Kitsune Tail
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: El 10 de Octubre, se celebra el día en el que el Yondaime Hokage derrotó al malvado Kyubi. Ese mismo día, Naruto fue asesinado por una turba embravecida. Pero fue resucitado por Shinigami, quien le obsequio un nuevo poder y le obsequio alguien que lo cuidaría. Lejos de las naciones Shinobis, viviendo en Earth-Land, Naruto defenderá su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esto no es "Heredero", es la idea de ese Fic, pero sobre explotada... Comparemos esto con una ensalada. Pues tendrá muchas cosas las cuales serán distintas. Por ejemplo: Esto será un Crossover.**

 **:::::**

 **01**

 **:::::**

Konoha, en el pasado había sido la más grande de las aldeas Shinobi: había sido la primera aldea en existir, había sido fundada por los más grandes exponentes de los clanes Uchiha y Senju: Madara y Hashirama. El Sandaime había tenido a los legendarios Sen'nin, como sus discípulos. Su Yondaime Hokage, había ganado él solo, una guerra.

Actualmente, la aldea estaba en ruinas por culpa del terrible y temible: Kyūbi no Yoko. El cual había salido literalmente de la nada y había comenzado a destruir la aldea; el Yondaime llegó al lugar donde estaba el zorro, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, se concentró en sentir el Chakra, pudiendo sentir el de alguien más. Su enemigo. Aquel que había puesto en peligro a su familia, al liberar a Kyūbi del interior de su esposa, el Yondaime se giró, lo agarró del cuello y cuando estaba por usar el Hiraishin, su enemigo empleo un Jutsu extraño, tratando de succionar al Yondaime con su ojo.

:::::::::::::::::

El Yondaime apareció junto a la carpa destruida, donde su esposa había dado a luz. Los alumnos de su esposa la habían puesto a salvo. Detrás de él apareció su enemigo, Minato intentó atacar a su rival con Taijutsu, pero este sencillamente no parecía estar allí, cuando creyó que era alguna clase de Genjutsu, el puño llegó a su vientre y lo dejó sin aire.

Lo vio colocarse unas cadenas.

Minato sacó su Kunai.

Se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro.

Minato creyó atrapar a su rival, pero este fue atravesado, como si no estuviera allí.

El Nukennin atrapó al Yondaime con sus cadenas, solo para verlo desaparecer gracias al Hiraishin. Empleo el Kamui, para que el puño del rubio lo atravesara y ambos tomaron distancia.

El Yondaime lanzó un Kunai, el cual su enemigo interpretó como un tiro errado, luego se corrió hacia él, pero desapareció con el Hiraishin, lanzó un Kunai hacia la nuca de su rival, volvió a desaparecer.

— _¡¿Encima de mí?!_ —se preguntó el enmascarado, solo para ser golpeado por el Rasengan.

—Me… me has ganado, Yondaime —dijo su enemigo —Fuiste más rápido que mi Kamui. Pero… algún día, volveré para destruir esta aldea —Minato sonrió.

—Veo que aun no te has dado cuenta —dijo Minato sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Por qué mejor, no acabamos con esto?, ¿no sería mejor, si enviaras a Kyubi a que acabe el trabajo sucio?

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró, mientras que enviaba Chakra a su ojo y a su cerebro, para dar la orden. Su ojo se abrió— ¿En serio solo lo has notado, cuando yo lo he sugerido?

— ¡¿Usaste un contrato de invocación en mí?! —Preguntó enfadado su enemigo —No importa. Algún día, Konoha caerá —su enemigo desapareció con el Kamui. El Yondaime miró la zona donde estaba el Kyūbi, utilizó su conexión con los sellos del Hiraishin y desapareció en un destello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kushina no estaba de acuerdo y él lo sabía. Así como sabia que eso era un tremendo error.

Pero no tenían otra opción. Su esposa estaba muy débil, como para permitirse sellar a Kyūbi dentro de ella, una vez más; así que tomó a sus hijos, usó 4 Kunai's con algunas marcas muy especiales y encerró a Kyūbi dentro de un cubo de Chakra dorado.

— ¡Minato! —Dijo un sorprendido Jiraiya— ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Si, Sensei —dijo Minato, con sus hijos en brazos —La barrera no se mantendrá por mucho más. Invoca a Bunta.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —exclamó el Gama Sen'nin, el Sapo apareció y no hicieron falta palabras, pues reforzó la barrera, con el Gama Chakra, volviendo el cubo verde.

— **Tranquilo Minato, podré hacerlo hasta el mediodía** —dijo Bunta.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shiki Fūin! (Jutsu de Invocación: Sello de Shinigami)** —exclamó Minato y Shinigami se presentó ante él, con una forma aterradora y traslucida.

¿Qué deseas, Ningen? —preguntó Shinigami.

—Shinigami-Sama, deseo que selle a Kyūbi dentro de mis hijos —dijo Minato, quien se mordió un dedo y colocó un Fūin en su antebrazo, hizo lo mismo con sus hijos —Deseo que selle el Chakra dentro del niño de cabello rojo, el Yōki dentro de la niña rubia y el alma dentro del niño de cabello rubio.

—El Yōki haría enloquecer a tu hija —dijo Shinigami —Esto es lo que haré: Ya que Kyubi tiene 9 colas, repartiré 4 entre el niño de cabello rojo y la niña rubia, así podré sellar el Yōki dentro de la niña, sin ningún problema —Minato asintió, Shinigami sacó su guadaña y realizó el sellado.

Minato cayó inconsciente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 años despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hace ya 6 años, Kyūbi había atacado Konoha y el Yondaime Hokage se había sacrificado, para transformar a Kyūbi en un niño humano. Era 10 de Octubre, el día en el cual, Kyūbi había fracasado en su intento de destruir Konoha y ahora, un gran tumulto de civiles y Shinobis, estaban preparándose, para finalizar aquello que su amado Yondaime había iniciado: acabar para siempre con Kyūbi.

Chūnnin's, Jōnnin's, ANBU's y un grupo de aldeanos, estaban en el centro de Konoha. Escuchando el discurso de su Sandaime, sobre el sacrificio del Yondaime, al acabar con el Kyūbi, este grupo, había estado planeando ponerle un punto final a Kyūbi y por eso, fueron hacia su hogar. Ellos jamás entenderían porqué su Sandaime le había dado un hogar al Kitsune, ni porqué no les habían permitido matarlo desde el primer momento, pero ahora lo harían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uzumaki Naruto, se encontraba en su casa. Ese mismo día, Itachi, Shisui, Kurenai y "Neko", habían estado allí dándole algunos obsequios por ser su cumpleaños; eran los únicos que lo lastimaban, no eran como los demás. Fue en ese instante, que olio la madera quemada y vio un resplandor fuera de su casa, se aproximó a la ventana, solo para ver a un gran tumulto rodeando su casa. Se asustó al instante, sabía quiénes eran y que buscaban.

Lo buscaban a él.

El pequeño sacó una bolsa en el cual guardo sus pocas pertenencias. Salió de la casa, usando una puerta secreta, construida por Kurenai.

— ¡Allí está el demonio! —gritó un sujeto.

El niño corrió por las calles vacías de Konoha, mientras que pedía ayuda y era atacado con botellas, palos y piedras, pero sin dejar de correr en ningún momento. Un Jōnnin lanzó una cuerda a los pies del niño, el cual tropezó y fue llevado hasta las afueras de la aldea.

—Por favor —pidió el niño aterrorizado, a sabiendas de lo que le harían —Por favor… déjenme. Por favor.

— ¿Y porqué tendríamos que hacerlo, si asesinaste a nuestras familias? —preguntó un Jōnnin, antes de patear al pequeño.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo si asesinaste miles de inocentes? —preguntó un Chūnnin, mientras enterraba un Kunai en su vientre.

— ¿Vas a negar que asesinaste, a Yondaime-Sama y a Kushina-Sama? —preguntaron 3 aldeanos, quienes lo golpearon con palos en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Un trió de Shinobis se preparó para lanzar una bola de fuego cada uno, quemando al niño. Lo dieron por muerto en ese instante.

Ante el niño apareció una silueta, la cual movió sus manos rápidamente hacia el frente y la esfera _literalmente_ se desvaneció en el aire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El niño despertó en un pasillo negro, sus piernas y sus antebrazos estaban ahora apoyados sobre una superficie con agua. El niño escucho un llanto femenino y siguió el sonido, hasta llegar a una habitación circular, en el medio encontró una jaula y en su interior a una mujer de cabello rojo largo, orejas de Kitsune, un rostro redondeado, ojos azules, un Kimono rojo que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento —dijo la mujer —Lo lamento tanto, Naruto-Kun. Nunca… nunca desee que nada de esto te pasara.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el niño— ¿Por qué sientes lastima por mí?

— **Porque… yo soy el motivo por la cual eres odiado** —dijo la mujer — **Yo soy Kyūbi. Pero… debes saber, que yo no quería atacarlos. Yo… fui liberada del interior de tu madre, Naruto-Kun. Ella… se llama Uzumaki Kushina y ella, fue mi anterior Jinchūriki.**

—Si dices que no es tu culpa, entonces te creo —dijo Naruto, ella le miró incrédula. —Siempre he tenido una habilidad, para… poder saber los sentimientos de las personas.

— **No quiero que mueras** —dijo ella — **No quiero que mueras pero… no sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer. Lo lamento tanto, Naruto-Kun.**

— **No te preocupes, Ritsuko-Chan** —dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, a la cual ambos prestaron atención — **No permitiré que Naruto-Kun** —Era una mujer de cabello negro largo, ojos rojos, quien llevaba un Kimono negro.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el niño, sintiendo como el poder de su nueva amiga, era opacado por el de esa mujer desconocida.

— **Yo soy Shinigami, Naruto-Kun** —dijo la mujer, el rubio se mostró asustado; la reacción de la Kitsune fue abrazarlo por en medio de los barrotes, ahogándolo — **No tengo intenciones de dejarte morir en este lugar. Deseo darte una nueva oportunidad de vida. Una vida lejos del dolor que Konoha te ha provocado.**

— **¿Puede hacer eso, Shinigami-Sama?** —preguntó Kyubi, mientras que soltaba al rubio, quien comenzó a respirar de forma agitada.

— **Existe un lugar lejano, otro continente. El cual se llama Earth-Land, en ese lugar no existen Shinobis, sino magos** —dijo Shinigami — **Y yo, Naruto-Kun. Deseo darte la oportunidad de ser un mago, de aprender una magia poderosa y tener una familia.**

— ¿Qué desea a cambio, Shinigami-Sama? —preguntó Naruto.

— **Alguien pagará unas caras consecuencias por esto, Naruto-Kun** —aseguró Shinigami, quien suspiró — **Cuando despiertes, encontrarás a tu ángel de la guarda a quien le he dado un cuerpo físico, para que ella pueda cuidar de ti. Ella te criará y será como la madre que nunca pudiste tener, Naruto-Kun.**

—Se lo agradezco, Shinigami-Sama —dijo Naruto.

— **Quiero que se cuiden el uno al otro** —dijo ella, ambos asintieron. Shinigami sacó una caja literalmente de la nada — **Naruto-Kun, ahora te haré entrega de tu nuevo Kekkei Genkai y de tu nueva arma. Más adelante, aprenderás tu magia, junto a tu ángel** —el rubio asintió, Shinigami abrió de la caja y de ella salió una esfera negra — **Genbu, es una de las bestias sagradas, es una serpiente enroscada en el cuerpo de una tortuga y ambos forman a esta criatura. Genbu es… es la bestia sagrada de la tierra, me ayudó con esto. Este es tu Kekkei Genkai, se llama Kokuton (E. Obsidiana)** — Shinigami empujó delicadamente la esfera dentro del pecho del niño, el cual comenzó a gritar.

— **¿Qué le está pasando, Shinigami-Sama?** —preguntó Kyūbi, preocupada, mientras que abrazaba a Naruto, quien pronto suspiró. Estaba bañado en sudor.

— **El Kokuton está eliminando el Fūton que él poseía** —explicó Shinigami, para luego extraer otra esfera— **Y…** —la esfera tomó forma de una guadaña de un metal blanco — **…Esta es tu arma: Shōri (Victoria)** —el rubio miró la guadaña sin saber que pensar — **Adelante, tómala** —le pidió la diosa, el rubio la tomó, sus ojos por un instante se volvieron rojos y movió el arma con maestría. Finalmente, ella se acercó a ambos — **Nos volveremos a ver, no lo duden. Ritsuko-San, no desconfíes del Ángel de Naruto-Kun, te aseguro de que ella no tiene malas intenciones.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que en la mente del rubio había pasado casi media hora, en el mundo real habían pasado unos 2 minutos. Ninguno de los Ninjas se movió.

Ante ellos se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño, atado en una cola de caballo, ojos dorados, llevaba una chaqueta negra, una camiseta y un pantalón del mismo color.

— **¡¿Se puede saber, que estaban a punto de hacer, malditos hijos de puta?!** —preguntó la mujer enfadada.

— **¡Hazte a un lado, si no quieres que te asesinemos junto al demonio!** —gritó una Kunoichi.

— **No me voy a mover** —dijo ella — **Y más les vale a ustedes, irse ahora o los voy a matar** —los Shinobis comenzaron a reír, sin tomarse en serio la amenaza de la dama.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó un ANBU, lanzando un dragón hacia la mujer, quien no se inmutó, en cambio subió sus brazos al cielo y un muro de cristal negro apareció ante ella.

— ¿Eso…?—ni el Jōnnin de cabello plateado, ni absolutamente nadie, entendía que ocurría — ¿Eso es obsidiana?

— **¡** **Kokuyōseki Hari** **! (Agujas de Obsidiana)** —el suelo sobre el cual estaban pisando los Shinobis y aldeanos comenzó a temblar y solo los ANBU's y Jōnnin's pudieron esquivar las largas lanzas que surgieron del suelo y empalaron a los aldeanos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó un Jōnnin

— ¿Obsidiana? —Preguntó otro— ¿Será un **Kekkei Genkai** a partir del **Doton**?

— **¡Kokuyōseki no Kabe! (Paredes de Obsidiana)** —exclamó la mujer, mientras que tocaba ambas paredes del callejón, el cual se recubrió con el cristal negro, antes de que a este le salieran largas púas y empalara a los sobrevivientes, menos a uno.

—Gracias —dijo el niño —Gracias por salvarme…

— **Soy Misaki, Naruto-Sama** —dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa. Cuando ella se giró para continuar la batalla, contra el último de los sobrevivientes, apareció un anciano de vestimentas rojas y blancas, con un sombrero.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! —Preguntó el anciano, quien se giró hacia el último Jōnnin— ¡Kakashi!

— **Naruto atacó a unos aldeanos, tuvimos que defenderlos, pero esa chica apareció y utilizó un par de extraños Jutsus, Hokage-Sama** —dijo Kakashi, quien estaba sudando. Sabía que esa mujer no era humana. Era algo más.

— **¿Cómo puede usted pensar que un niño inocente y sin ningún entrenamiento, podría lastimar a alguien?** —Gritó la mujer enfadada — **Si sus padres estuvieran aquí, estarían muy enfadados con usted, Hiruzen-San… o quizás no. Considerando cuan bastardos fueron** —la mujer desapareció, llevándose a Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **02**

 **:::::**

Misaki y Naruto aparecieron en frente a una mansión, la cual en sus puertas tenía el símbolo de un rayo y un espiral, la mano de Misaki brilló en un tono verde y muchos Fūin se activaron, antes de desaparecer, una barrera aguamarina apareció y luego se deshizo

— ¿Por qué vinimos a la casa del Yondaime Hokage, Misaki-Chan? —preguntó el rubio a su guardiana, la cual suspiró.

— **Naruto-Sama** —ella se arrodillo ante su protegido y le tomó por los hombros — **No sé de qué otra forma explicarle esto pero… le han mentido toda su vida. Usted no es huérfano, sus padres están vivos y tiene 2 hermanos menores** —los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandes, antes de que por su mente pasaran miles de cosas, en muy pocos segundos: ¿Por qué sus padres lo habían abandonado?, ¿lo odiaban?, ¿era por ser débil?, ¿por ser el Jinchūriki de Ritsuko? — **No puedo decirle que ocurrió exactamente, aun y cuando soy una creación de Shinigami-Sama, ni siquiera yo lo sé todo. Lo que sí le puedo decir, es que usted puede tener una vida mejor y vinimos, para buscar cualquier cosa que sus padres pudieran haber olvidado** —el rubio asintió y entraron en la casa, usando sangre del rubio, luego de registrar la casa, por casi una hora, finalmente encontraron el sótano, el cual estaba protegido por varios Fūin's, pero con unas gotas de sangre y Chakra del rubio pudieron abrir la bóveda — **Vinieron y se llevaron un par de armas** —dijo Misaki. En la bóveda había: Kunai's, un par de Fūma Shuriken's, algunos pergaminos de Fūinjutsu, Jutsus de todos los elementos, pero lo que más le interesó al rubio fueron una Katana y una Nodachi — **Permítame, Naruto-Sama** —la dama de cabello castaño se arrodilló en el suelo y una luz surgió de su mano, un Fūin se formó y todo lo que había en la bóveda fue a parar al Fūin.

— ¡Wow! —Dijo el rubio— ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Misaki-Chan?

— **El Fūinjutsu puede hacer muchas cosas, Naruto-Sama** —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír —Desde sellar objetos como lo acaba de ver; hasta crear barreras o permitir el desplazamiento rápido.

— ¿Cómo un **Shunshin**? —preguntó el rubio.

— **Algo similar** —dijo ella — **Ahora sí, salgamos de la aldea** —Naruto se acercó a ella, volvió a arrodillarse y un nuevo Fūin apareció bajo sus pies, ambos desaparecieron en un destello, con todos los Jutsus y objetos de la bóveda del Yondaime Hokage y Uzumaki Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Misaki se llevó a Naruto, Hiruzen no sabía qué hacer. Pero decidió que lo mejor, sería reunir al consejo, pues ella había asesinado a muchos Shinobis y aldeanos, con sol Jutsus.

— ¿A qué se debe esta reunión, Hiruzen? —preguntó Danzō de forma altanera, solo para que todos se pusieran pálidos, cuando el Sandaime liberó su instinto asesino.

—Creo que les había advertido a todos ustedes, que debían de mantener a los aldeanos y a los Shinobis de sus clanes, lejos de Naruto —dijo Hiruzen —Creo que había advertido a los lideres ANBU's y Jōnnin's evitar que sus compañeros lastimaran a Naruto y no lo han hecho. Han permitido que pasen por encima la autoridad de estos consejos. Ahora mismo me estoy planteando, cual es la utilidad de todos ustedes y porqué no dejar únicamente a los consejos de los líderes de clanes. El consejo de clanes me entrega semanalmente los avances de los Shinobis de sus clanes, los lideres Chūnnin, Jōnnin y ANBU me entregan las valoraciones y calificaciones de sus miembros mensualmente. Ustedes, los miembros del Consejo Civil… —Hiruzen abrió una gaveta y puso en la mesa un gran número de folders —solo saben pedir cosas. En su gran mayoría son innecesarias, además de tomar fondos de la academia: civil y Shinobi, para sus propios fines —los civiles y los ancianos se sentían humillados, pero no podían decir nada. Los líderes Chūnnin, Jōnnin, ANBU, los líderes de clanes y los miembros del consejo civil estaban saliendo de la oficina.

—Hiruzen —dijo Koharu aun enfadada —Te exijo que des a conocer los origines del Kyubi-Gaki. Si ese Gaki ha sido sacado de la aldea, entonces ya no tenemos motivos para seguir ocultándolo, de todas formas, no volverá a esta aldea —Homura y Danzō la miraron. Cuando se diera a conocer su identidad, se sabría que ellos habían intentado asesinar al hijo del Yondaime y eso podría llevar a una guerra civil.

—Muy bien, volveré en algunos minutos —dijo Hiruzen, saliendo de la oficina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Misaki-Chan? —Habló Naruto, quien iba en la espalda del ángel —Creo que me estoy mareando —Misaki no podía volar, por la forma en la cual cargaba al rubio, además de que creí que podría ser peligroso —A todo esto, ¿A dónde iremos?

— **Iremos al puerto de Hi no Kuni, allí hablaré amablemente con algunas personas quienes nos prestarán un bote y con él, iremos a Fiore, el reino más poderoso de Earthland** —dijo Misaki. Tras casi una hora, llegaron al puerto de Hi no Kuni, tomaron un bote hasta Nami no Kuni — **Le pido que por favor, entre en esa casa en construcción, Naruto-Sama** —murmuró ella, señalando una casa cercana, la cual aun estaba en construcción y en cemento — **Yo le dice avisaré cuando tenga algo** —el rubio asintió y entró en la casa, Misaki escuchó un grito y vio a una pareja ser asaltados por los hombres de Gatō, así que se dirigió hacia ellos— **¡Oigan, dejen de molestar!**

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres, para venir a ordenarnos algo, puta? —preguntó uno de los hombres, haciendo enfadar al ángel.

— **Créeme, que eso no quieres saberlo** —dijo ella — **Aléjense de ellos.**

—No lo haremos, perra —gritó el mismo hombre, antes de lanzarse contra el ángel, quien solo esperó a su enemigo.

— **¡** **Kokuyōseki no Ken** **! (Espadas de Obsidiana)** —exclamó Misaki, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia su enemigo, mientras que cientos de espadas que parecían talladas en piedra negro, salía hacia él, atravesando su cuerpo, como si fuera de papel, asustando a su compañero, quien intentó correr, pero la dama realizó sellos de manos y las colocó en el suelo— **¡Kokuyōseki Hari! (Agujas de Obsidiana)** —el ángel colocó sus manos en el suelo y varias agujas de obsidiana de gran tamaño, acabaron con la vida de su rival.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre —Muchas gracias, señorita.

—De nada —dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

—Díganos, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted? —preguntó la esposa del hombre.

—Necesito un barco, para ir a Earth-Land —dijo Misaki.

—Creo que puedo ayudarle —dijo el hombre, quien sacó un papel de su bolcillo y se lo entregó —Son comerciantes, quienes viajarán y hacen las veces de transporte. Saldrán a las **16:00**.

— **Gracias** —dijo Misaki, con una sonrisa— **Disculpe** —la pareja se giró — **Verán: viajo con un niño y…** —el hombre no preguntó, solo le entregó otro papel a la mujer. Su agradecimiento era tal, que no se molestó en preguntar nada.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando volvió al lugar donde había dejado a su maestro, se encontró con una mujer dándole una manzana al pequeño. Por sus vestimentas, el rubio parecía un niño de bajos recursos.

— **Naruto-Sama** —dijo ella — **Tenemos un viaje a las 16:00** —el rubio asintió, vio a Misaki sacar unas monedas de un Fūin que se formó en la palma de su mano y fueron a buscar un restaurante. Mientras que ellos comían, vieron a varios prestamistas, _como aquellos contra los que había luchado_ , ordenando a los aldeanos dar un dinero, por la protección que Gatō.

— "Misaki-Chan" —susurró el rubio — "No podemos permitir que estas personas sufran"

— " _ **Lo sé Naruto-Sama"**_ —contestó el ángel— _**"¿Pero qué podemos hacer?, Shinigami-Sama, me comentó todo lo que usted había sufrido y yo misma pude apreciarlo"**_ —ambos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio, unos minutos— _ **"Creo que podría darle un escarmiento a Gatō y luego irnos"**_ —protegido y guardiana, salieron del restaurante, justo cuando **4** prestamistas de Gatō iban a entrar. Misaki fue rápida: des-selló un Kunai y lo usó para degollar a los prestamistas. Los aldeanos se quedaron quietos, antes de tomar los cadáveres y ocultarlos.

—Gracias por eso, señorita —dijo el dueño del restaurante, mientras que ambos se iban. Misaki y Naruto compraron comida, antes de que ella realizara un Tenshi Bushin.

A las 16:00, Naruto y Misaki estaban partiendo desde Nami, hacia Earth-Land, detrás de ellos y justamente a esa hora, miles de bombas de metralla de obsidiana repartidas por todo el país, explotaron, asesinando a muchos de los hombres de Gatō, mientras que los aldeanos se alzaban en armas, para acabar con el hombre que durante tantos años los había estafado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **N/A: Casi podríamos considerar a esto, alguna clase de AU, pues aquí Misaki causó un destrozo en Nami, se libró de Gatō y aquí no existe "El Gran Puente Naruto"**

 **:::::**

 **03**

 **:::::**

Una vez en el barco, Misaki, Ritsuko y Naruto platicaron sobre cualquier cosa, con tal de hacer tiempo. Tardarían un día de viaje en llegar a Earthland.

Al llegar, desembarcaron en Fiore y Misaki tomó la mitad de los Ryū para cambiarlo por Jewels, tras eso, compraron una casa en la ciudad de Magnolia. Ritsuko comenzó a hablarle a Naruto sobre el Chakra y lo que conocía sobre el Doton, pues ese parecía ser el origen del Kokuton. Afortunadamente, Misaki se hizo cargo de esa parte del entrenamiento.

Cuando Naruto cumplió 9 años, ya poseía un repertorio de Kokuton, Taijutsu y Kamajutsu. Un día, mientras que finalizaba su entrenamiento y hacía que sus Kage Bushin se disiparan, vio como todo se volvía negro— _¿Un Genjutsu?_ —Se preguntó el pequeño, mientras que trataba de disiparlo — _No. Esto no es un Genjutsu_ —llevó sus manos a su guadaña y se preparó para un ataque enemigo. Ante él, apareció Shinigami con una sonrisa, Naruto se arrodilló ante ella —Shinigami-Sama.

— **Has tenido un gran avance, Naruto-Kun** —dijo la diosa, con un tono orgulloso — **Eso me hace muy feliz. Has aprendido a ver en Misaki y en Ritsuko a tus figuras maternas y a confiar en ellas. Aunque… aun eres muy joven** —dijo mientras que reía, recordando como Naruto era mimado por algunas mujeres de Magnolia, quienes eran propietarias de tiendas de ropa o mercados — **Bueno, es hora de que consigas tu magia. Una magia que te será obsequiada por mi hermana…** —ni bien terminó Shinigami de decir esas palabras, cuando a su lado apareció una mujer de cabello dorado, ojos del mismo color un Kimono rojo.

— **Me alegro de conocerte, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Amaterasu — **Soy Amaterasu, Taiyō no Megami. Luego de conocer tu historia y ver tu vida, me sigue sorprendiendo el que no hayas caído en el odio y la sed de venganza. Como bien sabes, en todo el mundo, existe el bien y existe el mal. Existen Shinobis y existen Nukennin, existen magos y magos oscuros, existen gremios legítimos y gremios ilegítimos. Pocos pueden controlar una magia perdida tan poderosa, como la que yo te voy a obsequiar…** —En medio de la oscuridad causada por la ilusión, que Shinigami había arrojado, aparecieron Ritsuko y Misaki.

— **Hola, Misaki-Chan** —saludó su creadora.

— **Shinigami-Sama** —el ángel saludó a su creadora y luego miró a la diosa del sol — **Amaterasu-Sama.**

— **Bien, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Amaterasu, casi que ignorando a Ritsuko y Misaki — **Ya sabes cómo usar el Chakra: energía espiritual y energía física. Ahora, para usar la magia se utiliza energía natural o Ethernano y energía espiritual. Quiero que te sientes en forma de flor de loto, estaremos entrenando en este lugar, por un largo tiempo, pero no te preocupes: estamos en un Genjutsu y Shinigami-Chan, junto a Ritsuko-Chan, controlarán el tiempo que pasemos aquí y el tiempo que sea necesario para que puedas aprender a usar tu magia.** —El rubio obedeció a la diosa. Encontró la energía natural y ya que Misaki y Ritsuko, le habían estado enseñando a usar el Chakra, dar con su energía espiritual no fue difícil.

— **¡Ritsuko-Sama!** —Gritó una zorra de pelaje castaño, llegando con su ama y atravesando sin ningún problema el "domo del tiempo" — **¡Ritsuko-Sama, acabamos de recibir un mensaje de Urius!**

— **¿Qué sucede?** —Preguntó Ritsuko algo irritada.

— **¡Shimura Danzō lleva años secuestrando miembros de clanes de todas partes del mundo Shinobi!** —Dijo la zorra asustada— **¡Aquellos que posean algún Kekkei Genkai!, ¡Están buscando como adaptar esos Kekkei Genkai a un único cuerpo, sabemos que ha estado colaborando con Orochimaru y que incluso poseen miembros sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki!** —la zorra gritó asustada, cuando Naruto fue rodeado por una llama negra con algunos destellos rojos, su magia acababa de manifestarse.

— **El fuego es cálido y seco** —dijo Amaterasu — **Representa la pasión y el amor. Este es un fuego puro, pues a pesar de todo por lo que has vivido, Naruto-Kun, siempre has sido puro, siempre has sido bueno, por ello tu llama es negra, con algunos tonos o destellos rojos** —la llama que rodeaba a Naruto, se volvió completamente blanca — **Nunca te dejaste seducir por el mal o el odio, nunca te dejaste vencer. El primer hechizo que te enseñaré se llama Taiyō no Megami Gōon (Rugido de la Diosa del Sol): Debes de concentrar tu fuego en tus labios y luego expulsarlo, observa** —ella se puso ante unos árboles y dejó ir una esfera negra, que quemó los arboles, Naruto la imitó — **Muy bien, Naruto-Kun. Ahora, sigue el Taiyō no Megami no Ken (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —Amaterasu, Shinigami, Ritsuko y Misaki sonrieron orgullosas, cuando Naruto manifestó una llama negra en su mano.

 _ **Un Kekkei Genkai único como lo era el Kokuton y aprender una magia de God Slayer de parte de la Diosa del Sol en persona. Naruto seria alguien muy poderoso en el futuro y todas ellas sabían que el rubio defendería su nuevo hogar con su vida.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **04**

 **:::::**

Cuando Naruto cumplió **13** años, Misaki, Ritsuko y él, ya habían estado trabajando para los Magos Santos, a pesar de que aun no se habían aliado con ningún gremio, los **3** demostraron estar del lado de la justicia y aquello les valió un permiso para trabajar como "Magos Independientes, pero bajo las ordenes del Consejo Mágico" y cumpliendo algunos trabajos: destruir un bastón maldito en Era, acabar con un basilisco en Crocus, etc.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

Cuando se reveló la identidad de los padres de Uzumaki Naruto, el pueblo inicio una guerra fría: algunos aun lo creían un demonio y no podían creer que su apreciado Sandaime manchara de ese modo el nombre de Namikaze Minato y otra parte de la aldea se sintieron muy mal, tras saber que habían intentado asesinar al hijo de sus héroes.

Esto, provocó la deserción de muchos Shinobis, quienes no estaban dispuestos a seguir a un anciano, por atreverse a sacrificar a un niño. Cuando el Damiyō se enteró confiscó las cuentas bancarias de la familia Namikaze y del clan Uzumaki.

Así mismo, hace 3 años, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina volvieron a Konoha ¡Y con 3 hijos!: Kaito, Saori y Mito.

Kaito era pelirrojo como su madre, sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre, acostumbraba a vestir con una chaqueta naranja y pantalón negro.

Saori era rubia como su padre, sus ojos eran lilas como los de su madre, llevaba un vestido de una pieza de color azul y un pantalón lycra blanco.

Mito nació **3** años despues que sus hermanos, su cabello era rojo, sus ojos azules, tenía **3** marcas en cada mejilla, vestía con una camiseta negra y un pantalón corto azul. La ultima vestimenta con la cual el Sandaime había visto a Naruto.

Minato aun recordaba su regreso a la aldea.

Recuerdo

 _Habían vuelto, tras finalizar el entrenamiento de Kaito y Saori, aquel entrenamiento había iniciado cuando los niños tenían_ _ **4**_ _años y había finalizado a sus_ _ **13**_ _años. Estaban listos para entrar a la academia, pero Minato tomó una mala decisión al sellar a Kyubi de la forma en la que lo hizo: El Chakra de Kyubi había atrofiado los Tenketsus de Kaito, impidiéndole moldear Chakra y el Yōki de Kyubi se había vuelto nocivo para Saori haciendo que su apariencia física fuera enfermiza y delgada al punto de una mujer bulímica._

 _Al volver, inmediatamente se apersonaron en la oficina del Hokage. Hiruzen no tardó ni medio segundo en despotricar contra Minato y Kushina, no se guardó nada: ambos habían abandonado a la aldea en su momento de mayor necesidad, habían abandonado a Naruto, ahora Naruto estaba quien sabe dónde y siendo protegido por una mujer sencillamente aterradora._

 _Minato y Kushina no entendían prácticamente nada. Por lo tanto, Hiruzen invocó a Enma, quien les habló sobre la mujer que había salvado a Naruto. En esos momentos, Shinigami sonreía desde su trono, pues ella había hecho algo más que solo crear un ángel de la guarda para Naruto, había creado una historia tras Misaki y ese par de bastardos, abandona niños, estaban a punto de descubrir lo que habían ocasionado:_

 _Resulta ser que Misaki, era un nombre conocido en el Imperio del Sol, donde varios Damiyō's habían causado guerras sin cesar. Una mujer de cabello castaño con habilidad para crear y controlar la Obsidiana, había acabado con ejércitos enteros, había masacrado a los Damiyō's y finalmente había aislado al país en una barrera imposible de destruir. Los habitantes del imperio podría vivir, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?, eso nadie lo sabía y actualmente no se sabía absolutamente nada de dichas tierras._

 _Minato y Kushina estaban asombrados de que una sola mujer hubiera puesto a todo un continente en jaque, para empeorarlo todo, era la misma mujer que había salvado a Naruto y que claramente lo estaría entrenando en estos momentos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fiore; Hargeon**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Natsu, hemos llegado a Hargeon!** —Dijo un gato azul, mientras que su amigo de cabello rosa, ojos negros, chaqueta negra, bufanda blanca y pantalón blanco, se ponía de pie — **Si la información es correcta, entonces ese tal Salamander, tendría que estar aquí.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar de Hargeon**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó una chica rubia, de ojos castaños, camisa blanca sin mangas y falda azul— ¡¿Solo hay una tienda de magia en toda la ciudad?!

—Sí, la ciudad subsiste de la pesca en lugar de la magia como en otras muchas ciudades, jovencita —dijo el hombre. La chica se desanimó —Esta es la única tienda que se especializa en objetos mágicos.

—Estoy buscando llaves —dijo la chica.

— ¿Llaves? —Preguntó el vendedor —Son raras, claramente eres una maga invocadora —el vendedor rebuscó, hasta encontrar una caja alargada en cuyo interior había una llave plateada —El Can Blanco: ¡White Doggy!

— ¿Cuánto? —preguntó la chica.

— **20.000** —dijo el vendedor, la chica intentó seducirlo, pero no funcionó.

Por lo tanto salió de allí gruñendo, la joven escuchó algo como muchos gritos y su curiosidad la hizo mirar por el puente, encontrándose con un gran tumulto de personas. Su curiosidad fue saciada indirectamente por una pareja e chicas, al parecer: un mago famoso, un tal "Salamander" había llegado a la ciudad; la chica decidió ir a ver qué ocurría.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un sujeto de cabello azul, capa lila con adornos, camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón vino tinto. Aunque Misaki y Ritsuko parecían solo mirarlo a él, pronto sus naturalezas sobrenaturales, les ayudaron a salir del hechizo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el God Slayer, moviendo su mano rápidamente y una pequeña ceniza apareció en la palma de su mano— ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?, está en todo el aire y sale de ese sujeto.

— **¿Hormonas Mágicas?** —Preguntó Ritsuko, su Jinchūriki y el ángel le miraron extrañados — **O vamos Misaki, no me mires así. Tú por un instante también le miraste com si estuvieras enamorada. Se siente similar a las hormonas, pero es diferente.**

— ¡Igneel! —Gritó un mago de cabello rosa, pero pronto vio al sujeto— ¿Y tú, quien eres?

—Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros —dijo Naruto, haciéndose notar.

—Hola, soy Natsu —dijo el joven de cabello rosa.

—Soy Naruto, ellas son Ritsuko y Misaki —dijo el rubio presentando a sus amigas, antes de concentrarse y liberar un pulso de magia, que eliminó la magia del lugar.

—Todos están invitados a mi fiesta —dijo el tal Salamander, antes de salir volando a causa de su magia.

—Ese sujeto, no es Igneel —dijo Natsu.

-_- … O_O

— ¡ESE SUJETO ACABA DE SALIR VOLANDO USANDO FUEGO! —Gritaron Naruto y Natsu— ¡¿ERES UN MAGO DE FUEGO?!... ¡SI LO SOY!... ¡SOY UN DRAGÓN SLAYER/GOD SLAYER!

—Hola —dijo la rubia —Gracias a ambos —Natsu y Naruto se miraron extrañados, al igual que Ritsuko y Misaki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko, Misaki, Lucy, Naruto y Natsu entraron en un restaurante para comer, mientras que Lucy pensaba seriamente en ese sujeto.

—Ese sujeto Salamander usaba un hechizo de encanto, un hechizo de hipnótico —dijo Lucy —Ese tipo de magia hace que las personas se enamoren de ti, pero fue prohibida hace años.

— **¿Entonces, como es posible que ese sujeto lo tenga?** —preguntó Misaki, quien estaba confundida.

—Quizás lo consiguió de forma ilegal o lo poseía desde antes de que fuera prohibida —dijo Lucy, antes de explicar lo que eran los gremios y sus aspiraciones para entrar en uno famoso.

—Gracias Lucy —dijo Misaki, entregándole un par de billetes.

—Pero… Misaki-San, yo no… —Lucy no deseaba aceptar el dinero, pero la verdad era que se había quedado sin nada, cuando intentó devolver el dinero, Misaki, Ritsuko y Naruto, habían desaparecido— ¿He?, ¿A dónde se fueron?

—No creo que quieran el dinero de vuelta —dijo Natsu —Gracias, Lucy-San —ambos se dieron la mano y Natsu también se fue, junto a Happy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy llevaba un par de minutos sentada en un parque, mirando las fotos de Mirajane, una famosa maga rango S de Fairy Tail— ¿Cómo será unirse a Fairy Tail, exactamente?, ¿tendré una entrevista o algo así?

— ¿Entonces te quieres unir a Fairy Tail? —Preguntó una voz y el tal Salamander surgió de entre los arbustos asustando a la pobre Lucy —Te estaba buscando. Te quería invitar personalmente a mi fiesta en el barco.

— ¡Tu encanto no funcionará en mí, esta vez! —Declaró Lucy— ¡El punto débil de esa magia es la consciencia y no funciona en alguien que sabe que está siendo usada!

—Como lo pensaba. Me di cuenta en el momento en el que pose mis ojos en ti, eres una maga —dijo Salamander —No importa, mientras vengas a mi fiesta.

—No hay forma de que vaya —dijo Lucy— ¡No a una fiesta organizada por un imbécil como tú! —Salamander se quedó de piedra, cuando ella lo llamó "Imbécil" —Vas tan lejos como para usar un hechizo, para ser popular.

—Deseabas unirte a Fairy Tail, ¿no? —dijo Salamander —Todos los miembros del gremio estarán allí.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de escuchar que ese tal Salamander era un miembro de Fairy Tail, Natsu había decidido subirse de polizón al barco. Junto a él iban Naruto, Ritsuko y Misaki, pues los 3, no estaban dispuestos a permitir que ese sujeto siguiera usando esa magia, luego lo explicarían ante el consejo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En uno de los pisos inferiores del barco**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Lucy se encontraban varios piratas, comandados por Salamander, la chica estaba aterrorizada. No podía creer que un gremio legal como lo era Fairy Tail, tuviera un aparente secreto tan oscuro como lo era la trata de mujeres. Lucy trató de usas sus llaves, pero Salamander se las arrebató con su magia de fuego y las lanzó por la borda.

En eso Naruto, Ritsuko, Misaki y Natsu llegaron. Pero los dos magos Slayer se marearon, mientras que Misaki y Ritsuko usaban sus Jutsus para enfrentarse a los sujetos del tal Salamander, en lo que Naruto y Natsu se recuperaban.

— **¡Prominencia Whip! (Látigo de la Prominencia)** —Salamander lanzó varios látigos de fuego fucsia, pero Happy lo esquivaba rápidamente.

Misaki enfrentaba a los hombres de Salamander con un par de espadas de obsidiana, logrando incapacitarlos o crucificarlos al suelo o a las paredes del barco.

Ritsuko usaba Fūton en sus puños, para dejar inconscientes o incapacitar a sus enemigos. Era difícil no asesinarlos.

— ¡Puerta de la portadora del agua: yo te abro! —exclamó Lucy, activando a uno de sus espíritus del zodiaco, la cual tenía forma de una sirena, con una jarra, controló el mar e hizo encallar el barco.

—Tú, ¿un mago de Fairy Tail? —preguntó Natsu, más al rubio que al idiota de cabello azul; mientras que él y Naruto estaban subidos en la parte más alta de la proa ahora destruida, dándoles una imagen aterradora a ambos, pues los demás estaban en tierra.

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso? —Preguntó el tal Salamander— ¡Muchachos, acábenlos!

—Eso dijo ese sujeto —dijo Naruto—Aunque, a juzgar por todo cuanto he aprendido desde que llegué a este continente y por el tatuaje que sobresale de tu manga, tú eres un autentico mago de Fairy Tail.

Natsu golpeo a una pareja de bandidos, sin siquiera esforzarse— ¡Él es el verdadero Salamander, Bora-Sama!

— ¡Idiota, no me llames por ese nombre! —gritó un enfadado y asustado Bora.

—No sé si eres alguien bueno o malo —dijo Natsu mientras que caminaba hacia ellos —Pero no te permitiré manchar el nombre de Fairy Tail.

— **¡Prominence Typhoon! (Tifón de Prominencia)** —gritó el sujeto, mientras que una llama lila iba hacia Natsu— **¡Prominence Tide! (Marea de Prominencia)** —Ahora era una llama rosa aun más grande.

—Puedo con esto, Naruto-San —dijo Natsu.

—No podrás con ambos ataques al mismo tiempo, Natsu-San —dijo Naruto.

—Idiotas —murmuró Bora, mientras que las llamas crecían, aunque no le importaba.

—Qué asco —se quejó Natsu.

—Es verdad —el tono de Naruto, denotaba que estaba asqueado— ¿En serio esta idiota es un mago de fuego? —Para gran sorpresa de todos, Natsu y Naruto estaban devorando las llamas de Bora.

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Aliento Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Kama! (Guadaña de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que en sus manos se formaba una guadaña de fuego negro/rojo.

Natsu lanzó un chorro de fuego, Naruto cortó el aire con la guadaña creando una medialuna de fuego. El barco y una parte de la ciudad fueron destruidas.

 **Luego de derrotar a ese idiota de Bora, ser perseguidos por los guardias, Natsu llevó a sus nuevos amigos a Fairy Tail.**


	5. Fairy Tail

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Shinobi no Godaikoku**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando se dio a conocer al pueblo de Konoha, que su amado Yondaime y su esposa estaban vivos y con dos hijos, todo el pueblo estalló en jubilo, mientras que pedían la muerte del Niño-Kyūbi, solo para que el jubilo, cambiara a terror, al enterarse de que aquel niño, a quien había maltratado, era ni más ni menos que el primogénito de su amado Yondaime, quien estaba furioso con el pueblo de Konoha por haber intentado asesinar a un niño inocente. El pueblo trató de lavarse las manos diciendo que ese no era su hijo, sino el demonio, eso solo les valió la irá de Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina, quien empleo sus **Kongō Fūsa** y masacró a una parte del gentío.

Minato retomó el puesto de Hokage y linchó verbalmente a sus antiguos amigos del consejo de clanes, a los consejeros civiles y a los consejeros ancianos; solo para que Uchiha Mikoto casi le saltara encima, insultándolo a él y a Kushina por atreverse a abandonar a un niño inocente y que era mejor que Naruto estuviera fuera de Konoha, antes que volver a la aldea si es que sus padres habían sido capaces de sentenciarlo a tal destino.

Y la ex – amiga de Kushina no era la única que pensaba así: Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi y Nara Shikaku tenían los mismos pensamientos, incluyendo al antiguo alumno del Yondaime: Hatake Kakashi, quien en una ocasión estuvo a punto de asesinar al niño, de no ser por esa mujer que protegió a Naruto y que a él le había cortado la mitad del antebrazo. El Kopī-Nin ahora usaba una prótesis y decía que era su destino por ser tan estúpido para escuchar a Danzō, antes que al Sandaime.

La situación para la familia del Yondaime tampoco era la mejor. El cabello de Kushina se volvió negro, su cuerpo se debilitó y su Chakra menguo velozmente, dejándola con el Chakra de una Jōnnin común y corriente.

El cabello de Kaito, antes rojo ahora se había vuelto negro. Los ojos antes lila de Saori ahora eran verdes.

¿Qué había pasado?, los espíritus de los Uzumaki no estaban nada contentos con los actos de Kushina hacia su hijo e incluso despues de la muerte, la habían atacado, con un permiso de Shinigami. Sellando su " **Kekkei Genkai** ": los Uzumaki como tal no poseían un Kekkei Genkai, pero si poseían grandes cantidades de Chakra y una habilidad innata para el Fūinjutsu, pues bien, eso le acababa de ser arrebatado a ella y a sus hijos, por los espíritus de los 3 Uzukages: Uzumaki Hiroki, Uzumaki Fujimoto y Uzumaki Zinan. Si bien se podría pensar que Kaito, Saori y Mito no tenían ninguna culpa, pero ellos en ningún momento habían dicho a sus padres que volvieran a Konoha por Naruto, así que (desde el punto de los Uzukages) ellos habían seguido los pensamientos, reglamentos, decisiones y convicciones de sus padres. Por ello también fueron atacados.

Para empeorarlo todo, el Damiyō llegó y se enteró de todo. Ryūzaki no estaba, en lo más mínimo, feliz de ver al Yondaime con vida tras entrarse de que había abandonado a un hijo suyo, por ello cerró las cuentas bancarias de Minato y Kushina, tomó los pergaminos de **Fūinjutsu's** que seguían en Konoha, fueran o no de Kushina. Ordenó que la barrera del norte fuera destruida y se aseguró de que aquellos que habían atacado a Uzumaki Naruto (los ancianos y los miembros del consejo civil), fueran encarcelados en la peor prisión del mundo: Hoshizora ga nai (Sin Cielo Estrellado).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Mitsuki y Lucy no tardaron en acostumbrarse al caos que se vivía en Fairy Tail, además de que el consejo mágico no tuvo ningún inconveniente en permitirles ser miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Consejo Mágico de Era**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡De nuevo esos idiotas de Fairy Tail! —Se quejó un consejero desde las sombras— ¡Esta vez destruyeron medio puerto!

—Personalmente, esos tontos me caen bien —dijo Siegrain.

—Quizás causen destrozos, pero son uno de los equipos más poderosos —dijo Shitō.

—Sin ellos, estaríamos muertos desde hace ya varios años —dijo Siegrain —Destruyen cosas, pero también nos han salvado en incontables ocasiones, gracias a su destrucción.

—Además, nuestro estimado grupo K, se ha aliado con Fairy Tail, para que Naruto-San conviva con otros magos de su edad —dijo Dracula, digo: Draculos Hyberion, el presidente del consejo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron los demás.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tan pronto como entraron en el edificio, Natsu comenzó una pelea y pronto parecía que una gran batalla estaba por iniciar entre todos. Pero una silueta gigante apareció, resultó ser el maestro Makarov Dreyar, quien pronto tomó la forma de un enano, con un sombrero extraño y ropas naranjas. Mitsuki le entregó una carta del consejo, en la cual se decía que ellos ahora eran miembros de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Se fueron y lo hicieron de nuevo! —dijo Makarov, enseñando un folio de hojas — ¡Son quejas de todo tipo y de todos los rincones del continente por las destrucciones que causan! —Makarov quemó las hojas y las lanzó, mientras que Naruto y Natsu saltaban para comerse las llamas —La magia es un poder irrazonable, usado por una razón en especifico, así que… no le hagan caso al consejo y sigan su camino —tras eso Lucy, Naruto, Ritsuko y Mitsuki recibieron sus sellos de Fairy Tail. Naruto, Ritsuko y Lucy se acercaron al tablero de misiones.

—Pueden tomar cualquier misión y si resulta ser un éxito, entonces deberán de ir ante la persona que ha pedido la misión y recibirán una recompensa —dijo Mirajane sonriente.

— **Gracias** —dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa, mientras que iba a hablar con Naruto y Mitsuki, los **3** leyeron las misiones y escogieron una de tantas: derrotar a un Hombre-Leopardo en la ciudad de Lupinus.

— ¿Mi padre volvió? —preguntó un niño.

—Él es un mago, debes tener fe en que se encuentra bien, Romeo —dijo Makarov, mientras que bebía un trago largo a su cerveza.

— ¡Dijo que no tardaría más de 3 días y ya ha pasado una semana! —dijo Romeo.

—Fue a una misión en el monte Hakobe, si no recuerdo mal —dijo Makarov. Antes de que un estruendo se escuchara.

—Voy por él —dijo Natsu.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —dijo Ritsuko.

—Tengan cuidado, ese Hombre Leopardo no suena fácil —dijo Natsu.

—Estaremos bien —dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que él, junto a Ritsuko y Mitsuki tomaban su propia misión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con el Equipo Kitsune**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo llegó al pueblo Kuro, encontrándose con un pueblo fantasma, cosa que no les agradó.

—Algo definitivamente está mal —dijo Mitsuki.

—Mitsuki-Chan, por favor usa tus alas, para saber si… —antes de que Naruto terminara, el ángel ya estaba en el aire.

—No veo nada, Naruto-Kun, este pueblo está completamente… —Mitsuki no terminó de hablar, Ritsuko chilló al sentir una cadena alrededor de su cintura, antes de que la cadena la cortara a la mitad por la cintura o eso pensaron en primer momento Naruto y Mitsuki, pero la Kitsune estaba bien.

— _ **Kawarimi**_ —pensó Naruto, antes de que Ritsuko apareciera junto a él— **¡** **Obushijian Yōsai** **! (Fuerte de Obsidiana)** —el rubio tocó el suelo y un cubo los rodeo a los **3** , mientras que del otro lado se escuchaban fuertes golpes de un mazo o algo similar.

— **¡Kokuyōseki Hari! (Agujas de Obsidiana)** —exclamó Mitsuki, creando miles de agujas las cuales salieron desde el suelo. Se dejaron de escuchar ataques contra el cubo, Naruto respiró más tranquilo.

— **Las agujas podrían haberlo lastimado o alejado** —dijo Ritsuko de brazos cruzados — **Mitsuki: necesito proyectiles de obsidiana, los haré más veloces con un Fūton no Jutsu. Naruto-Kun, descansa y prepárate para usar tu magia** __—ángel y protegido asintieron.

— **¡Kokuyōseki no Yajirushi! (Flechas de Obsidiana)** —gritó Mitsuki, quien llevó sus manos al frente y de sus manos surgieron cientos de puntas de flechas de color negra, las cuales fueron arrojadas hacia su enemigo.

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —Gritó Ritsuko creando un cañón de viento, el cual hizo más veloces las flechas, las cuales iban hacia su enemigo, el cual saltó.

Ante ellos apareció el Hombre-Leopardo, con una herida en su pantorrilla, la cual no parecía importarle. En sus manos sostenía un hacha cuya empuñadura era de dos manos, al igual que la guadaña del rubio.

Naruto desenfundó su guadaña— ¡Hacha vs Guadaña! —gritó el rubio, antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo.

El Hombre-Leopardo esquivó el corte horizontal e hizo bajar su hacha de forma vertical.

Naruto detuvo el golpe y giró su guadaña, para desviar el Hacha, antes de lanzar un corte vertical, logrando cortar el torso de su enemigo.

El Hombre-Leopardo rugió y se lanzó contra Naruto una vez más, pero pronto dejó de moverse a causa de unas cadenas. Ritsuko había trasformado sus colas en cadenas y las había atado alrededor de su cuerpo, el Hombre-Leopardo recibió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Mitsuki y quedó inconsciente.

Los guardias de Lupinus llegaron y apresaron al hombre-leopardo con grandes y gruesas cadenas y esposas, para luego encerrarlo en la prisión, el alcalde les entregó la recompensa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy había sido secuestrada por un… mono gigante, una criatura llamada Vulcan, la cual le miraba de forma lujuriosa y ante su temor, Horologium se fue.

— ¡AUXILIO! —Gritó una espantada Lucy, ante el Vulcan lujurioso.

— ¡¿Donde está Macao?! —preguntó Natsu, siendo engañado por el Vulcan y lanzando por un acantilado.

Lucy invocó a Taurus, contra quien el Vulcan comenzó a luchar, más pronto que tarde un Karyū no Hoko interrumpió la batalla, dejando al Vulcan fuera de combate y mostrando que era Macao.

Más pronto que tarde, una manada de Vulcan aparecieron y el Minotauro original también, quienes deseaban enfrentarse a los magos.

— **¡Carbine of the Dead Man! (Carabina del Hombre Muerto)** —se escuchó, una mano surgió desde las sombras, formando una pistola (dedos índice y corazón extendidos, mientras que los dedos anular y meñique están cerrados) y disparó una esfera negra de magia, que golpeo al Minotauro, dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡¿Está muerto?! —preguntó una asustada Lucy, ante la posibilidad de que el Minotauro estuviera muerto.

— ¡¿Quién le disparó?! —Gritó Natsu— ¡Muéstrate! —El cadáver brilló y se transformó en un humano, algunos de los Vulcan comenzaron a transformarse en humanos y cayeron inconscientes, pero otros "evolucionaron", transformándose en criaturas espantosas, las cuales atacaron a Natsu y a Taurus, quienes protegieron a Lucy— **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu ahora con ambos puños rodeados de fuego y atacando a los Vulcan.

—Oye, la rubia —le llamó una mujer de cabello rubio y vestimentas verdes, parecía una princesa.

— ¿Eres una de las Vulcan? —preguntó Lucy, mientras que pensaba en ayudar a la mujer.

—Lo era —dijo ella, mientras que su brazo derecho se deshacía en pequeñas partículas de magia —Toma —con la mano izquierda, la mujer le entregó su látigo —Eres una maga celestial, pero no puedes depender de otros, para que luchen tus batallas, lucha —la mujer desapareció.

—Gracias —dijo Lucy cerrando sus ojos, antes de volver a abrirlos y comenzar a lanzar latigazos para alejar a sus enemigos.

— ¡Lucy, Happy! —Dijo Natsu— ¡Saquen a quienes puedan, acabaré con esto en mi próximo hechizo! —Los humanos comenzaron a salir de la cueva rápidamente— **¡Karyū no Yuwakashi! (Baño para Azar del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu expulsó una llama de su cuerpo, "cocinando" a sus enemigos y dejándolos petrificados.

 **El equipo de Naruto volvió con el dinero de la misión y el equipo de Natsu, con el padre de Romeo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: Queremos hacer de esto, un tanto similar a lo que fue Symbiotic Rangers: «No solo concentrarnos en los personajes de Naruto o en los principales, sino en todos los equipos, para no hacer tan plana la historia»**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

Cuando Lucy despertó, lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse con Natsu y Happy en su casa (basta con decir que les gritó y los pateó), tras el desayuno Lucy le habló sobre sus llaves y se las enseñó. Tras eso, formaron un equipo, pues era común en Fairy Tail.

—Si una tarea puede resultar complicada para un mago, entonces estos se alían formando equipos y realizando misiones en dichos equipos, para disminuir el riesgo —explicó Natsu —Algo así como el equipo que forman Naruto, Ritsuko y Mitsuki. Otro ejemplo son Bisca y Alzack.

— ¿Bisca y Alzack no son pareja? —preguntó Lucy confundida, recordaba al pelinegro y a la peli-verde muy acaramelados.

—Todos creen que ellos dos deberían de estar casados, pero dicen que aun son muy jóvenes —dijo Happy.

—Tienen **18** años, ¿Cuánto más necesitan pensárselo? —Se quejó Natsu, para luego suspirar y mostrar una misión —Tenemos otra misión: robar un libro de la mansión Everlue —sin embargo había algo más: Everlue era un pervertido con un fetiche por las chicas rubias —Lucy es rubia.

— **Hagamos que se infiltre como criada** —dijo Happy, mientras que detrás de ellos permanecía la aterrorizada Lucy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio de Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Maestro —dijo Levi enseñando un trabajo, Makarov miró con duda a la joven de cabello azul, quien se ocultaba detrás del trabajo en sus manos. Levi se había unido hace poco, era muy tímida debido a un trauma que ocurrió en su vida: su padre al parecer, venía desde otro continente, de un lugar donde había mucha niebla y odiaban a las personas que destacaban de los demás, con mucha facilidad. Cuando se enteró de que Levi tenía potencial para ser una maga, intentó lastimarla, su esposa acabó sellándolo y llevando a Levi a un lugar seguro: Fairy Tail. Jet y Droy la habían visto trabajar con su Escritura Solida y los salvó un par de veces, por eso la invitaron a formar el equipo Shadow Gear, aunque también evitaba que estuviera sola y sufriera de un "ataque de soledad" o algo así, había dicho Makarov en alguna ocasión a causa de que su propio padre había intentado asesinarla— Maestro —le llamó la chica, Makarov se había quedado recordando las circunstancias que llevaron a Levi a unirse a Fairy Tail— ¿Podemos tomar esta misión? —preguntó con temor, casi como si el maestro fuera a lastimarla.

Makarov miró a la chica, la miro con ojos de comprensión, con ojos de una figura paterna en la que ella podía confiar, le acaricio el cabello y sonrió—Adelante, vayan a hacerla.

— ¡Sí! —Celebró Levy, abrazando a Makarov— ¡Gracias maestro! —Jet y Droy fueron tomados de las manos por Levy y sacados del gremio, casi que a la fuerza, para completar la misión. A sus espaldas, Makarov reía a más no poder, sonrió con orgullo. Él quería a los miembros del gremio como si fueran sus hijos y verlos tomar decisiones por su cuenta, lo hacía enorgullecerse, él sabía que Levy podría con esa misión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con Natsu, Lucy y Happy**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pronto el equipo llegó a Shirotsume, mientras que Natsu y Happy iban a comer, Lucy fue a buscar algo. Mientras que Natsu y Happy parecían atragantarse con la comida, Lucy llegó vestida de sirvienta, solo para descubrir que ambos le habían mentido en cuanto a vestirse como sirvienta, cosa que la hacía desear darles una paliza a ese par de idiotas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo pronto fue a la casa del cliente: Kaby Melón, quien les comentó la misión: destruir un libro en posesión del Duque Everlue, Daybreak.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy se paró ante las puertas de la mansión Everlue y dijo que había leído un anuncio en el periódico sobre una sirvienta, detrás de ella apareció una mujer r… de "huesos anchos", quien sencillamente dijo que ella no era "bonita" para el duque, el extraño sujeto apareció acompañado por otra pareja de sirvientas y echó a patadas a Lucy. Tras eso, Natsu decidió usar el plan T.

— ¿Plan T? —preguntó Lucy— ¿Y ese cual es, Natsu?

—T: Tomarlos por sorpresa —dijo Natsu, antes de salir (literalmente) volando, hacia la mansión. Mientras que Lucy era auxiliada por Happy. Natsu calentó un cristal, hasta atravesarlo con su mano y abrir la ventana, tras salir de la bodega sin ser vistos por las sirvientas, comenzaron a registrar la mansión, abriendo puertas al azar.

— ¿Planeas buscar en cada habitación? —preguntó Happy.

—Por supuesto —Contestó Lucy como si fuera muy obvio.

—Aunque: ¿no sería más fácil agarrar a alguien y preguntarle donde está el libro? —preguntó Natsu.

—Nos estamos infiltrando sin que nadie lo note —dijo Lucy, Natsu asintió. Las sirvientas aparecieron, pero Natsu las mandó a volar con un único puño de fuego.

— **¡Flying: Virgin Attack! (Volar: Ataque de la Virgen)** —dijo la sirvienta de huesos anchos, cayéndole encima a Natsu y asustando con eso a Lucy y Happy.

— **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —gritó Natsu, concentrando fuego en sus pies y lanzando una patada doble, que mando a volar a la horrorosa mujer. Tras esa corta batalla, encontraron la biblioteca, dando inicio a una revisión de la biblioteca de arriba hasta abajo: Lucy solo leía con cierta prisa los títulos de libros sin apenas tocarlos, Natsu y Happy leían los títulos y luego los lanzaban a suelo, sin ningún cuidado.

— ¡Aquí está! —dijo Natsu sonriente, antes de encender su otra mano.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Lucy arrebatándole el libro de las manos— ¡Esto fue escrito por Kemu Zaleon! —el suelo se quebró y nuevamente apareció el Duque.

— ¡Así que los intrusos van tras el Daybreak, ¿he?! —dijo el Duque.

—Vamos a quemarlo —dijo Natsu.

—Al menos déjenme leerlo —dijo Lucy, para luego comenzar a leer.

— ¡¿Justo ahora?! —gritaron todos, completamente incrédulos.

— ¡Hermanos Vanish! —gritó Everlue.

— ¡Esa marca! —Gritó Happy al reconocerla —Son del gremio de mercenarios: Lobos del Sur.

—Natsu, creo que hay algo más en este libro —dijo Lucy Distráelos, yo intentaré encontrar su secreto.

—Voy por ella, deténganlos —dijo Everlue, mientras que desaparecía— _¿Un secreto y yo no me di cuenta?, ¿quizás un tesoro?_

—Happy, cuídala —dijo Natsu, el fuego rodeo las manos de Natsu— **¡Karyū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó el mago, antes de lanzar una bola de fuego, la cual fue detenida por…

¿Un sartén gigante, del hermano de camisa blanca?

—Estamos especializados en magos de fuego —dijo el hermano de camisa blanca.

El hermano de camisa azul, saltó y luego lanzó una patada; la cual fue esquivada por Natsu, solo para ser golpeado por el sartén

— ¿Sabes cuál es la debilidad de los magos? —Preguntó el hermano de camisa blanca —Que entrenan sus magias, pero no sus cuerpos.

— **¡** **Ten to Ji no Hakai** **! (Destrucción de Cielo y Tierra)** —Gritaron los hermanos, mientras que el hermano de camisa azul se paraba sobre el sartén.

—Adelante —dijo Natsu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy llevaba puestos unos lentes de lectura, con los cuales podía leer a gran velocidad y recopilar grandes cantidades de información en poco tiempo.

— ¡Dime el secreto de mi libro! —ordenó Everlue agarrando a Lucy de los brazos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu estaba recibiendo una paliza de ambos hermanos. No podía concentrarse en uno de ellos si realizaba una patada aérea, porque inmediatamente era atacado por el otro. Estaba siendo apaliado por ese par, pero aun así no se rendía. Esperó, hasta que lo atacaron, sonrió al ver a uno de ellos acercarse, extendió sus manos al frente y…— **¡Karyū no Akugeki! (Agarre del Dragón del Fuego)** —agarró al de chaqueta azul por sus piernas, lo encendió en fuego, giró sobre sí mismo y lo lanzó contra el otro— **¡Karyū no Yokugeki! (Alas de Dragón de Fuego)** —encendió sus manos en fuego y luego lanzó un golpe, que formó un par de látigos, los cuales quemaron a su rival.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy había sido atrapada por ese loco y pequeño sujeto… Everlue, quien le ordenaba que le dijera el secreto del libro, pensando que sería algo muy valioso.

— ¡Hice que Zaleon en persona escribiera este libro para mí! —Confesó Everlue— ¡Así que cualquiera que sea su secreto, me pertenece…! —Everlue fue pateado por Happy. Lucy pudo armarse con una de sus llaves, justo antes de que Everlue desapareciera como un topo e intentara atacar a Lucy y conseguir el libro, pero ella lo esquivaba muy eficientemente. Mientras que luchaban, Everlue le contó como forzó a Zaleon a escribirlo y con sus últimas fuerzas, puso un hechizo— **¡Puerta del cangrejo, yo te abro: Cáncer!** —Un sujeto de cabello castaño, piel bronceada, camisa azul, pantalón negro, **6** patas de cangrejo en la espalda y un par de tijeras… hizo acto de aparición.

— ¿Cómo quieres tu cabello hoy, Lucy-Ebi? —preguntó Cáncer.

 _(Ebi = Camarón)_

—Estamos en una batalla, derrota a ese anciano —ordenó Lucy.

—Entendido-Ebi —dijo Cáncer.

— _¿El verdadero secreto?_ —Se preguntaba Everlue— _¿Puede ser que escribiera sobre mis negocios ilegales?, no. No puede tener eso… Si ella se lo entrega al consejo mágico… ¡Seria mi final!_ —Everlue sacó una llave— **¡Puerta de la sirvienta, yo te abro: Virgo!** —la mujer de cabello rosa y… huesos anchos volver a aparecer. Solo para ver a Natsu.

—Comencé a luchar con ella, luego fue a un lugar extraño y ahora estamos aquí —dijo Natsu bajándose de la mujer— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Aliento de Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu juntó sus manos frente a su boca, una mano frente a otra en forma de puño y luego expulsó una llama, derrotándola.

Lucy utilizó su Látigo, para capturar a su rival y luego lanzarlo al aire, para que Cáncer lo dejara calvo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Usted es su hijo y desea destruir el libro, para preservar el honor de su padre —dijo Lucy —Pero debería de quemarlo usted mismo.

—Este libro debería desaparecer —dijo el señor Melón.

— ¿Lo ha leído? —preguntó Lucy.

—Mi padre dijo que era basura —dijo el señor Melón —No habíamos sabido de él en 3 años, un día llegó de la nada y se cortó el brazo con el que escribía. Acabé odiándolo. Con el tiempo, el odio se volvió remordimiento.

—Su verdadero nombre es Zekua Kaby Melón. Él dejó ese hechizo en el libro —dijo Lucy, todos vieron el libro brillar y como la palabra "Day Break" se convertía en "Dear Kaby" —Él renuncio, no porque fuera el peor libro de la historia. Sino porque era el mejor. Su último libro, es en realidad una carta para usted. Una carta de 700 páginas.

—Tendremos que hacer otro trabajo, que cueste al menos 2000 —dijo Natsu —El trabajo no se completó. El libro no fue destruido, hiciste bien en detenerme, Lucy —Natsu sonreía con orgullo, mientras que Lucy lloraba al darse cuenta de que hizo todo gratis—Terminamos por aquí, vamos a casa: Happy, Lucy. Señor Melón, usted también debe de ir a casa.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo —dijo una deprimida Lucy— ¿Es normal dejar ir 2.000.000 de Jewels, así como así?

—Tomar dinero por misiones no completadas, dañaría el nombre de Fairy Tail —dijo Natsu —Además, rentaron la casa por apariencia. Pertenecía a las personas que llegaron despues que nosotros —se detuvieron, para asar algo de pescado y lagartijas.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era apariencia y que no vivían en la casa? —preguntó Lucy.

—Por su olor —dijo Natsu —El señor Melón y su esposa, olían distinto a la casa. Es una habilidad que tengo como Dragón Slayer.

 **El trabajo del equipo Natsu se completo, para gran tristeza de Lucy.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con Shadow Gear**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo pronto llegó a la finca y encontraron el problema casi de inmediato: magia oscura la cual estaba enloqueciendo a las Vacas de Mc Murray.

—Jet, sabes que hacer —dijo Levy, mientras que su compañero, corría hacia las vacas y las rodeaba con su velocidad mágica —Droy, tu turno.

El mago de amarillo, sacó unas semillas— ¡Chen Puranto! (Planta Cadena) —las semillas pronto formaron plantas espinosas las cuales formaron enredaderas que lastimaban a las vacas, haciéndolas seguir un camino hasta el corral.

Levy usó su magia de escritura, para eliminar la magia oscura que estaba enloqueciendo a las vacas. El Sr. Mc Murray llegó pronto y les agradeció entregándoles el dinero, sin saber que eran vigilados por una silueta — _Buen trabajo, joven McGarden._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estando en casa de Lucy y ya siendo de noche, Natsu no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del menor de los Vanish.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿Sabes cuál es la debilidad de los magos? —Preguntó el hermano de camisa blanca —Que entrenan sus magias, pero no sus cuerpos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— _No creo que sea mala idea, comenzar a entrenar_ —pensó Natsu sonriente — _Entrenar mi cuerpo…_ —Natsu miró su puño derecho— _fortalecerme._

 **N/A Laura: ¿Quién quiere tratar de imaginar de donde viene el padre de Levi?**


	7. Canción parte 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Canción parte 1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu y Gray luchaban, Lucy se lamentaba por los dos millones perdidos y fue a buscar una misión, Naruto creó un nuevo Fūin para liberar a Ritsuko por **24** horas y entrenar con ella. Macao y Wakaba hacían pulso.

 **[Busquen en Wikipedia "Pulsear" para hacerse a una idea, si es que no saben]**

Kana bebía, Levy escribía en un papel algunas runas, Jet y Droy habían ido a comprar alguna magia que les fuera más útil a la hora de luchar, Elfman alzaba pesas, Mirajane estaba meditando, Bisca y Alzack entrenaban tiro al blanco en la zona de tiro.

— _Buscar un brazalete, retirar una maldición de un bastón, adivinar el futuro usando la astrología, ¿cazar a un monstruo en un volcán?_ —Lucy llevó una mano a su cabeza, algunos trabajos eran extraños a más no poder.

—Por favor, todos recuerden: si algún trabajo les interésame avisan a mí —dijo Mirajane —El maestro tuvo que ir a una reunión con los otros magos santos, los maestros de los gremios de esta zona se reúnen e intercambian información. Son diferentes a las reuniones del consejo o eso pienso yo —todos asintieron, Naruto y Ritsuko se acercaron muy acaramelados al tablero de misiones.

—Creo que nosotros vamos a… —pero Naruto no pudo terminar su frase. Loke llegó asustado.

— ¡ERZA VOLVIO! —Gritó el mago de cabello marrón, lentes, chaqueta verde y pantalón negro. Todos le miraron inquietos.

—Natsu, la mencionó antes —dijeron Naruto y Lucy.

—Creo que lo más correcto es referirse a ella, como: la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail —dijo Mirajane bastante calmada, mientras que los demás se mostraron aterrorizados. Una mujer de cabello rojo largo, ojos marrones; y vestida con una armadura, apareció.

¿Y eso, Erza? —preguntó Max.

—El cuerno de un monstruo —dijo ella —los habitantes del pueblo lo decoraron y me lo dieron como obsequio. Natsu, Gray, los necesito para una misión.

—Aye, como siempre: mejores amigos —dijo Natsu, mientras que se abrazaba a Gray.

—Nosotros nos llevamos bien, como siempre —dijo Gray nervioso— Ya… ya vengo, voy… voy a buscar mi ropa.

— _ **Tiene un gran nivel de magia**_ —pensó Ritsuko.

—Hola, soy Erza Scarlet, creo que no nos hemos presentado —dijo ella retirando su armadura y quedando con una camiseta blanca y una falda azul.

— **Soy Ritsuko** —dijo la Kitsune con una sonrisa.

—Soy Naruto —dijo el rubio.

— **Mitsuki, amiga de Ritsuko y Naruto** —dijo la castaña.

—Lucy —dijo la rubia.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Erza —Con su permiso. Natsu, Gray: vámonos —tras salir en tren desde la Estación Magnolia, en algunas horas llegaron a la Estación Onibus y descendieron…

Pero Natsu se quedó en el tren.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto, en el Tren**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Fairy Tail? —Preguntó un sujeto vestido con una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón azul claro— ¿Eres un miembro de un gremio legal?, que envidia te tengo, Fairy —el sujeto golpeo a Natsu.

—Veamos, que tal lo haces con esto… —gruñó Natsu— **¡Karyū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu concentró fuego en ambas manos, pero el continuo movimiento del tren, no le permitió atacar a su enemigo.

— **¡Kage no Shikansetsu! (Nudillos de Sombra)** —dijo su rival, mientras que a sus pies aparecía un círculo mágico y de él surgían varios puños hechos de sombras, que golpearon a Natsu.

Natsu y Kage se preparaban para continuar luchando, pero el tren se detuvo abruptamente.

— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, encendiendo su puño en fuego y lanzándose contra él.

— **¡Kage no Tate! (Escudo de Sombras)** —exclamó Kage cubriéndose, mientras que muchos brazos de sombras, lo protegían.

Natsu sonrió, se deslizó bajo los brazos de sombra y golpeo a Kage con su puño desnudo, en el vientre, para luego lanzar puños y patadas, ya fueran sin o con fuego. Antes de que el tren volviera a moverse, Natsu saltó del tren, encontrándose de frente con Lucy, Erza y Gray —Me encontré con uno de los miembros de Eisenwald, usaba magia de sombras.

— ¿Y cómo era? —preguntó Erza

—Pelinegro, ojos negros, tez blanca, chaqueta blanca y… creo que pantalón negro o azul oscuro —dijo Natsu —Su cabello parecía una piña. Tenía una flauta con forma de cráneo.

—Esa flauta, si es lo que yo pienso… entonces estaremos hablando de una canción, que es a su vez una maldición —dijo Erza —Debemos de darnos prisa.

—Erza… —dijo Natsu mareado— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esa magia?

—Si usan la flauta, aquellos que escuchen su música morirán —dijo Erza —Forman parte de un gremio oscuro.

— ¿Acaso ellos querrán…?—el miedo de Lucy era tanto, que no pudo finalizar.

— ¿Querrán tocar su canción ante los maestros de los gremios? —preguntó un asustado Gray.

— ¡Tenemos que ir con Jiji y advertirle! —Dijo Natsu decidido —Gray, conduce, Erza condujo hasta acá, sin duda estará cansada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la oscuridad de la noche, una figura observaba un castillo. Era alto, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran azules, llevaba un abrigo de color gris oscuro que además de llevar una especie de pequeña capa, tenía unos guantes de rayas negros y carmesí con mangas que le cubrían casi la mitad del brazo y un pantalón negro — _Te mataré, Erza_ _. Juró que te mataré._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" _La venganza no siempre es la respuesta. Puedes ser influenciado negativamente por tus deseos, puedes llegar a vengarte, pero: si tu odio no mengua, entonces podrías hacer daño a aquellos que son importantes para ti"_ [ CITATION Jan90 \l 3082 ]


	8. Evitando una Tragedia

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **08: Evitando una Tragedia**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo se apresuró en llegar a Clover, donde los maestros estaban teniendo una reunión. O bueno, eso habían dicho: Más bien parecía alguna clase de fiesta, mientras que el maestro Bob y Makarov conversaban, llegó una nota por parte de Mirajane, informándole del equipo de Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy, cosa que aterrorizó a Makarov, por el inmenso poder destructivo que ese equipo implicaba.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Cuando el equipo entró en la estación Oshibana, encontraron a los Guardias inconscientes y con claros signos de que una batalla había ocurrido.

—Hablamos de un gremio mágico, un pelotón de guardias rúnicos no tienen oportunidad —dijo Erza.

—Sabía que vendrían —dijo un sujeto de cabello gris, ojos negros, traía una bufanda azul, llevaba una bufanda negra, tenia tatuajes en sus hombros, pectoral y espalda, llevaba además una falda larga y roída, por si fuera poco: tenía una guadaña. El sujeto acabó escapando, siendo seguido por Natsu y Gray.

Kageyama también fue tras ellos. Mientras que Lucy y Erza se preparaban para enfrentarse a los restantes miembros del gremio oscuro.

Los miembros de Eisenwald, empuñaron espadas y se lanzaron contra Erza, quien hizo aparecer una espada mágica y con un par de cortes, fue suficiente para dejar a varios enemigos, fuera de combate.

Un grupo intentó probar con magia de luz. Erza transformó su espada en una lanza y los dejó fuera de combate una vez más.

Un grupo rodeo a Lucy, quien desenfundó su látigo y girando, los golpeo a todos— **¡Puerta del Cangrejo Gigante, yo te abro: cáncer!** —el hombre cangrejo apareció; los miembros del gremio trataron de atacarlo, pero Cáncer empleo sus tijeras cortando las armas como si fueran de papel (además del cabello de sus adversarios), dejándolos fuera de combate a ellos también.

— **Kansō: Tenrin no Yoroi (Reequipar: Armadura de Rueda del Cielo)** —Erza apareció ahora con una armadura metálica, una falda de metal y un par de alas, Erza se elevó en el cielo y un grupo de espadas la rodearon— **¡Circle Swords! (Círculo de Espadas)** —las espadas volaron y golpearon a sus enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::**

Gray esquivó unas bandas negras, usadas por un sujeto con apariencia de Faraón —Urumi: una magia la cual utiliza bandas negras para luchar —murmuró el mago de hielo.

—Interesante, el que sepas el nombre…—El sujeto atacó con las bandas negras que salían de sus manos, pero Gray le esquivó— ¡De mi magia! —La pared detrás de Gray se derrumbó, pero él estaba ileso— ¡ME TIENES HARTO! —Gray vio las bandas acercarse rápidamente a él.

El mago de Fairy Tail liberó su magia— **¡Ice Make: Absolute Zero! (Creación de Hielo: Cero Absoluto)** —El hielo surgió del cuerpo de Gray, no de sus manos. Por un instante, el Ethernano se reunió alrededor de su cuerpo y le permitió desplegarlo y congelar a su enemigo— ¿Qué…? —Parpadeo, no lo entendía— ¿Cómo hice eso? —Gray miró la habitación. Estaba congelada completamente, su enemigo estaba encerrado en una celda de hielo grueso. Se podía ver su silueta, mientras que trataba de salir, claramente el hielo era muy grueso —Debo buscar a Natsu y Erza.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Gray, en cuanto pudo reunirse con Erza, Natsu y Lucy, era como un tornado.

—Una pared mágica de viento —dijo su enemigo desde fuera. Era increíble el que pudieran escucharlo desde el otro lado —Eso es lo que es esto. No intenten cruzarla o morirán. Solo se puede entrar, no salir. El viento los cortará en pedazos si intentan salir —lanzó una risa diabólica, pero los magos de Fairy Tail aun no se rendían.

—Tenemos que salir —dijo Erza con decisión —Saldré yo.

— ¡Pero si lo haces, te volverás picadillo! —se quejó Gray.

—Si no salimos, Erigor seguirá acercándose al lugar en el que se encuentran los maestros de Gremio —dijo Erza.

— " _Entonces conoces el nombre de ese sujeto"_ —susurró Gray, algo en todo aquello no le gustaba. Entendía la misión, pero saber el nombre de…— ¡EL SHINIGAMI! —Gritó horrorizado.

—Los miembros hablaban sobre un sujeto llamado Kage, quien había logrado disipar ese sello —dijo Erza —Busquémoslo y obliguémoslo a disipar la barrera de viento de Erigor.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Natsu esquivó los puños sombra de Kage y contraatacó con un puño envuelto en fuego, pero Kage lo detuvo.

— ¿Dónde está Erigor? —preguntó Natsu.

—Tendrás que derrotarme —dijo Kageyama con una sonrisa en sus labios— **¡Orochi no Kage! (Sombras Orochi)** —un círculo mágico se formó bajo los pies de Kageyama y miles de sombras de serpientes fueron hacia Natsu.

Natsu sonrió y rodó hacia un lado— **¡Karyū no Enchū! (Codo del Dragón de Fuego)** —del codo de Natsu surgió una llama, cosa que potencio al dragón Slayer, para darle un golpe en el rostro a su enemigo y dejarlo semiinconsciente.

Kageyama recuperó la consciencia, solo para ver como una espada estaba a punto de cortarlo, era Erza. Una Erza aterradora, cuando Kage estaba preparándose para usar la magia y retirar la pared, una mano surgió de su pecho dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Natsu golpeo al sujeto y lo dejó inconsciente a causa del terror que sintió.

Kageyama, viéndose traicionado por los suyos liberó de su cuerpo un aura blanca y atravesó el muro de viento, desestabilizándolo —Oye tu. El Dragón Slayer… derrota a ese desgraciado… de Erigor por mi —Kageyama sacó de su bolsillo la flauta y cayó inconsciente. Sin embargo, varios círculos mágicos aparecieron.

— ¡Son sellos mágicos, que reactivan la barrera de viento! —Gritó Gray —No puedo creerlo, Kageyama…

—Está muy malherido, puede morir en cualquier momento —dijo Erza.

— Yo soy el vinculo hacia el mundo de los espíritus celestiales, espíritu responde a mi llamada: ¡Puerta de la sirviente: Virgo! —Era una joven de cuerpo delgado, cabello rosa corto, ojos azules, vestida de sirvienta, traía unos grilletes con cadenas rotas —Virgo... —la maga celestial se recuperó —Necesito que cabes un túnel para salir. No podemos atravesar ese muro de viento.

— **A la orden, ama** —dijo Virgo, mientras que bajo sus pies surgía un círculo mágico dorado.

—Disculpa Virgo —dijo Natsu, mientras que todos saltaban al agujero que acababa de aparecer y se arrastraban por el túnel— ¿Por qué tu apariencia es tan distinta?

— **Soy un espíritu celestial fiel a su amo** —dijo Virgo, antes de crear la salida — **Así que realizo mis obligaciones con una apariencia que sea agradable para mi amo… o ama en este caso.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, atacando a Erigor.

— **¡** **Sōko no Arashi** **! (Saco de Tormenta)** —exclamó Erigor, generando una especie de armadura compuesta por tornados. Para luego lanzar los "brazos" de tornado, hacia Natsu, haciéndolo caer al precipicio —Con eso bastará.

— ¡No lo creo! —Dijo Natsu, mientras que una garra de fuego se aferraba a las vías del tren y él subía —Si no vas a bajar, entonces yo te bajaré… **¡Karyū no Shageki! (Disparos de Dragón de Fuego)** —Un par de esferas de fuego aparecieron en las manos de Natsu, quien comenzó a lanzarlas contra su enemigo.

— **¡Kaze no Kabe! (Muro de Viento)** —exclamó Erigor, generando un muro de viento puro, el sujeto bajó a las vías del tren, iría caminando, necesitaba ahorrar magia —Ahora solo debo de…

— **¡Karyū no Kenkaku: Saidai-En! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego: Máxima Llama)** —Natsu atravesó el muro de viento, sin lastimarse y para colmo golpeo a Erigor en su vientre, con una velocidad tal, que lo dejó inconsciente y con una horrible quemadura — _Kageyama está con los demás. Erigor está inconsciente y… aun si la flauta está en posición de Kageyama, los demás podrán ocuparse de todo._

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 _ **N/A Diego: ¿Naruto, Ritsuko y Misaki deberían volver al Continente Shinobi y ayudar en la guerra contra Akatsuki?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **09**

 **:::::**

Makarov, se encontró con un extraño sujeto de cabello negro, su torso al descubierto y lleno de vendas, le indicaban al maestro que algo no andaba bien.

—Aunque estoy hambriento, supongo que podría escuchar una canción —dijo Makarov, fingiendo felicidad, cuando en realidad estaba pensando en cómo arrebatarle a ese sujeto la canción de cuna.

En otro lugar, rayos lilas y vientos huracanados se estaban formando, los Rune Knight estaban asombrados. Una criatura gigante, la cual parecía estar hecha de madera apareció, era el Etherias Lullaby, según el maestro Goldmine.

El monstruo se preparó para devorar las almas de los presentes, mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail y los maestros de gremios, elevaban su poder mágico para la batalla contra el monstruo. Lo primero que hizo la criatura, fue eliminar a los Rune Knight, para luego girarse hacia los magos.

Erza le atacó con su armadura El Caballero, la cual era una falda que contaba con una armadura y un par de espadas, logrando "talarle" los dedos de una mano.

— **¡Ice Make: Lance! (Creación de Hielo: Lanza)** —Gray generó varias lanzas de hielo, las cuales lanzó contra su enemigo, el cual se cubrió.

— **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, con su puño encendido y logrando asestarle un puño en su tercer ojo.

No. No Hierro, más bien: usa ACERO

— **¡Karyū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu generó dos llamas en sus manos, para luego lanzarlas contra su enemigo, el cual retrocedió.

Lullaby, generó un nuevo sonido, que destruyó la armadura de Erza— _¡Este poder!_ —Pensó la maga pelirroja, antes de caer sobre tierra firme y reequiparse— **¡Kussaku no Yoroi! (Armadura de Perforación)** —Erza ahora llevaba una armadura de color mostaza, un pantalón negro y una lanza, la cual cargó sin ningún problema, para luego golpear en la frente a su enemigo.

La criatura trató de usar su magia de sonido, pero no pudo hacer mucho, pues Gray fue más rápido— **¡Ice Make: Ice Geyser! (Creación de Hielo: Géiser de Hielo)** —Gray creó un punto elevado y tan rápido como pudo, reunió su poder o al menos todo el poder mágico que pudo, ahora solo podía rezar para que fuera suficiente— **¡Ice Make: Súper Freeze Arrow! (Creación de Hielo: Súper Flecha Congeladora/Congelante)** —Gray arrojó la flecha, congelando el cuerpo ya malherido de su enemigo.

— **¡Guren: Bakuenjin! (Loto Carmesí: Cuchilla de Llamas Explosivas)** —exclamó Natsu, mientras que sus llamas por un instante se volvieron negras, pero fue tan rápido que pocos podrían asegurarlo.

 **Lullaby fue quemado, congelado y talado, sin compasión.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko y Mitsuki decidieron tomar una misión para ellos: destruir a un monstruo en el Ciudad sin Sonido. El viaje no fue fácil y tuvieron que hacer varias paradas (principalmente porque Naruto se mareaba en el vehículo mágico que Ritsuko había conseguido), una vez llegaron, no encontraron nada. Era evidentemente un pueblo fantasma.

—Aquí no hay nada —dijo Naruto —Mitsuki-Chan, demos media vuelta, ¿quieres?, esto me da escalofríos.

—No hay nada a lo que temer, Naruto-kun —dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Dije que tengo escalofríos, no miedo —corrigió el Ninja mágico. El suelo comenzó a temblar y dos siluetas pasaron a gran velocidad, junto a Naruto— ¡¿Qué rayos?! —era una maga de cabello y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido amarillo/azul un poco rasgado y junto a ella una gata blanca.

— ¿Ustedes son de Fairy Tail? —preguntó la chica.

—Lo somos —dijo el ángel —Soy Mitsuki, ellos son Ritsuko y Naruto.

—Debemos de tener cuidado —dijo la chica —Esa cosa es muy peligrosa, por cierto: soy Wendy.

—Un placer, Wendy-Chan —dijo Naruto dándole la mano.

— ¡Cuidado! —rugió Ritsuko, mientras que los 4 esquivaban a la criatura que acababa de aparecer: Era casi tan alta como Ritsuko en su forma Biju, su cuerpo era largo y ancho recordando a un oso, tenía un cráneo alargado, sus patas eran las de un jaguar o algún felino similar.

— **¡Salgan ahora mismo de aquí!** —Rugió la criatura— **¡Este valle ha sido maldecido, por los grandes señores de Knight of Fire, si no se van los atraparé en…!**

— **¡Kokuton: Kokuyōseki Chēn no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Cadenas de Obsidiana)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que cadenas de piedra negra, surgían de la tierra y la sujetaban.

— **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, girando y generando ráfagas de viento con sus pies, que alcanzaron a herir mínimamente a su rival.

— **¡Kasai no Ken! (Puño de Fuego)** —exclamó Ritsuko, mientras que sus puños se rodeaban de fuego dorado y ella lanzaba un puño al aire, liberando una esfera de fuego, que golpeo a su rival.

— **¡Gōon! (Rugido)** —exclamó la criatura, lanzando más bien un chillido que detuvo a los magos, a la Kitsune y al ángel.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —pensó Naruto, mientras que su puño se rodeaba de llamas blancas y golpeaba el suelo, generando una onda de fuego, de la cual la Dragón Slayer, la Kitsune y el Ángel apenas y alcanzaron a escapar, mientras que la criatura recibió una fea quemadura, que la hizo chillar.

— **¡** **Atsuryoku Raifuru** **! (Rifle de Presión)** —exclamó su rival, moviendo sus brazos hacia el frente y creando una ráfaga de viento, que mandó a volar a sus enemigos.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Chakram! (Chakram de la Diosa del Sol)** —en la mano de Naruto se creó un circulo de fuego, el cual él tomó firmemente, antes de arrojarlo hacia su rival.

— **¡Atorasu no Ken! (Puño Atlas)** —la criatura lanzó un puño al suelo, generando un terremoto, pero eso no evitó que el Chakram lo hiriera.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —El puño de Naruto se encendió en fuego, antes de generar fuego bajo sus pies y literalmente volar hacia su enemigo.

— **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, apareciendo junto al rubio con su puño envuelto en viento.

Ambos golpearon a la criatura al mismo tiempo, generando un tornado de fuego, dentro del cual esa cosa acabó pereciendo, mientras que el cielo era iluminado por una luz plateada y los habitantes del valle aparecían: resultaba ser que la criatura los atrapó en otro espacio y tiempo, pero siempre habían estado en ese mismo lugar, en el valle; por eso se decía que era alguna clase de pueblo fantasma, porque sus habitantes no aparecían.

— ¡¿ESA COSA HABLÓ SOBRE KNIGHT OF FIRE?! —Gritó Wendy, tras recuperarse del Shock en el que se mantuvo a lo largo de la batalla.

— **Sí, eso dijo** —fueron las palabras de Ritsuko, mientras que buscaba una silenciosa respuesta por parte de la joven.

—Se dice que es un gremio de magos oscuros de clase S, el cual sirve a Tártaros —dijo Wendy, llevando una mano a su cabeza.

—Creo que tenemos que avisar a los maestros de nuestros gremios, ¿no crees? —dijo Naruto, Wendy asintió.

—Gracias por su ayuda —dijo Wendy, mientras que se alejaba, Naruto y las chicas hicieran lo mismo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **10**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

Jiraiya apareció en la oficina del Hokage, quien se levantó rápidamente de su silla, haciéndola caer al suelo estrepitosamente y asustando al Gama Sen'nin.

— ¡Sensei!, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Minato, ante la forma en la que el Sen'nin había llegado a su oficina.

—Minato, encontré esto cuando Anko y yo fuimos a buscar información sobre Orochimaru —dijo Jiraiya, entregándole un folder, antes de ponerse pálido y tener que apoyarse en el escritorio del rubio Hokage.

—Sensei, ¿Qué te está pasando? —preguntó preocupado el rubio.

 **Recuerdo (Narrado por Jiraiya)**

 _Minato nos asignó la misión de buscar en los posibles países, en los cuales mis espías decían que podría existir alguna pista sobre Orochimaru. Anko y yo fuimos enviados a dicha misión y de 13 países menores, solo 4 tenían realmente alguna conexión con Orochimaru: La base en Kusa parecía estar activa, Shimo no Kuni estaba desierta, atacamos una base en Cha no Kuni y otra en Tsuki no Kuni. Recibimos contraataques en Kusa, Cha y Tsuki, pero pudimos librarnos de ellos. Orochimaru estaba en Tsuki: dejó a Anko fuera de combate con el Ten no Jūin y luego nos enfrentamos entre nosotros, había creado un ejército de serpientes venenosas genéticamente modificadas, una de ellas alcanzó a morderme, yo tomé a Anko y un folder al parecer, importante para Orochimaru._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Jiraiya trastabilló y acabó inconsciente en el suelo— ¡Sensei! —Dijo Minato— ¡ANBU, lleven a Jiraiya-Sensei al hospital! —3 ANBU's aparecieron y se llevaron al peliblanco. Minato abrió el documento y se asombró ante lo que leyó: Orochimaru narraba como había asesinado al Kazekage, como Suna, Oto y Kusa atacarían a Konoha durante la tercera fase de los exámenes. Otra pagina narraba investigaciones de Orochimaru sobre "el incidente en Konoha de hace 9 años", ese incidente, era en el que estaba implicado su hijo Naruto, quien había sido salvado por esa misteriosa mujer llamada Mitsuki; el ultimo archivo eran otras cosas sobre Naruto, pero parecían ser mucho más certeras.

 _Kabuto me ha dejado un documento, el cual jura que el mocoso Namikaze, se encuentra en Earthland y tiene una magia muy poderosa._

 _Es miembro de un gremio muy fuerte, en estos momentos, seria un Chūnnin, gracias a su Kokuton y a su fuego blanco._

Minato se quedó perplejo, ante aquello que ponía en la hoja, se enfermó de que las primeras noticias que tenia sobre su hijo, vinieran del puño y letra de un Nukennin como Orochimaru. Respiró y ocultó la última hoja, en la cual se hablaba sobre su hijo, en un compartimiento secreto. Entrelazo sus manos ante su rostro— _¿Debería de contarles a Kushina y los niños sobre esto?_ —Quizás debería de decirles, pero debía de tener mucho tacto, pues sus propios hijos habían acabado odiándolos cuando supieron que sus padres o al menos aquellos que decían ser sus padres, habían abandonado a su hermano mayor. Kaito, Saori y Naruko habían dado por sentado que su padre había abandonado a Naruto adrede o que incluso había ordenado aquellas cosas tan malas y negativas que el Sandaime contaba sobre Naruto. Minato se permitió llorar, en la soledad de su oficina, sus hijos lo veían como un monstruo y sin lugar a dudas, Naruto lo vería igual.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **En Fiore…**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado **3** días, despues del incidente con Lullaby y la ciudad silenciosa. Erza fue arrestada por el consejo, Natsu había ido a rescatarla y volvieron al día siguiente, mientras que Erza explicaba que no iba a ser condenada, que solo era para mantener las apariencias y la paz en el reino de Fiore, pero que Natsu lo había arruinado todo.

—Entonces el arresto fue un show y yo aquí preocupada —murmuró Lucy.

—Natsu y Erza son dos de los magos más fuertes del gremio —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa —Si algo ocurría, ambos se habrían defendido… —Naruto, Ritsuko y Mitsuki solo tuvieron que sacarse el sueño de encima, mientras que los demás caían dormidos.

— " _ **No siento ninguna maldad viniendo de él, Naruto-Kun"**_ —susurró Ritsuko tomándolo del hombro. El sujeto de capucha y gabardina azul, pantalón negro y bufanda verde, subió al 2º piso, bajó y enseñó al maestro la misión que tomaría, Makarov asintió y el sujeto caminó hacia la salida.

—Oye, no olvides la magia de sueño —dijo Makarov.

—5, 4, 3, 2, 1… —dijo el sujeto, ya en la salida —Me sorprende que alguien además de usted, maestro pueda aguantar mi magia —desapareció por la puerta.

— ¡¿Mystogan estuvo aquí?! —gritó Natsu.

—Acaba de salir —dijo Naruto, todos le miraron asombrados de que él hubiera resistido la magia del sueño de Mystogan —Yo tengo Magia y Chakra, por eso no me afectó.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Lucy llegó a su casa, chilló al ver a Natsu y Happy dentro.

—Si queremos ser fuertes, debemos de aumentar el rango de misiones, Lucy —dijo Natsu.

—Si —coincidió ella— ¡¿Pero porque en mi casa?!

—Con mi magia de fuego y tu magia de invocación podríamos completar una misión extra de alto calibre —dijo Natsu, lanzando puños al aire.

— ¡Clase S! —dijo Happy, sosteniendo la misión entre sus manos.

— ¡¿No se supone que Natsu no puede subir al segundo piso?! —preguntó ella.

—Si —dijo Natsu —Por eso fue Happy.

— ¡Gato ladrón! —chilló Lucy acusadoramente.

—Tenemos que rescatar una isla —dijo Happy.

— ¿Una isla? —preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

—Galuna, la isla maldita —dijo Natsu con una mirada aterradora, asustando a la rubia.

—No iré —dijo Lucy.

— ¿Y si te doy la mitad de un pescado? —preguntó Happy.

—Eso no es un incentivo —se quejó la rubia.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos nosotros —dijo Natsu mientras que saltaba por la ventana, junto a Happy. Lucy suspiró con calma.

—Dejaron el poster de la misión, ahora parecerá que yo lo robe —se quejó asustada la rubia — ¿Una llave de las 12 puertas doradas? —A Lucy se le iluminó el rostro— ¡Happy, Natsu esperen! —ambos sonrieron encantados de que Lucy decidiera apuntarse a la aventura (o quizás fuera que Natsu leyó que la recompensa era la llave de una puerta celestial)

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— ¡Maestro, una de las peticiones del segundo piso desapareció! —gritó Mirajane.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron todos asombrados y preocupados, por aquel mago que hubiera decidido completar una misión de tal calibre.

— ¿Cuál es la petición que falta? —preguntó Alzack.

—Galuna la isla maldita —dijo Mirajane.

—Creo que tengo algo —dijo Makarov haciendo girar su bastón y haciendo aparecer un espejo, en el cual se reflejó Happy —Seguramente Natsu y Lucy tomaron la misión, si es que Happy se la llevó.

—Esos idiotas, no volverán vivos —dijo Bisca.

—Yo iré por ellos, maestro —dijeron Erza y Gray al tiempo, Makarov asintió.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Cait Shelter**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces Wendy, ¿ese chico de Fairy Tail te gusta? —Preguntó una joven de cabello rosa, vestida con un short negro y una camiseta blanca de tirantes; sonrojando a la Dragón Slayer, quien comenzó a balbucear— ¿Cómo se llama?

—N… Naruto —dijo la Dragón Slayer.

— ¿Y solo lo encontraste por casualidad en tu misión? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Sí —dijo Wendy —Iba acompañado por una pareja de chicas: una de cabello rojo con magia de fuego y una de cabello castaño que usaba obsidiana.

— ¿Obsidiana? —Preguntó la interrogadora —No sabía de ese tipo de magia.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Wendy —Pero hicimos un buen trabajo en equipo, para vencer a esa criatura.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Galuna**

 **::::::::::::**

Luego de que Gray y Erza encontraran a Natsu y Lucy, les ordenaron volver al gremio, pero ambos se negaron y les enseñaron la maldición, que padecían los aldeanos, logrando que estos se pusieran de su lado y decidieran salvar a las personas de la aldea.

Tras una caminata por la selva, en busca de algo que les sirviera para salvar a los habitantes, encontraron a una ratona, que liberó un... gas, que los hizo marearse por el fuerte y nauseabundo olor.

Erza lanzó un corte con sus espada, haciendo huir a la criatura. Continuaron su búsqueda, hasta llegar a un templo derruido, donde encontraron muchos símbolos lunares, era sospechoso, pero cuando se internaron para hacer la búsqueda más a fondo, cayeron en un piso subterráneo, solo para encontrarse con una criatura a la cual Gray jamás esperaría volver a ver: Deliora, un demonio al cual se suponía que la maestra de Gray: Ur Milkovich había destruido.

—Es… Deliora, al demonio del desastre —dijo Gray —Mi maestra Ur… ella lo destruyó y dio su vida… —Lucy, Erza y Natsu se ocultaron con Gray, cuando unas personas venían, ellos hablaban de liberar a Deliora, eso fue suficiente para los magos de Fairy Tail.

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, liberando una llamarada de fuego, que golpeo al sujeto que se parecía a un gato... o más bien a un león.

— **¡Ice Make: Knuckle! (Creación de Hielo: Nudillos)** —exclamó Gray, creando una superficie de hielo bajo los pies de la maga. De la superficie surgieron muchos puños, los cuales la alcanzaron, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Erza, usando su armadura Kreuz, lanzando un corte al cuerpo del último mago.

—Veo que tienes nuevos amigos, asesino —dijo una voz, los magos de Fairy Tail se alistaron para el combate, pero Gray se quedó de piedra al ver al sujeto que lo había llamado asesino: un sujeto de cabello blanco acabado en punta, ojos inclinados y pupilas pequeñas, llevaba una capa blanca con adornos en los hombros de color lila, una túnica azul de cuello alto y unos pantalones oscuros, finalmente una botas grises metalizadas.

— ¿Lyon, que haces aquí? —preguntó Gray en Shock.

—He venido para vengar la muerte de Ur a manos de Deliora—exclamó Lyon— **¡Ice Make: Dragon-fly! (Creación de Hielo: Libélula)** —miles de libélulas de hielo fueron hacia los Magos de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Lucy, hazte a un lado! —gritaron Natsu y Gray, cuando ella se interpuso en el ataque del mago.

La maga rubia hizo girar su látigo rápidamente, destruyendo algunas las libélulas, pero otras esquivaron a Lucy y atacaron a Gray.

—La especialidad de Gray es crear objetos inanimados, yo puedo darles vida —dijo Lyon.

—Interesante —dijo Natsu detrás de Lyon— **¡Karyū no Ken! (Puño de Dragón de Fuego)** —el puño llameante de Natsu, lanzo a Lyon a la distancia.

— **Sunō Taiga (Tigre de Nieve)** —exclamó Lyon, creando un tigre, que lanzó contra Gray.

— **¡Ice Make: Shotgun! (Creación de Hielo: Escopeta)** —exclamó Gray, juntando sus manos, estirando sus brazos al frente y lanzando lanzas de hielo, que destruyeron el tigre.

Lyon sonrió, mientras que preparaba su próximo ataque, solo para recibir un golpe del puño de Erza, la cual tenía su armadura corriente.

— ¡Ice Make: Geyser! —grito Gray, causando que varios cientos de cuchillas de hielo fueran hacía Lyon.

— **¡Ice Make: Titán Foot! (Creación de Hielo: Pie del Titán)** —exclamó Lyon, haciendo aparecer un pie gigante, que destruyó las cuchillas— **¡Ice Make: Titán Fist! (Creación de Hielo: Puño de Titán)** —un puño gigante apareció y golpeo a Erza, Natsu y Lucy cuando deseaban intervenir.

—Natsu, Lucy: dejen que yo me encargue en el siguiente golpe —pidió Erza, ambos asintieron.

— **¡Ice Make: Cannon! (Creación de Hielo: Cañón)** —exclamó Gray, creando varios cañones de hielo, los cuales dispararon ráfagas de hielo, mientras que Gray descansaba pues estaba fatigado.

— **Ice Make: Rabbit Hole (Creación de Hielo: Agujero de Conejo)** —dijo un calmado Lyon, mientras que un agujero se abría bajo sus pies y desaparecía.

— ¡¿A dónde se fue?! —gritaron los miembros de Fairy Tail, antes de seguir a Gray quien corrió hacia la cueva.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Deliora se descongelo y lanzó un rugido, mientras que Lyon reunía su magia, con tal de destruirlo. Los magos de Fairy Tail se lanzaron contra el monstruo y él hizo lo mismo.

— **¡Karyū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, lanzándose con todo su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y potenciando la velocidad. El puño de Natsu y el de Deliora chocaron, solo para que Deliora rugiera, se llenara de grietas rojas y fuera destruido.

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! —Gritó un enloquecido Lyon— ¡YO DEBIA DESTRUIRLO!

—Ya estaba muerto —dijo Gray —La magia de Ur…

—Ur lo destruyó —dijo Lyon quien parecía estar en transe —Yo lo saqué de ese lugar… para probar que era el mejor… para nada. Perdí mí tiempo y… gaste… magia y… recursos de mi Gremio —Lyon se retiró en silencio, sin hacer caso a ninguna palabra de nadie: ni de Gray, ni de sus compañeros. Solo se retiró de la isla de forma desconocida.

Natsu y Erza, destruyeron la capa de la luna, usando una armadura de vuelo de Erza y el puño de fuego de Natsu…

Los magos de Fairy Tail volvieron al gremio, solo para encontrarlo destruido. Atravesado por barras de metal, ¿los culpables?

 **Phantom Lord.**


	11. Hadas vs Fantasmas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Hadas vs Fantasmas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu, Erza, Gray y Lucy estaban volviendo de una misión, a unos 130 pasos del gremio, se detuvieron al encontrarse con Naruto, Ritsuko y Mitsuki quienes veían algo en estado de Shock, ellos subieron la mirada, encontrándose con el gremio atravesado por barras de metal.

—Nuestro… nuestro gremio… —murmuró Natsu con ira contenida.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Erza, tampoco sin podérselo creer.

—Fue Phantom —dijo Mirajane, con un rostro decaído, casi parecía un zombi.

— ¿Dijiste "Phantom"? —preguntó Natsu quien no podía contenerse más.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás, Mirajane? —preguntó Naruto.

—Naruto-Sama, voy a investigar que puedo encontrar sobre Phantom —dijo Mitsuki.

—No —dijo Naruto —Quiero que pongas algunos Bakuhatsu-Fūin (Sellos Explosivos). Que no puedan siquiera salir del gremio —Mitsuki asintió y se fue. Fueron a la bodega del gremio, donde todos bebían, aunque estaban claramente decaídos.

—Maestro —dijo Erza a un Makarov con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras bebía.

— ¿Les fue bien en la misión? —preguntó Makarov, comportándose más como un padre o abuelo que como maestro de gremio.

—Sí, supongo que a todos nos fue bien, maestro —dijo Naruto — _Las guerras entre gremios están prohibidas, mejor no le digo al maestro sobre los sellos que envié a Mitsuki a poner._

—Maestro, ¿acaso no entiende la situación en la que nos encontramos? —preguntó Erza.

—El Gremio ha sido destruido —dijo Natsu.

—Todos estamos sanos y salvos —dijo Makarov —El edificio está dañado, podremos repararlo tras completar algunas misiones. No se preocupen. El gremio son las personas que comparten un hogar como una familia, que siempre están allí cuando nos hagan falta. No un edificio.

—Creo que tiene razón, maestro —dijeron Ritsuko y Levi al tiempo.

—Atacaron en la noche, cuando no había nadie. Si solo pueden esconderse y atacar, entonces no debemos de gastar nuestro tiempo en ellos —dijo Makarov.

— ¿No había nadie? —preguntó Natsu.

—Al parecer, el ataque fue a medianoche —dijo Mirajane.

— ¡Esto no está bien! —Gritó Natsu lanzando un golpe a una caja— ¡No estaré satisfecho hasta que los aplastemos!

—Esta discusión se acabo. Hasta que el edificio superior esté arreglado, recibiremos las peticiones y misiones aquí —dijo Makarov, poniendo punto final —Voy al baño.

— ¿Por qué esto está bien, para él? —preguntó Natsu conteniéndose esta vez.

—Natsu —hablo Mirajane —Sabes que para el maestro esto también es difícil, pero no podemos ocasionar una guerra. Están penadas por el Consejo.

— **Descuiden** —dijo Mitsuki, quien acababa de volver y sonreía — **Nuestra venganza está en marcha, no sabrán que hemos sido nosotros, pues ningún miembro de Phantom se ha encontrado con nosotros. Detectaran la energía espiritual y física en el regalo que les deje, pero no sabrán que somos nosotros, hasta un nuevo ataque, en el que nosotros les pateemos el trasero.**

:::::::::::::::

La preocupación de Lucy se esfumó, cuando encontró en su casa a Natsu, Gray y Erza. Mientras que Lucy lloraba por no poder tener privacidad, Erza se excusó que era con tal de evitar que ella se sintiera nerviosa de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Natsu y Gray.

—Es posible que Phantom sepa donde vivimos —dijo Gray, mientras que extendía en el suelo un Futón para él, otro para Natsu y uno más para Erza —Así que lo mejor, ha sido dividirnos entre equipos y cuidarnos unos a otros.

—No creo que esto sea lo peor que Phantom nos llegue a hacer —dijo Gray quien salía con un pantalón distinto —Debemos de estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

:::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, un grupo de personas estaban mirando algo, en las cercanías de Fairy Tail, en el parque sur de Magnolia, sus rostros demostraban horror.

—Por favor, déjennos pasar —pidió Erza —Somos del gremio —el horror cubrió los rostros de todos los agremiados, al ver a Levy, Droy y Jet colgados por grilletes al árbol y con símbolos de Phantom en sus vientres a modo de burla.

— ¡ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA! —Gritó Naruto, todos se alejaron de él, mientras que el rubio dejaba salir una llama blanca de su cuerpo, el cual cambio: en su brazo derecho se formó el Kanji de Fuego, además de un Ojo de Horus de color negro aparecía justo encima de la marca de Fairy Tail, en el pecho derecho. Naruto destruyó los grilletes y bajó a sus compañeros— ¡Llevémoslos a la enfermería ahora…! —el instinto asesino de Naruto, fue rápidamente opacado, por el instinto de Makarov.

—Puedo soportar el que nos dejaran en un bar subterráneo… ¡pero ningún padre puede quedarse tranquilo despues de que la sangre de sus hijos sea derramada! —El bastón de Makarov fue destruido por la presión que ejercía con su mano, asustando a Lucy —Esto es la guerra.

—Naruto es un God Slayer, ¿verdad? —dijo Erza, Ritsuko asintió— ¿Ese es su God Force?

— **No** —dijo Ritsuko — **Se está conteniendo. Si libera su God Force completo, una llama gris rodeará su piel, su cabello llegará hasta sus hombros, con algunos mechones rojos, característicos del clan de su madre y podrá darle forma a su fuego.**

— ¿Qué tan fuerte, es Naruto, en realidad? —preguntó Natsu.

— **En su God Slayer, solo Erza y yo podríamos hacerle frente luchando con todo** —dijo Ritsuko — **Normalmente, incluso tú podrías luchar contra él. Estarían empatados.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Un equipo de Phantom Lord salió del gremio, para ir a completar una misión, cuando un estruendo sonó y en el lugar solo había un cráter.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó una chica de cabello verde, quien caminó hasta sus compañeros y los trajo, solo para que miles de luces doradas iluminaran el suelo y explotaran al tiempo, causando una cortina de polvo y dejando a algunos heridos.

— ¡Somos Fairy Tail! —gritaron los agremiados, del lado contrario quienes llegaron y los tomaron por sorpresa.

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, lanzando una llamarada desde sus labios.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami Gōon! (Rugido de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, imitando a su amigo.

— **¡Rensa! (Muro de Roca de Hierro: Formación Continua)** —exclamó una chica, creando un muro de rocas, que detuvo el rugido de ambos Slayer.

—Déjamela a mí, Natsu —dijo Naruto —Encárgate de su Dragón Slayer… **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Fuego)** —la roca explotó.

—No lo haces mal —dijo la chica: su cabello era verde, sus ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta manga larga blanca con rayas rojas y un pantalón corto blanco— **¡Haō Gan Sai! (Aplastamiento de Rocas del Rey Supremo)** —las rocas pronto rodearon a Naruto y fueron contra él.

— ¡Re-Equipar! —exclamó Erza, empleando sus espadas y su armadura para destruir las rocas —Somos un equipo, Naruto. No lo olvides.

—Gracias Erza —dijo el rubio, para pasar a realizar sellos de manos— **¡Kokuton: Kokuyōseki no Yari no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Lanzas de Obsidiana)** —los miembros de Phantom Lord, tuvieron que retroceder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡Purple Red! —exclamó Macao atrapando a varios enemigos, con su magia de fuego purpura.

— ¡Smoke Crush! —de la pipa de Macao surgió un humo con forma de puños, que golpearon a aquellos que estaban capturados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otros se lanzaron en contra de Bisca y Alzack, quienes usaron su rifle y sus revólveres para dejarlos en el suelo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muchos, se lanzaron contra Makarov, subestimándolo, solo para que él se transformara en un gigante y los aplastara con la palma de su mano— ¡José, muéstrate!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Tetsuryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Hierro)** —exclamó un sujeto de cabello negro largo, tenía varias perforaciones en el rostro, llevaba una camiseta negra abierta y un pantalón negro, atacando a los agremiados de Fairy Tail y a sus propios compañeros.

— **¡Karyū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, lanzándose contra el otro Dragón Slayer.

— **¡Tetsuryū Sōdo Naifu! (Espada Cuchillo del Dragón de Hierro)** —exclamó su rival, mientras que su mano se transformaba en una espada, la cual iba hacia el pelirrosa.

La sangre salpicó y todos se detuvieron para ver que ocurría.

El hombro de Natsu sangraba, la perforación era visible, asquerosa y aterrorizadora. Pero de algún modo, Natsu había esquivado o había alcanzado a hacer algo en el último momento, la parte derecha de su cuerpo era recubierto por marcas negras y ahora extendía su puño al vientre de su enemigo— **¡Hi no Maō: Honō no Keimusho!** **(Rey Demonio de Fuego: Celda de Llamas)** —dijo Natsu con otra voz, mientras que un pilar de fuego rodeaba al otro Dragón Slayer, impidiéndole salir a combatir.

El extraño y nuevo poder mágico de Natsu, junto a esas palabras, esa otra voz y la presión del aire hacían que a todos se les dificultara respirar, siendo obligados a arrodillarse. Incluso Ritsuko y Mitsuki tuvieron que hacerlo, no soportaban esa presión, esa cosa que acababa de apoderarse de Natsu, era más poderosa que ellas.

La presión desapareció, Natsu cayó desmayado, junto a la mayoría de sus compañeros o enemigos, quienes no pudieron soportar más la presión del aire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡JOSE, MUESTRATE! —Gritó Makarov.

—Hola, Makarov —dijo José Porla, sentado en una silla tranquilamente, en el segundo piso. El puño de Makarov lo atravesó sin dañarlo.

—Una proyección mental… cobarde —gruñó Makarov.

—Una guerra entre dos Magos Santos, dejaría un destrozo que nadie podría reparar en corto plazo —dijo José —Ríndete o la voy a lastimar muy gravemente —Lucy apareció a los pies de Makarov.

— ¡¿Lucy?! —Preguntó Makarov confundido— ¡Suéltala ahora!

—No. Aun no —dijo José sonriente, antes de que José y Lucy se giraran para ver algo— ¿Pero qué? —Era una silueta oscura, pero el mago santo y la maga se mostraron horrorizados— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?! —Makarov, vio un borrón rosa a causa de la velocidad de esa cosa, antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

— ¡Imposible! —Se dijo Makarov— ¡Pude sentir su presencia hasta aquí!, pero… —Makarov salió. Sus agremiados comenzaban a despertar y usaban lo que tenían a la mano para evitar que los de Phantom pudieran moverse, todos despertaban poco a poco, como si algo los hubiera atacado, se giró pero no había nada, José ya no estaba allí. Algo había salvado a Lucy, era una silueta que sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos y tenia lo que parecía ser, una bufanda ondeando al viento, antes de que una llama surgiera del suelo, volando y llevándose a Lucy— ¿Natsu? —fue todo lo que pudo pensar Makarov.

Había algo en el aire.

Algo.

Su instinto le decía que ese era su querido y destructivo Dragón Slayer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::**

 **12**

 **::::**

José se puso de pie, el edificio del gremio y las prisiones habían sido destruidos.

— ¡Maestro! —escuchó José, mientras que veía ante él a los mejores miembros de su gremio: los Element 4.

Juvia era una maga de Agua: tenía el cabello azul, un sombrero Cossak, un abrigo azul y un pantalón negro.

Sol era un mago de Tierra: tenía el cabello verde, un monóculo rojo, bigote verde. Llevaba un traje formal de color marrón.

Totomaru era un mago de Fuego, tenía el cabello dividido entre blanco y negro, una línea en el puente de su nariz, llevaba una camisa de malla y un uniforme Ninja de color rojo.

Aria es el mago del Aire, sus ojos estaban vendados, tenía un sombrero verde, que hacia juego con su abrigo y pantalón, ambos de color verde.

—Preparen el Gremio… —gruño un quemado José —Iremos a Fairy Tail y traeremos a Lucy.

—Sí, maestro —dijeron todos, mientras que Aria usaba su magia de aire para tele-transportarlos a ellos, hasta la sala de controles del gremio.

 **::::::::::::**

Lucy llegó al gremio, con Natsu inconsciente. Mientras que Polyusca curaba a Makarov.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Natsu?! —preguntó Cana exaltada.

—Natsu tenía unos extraños tatuajes en su cuerpo de color negro, me salvó, llegamos a Magnolia y se desmayó —dijo Lucy —Sabia que Natsu era poderoso, pero no que era TAN poderoso.

—Esa forma… creía que quizás se trataría de un Segundo Despertar, pero no lo creo —dijo Makarov preocupado, todos le miraron— El Segundo Despertar era una especie de leyenda urbana, la cual era atribuida a magos legendarios, como Zeref o Mavis. Se dice que es como un segundo contenedor mágico dentro del cuerpo, el cual otorga un gran poder por un tiempo limitado y luego de eso, no podrás seguir usando magia.

—No lo creo —dijo Natsu mirando su brazo derecho —Era magia, pero… no parecía ser mi magia de Dragón Slayer.

—Era una magia Devil Slayer —dijo Naruto —Lo sé porque se supone que los dioses y los demonios son contrapartes. La magia de Dragón es algo que neutro, pero si comparo la energía… las emociones que gobernaban a Natsu con esa transformación entonces las puedo calificar como negativas, mientras que la magia de un _Cazador de Dioses_ es positiva. Son cosas que se sienten.

—Pero… mi padre es Igneel, un dragón —dijo Natsu.

—Hablo de tus verdaderos padres, los biológicos… —dijo Naruto, pero Ritsuko lo hizo detenerse, él asintió.

— **Existen casos. Son escasos y por consecuencia muy extraños, en los cuales un demonio que escapa del infierno, seduce a una humana, con tal de robar parte de su vitalidad, aparte de tener descendencia con ella** —dijo Ritsuko — **Existe la posibilidad, de que tuvieras un padre demoniaco en algún momento, Natsu. O al menos, durante tu concepción. El poder demoniaco suele estar sellado.**

— ¿Recuerdas tus emociones o tus pensamientos, en el momento de liberar ese poder? —preguntó Cana.

—Estaba enfadado, porque ese Dragón Slayer de Phantom me estaba hiriendo gravemente —dijo Natsu.

— ¿La frustración y la ira harían que Natsu liberara su magia? —preguntó Erza, Naruto asintió. En la teoría funcionaba, en la realidad: hacía falta ver.

Pronto, todos vieron una luz blanca aproximarse a gran velocidad hacia el gremio, antes de que todos gritaran de dolor.

La ciudad y el gremio acababan de ser golpeados por una bala mágica, lanzada por el cañón Júpiter de José Porla. —¡Entreguen a Lucy Heartfilia y perdonaremos sus patéticas vidas! —Gritó José, solo para ver que el daño al edificio, si bien era grande, no lo destruyó —Erza Scarlet —gruñó.

— ¡¿Todos listos?! —preguntó Naruto, mientras que los miembros de Fairy Tail, corrían hacia los miembros de Phantom Lord.

— **¡Rokku no Hyaku Ken! (Cien Puños de Roca)** —gritó aquella chica de cabello verde, ya conocida por el rubio. Ella le sonrió, Naruto correspondió la sonrisa. La chica corría hacia Naruto, mientras que su puño era recubierto por rocas.

— **¡Kokuton: Amaterasu no Ken! (E. Obsidiana: Puño de Amaterasu)** —el puño de Naruto se volvió negro como la obsidiana, pero también fue recubierto por llamas blancas.

Ella dejó de sonreír y sus puños chocaron, causando una explosión, que apenas y logro hacer que los miembros de Fairy Tail se cubrieran, mientras que otros salían a volar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Burū Faia! (Fuego Azul)** —exclamó Totomaru, lanzando una esfera de fuego azul, contra su enemigo. Natsu fue golpeado por el ataque de su enemigo, pues nunca antes había visto un fuego de ese color, aunque alcanzó a reaccionar y comió una parte de dichas llamas —Nada mal, pero veamos qué haces contra esto: **¡Fukusū no Kakyū! (Múltiples Esferas de Fuego Azul)** —Totomaru comenzó a disparar esferas de fuego, hacia Natsu.

— **¡Karyū Shageki! (Disparos de Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, saltando, para esquivar a su rival y disparando esferas de fuego, contrarrestando a su rival.

— **¡Murasakiiro no Hi no Muchi! (Látigos de Fuego Purpura)** —exclamaron Totomaru y Macao. Totomaru para atacar a Natsu y Macao para defenderlo.

—Si deseas una batalla de fuego, aquí me tienes —dijo Macao, encendiendo sus puños, ahora con un fuego rojo.

—Bien —dijo Totomaru, haciendo lo mismo.

— **¡Water Whip! (Látigo de Agua)** —dijo una voz femenina, antes de que Natsu recibiera un golpe. Era Juvia —No puedo permitir que sea una batalla doble contra Totomaru, lo lamento mago de fuego.

—Yo también lo lamento por ti, maga de agua —dijo Natsu sonriente, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó ella —El agua vence al fuego.

—Pero el hielo puede derrotar al agua —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa— ¡Stripper ahora!

— **¡Ice Make: Saucer! (Creación de Hielo: Platillo)** —exclamó Gray, creando un disco giratorio y dándole un golpe a Juvia.

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, lanzando su hechizo característico. Juvia aun no se había recuperado del golpe del mago de hielo, el calor fue suficiente para desmallarla.

Asesinar al oponente no estaba bien visto. Ni para Fairy Tail, ni para la comunidad mágica.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Sol! —Gritó José desde el castillo móvil de Phantom Lord— ¡Atácalos y luego retírense, los destruiré con el cañón Júpiter!

— **¡Trou de Désespoir! (Agujero de la Desesperación)** —exclamó Sol, haciendo que los magos de Fairy Tail cayeran en un agujero que se abrió debajo de ellos.

Júpiter disparó contra su gremio…

Y contra ellos, quienes ahora estaban atrapados en ese agujero, sin forma de cubrirse.

 **Atrapados como ratas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **13**

 **:::::**

El cañón Júpiter se cargó rápidamente y estaba listo para disparar.

Ritsuko mordió sus labios, concentró Chakra: 80% de Chakra positivo y 20% de Chakra negativo, hasta formar una esfera lila, luego la esfera fue rodeada de destellos blancos— ¡Nunca antes he intentado fusionar dos ataques, cúbranse lo mejor que puedan! —avisó la Kitsune, hasta que un estallido de magia ocurrió, el agujero se amplio, todos se giraron viendo a Mirajane con su forma demoniaca: su cabello blanco se elevaba en el aire, llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje de baño de una pieza de color purpura, sus brazos y piernas habían cambiado, se recubrieron de escamas y finalmente un par de alas aparecieron tras su espalda. La maga se elevó en el aire, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver el Satán Soul de Mirajane.

Mirajane, quien era una camarera y una chica dulce, ahora demostraba porque merecía ser una maga rango S.

— ¡Sea lo que sea que estés planeando Ritsuko, no te detengas y atácalo! —Dijo Mirajane— **¡Akuma no Shageki! (Disparo Satánico)** —la magia oscura golpeo el castillo de Phantom Lord, agrietando su estructura, Júpiter finalmente estuvo listo para un nuevo disparo.

— _ **Odio no poder matarlos**_ —se quejó la Kitsune mentalmente, mientras que empleaba Taijutsu para enfrentarse a los magos que se acercaban a ella.

— **¡Karyū no…!** —Natsu se detuvo, al sentir la magia de su amigo de hielo. Lo miró, todos lo hicieron menos Ritsuko quien seguía cargando su Jutsu en su mano derecha.

— **¡Kokuton: Kokuyōseki no Chēn no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Cadenas de Obsidiana)** —exclamó Naruto, capturando a tantos magos enemigos como pudo, incluyendo a los Element 4— ¡Gray, sea lo que sea que estés planeando hazlo rápido, son demasiados y comienzan a…! —Mitsuki colocó una mano en el hombro de su protegido, reforzando las cadenas de obsidiana, mientras que Gray no dejaba lo suyo.

Gray concentró su magia de hielo tanto como pudo, todos vieron como el suelo comenzaba a congelarse, a congelar arboles, como una armadura comenzaba a rodear su ropa— ¡Bóreas! —exclamó Gray, con su hechizo recién creado, fruto de la desesperación y el deseo por salvar a su gremio: concentrar toda su magia de hielo, liberarla y obligar a la energía natural a volverse fría y alimentarlo, para evitar morir. El gremio de Phantom Lord comenzó a congelarse, los otros magos detuvieron el ataque, mientras que veían algo más allá de la sorpresa. Algo que muchos creerían imposible: Ritsuko vio que el cañón no dejaba de cargar magia a pesar de que (en teoría) estaba atascado a causa del hielo y el metal comenzaba a cuartearse, si el metal cedía y se destruía, fragmentos de magia acabarían por destruir la ciudad— **¡Fūton: Bijūdama!** —la Kitsune arrojó la esfera hacia el cañón Júpiter, haciendo que el gremio congelado se destruyera, los soldados runa llegaron al lugar y arrestaron a los magos de Phantom Lord, quienes habían saltado para salvarse de la explosión y de la congelación.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Una silueta femenina había estado espiando el combate entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord, actualmente se encontraba en una cueva, se acercó a unas antorchas, permitiendo ver mejor su forma física: su cabello era negro, su ojo izquierdo era castaño, el otro estaba bajo un parche, llevaba una capa negra, sus pechos y sus partes intimas estaban cubiertas únicamente por unas vendas, contaba con garras en vez de manos unas botas que llegaban hasta sus muslos. Su mano derecha se encendió en fuego lila y cuando el fuego se extinguió en su mano apareció un naipe, cuya cara era negra, envío magia y se volvió roja, habló al naipe — **Fairy Tail parece ser muy poderoso, han derrotado a Phantom Lord.** —dijo la mujer.

—Entendido —dijo una voz masculina, que surgió del naipe —Nosotros no entraremos en este conflicto. Dejaremos que ellos se encarguen de todo el problema. Ven al edificio, Minerva.

— **Jamás** —dijo Minerva nerviosa y asustada — **Volveré a Sabertooth, acabo de pagar mi deuda en Succubus Eye, al darles esta información… ¡déjenme en paz!** —la ira y el terror de la maga fueron suficientes, para arrojar el objeto de comunicación, al suelo destruyéndolo, ella salió despavorida, creyendo que sería perseguida por los otros miembros del gremio oscuro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Consejo Mágico, le otorgó a Fairy Tail el dinero para la reconstrucción del edificio de su gremio.

Phantom Lord fue enjuiciado por sus actos y todos fueron encarcelados, sin excepción.

En las sombras, algo se movía. Algo que Naruto y Natsu sintieron como "una comezón" pero no sabían cómo explicarlo. Era su instinto Slayer, algo peligroso se estaba acercando a ellos.

— _Tú eres mi hijo Natsu. Siempre recuérdalo. Yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti_ —esas palabras habían estado rondando últimamente a Natsu, pero… no sabía cómo explicarlo, era Igneel, pero al mismo tiempo no era él. Era como… eran dos voces al tiempo.

Recordaba destellos: una casa en las montañas, una mujer sonriéndole a quien no se alcanzaba a ver el rostro, un hombre cuyo rostro tampoco alcanzaba a ver, un niño de cabello negro jugando con él, luego recordaba fuego.


	14. ¿Cual será el futuro del fic?

¿Cuál será el futuro del Fic?

Un gremio oscuro OC aparece: Path of Seth, obligan a que la Alianza de la Luz se forme antes del Canon.

Saga Loke, Torre del Cielo, etc. (Todo seguiría normal)

En cualquiera de las dos decisiones, Lucy y Erza serán más bien como Alumna-Maestra (siendo Erza la maestra claro está), Naruto y Wendy realizarían misiones en las cuales se acercarían…

¿Natsu x Erza o Natsu x Lucy?


	15. 14: El Pasado

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: El Pasado**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

En Hargeon, un barco acababa de llegar a puerto y en el desembarque destacaban dos personas encapuchadas: una de ellas tenía unos lentes y su capa de color crema. El otro solo se podían ver unas vendas en su rostro.

—Orochimaru-Sama, ¿Por qué piensa que Naruto-Kun podría estar en Fiore? —preguntó el encapuchado de lentes.

—He enviado al escuadrón y ellos no lo han encontrado en sus… extensas operaciones rastrillo —dijo Orochimaru —Es posible que estemos perdiendo el tiempo y recursos que podrían ser mejor usados en otros ámbitos e investigaciones, pero en las Shinobi Godaikoku, Ishida se encargará de todo —Kabuto se estremeció al recordar a Ishida: pelirrojo, ojos dorados, siempre llevaba una bata de doctor manchada de sangre, un pantalón negro y esa maldita sonrisa psicópata.

— ¿Nosotros mismos capturaremos a los magos, Orochimaru-Sama? —preguntó Kabuto, Orochimaru retiró su capucha dejando ver su rostro a causa del cambio de cuerpo que realizó hace poco: su cabello era ahora negro y cortó, su rostro era regordete.

—Descuida, podremos capturarlos con los collares inhibidores de magia creados por Ishida —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa —Ishida asegura que la energía espiritual y la energía natural son lo que componen la magia, así que usaremos los collares con los magos. No será tan difícil.

— ¿Y en quien podemos confiar, para indicarnos hacia donde movernos? —preguntó Kabuto, Orochimaru sonrió y se adelantó a su discípulo, quien solo lo siguió lentamente. Atravesaron un bosque, escalaron una montaña y luego bajaron por una gruta, ante ellos apareció un hombre con una máscara dorada con forma de tridente dorada, con una peluca negra y una armadura dorada.

—Bienvenido, Orochimaru —dijo el sujeto.

—Gracias por aceptar esta reunión. Kabuto, él es Alexei mi contacto de este lado tan remoto del mundo—dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa— ¿Tienes lo que me prometiste?

—Una Lacrima—dijo Alexei con calma, entregando una esfera verde a Orochimaru, quien sonrió— y… —chasqueó los dedos, un hombre bajo apareció, trayendo una jaula dentro de la cual habían unos niños. El hombre era fornido de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, tenía un pico de viuda en la barbilla, su piel era de un violeta pálido llevaba una camisa negra hasta los codos, un pantalón oscuro, un cinturón con pernos y unos zapatos ligeros.

—Aquí está lo que yo te prometí —dijo Orochimaru entregándole un pergamino, Alexei lo abrió y sonrió tras su máscara "El secreto del Chakra y como activarlo". Una sección del pergamino decía como liberar el Chakra, entrenamientos para control de Chakra y varios Jutsus que se calificaban como rango S.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo —dijeron ambos, dándose un apretón de manos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy respiró tranquila y junto a Loke, desaparecieron de la presencia del rey de los espíritus estelares. Los restantes miembros del gremio habían sido avisados por Lucy sobre el juicio contra Loke y cuando los vieron aparecer juntos, todos respiraron tranquilos, la rubia sonrió —Loke no desaparecerá, pero ahora será mi espíritu.

—Soy Leo… —la llave de Luke apareció en la mano derecha de Lucy —Llámame cualquier día… menos un Domingo, es mi día de descanso y de belleza.

— ¡Esperen un segundo! —gritó Natsu, espantándolos a todos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Una sonrisa se formó en medio de la oscuridad y se pudo contrastar una silueta, ante la silueta una Lacrima que le permitía ver a los miembros de Fairy Tail — **Fairy Tail… Ellos aun no lo han notado, pero todos están flotando en el Limbo** —Todo desapareció alrededor de la sombra, dejándola ahora como una silueta y permitiendo ver a los miembros de Fairy Tail en medio de la nada — **Un hechizo como la Residence of Limbo (Residencia del Limbo)… pronto aniquilaré a cada mago de Fiore y nada podrá interponerse en mi camino** —un aura lila rodeo la silueta, mientras que una silueta femenina aparecía detrás de la primera, un lápiz mágico fue alzado y la femina escribió en el aire.

—Maestro —dijo la persona que escribía, a la silueta —Los gremios pronto caerán en la Residence of Limbo, el mundo será suyo.

— ¿Encontraste el templo? —preguntó la silueta.

—Aun no —dijo la otra persona—Pero no creo tardar mucho.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de un par de días y buscando dejar la mala experiencia, los miembros de Fairy Tail tomaron unas vacaciones en una playa: Natsu hacia un castillo de arena, Gray se bronceaba al igual que Lucy y Erza, Elfman luchaba en el agua junto a Gajeel, quien se había unido a Fairy Tail junto a Juvia, Juvia estaba espiando a Gray, Naruto se había quedado dormido y Ritsuko decidió enterrarlo en la arena junto a Mitsuki.

Tras la agradable mañana y media tarde en la playa, el maestro Makarov les enseñó una nueva sorpresa, pagada por el consejo, como agradecimiento por vencer a José y destapar sus engaños al consejo (aunque nadie sabía sobre eso ultimo, excepto el Makarov y Mystogan): un viaje en Crucero.

Erza tenía que soportar las tonterías de Natsu y Gray a diario, poder broncearse era un descanso que, sin lugar a dudas la maga de rango S necesitaba. Tras el bronceado, entró en su habitación y se equipó con su armadura, se enfado consigo misma al ver que no tenía remedio, al equiparse algo así, no estando en batalla.

—Oye, Erza —le llamó Lucy, quien llevaba un vestido largo de color naranja— ¿Quieres divertirte abajo?, Natsu y Gray están en los juegos.

—Oh claro —dijo Erza con una sonrisa, había algo que no la estaba dejando disfrutar al máximo la estancia en el crucero, aun no sabía que era, pero le molestaba mucho —Había olvidado que parte del barco también era un casino, ¿no? —la maga se re-equipó con un vestido similar al que usaba Lucy en esos momentos, pero de color carmesí y guantes que llegaban hasta sus codos de color blanco.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Abajo en el casino, Natsu protestaba porque la maquina había cambiado de numero a ultimo segundo, un sujeto de vestimenta morada, acabó por atacarlo, separando sus piernas de su cuerpo y convirtiéndolas en grilletes (cuadrados), uno de sus brazos se transformó en el cañón de una pistola y disparó contra Natsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Juvia y Gray conversaban sobre el tema de que Juvia se fuera a unir a Fairy Tail, incluso había comprado un colgante con el símbolo de Fairy Tail, en color dorado.

— ¿Gray Fullbuster? —preguntó un hombre con un turbante, un parche en el ojo derecho, mandíbula de metal. Vestía con lo que parecía ser una manga larga de color negro, una tela en diagonal sobre su torso de color azul y un pantalón negro.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Gray, el ojo del hombre se volvió rojo y todo explotó.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Erza vio que sus cartas deletreaban la palabra DEATH, subió la mirada encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos negros, piel bronceada y un traje de repartidor— ¿Te interesaría jugar, Erza-Neechan?

— ¿Sho? —preguntó Erza asombrada. Antes de que él barajara las cartas que aun tenía en sus manos y los reversos de las cartas brillaran de color dorado.

— **¡Capture! (Capturar)** —exclamó Sho. Los miembros de Fairy Tail y todos los demás ocupantes del barco cayeron al suelo, tras ser encerrados en unos naipes, mientras que los extraños se llevaban a Erza.

 **::::::::::::**

Cuando Erza abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la Torre del Cielo, ella reconocía esa habitación— ¿Dónde…? —Le costó un poco, pero pudo notar las siluetas ante ella— ¿Sho?, ¿Millianna?, ¿Wally?, ¿Simon? —todos sonrieron cuando ella los nombró, más pronto que tarde, se le cortó la respiración— ¡¿Jellal?!

—Por favor, Sho encárgate de que se quede abajo —dijo Jellal, ese no era el Jellal que Erza recordaba. Este era mucho más frio —Me sorprende… el que tengas dos ojos —fueron las últimas palabras del joven de cabello azul. Sho ató a Erza, solo para quedar inconsciente tras una patada.

— _Pensar que alguien pudiera cambiar tanto_ —pensó Erza con cierto pesar por Sho y sus amigos, mientras se concentraba en llegar hasta Jellal, suponía lo que él estaba intentando, activar la torre y traer a la vida a Zeref. La pelirroja se Re-Equipo con su armadura y salió de la jaula, su instinto le decía que Jellal era quien estaba detrás de la reactivación de la torre.

:::::::::::::

Juvia, Lucy, Natsu y Gray tomaron un camino bajo el agua, con tal de no ser detectados…

Solo para ser rodeados por soldados.

Soldados que fueron derrotados en un tiempo record, por los miembros de Fairy Tail, quienes se infiltraron en la torre una vez más. Llegaron al comedor, encontrándose con Erza, desearon ayudarla, pero la pelirroja dijo que se encargaría de combatir a sus antiguos amigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—Debemos de disparar el Etherion contra la isla y detener a Jellal, antes de que haga su siguiente movimiento —dijo Jellal, aquel que era parte del consejo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Cuando todos intentaron avanzar, pero Sho apareció ante ellos— ¡Burning Card! (Carta Ardiente) —pronto vieron cartas envueltas en fuego ir hacia ellos como proyectiles.

— **¡Ice Make: Shield! (Creación de Hielo: Escudo)** —exclamó Gray, creando un escudo, que los protegió del ataque de su enemigo —Si eres amigo de Erza, entonces dinos ¿Por qué la estás atacando?

—Ella nos abandonó —dijo Sho —Ella hundió los barcos y se fue sola.

—Yo no lo hice —dijo ella, dolida de que el rubio pensara eso sobre ella.

—Tú nos… —Sho se vio dentro de un bloque de hielo, pudieron leer sus labios, dijo: "¿Qué rayos?" "¿Cuándo hicieron esto?"

— **Ice Prison (Prisión de Hielo)** —murmuró Gray junto a Sho —Él estará bien Erza, lo prometo, vamos tenemos que encontrar a Natsu.

—Vamos —dijo ella.

—Alto —dijo Simon apareciendo desde una habitación posterior y rompiendo el hielo, liberando a Sho —Dime Sho, ¿jamás te pareció extraño que Erza estuviera con nosotros y que a último momento, sin explicación alguna, nos abandonara? —Sho jadeo y los recuerdos volvieron como un remolino: recordó a Erza contándole cuentos, a Erza arropándolo a él y a Millianna a consta de ella padecer frio en la noche, como repartía su alimento con los demás. Ella había sido su amiga, su hermana hasta el final ¿Y de la noche a la mañana los traiciono?

—Ese día… —murmuró Sho en choque emocional —El mar estaba calmo… Neechan fue la primera en subir al bote y…

—La marea subió, ella no sabía navegar y el bote la alejó de nosotros —dijo Millianna apareciendo —Simon me hizo entrar en razón hace algunos meses, pero: ¿Por qué permitir esto?

—Porque… yo sabía que Neechan, se había vuelto una maga poderosa —dijo Simon —Sabia de la poderosa Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail, permití que Jellal les llenara la cabeza con esas mentiras, cuando vi que no los podía hacer cambiar de parecer. Así que me quedé al margen, Jellal planea algo muy malo con el Sistema R.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese tal Jellal? —preguntó Lucy.

—La leyenda cuenta que el Sistema R fue construido en primera estancia por Zeref y que luego, sus sirvientes decidieron reconstruirlo, con tal de revivirlo—Los magos de Fairy Tail palidecieron, ellos conocían muy bien la leyenda del mago oscuro —Es por eso que secuestraban niños huérfanos. Es por eso que nosotros estábamos aquí. Tratamos de escapar, algo le hicieron a Jellal para enloquecerlo. Escapamos finalmente, Neechan pudo irse gracias al control de Jellal ganó sobre la marea. Una magia de la noche a la mañana… en una de las tantas sesiones de tortura a las cuales éramos victimas —Simon llevó su mano a su mandíbula de metal y todos palidecieron.

— **¡Tenkū no Uchiwake! (Desglose de los Cielos)** —Los muros literalmente salieron despedidos en el aire, permitiendo ver el suelo del comedor y de otras habitaciones, los cuales flotaban en el aire y en medio de todo aquello, estaba Jellal —Sabia que no podía confiar en ti, Simon. Siempre supe que al final, no harías lo necesario para traer a Zeref a este mundo. Solo me apoyaste, con tal de traer a la maga Titania, con tal de que la gran Erza Scarlet, aquella maga de rango S, los ayudara a ver la verdad y escapar… Si no estás dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para traer a Zeref a este mundo una vez más… ¡ENTONCES MUERE!, **¡Tenkū no Ya! (Flechas Celestiales)** —flechas de luz fueron hacia los magos de Fairy Tail y los amigos de Erza, pero todos pudieron esquivar, al subirse a otro "piso"

— **¡Projectile Card! (Carta de Proyectil)** —exclamó Sho, lanzando cartas contra Jellal.

— **¡Ken Gobōsei! (Espada del Pentagrama)** —exclamó Erza, formando un pentagrama al cortar el aire y lo que ocurrió fue sencillamente asombroso: el cuerpo de Zeref se quedó quieto, recibió golpes de las cartas, antes de ser lanzado por los aires.

—Nada mal —dijo Jellal, antes de ser rodeado por un aura negra —Pero no pueden contra un dios.


	16. 15: Vs Jellal

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mishima.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Vs Jellal**

 **:::::::::::::**

—Aunque todos ustedes hayan decidido aliarse, no están a mi nivel —dijo Jellal, desde una plataforma bastante alta. Mientras que los otros subían unos escalones improvisados tratando de alcanzar al mago de cabello azul con complejo de dios.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu entró en la habitación de Millianna para salvar a Happy, para luego colocarse una máscara/casco de gato.

—Este es tu fin, ¿lo entiendes Boy? —dijo Wally, apuntándole con su arma.

— ¡NO! —grito Millianna, desviando el arma.

— ¡¿Millianna?! —Preguntó Wally sorprendido— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No molestes al Neko —dijo (o más bien: ordenó) Millianna.

—No es un gato, es uno de los amigos de Erza —dijo Wally, empujando a Millianna y lanzando bloques contra él, los cuales Natsu esquivaba, incluso usó un peluche para bloquear el ataque.

— **Hi no Neko (Fuego de Gato)** —exclamó Natsu, cargando fuego en sus puños y golpeando los bloques.

— ¡No eres un gato, eres un impostor! —grito una indignada Millianna para luego atar a Natsu, el cual fue golpeado por los bloques de Wally, quien se acercó con su cañón, pero fue golpeado por Happy. Natsu empleo magia pura, para dar vida a los ojos del gato, hacer que Millianna se enterneciera y lo liberara.

— **¡Karyū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, generando fuego en sus brazos y golpeando a la chica gato y al hombre cuadrado, Happy le quitó de la cabeza ese casco y ambos fueron a buscar a Erza.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Es vuestro turno: Conclave de Cabeza Muerta. Vidaldus Taka —dijo Jellal, mientras que el sujeto, cambiaba su apariencia: cabello negro largo, piel pálida, maquillaje lila alrededor de los ojos y labios, protectores en los hombros y muñequeras con picos, una guitarra mágica y un pantalón negro —Fukuro —el sujeto tenia cabeza de Búho, un par de cohetes en la espalda, era muy musculoso y tenía un pantalón verde —Finalmente, la líder: Ikaruga —su cabello era rosa, llevaba un largo Kimono blanco con marcas rojas, además de una Katana.

«Hola a todos» la voz de Jellal se escuchó por toda la torre «Bienvenidos al última partida de este juego: si la puerta del cielo se abre, entonces yo gano, si lo evitan ustedes ganaran; les advierto que tengo 3 guerreros de mi parte, si no pueden vencerlos, la puerta será abierta» las plataformas acabaron uniéndose, formando la torre una vez más, la fase anterior de aquel extraño juego, la magia parecía haberse agotado «La magia… interesante»

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ten cuidado Salamander —advirtió Wally, su magia se agotó y falleció, mientras que Happy usaba sus alas para volar y Natsu se impulsaba rápidamente con fuego, que salía desde las plantas de sus pies.

— ¡Algo viene hacia nosotros, Happy! —dijo Natsu, para despues estar ante Fukuro y recibir un golpe, que les hizo caer, sobre una jaula de ave.

— ¡Salamander! —escucharon Natsu y Happy, ante ellos llegó el hombre del turbante y el parche en el ojo.

—Es uno de los amigos de Erza —dijo Happy, mientras que Natsu se ponía en posición de batalla.

—Estoy de tu lado, fingía estar con Jellal, los demás estamos con ustedes pero Jellal lo sabía y ha contratado a…

—Un sujeto con cabeza de búho y un jet pack en la espalda, lo sé —dijo Natsu, en ese momento llegó el mencionado.

— ¡Fukuro! —Gritó Simon —Ten cuidado, es muy poderoso y es un asesino, no te confíes.

—Lo tengo en mente —dijo Natsu preparado para luchar.

— **¡Yami Setsuna! (Momento Oscuro)** —exclamó Simon, todo se oscureció, pero no sirvió de nada y Simon fue atacado.

— ¡Jet Hoo-Hoo-Hoot! —exclamó Fukuro volando a gran velocidad y preparando un puño.

— **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu concentró fuego en sus pies y pateo a su rival, alejándolo— ¡Simon, atácalo!

— ¡Estoy en eso! —Dijo Simon— **¡Kurai Bakushuku! (Implosión Oscura)** —todo explotó, mandando a Fukuro "a volar", desgraciadamente su Jet Pack fue averiado por la explosión de magia oscura y cayó desde la torre —No te preocupes, sobrevivirá a la caída.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Juvia y Lucy comenzaron a llamar a Natsu, estaban tan perdidas como los demás, todos estaban sumamente preocupados por Erza.

Vidaldus llegó a la habitación, tocando con su guitarra desafinada, digna de un guitarrista de alguna banda Screamo como "Integrity" o "Dead Silence Hides My Cries"

—Un miembro del Conclave Cabeza Muerta —dijo Juvia, quien no se veía afectada por la música, sin mediar palabra Vidaldus atacó

—Interesante —dijo Vidaldus.

—Lo lamento Juvia, pero no puedo atacarle —dijo Lucy aun afectada por su enemigo.

— **¡Water Lock! (Bloqueo de Agua)** —exclamó Juvia, encerrando a su enemigo en una burbuja de agua, sin embargo Vidaldus absorbió el agua.

—Tomen esto: **¡Súcubo del Rock!** —la música y la magia se combinaron, rodeando a Juvia, volviéndola pálida, su cabello ahora estaba suelto, llevaba un pintalabios azul, una camiseta sin mangas de color fucsia y un pantalón negro. Juvia atacó a Lucy rodeándola con una ola, para luego aparecer en su "forma líquida" y rasgar el vestido en la zona de los pechos, para luego azotarla con un látigo de agua —Vamos. Atácala, como si ella quisiera robarte al chico que te gusta.

— ¿El chico que me gusta? —Preguntó Juvia— ¡LUCY-SAN QUIERE ARREBATARLE A GRAY-SAMA A JUVIA! —La maga poseída se transformó en una burbuja de agua, tratando de ahogar a Lucy, su magia se activó, como una protección, permitiéndole hablar al corazón de Juvia —Lucy-San, Juvia no quiere lastimarte, pero él me tiene controlada, tienes que ayudar Juvia.

— ¡Puerta de la portadora de agua, yo te abro! —exclamó Lucy, con la llave de Acuario en la mano derecha.

— _¡Lucy está usando el cuerpo de Juvia para una invocación!_ —Se preguntó una asombrada Juvia, para luego ver a Lucy sacar su látigo de algún lugar— _¿Dónde lo tenía guardado?_ —la vio atacar a Vidaldus y golpear su mano derecha, mientras que la sirena aparecía. Acuario inundó el lugar.

— ¡Juvia! —exclamó Lucy estirando su mano y agarrando la de Juvia.

— ¡Lucy-San! —dijo Juvia, tomando la mano de su amiga.

— **¡Tentai no Mizu! (Agua Celestial)** —exclamaron ambas, fusionando sus magias y derrotando a Vidaldus con un remolino de agua y luz.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Fusionaron sus magias_ —murmuró Jellal.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sho y Erza, siguieron avanzando. O bueno: Sho avanzaba, pues tuvo un momento de esquizofrenia de algún tipo y encerró a Erza en una de sus cartas, excusándose de que era un medio para protegerla, pronto llegaron a un sendero flaqueado por bosques de Sakura a cada lado y varias puertas Torii.

Ante ellos estaba Ikaruga —Me temo, que tenemos órdenes de no permitirles avanzar a los magos de Fairy Tail y los traidores —Sho atacó con sus naipes, pero Ikaruga empuñó su Katana y cortó los naipes.

— _¿Dividió las caras de los naipes?_ —Se preguntó un impactado Sho — _Dividió sus caras, dividió el reverso y la cara de los naipes_ —volvió a tomar otro trió de cartas y alcanzó a lanzarlas, solo para caer al suelo a causa de…

—Corte tus nervios, sin cortar su ropa —dijo Ikaruga — Quizás no lo notaste, pero fue cuando enfundé mi espada… ¿Y eso?

—Sho, sácame de aquí —ordenó Erza.

—No puedo moverme —dijo Sho, quien sonrió —Ese naipe está protegido —Ikaruga atacó, pero el Naipe solo flotó en el aire— ¿Lo ves?... pronto escuchó un sonido metálico y vio a Erza con su armadura— ¿Lanzó un ataque a través…?

—Del espacio-tiempo, a través de nuestra dimensión y la dimensión de la carta —dijo Ikaruga, para luego continuar el ataque hasta que Erza se vio liberada.

—Creaste una distorsión interdimensional y así fui liberada —dijo Erza, para luego girarse —Gracias, Sho.

— ¡Neesan, cuidado! —gritó Sho, pero Erza se re-equipó con un escudo.

—Vete y no te lastimaremos —dijo Erza.

—Ustedes no saldrán de aquí —dijo Ikaruga, ambas mujeres se miraron y se atacaron mutuamente— ¡Una Espada Bastarda contra una Tachi! —Sho las vio a ambas golpear con sus espadas, las vio intercambiar golpes, las vio detener o desviar estocadas, se alejaron, corrieron hacia la otra, soltaron un grito de batalla y luego estaban en lugares alejados, ambas tenían sus espadas en alto y mirando en posición opuesta a su rival, signo de que acababan de salir del golpe mutuo, solo para que la armadura Kreuz se destruyera —Has perdido Scarlet, ahora… te sacaré de tu… —la espada de Ikaruga se destruyó— ¿Tu…?, ¿cortaste mi espada…? —Ikaruga cerró sus ojos, sonrió y su cuerpo se deshizo en partículas de luz.

— ¿Qué…? —Sho miró a Erza— ¿Neesan, como lo hiciste?

—Un Samurái vive y muere por la espada —dijo Erza, mientras que ayudaba a Sho a levantarse —Las Katanas son distintas a las espadas occidentales, porque son una extensión del cuerpo del Samurái, son parte de su corazón, su magia se concentraba enteramente en su Katana, al destruirla su magia se desperdigó y ella se entregó al cielo —Sho la miró fijamente —No la maté, la obligué a seguir su honor de guerrera, al destruir su espada, al destruir su corazón y su magia —Sho la miró fijamente, mientras que Millianna, Lucy, Juvia, Natsu y Gray llegaban.

—Aunque nos pidieras que no viniéramos, Erza-Chan, nosotros… —Natsu se detuvo, al ver sonreír a Erza.

—Gracias —dijo la maga, antes de reequiparse con un Kimono lila sin mangas, con un escote revelador, las piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias oscuras a la altura del muslo y en su mano izquierda empuñaba una Katana y en la derecha una Bisentō: un arma de asta, con una hoja de gran tamaño y más grande que la hoja de una Naginata —Andando.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— ¿El juego ha terminado? —preguntó un sonriente Jellal.

— ¿Jugar con nuestras vidas te parece divertido? —pregunto Millianna enfadada, por haber sido manipulada.

— ¿No te duele, la muerte de tu amigo cuadrado? —gruñó un enfadado Natsu.

— ¿Wally murió? —preguntaron Simon y Sho en completa incredulidad, Natsu asintió.

—Me ayudo a vencer al cabeza de búho —dijo Natsu.

—Eso no importa —dijo Jellal —La Torre del Cielo es el inicio y el final de todo.

— ¿Incluso si será destruida en **10** minutos? —preguntó Erza.

— ¿Por el Etherion? —preguntó Jellal con una sonrisa demencial, Erza intentó hablar pero Jellal retiró su capucha, mostrando una mueca de completa locura malsana —Etherion va a ser disparado.

—Si te detengo en **10** minutos, todo acabará —dijo Erza.

—Serás el sacrificio para Zeref —dijo Jellal, mientras que su magia oscura volvía a hacerse presente— **¡Dākumasu! (Masa Oscura)** —una esfera oscura fue hacia Erza, se dividió en tentáculos, los cuales intentaron capturar a la maga, pero ella pudo esquivarlos y cortar varios con su espada— **¡** **Kurayami no Shokushu** **! (Tentáculos de Tinieblas)** —los tentáculos surgieron de la mano de Jellal, ataron a Erza, impidiéndole moverse— **¡Dākukokūn! (Huevo Oscuro)** —dijo de una forma mórbida, mientras que Erza era rodeada por una esfera lila con marcas rojas y la torre volvía a brillar —Tu magia acelerara el proceso de la torre y Zeref será... —el huevo fue destruido y Erza apareció vestida con unas vendas las cuales cubrían sus pechos, un pantalón rojo de llamas amarillas y armada con una Katana.

—Sayonara —dijo Sho, quien formó una gran sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes y barajando sus naipes— **¡** **Kādohausu: Supēdo** **! (Casa de Naipes: Picas)** —los naipes de picas se rodearon de un aura azul, rodearon a Jellal, antes de que espadas reales surgieran de cada una de las caras hacia Jellal.

— **¡Altaír!** —exclamó Jellal, mientras que subía sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y las espadas, así como las cartas y los presentes, fueron arrastrados hacia una masa de gravedad.

El ambiente cambio, Sho sacó su baraja, sostuvo los naipes de corazones en su mano derecha, cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho, así como sus pies— **¡** **Kurushī Ai** **! (Doloroso Amor)** —todo se llenó de una luz rosa, pétalos rosas surgieron de los naipes de corazones y al tocar o rozar a Jellal explotaron, hiriéndolo.

— **¡Saucer! (Platillo)** —exclamó Gray, atacándolo con un disco, mientras que Jellal se concentraba en esquivar los pétalos, fue golpeado por el hechizo de Gray.

— **¡Miitia! (Meteoro)** —Jellal se iluminó por una luz dorada y comenzó a esquivar a gran velocidad los ataques de sus enemigos.

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, lanzando su aliento de fuego y golpeando a Jellal.

El peli azul, liberó aun más magia debido a su ira, mientras que era rodeado por dos auras: una dorada y una lila.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡NO! —Gritó la silueta desde la distancia— ¡MANTEN TU MENTE FRIA, NO ENFADES! —La silueta se rodeo de un aura lila debido al sobreesfuerzo de mantener a Jellal bajo su control, pero flaqueo y quedó arrodillado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Tenkū Bakuhatsu! (Explosión Celestial)** —gritó Jellal, llevando sus manos al frente, cerrando sus dedos anular y meñique, dejando los dedos corazón, índice y pulgar estirados, disparando un par de esferas celestiales las cuales golpearon a sus enemigos.

— **¡Raitei no Yoroi! (Emperatriz del Relámpago)** —Erza fue revestida por una armadura sencilla de colores cian y amarillo, con una lanza en su mano derecha— **¡Lightning Beam! (Rayo de Luz)** —exclamó Erza lanzando un rayo desde su lanza.

— **¡** **Neko Nekutai** **! (Atadura de Gato)** —exclamó Millianna, atando los brazos y piernas de Jellal, quien fue electrocutado por Erza.

— **¡Ice Make: Prison! (Creación de Hielo: Prisión)** —exclamó Gray, encerrando a Jellal dentro de una prisión de su tamaño, aquella prisión fue rodeada por OTRA prisión el doble de grande— **¡Ice Make: Pōrafūin! (Creación de Hielo: Sellado Polar)** —La prisión se deformó volviéndose más pequeña e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento físico.

— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, lanzándose contra Jellal y golpeándolo.

— **¡Double Shotgun! (Escopeta Doble)** —exclamó Sho, transformando sus manos en escopetas y disparando contra Jellal, mandándolo a volar, todos lo miraron —Hace un mes, Simón me dijo que quizás yo, podría darle un buen uso a su magia —todos asintieron.

— **¡Dāku Bakushuku! (Implosión Oscura)** —exclamó Simón, causando una explosión sobre Jellal.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó Gray, todos miraron por la abertura desde la cual veía Gray, hacia el cielo, quien se había lanzando para salvar a Jellal de morir a causa de una caída segura. El Etherion había sido disparado.

Juvia llegó con los miembros de la Asamblea de la Cabeza de la Muerte, todos desmayados, todos asintieron, no era buena idea dejarlos morir.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando volvieron a Fairy Tail, Makarov ofreció a Simon, Sho y Millianna pertenecer a Fairy Tail, mientras que Jellal había sido enviado a la corte de guerra, seguramente sería encerrado.

—Seremos aliados del gremio y si usted lo acepta, maestro Makarov realizaremos misiones para Fairy, pero… no nos gusta estar rodeados de muchas personas —dijo Simón. Millianna y Sho asintieron, Makarov aceptó los términos de Simón.

 **El Equipo Celestial, acababa de nacer.**


	17. 16: La Batalla de Fairy Tail

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mishima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Batalla de Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué me pongo tan tensa cada vez que entró en mi propia casa? —Se preguntó Lucy, para luego recordar a sus huéspedes: Natsu y Happy —Si no lo dejo atrás, creo que enloqueceré definitivamente, con o sin Natsu —la rubia procedió a quitarse sus ropas, para darse un baño y un merecido descanso, tras lo acontecido en la Torre del Paraíso, despues de todo, habían pasado 3 días y la tensión aun la podía palpar en el aire, los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza: Natsu empleando su magia, Naruto, Gray… ellos tres eran fuertes gracias a sus magias correspondientes y sabían de artes marciales, a veces se sentía como una carga para Natsu y Happy— ¡Artes marciales, eso es! —Salió de la bañera, se vistió con su pijama y fue hacia su cama, pero notó algo familiar, jaló el objeto resultando ser Natsu— ¡¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI CASA?! —Gritó la rubia, pero Natsu comenzó a sufrir de escalofríos.

—Por favor, devuélvele su bufanda a Natsu —pidió Happy, mientras que Natsu temblaba.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Lucy, al ver a su amigo enfermo de un momento a otro.

—Es lo que ocurre al consumir Etherion, Natsu lo consumió… de la torre —dijo Happy. Lucy suspiró, fue a su armario y tomó un saco de dormir, con la ayuda de Happy empujaron a Natsu hasta el saco, mientras que Lucy se subía a su cama —Lucy, mira esto —dijo Happy con un papel entre sus patitas.

— ¿Festival de la Cosecha? —Preguntó Lucy, para seguir leyendo— ¿Concurso Miss Fairy Tail?

—El premio serán 500.000 —dijo Happy.

 **:::::::::::::::**

— **¡Mitsuki-Chan, lee esto!** —dijo Ritsuko acercándose al Ángel a gran velocidad, con un papel en las manos.

— **¡¿500.000 por participar en un concurso de belleza?!** —gritó Mitsuki.

— **250.000 para cada una** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente y estirando su mano hacia el ángel, quien no dudó en dársela.

— **Hecho** —dijo Mitsuki también sonriendo.

Naruto salió del baño, mientras que se colocaba una camiseta blanca, ya tenía un pantalón corto negro— ¿De qué hablan, chicas?

— **Nada** —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Dejando a Naruto con una gota tras su cabeza, era obvio que su ángel guardián y su querida Kitsune, le ocultaban algo, pero bueno: ya descubriría que era.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Shirotsume**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Las puertas del gremio oscuro, Ghoul Spirit, volaron en pedazos. Un par de sujetos, se lanzaron contra aquellos que acababan de entrar, pero una mujer de cabello castaño, vestido verde los hizo detenerse y convertirse en piedra.

Otro de ellos parecía portar una armadura de algún tipo y al ordenar un ataque, 3 objetos los cuales llevaban almas en su interior, atacaron con magia a los enemigos.

El sujeto de cabello verde largo y vestido con un traje carmesí fue el último en atacar, empleando su gran manejo del Kenjutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

En Magnolia, Mirajane ayudaba al maestro cargando unas bolsas —Todos están listos para el gran día, maestro —dijo Mirajane.

—El Gran Desfile de Fairy Tail, es el orgullo del continente —decía Makarov.

—Levy dijo que Laxus volvió a la ciudad —dijo Mirajane.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Makarov asombrada, para luego sonreír —Vamos: el concurso comenzará en cualquier momento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las participantes robaron los corazones de los presentes y en diversas ocasiones los hombres nadaron en ríos de sangre, ante la belleza de las magas de Fairy Tail: Mirajane, Erza, Juvia, Ritsuko, Mitsuki, Levy… las chicas participaron recibiendo aplausos, chiflidos y piropos.

Una participante inesperada llegó: Evergreen entró luego de Lucy, la cortina se levantó, las otras concursantes estaban convertidas en piedra.

—Evergreen, ya regrésalas a la normalidad —ordenó Makarov enfadado con la maga, se escuchó un sonido extraño y todos vieron a Ritsuko con un aura roja rodeándole y liberándose sin problema alguno, Mitsuki se rodeo de Obsidiana y también estaba ilesa.

Un rayo cayó desde el cielo, dejando ver a Laxus. Bickslow y Freed estaban en la habitación —Sigan mis órdenes o ellas…

— **¡Kokuton: Kokuyōseki Hari no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Agujas de Obsidiana)** —exclamaron Naruto y Mitsuki atacando a Laxus, quien saltó para esquivar el ataque.

—Las reglas son simples… el último en pie: gana —dijo Laxus.

— **¡ENTONCES YA HE GANADO YO!** —Gritó Ritsuko, en el aire— **¡Shakuton no Ken no Jutsu! (Jutsu Puño de E. Quemar)** —efectivamente: el puño derecho de la Kitsune era rodeado por un aura de color salmón y blanco.

— **¡Rairyū no Hoken! (Puño de Ruptura del Dragón de Rayo)** —exclamó Laxus atacando a la Kitsune. Ritsuko sonrió y realizó un Kawarimi, para que Bickslow recibiera el ataque del Dragón Slayer— ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! —se preguntó Laxus, antes de recibir un golpe en su rostro y terminar con la mitad del rostro quemado de forma horrible.

— ¡LAXUS! —Gritó Bickslow, mientras que se ponía de pie lentamente — ¡Freed, Evergreen, comencemos! —los 3 salieron corriendo, por las ventanas del gremio. Laxus se levantó, pero apenas y podía caminar.

— ¡Recuerden: tienen **3** horas para derrotarnos o ellas se convertirán en polvo! —dijo Evergreen a la distancia.

— ¡TU NO IRÁS A NINGUN LADO! —Gritó Lucy capturando a Laxus, con su látigo, antes de que este escapara.

Laxus sonrío —Ya me han capturado a mí, pero aun faltan ellos. El festival sigue en pie… ¡Así como la batalla de Fairy Tail! —todos salieron corriendo, atrapar a los demás y salvar a las chicas.

Todos atravesaron la barrera de runas de Freed, menos Makarov, Natsu y Naruto.

Makarov: porque tenía más de 80 años.

Natsu y Naruto: porque

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿"Solo el mago más fuerte escapará de las runas"? —leyó Alzack, quien se encontraba acompañado por Jet y Droy.

—Quiere que luchemos entre nosotros, maldito desgraciado —gruñó Jet, Droy le dio la razón, segundos despues, ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Balas de sueño —murmuró Alzack, con los ojos cerrados y un revolver en cada mano —Jamás mataría a un compañero de Fairy Tail y espero que ustedes puedan perdonarme, saldremos de esto. De todos modos… Laxus y sus compañeros, han demostrado que no son miembros del Gremio —enfundó sus armas y continuo su camino.

:::::::::::::::::

—Maestro, mire —dijo Happy, señalando las runas pues habían cambiado.

— ¿Jet vs Droy vs Alzack? —Dijo Makarov en Shock— ¿Ganador Alzack?

— ¿Por qué luchan entre ellos? —Preguntó Natsu.

—Seguramente, es esto lo que busca Laxus —dijo Makarov con un rostro sombrío.

 **(N/A: Que alguien nos recuerde que les estamos debiendo: un Fic Naruto x Levi y un Naruto x Wendy, por favor)**


	18. 17: Batalla de Fairy Tail 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Batalla de Fairy Tail 2**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desplazarse por la ciudad era una cosa, pues debían de buscar a los miembros de la guardia personal de Laxus, pero… era muy diferente si tenían que combatir entre ellos, pero todo sea con tal de salvar a las chicas. La ciudad era un caos, Warren pidió a todos desalojar la ciudad, eran obligados a luchar entre ellos, pues sus compañeras eran rehenes de un enemigo poderoso. No era toda la verdad, pero si la tenía.

Wakaba luchaba contra Macao =Macao gana.

Ritsuko luchaba contra Mest = Ritsuko gana.

Elfman contra Gajeel = Elfman gana.

Elfman vs Evergreen = Evergreen gana.

Laxus sonrió. Pronto los más poderosos miembros de Fairy Tail se derrotarían entre sí. Pronto los demás se reunirían en el gremio, donde los otros ya estarían derrotados. Naruto, Natsu y Gajeel estarían fuera de combate, las chicas estarían convertidas en polvo y Fairy Tail seria suyo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gray esquivó los ataques de Bickslow, saltó de un lugar hacia otro, haciéndolo gastar magia, para luego emplear su Ice Make, congelar sus muñecos y patearlo fuertemente, creando un martillo de hielo, pero acabó por transferir sus almas, es decir: las almas de sus muñecos a maniquíes, Gray escapó, llegó a un callejón, los maniquíes lo atacaron, Gray se agachó y el rayo mágico lo recibió el propio Bickslow y dejándolo fuera de batalla.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una rara idea llegó a la mente de Natsu: se acercó a Erza y calentó su cuerpo de piedra, con sus llamas, logrando sacarla.

—Erza, ¿sabes lo que está pasando? —preguntó el maestro.

—Podíamos escucharlo todo, aun estando dentro de las rocas, pero obviamente, no podíamos actuar o usar nuestra magia —explicó Erza.

—Alguien más —dijo Natsu.

—Al parecer, él volvió —dijo Erza con una sonrisa malévola.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Natsu.

—Gracias al cielo —dijo Naruto —Erza y él podrán ocuparse de Laxus.

—Erza, primero vayan por Evergreen, si la derrotan las otras volverán a la normalidad —ordenó Makarov.

—Como usted diga —dijo Erza.

—Mystogan, es posiblemente uno de los más fuertes del Gremio —dijo Naruto —Usa una magia de sueño y tiene una máscara.

:::::::::::::::

Erza salió del edificio y tuvo que mentir a algunos civiles, diciendo que las luchas eran en realidad preparaciones para el desfile, solo para ser atacada por Evergreen, pero pronto se unió Ritsuko, quien había tenido que derrotar a Mitsuki.

Erza se lanzó contra Evergreen, quien empleaba su abanico para desviar las espadas y frustrar aun más a la maga pelirroja, pero pronto dejó de ver Erza, solo para sentir un corte en su mejilla— ¿Qué…?—Evergreen no lo entendía— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Erza

— **Esa fui yo** —dijo Ritsuko — **Utilicé mi poder de Kitsune para encerrarte en una ilusión y darle a Erza una pequeña ventaja.**

— **Kaminari no Yōsei (Rayo de Hada)** —exclamó Evergreen, lanzando rayos hacia ambas pelirrojas.

— **¡Katon: Taju Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Múltiples Llamas del Sabio Fénix)** —exclamó Ritsuko dejando ir varias esferas de fuego, pero estas eran contrarrestadas por los rayos de su enemiga castaña.

Erza empleaba sus espadas para refrenar el ataque de Evergreen y dejar que Ritsuko consiguiera la ventaja. La maga pelirroja vio una abertura en Evergreen y pudo emplear sus espadas, para detener a Evergreen, colgándola de su ropa a un muro. Evergreen amenazó con convertir a las demás en polvo, pero Erza cambio su traje de Lolita Gótica por su Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo y apuntó a Evergreen con cientos de espadas.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

En el gremio, las chicas volvieron a la normalidad.

—Maestro, ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Lucy.

—Lo que ocurrió fue que Laxus deseaba el control de Fairy Tail —dijo Makarov, sorprendiendo a las ex–rehenes —Las convirtió a ustedes en piedra con ayuda de Evergreen y combatieron entre ellos por cosa de Freed y sus runas, así mismo hubo miles de ataques por parte de Bickslow. Aun falta el Palacio del Rayo de Laxus.

—Vamos —dijo Bisca —Reunamos a los otros y ataquemos —todos asintieron a las palabras de la vaquera.

— ¡Vengan a ver esto, rápido! —dijo Mirajane, todos fueron al balcón, encontrando cientos de Lacrimas de Rayo por toda la ciudad.

—Cientos de rayos caerán en toda la ciudad… la destruirán —dijo Cana enfadada.

—Veamos si esto funciona —dijo Bisca Re-Equipándose con un rifle francotirador y disparando a una de las Lacrimas, la cual se destruyó. Todos pensaron que había funcionado, hasta que la maga de cabello verde, recibió un poderoso choque eléctrico.

—Magia de redirección corporal —dijo Cana con el ceño fruncido —Si las destruimos, nuestros cuerpos recibirán un daño igual o incluso mayor.

—Ustedes vayan por Laxus —ordeno Naruto.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Se quejó una preocupada Lucy —Si los destruyes podrías morir.

—No —dijo Naruto —Laxus desea comandar el gremio, ¿creen que se arriesgaría a asesinar a sus magos?... **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Clon de Sombra) —** 5 clones de Sombra aparecieron— **¡Mahō Kurōningu! (Clonación Mágica)** —5 clones mágicos aparecieron— **¡Kokuton: Kokuyōseki no Hari no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Flechas de Obsidiana)** —exclamaron los **5** clones de sombras, atacando y destruyendo varias de las Lacrimas, antes de ser disipados.

— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Megami no Yari! (Arte Secreto: Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamaron los clones mágicos: una llama se formo en cada mano de cada clon, las llamas grises se alargaron y fueron lanzadas contra las Lacrimas, las cuales fueron destruidas y ellos recibieron el daño, disipándose.

 **Solo faltaba una última jugada y Laxus lo daría todo.**


	19. 18: Batalla contra Laxus

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Batalla contra Laxus**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que los demás buscaban como desactivar el Palacio del Rayo, dar con Laxus y derrotarlo; Levy se encontraba junto a Polyusca.

—Trae a Laxus —pidió Polyusca, quien no sabía de la situación actual.

— ¿A Laxus? —preguntó Levy, mientras que pensaba en alguna excusa, como que… Laxus estaba en Oak o en la Villa Lluviosa.

—No estoy segura de cuanto más pueda resistir —dijo Polyusca.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Laxus dejó de recordar el pasado, en 6 minutos el palacio se activaría. En 6 minutos Fairy Tail desaparecería y Raven Tail sería el más grande gremio del mundo.

—Has venido, Mystogan —dijo Laxus con una sonrisa.

—Si desactivas el palacio, aun podremos pasar esto como entretenimiento —dijo el mago misterioso.

— ¿Acaso no has escuchado los rumores sobre quién es el más poderoso de Fairy Tail? —Preguntó Laxus, mientras que comenzaba a expulsar su magia, al tiempo que Mystogan hacia lo mismo —Es hora de descubrirlo, ¿tú o yo?

—Pareces estar olvidando a Erza —dijo Mystogan, listo para luchar.

—Ella es fuerte, admito que está en el camino correcto, pero aun no llega a nuestro nivel —dijo Laxus —Veamos quien es el mejor.

—Si eso es todo lo que tus ojos pueden ver, entonces eres un ignorante —dijo Mystogan, listo para atacar en el lugar indicado y desactivar el palacio— **¡Shojūmahōjin: Kaminari! (Circulo Mágico de Primer Nivel: Relámpago)** —Mystogan estiró su mano derecha y un relámpago plateado pasó junto a Laxus rozándolo, segundos antes de destruir una Lacrima suspendida en el aire.

Laxus lanzó un rayo, Mystogan le imitó usando uno de sus bastones, las magias chocaron y todo exploto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esa fue… —mencionó Natsu.

— ¿La catedral de Kardia? —preguntó Erza.

— **El palacio está destruido, pero no parece ser que Laxus se haya dado cuenta, además de que alguien lo está atacando** —dijo Ritsuko.

—Vamos —dijeron Naruto y Gray.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? —preguntó Mystogan.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte —dijo Laxus.

—Si así lo deseas… —Mystogan clavó sus bastones en el suelo— **¡Matenrō! (Torre de Babel)** —una magia purpura surgió del suelo, el caos reinó el segundos y la Catedral explotó.

Laxus creyó escapar en un salto, pero fue encerrado en una ilusión, en la que creyó ser atrapado por un demonio y para no ser asesinado por el demonio, comenzó a lanzar grandes cantidades de electricidad, hasta que, accidentalmente se electrocuto a sí mismo, antes de comenzar a reírse— ¿Acaso creíste que esa ilusión funcionaria en mi, Mystogan?

—Lo captaste un poco tarde —dijo Mystogan, mientras que un pilar de luz lila caía sobre Laxus— **Gojūmahōjin: ¡Mikagura! (Círculo Mágico de Cinco Niveles: ¡Canción Sagrada!)** —5 círculos cayeron sobre Laxus.

— ¡Es el fin, Mystogan! —un círculo mágico de electricidad aparecio bajo los pies del mago enmascarado.

Ambos recibieron el ataque de su adversario y una cortina de humo se formó.

Cuando la cortina desapareció, Laxus se encontró con todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, listos para la batalla, incluso el Raijinchū se puso en su contra.

Laxus sonrió y liberó cientos de rayos, para mantener a raya a sus rivales, pero Natsu ya estaba sobre él— **¡Karyū no Akugeki! (Agarre del Dragón de Fuego)** —Laxus fue agarrado de ambos lados de su cabeza y quemado.

— **¡Rairyū no Agito! (Mordisco del Dragón del Rayo)** —Laxus se liberó, saltó y al posicionarse sobre Natsu soltó un rayo con ambas manos entrelazadas, que tendió a Natsu en el suelo.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Kama! (Guadaña de la Diosa del Fuego)** —exclamó Naruto, apareciendo con una guadaña de fuego, ante un desprotegido Laxus y alcanzando a Laxus en el pecho, provocándole una quemadura y obligándolo a retroceder.

— **¡Kureha no Yoroi! (Armadura de Alas Negras)** —exclamó Erza, con una armadura negra con detalles plateados, alas de murciélago y una espada, logrando cortar a Laxus, Erza era auxiliada por las flechas de Sagitario y el látigo de Lucy.

— **¡Ice Make! (Creación de Hielo)** —exclamó un malherido Gray, congelando el suelo.

— ¡HOMBRE! —fueron las palabras de Elfman, mientras que atacaba desde arriba a Laxus, quien apenas y pudo esquivar aquello, solo para recibir una explosión por su espalda, por parte de Simon.

— **¡Kitoun Bakuhatsu! (Explosión Gatuna)** —exclamó Millianna, lanzando sus tubos gatunos en forma de espiral, atando a Laxus y haciéndolos explotar.

— **¡** **Hassha-dan Kādo: Moeru Ai** **! (Naipe de Proyectil: Amor Ardiente)** —fueron las palabras de Sho, atacando con corazones de fuego.

— ¡Los amigos de Erza! —dijo una agradecida Lucy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Afuera Erza, Warren, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Alzack, Bisca y Max se coordinaban para destruir el Palacio del Rayo.

— ¿Dejarán que nuestra amiga rubia, se encargue ella sola del palacio? —preguntó Cana a los demás.

—Vamos a hacerlo —dijo Warren.

—Ya estoy pensando con claridad, gracias, Cana —dijo Alzack.

Con el trabajo en equipo y la coordinación, el palacio de rayo cayó.

Cuando Laxus vio que un grupo de idiotas habían destruido el palacio, ante él se presentaron Naruto, Natsu y Gajeel, conociendo el poder de los Slayer, Laxus cayó en la desesperación y decidió acabar con todo— ¡FAIRY LAW! (LEY DE HADA) —La luz dorada iluminó primero el cuerpo de Laxus y luego iluminó toda Magnolia.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Natsu, Gajeel y Naruto aun estaban ante él, minutos despues la catedral fue destruida, por un Makarov gigante, quien lo atrapó —Laxus, lamento todo lo que tu padre te hizo y lamento… no haber podido ser un buen abuelo para ti.

— ¡Bájame en este instante, anciano! —Ordenó Laxus, mientras que era bajado— ¡No entre los Caballeros Runa! —ahora estaba asustado y trataba de patear a Makarov, pero no podía. Estaba cansado tras usar la Fairy Law, finalmente fue arrestado y los miembros de Fairy Tail, incluyendo a los equipos Raijinchū y el Equipo del Cielo, se prepararon el festival.


	20. 19: Ataque

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Ataque**

 **:::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Examen Chūnnin acababa de detenerse de forma abrupta, cuando Shinobis de Suna y Oto comenzaron a atacar la aldea. Primero lo intentaron con el **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Jutsu Templo del Nirvana)** , pero Jiraiya y Kurenai había lanzado un Contra-Genjutsu: **Akumu Chitose no Jutsu (Jutsu Pesadilla de Mil Días)** y encerrado a Kabuto y a sus cómplices, en una ilusión aterradora.

Kurenai, Azuma, Guy e Iruka, comandaron a los Chūnnin y otros Jōnnin asesinando a todos los Shinobis de Oto y Suna que veían.

— ¡Kaito-Kun! —Gritó Kushina, mientras que luchaba contra Baki— ¡Ustedes tomen a los aldeanos, llévenlos a los refugios y no permitan que el enemigo se acerque!

— ¡Okasan, cuidado! —gritó Kaito.

— **¡Kaze no Yaiba! (Espada de Viento)** —gritó Baki, atacando a la pelirroja, al estirar su mano derecha hacia ella y perforar su hombro. Al instante, el instinto asesino de Kushina pobló toda la arena.

— **¡Suiton: Hidora no Ken no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Puño de Hidra)** —exclamó Kushina, mientras que su puño derecho se rodeaba de agua y trataba de golpear al Jōnnin de Suna, pero él le esquivo. Baki sonrió creyendo que se había librado del ataque, pero pronto, vio como muchas serpientes de agua salían del puño de Kushina y atacaban a sus enemigos, con mordidas dejándolos sumamente lastimados.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Este es el fin, Kazekage-Dono —dijo Minato tocando el hombro del Kazekage y apareciendo junto a él e Hiruzen en la azotea del palco de los Kages, junto al Kazekage apareció un sonriente Orochimaru.

— ¡Orochimaru! —gritó un sorprendido Hiruzen, pero sintió la mano de Minato en su hombro.

—Ya lo sabíamos, gracias a la red espía de Jiraiya-Sensei —dijo Minato.

— ¡¿SABIAN DE ESTE ATAQUE?! —Gritaron Rasa y Orochimaru sorprendidos, Minato sonrió y con un movimiento de su cabeza, les hizo fijarse en que los **5** del sonido no habían colocado la barrera.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Los **5** del Sonido, se encontraban enfrentándose a Kakashi y Sasuke, junto con Shikaku, Chōza e Inoichi, eran **4** Jōnnin y un Gennin, haciendo frente a la guardia de Orochimaru.

— **¡Kagemane Rokkakkei no Jutsu! (Posesión de Sombra Hexagonal)** —exclamó Shikaku, capturando a Jorobo y a Kidōmaru— **¡Kage no Jikkō! (Ejecución de Sombra)** —las sombras de Jorobo y Kidōmaru se volvieron rojas, mientras que la sombra de Shikaku se expandía, hasta cubrir las sombras de sus enemigos, quienes cayeron muertos.

— **¡Makyō no Ran! (Rebelión del Mundo de los Espíritus)** —exclamó Tayuya, mientras que tocaba su flauta, haciendo aparecer **3** espíritus Doki, los cuales se fusionaron en una especie de serpiente con múltiples bocas, que atacó a los Ino-Shika-Cho y los dejó fuera de combate, al desmayarlos.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Sasuke.

— **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —exclamó Jirōbō.

— **¡Tarenken! (Conexión de Múltiples Puños)** —exclamó Sakon, atacando al Uchiha, con muchos puños, impidiéndole defenderse.

— **¡Raikiri! (Cortador del Relámpago)** —exclamó Kakashi, alertando a Tayuya, Sakon y Kimimaru, quienes alcanzaron a esquivarlo, pues el Copy-Nin se había lanzado desde el techo de una casa, con el objetivo de provocar un mayor daño a sus oponentes, quienes lo habían esquivado.

— **¡Chidori! (Millar de Pájaros)** —exclamó Sasuke, lanzándose contra Tayuya, creyendo tomarla desprevenida.

— **¡Kunai-Naifu no Gaikan! (Aparición del cuchillo Kunai)** —exclamó Sakon, perforando uno de los pulmones de Sasuke, con un Kunai más pequeño de lo normal, al aparecer muy cerca del Uchiha.

— **¡Teshi Sendan! (Balas Perforadoras de Diez Dedos)** —escuchó Sasuke, antes de ser golpeado por las falanges de Kimimaru, dejándolo en el suelo derrotado.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!** —exclamó Orochimaru.

Solo para notar que Minato ya no estaba en frente de él, se giró solo para recibir un golpe en el rostro y salir volando, cuando pudo notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, vio a su maestro y al hijo del mismo: Azuma, lanzando un Jutsu al mismo tiempo, contra Rasa, **"Katon: Gōen no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Llama)"** , cosa que obligó al Kazekage y levantar su escudo: **"Sakin no Kabe (Muro de Polvo Dorado)"** , llegaron en ese momento Fugaku y Mikoto para apoyar en la batalla, incinerando con un " **Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu** " los ataúdes de los cuales debieron de haber surgido Hashirama, Tobirama y Madara.

Kushina empleo su Kongō Fusa para capturar a Orochimaru, para luego invocar su Fūton y cortar la piel y los músculos del Hebi Sen'nin, hasta que este cayó inconsciente debido al dolor.

Rasa cayó al suelo desmayado. Lo tomarían como rehén y negociarían con Suna, para liberarlo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

En los bosques de Konoha, Mitarashi Anko gritó de dolor, mientras que el Ten no Jūin se activaba y de él, surgía una versión femenina de Orochimaru, desnuda. Sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a su alumna ahora fallecida, Orochimaru se alejó de allí.

Aquella era la primera versión del Ten no Jūin, su versión primaria y la más antigua, por eso mismo Orochimaru se veía de esa forma, una falla al momento de dejar por primera vez su alma, aunque las fallas eran más, que solo un cuerpo femenino y desnudo, un cuerpo muy debilitado y con la mitad del Chakra de Anko — _Necesito otro cuerpo, de forma urgente_ —pensó "Orochi-Chan"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Las cosas no estaban bien en las Naciones Shinobi, tampoco estaban muy bien en Earth-Land, pues un ataque sin precedentes ocurrió contra varios Gremios Legales: El cielo se oscureció repentinamente y cientos de esferas rojas aparecieron en el firmamento, antes de que de dichas esferas, se desprendieran unas más pequeñas que bombardearon con fuerza y sin descanso las ciudades, destruyendo gremios completos, dejando cientos de heridos y miles de muertos.

En pocas horas, gremios enteros desaparecieron.

Los sobrevivientes del Gremio Twiling Ogre fueron Teebo: Él llevaba una camiseta roja, una tela de leopardo en el abdomen y un pantalón negro y Ginger Mattan: Una maga que llevaba una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y un micro-short.

Los sobrevivientes de Blue Pegasus fueron: Ichiya Vandalay: un hombre de cabello naranja, Smoking blanco y baja estatura; Hibiki Lates: un adolescente rubio, ojos negro, camisa celeste y pantalón negro; Eve Tearm: un adolescente rubio, delgado, llevaba una camiseta crema, una corbata de rayas lilas y blancas y un pantalón negro; el último sobreviviente era Ren Akatsuki: cabello negro, bronceado, su traje oscuro y camisa amarilla. Parecían estar bien.

Quatro Cerberus, sobrevivió sin ninguna baja, gracias a Goldmine y Rocker: el maestro Goldmine creó una barrera con su magia de cartas, mientras que Rocker cavó un túnel bajo tierra, donde sobrevivieron.

Fairy Tail sobrevivió gracias a una sorpresa de Mitsuki: una barrera sagrada que rodeó el gremio, pero al tener que sostenerla por tanto tiempo, Mitsuki quedó inconsciente.

La única sobreviviente de Cait Shelter fue Wendy Marvel.

Mermaid Heels, sobrevivió gracias a un escudo creado por el hilo de Arania Web y a una singular forma de esgrima de Kagura "Raikiri" (Cortador del Relámpago), literalmente cortó los relámpagos a una gran velocidad, colocando toda su magia en la hoja de la espada, cayendo inconsciente.

Por todo el continente, los Rune Knight traían ejércitos enteros de médicos, para ayudar a los heridos.

El Consejo Mágico y los **10** Magos Santos se reunieron en un lugar llamado "El Monte de la Sabiduría", para discutir lo obvio: un Gremio Oscuro de gran poder, había decidido hacerles la guerra a todos.

 **Path of Seth, se preparaba para atacar con todo su poder a Fiore. Con o sin la ayuda de Tártaros.**


	21. 20: Amor y Suerte

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Amor y Suerte**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Makarov abrió, encontrándose con una chica de cabello azul, vestido de rayas azules y amarillas, quien era acompañada por una gata voladora de color blanco.

—Eres parte de Cait Shelter, ¿verdad? —preguntó Makarov, al ver el tatuaje en el hombro de Wendy, quien asintió.

— ¿Wendy-Chan? —preguntó Naruto, quien se acercó.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo la chica de cabello azul, ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen, Naruto? —preguntó el maestro Makarov, Naruto asintió.

—Durante una misión en el Valle del Silencio —dijo Naruto, las sonrisas en los labios de ambos Slayer se borraron —El ataque reciente, ¿verdad?

—Así es —dijo la chica —Soy… Wendy Marvel y… solía ser parte de Cait Shelter. Todos mis compañeros fallecieron durante el ataque. Recordé… que… Naruto-Kun era parte de Fairy Tail y…

—Pasa Wendy, eres bienvenida —dijo Makarov, mientras que la apenada Dragón Slayer entraba —Escuchen, ella es una nueva integrante, es Wendy Marvel.

—Formabas parte de otro gremio atacado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Erza siendo comprensiva, Wendy asintió —Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

— **¿Charles?** —preguntó Happy, acercándose a la gata blanca.

— **¡Happy!** —Dijo la gata abrazando al gato azul — **Esta sí que es una sorpresa.**

—Ojisan —dijo Gray— ¿Los Magos Santos o el Consejo, han tomado una decisión sobre lo que pasará con este ataque?

—Contraatacaremos —dijo Makarov seriamente —Se formará una alianza entre varios gremios, pues no es solo un acto del gremio de sicarios Path of Seth, es un acto de varios gremios oscuros como Grimoire Heart y Tártaros —a más de uno le pasó un escalofrió por la espalda.

Naruto tocó delicadamente el hombro de Wendy y el cruce de sus mirabas bastaron, para que ambos salieran del gremio y tomaran camino hacia Fairy Hills —Lamento que tus primeros 15 minutos en Fairy Tail, giren en torno a un ataque comandado por un grupo de criminales.

—Quizás sea así, pero es lo que está en boca de todos —contestó Wendy, pronto se internaron en un bosque cercano, ubicado en una colina— ¿Hacia dónde vamos, Naruto-Kun?

—Iremos a que organices tus cosas —dijo Naruto —Tras eso, daremos media vuelta, volveremos al gremio y podremos hablar tranquilos, así como comenzar a relacionarte con los demás —Wendy y Charles se quedaron en silencio, el bosque terminó y ante ellos había un edificio —Bienvenida a Fairy Hills, este es el dormitorio de las chicas.

— ¿Y los chicos? —preguntó una curiosa Wendy.

—El Fairy Lake, un lago cercano al gremio, en medio existe una isla pequeña y allí se ubica el edificio masculino, supuestamente es una isla artificial creada por la primera maestra del gremio —contestó Naruto —Aunque… Lucy tiene una casa propia; Ritsuko, Mitsuki y yo, tenemos nuestro lugar propio. Una casa.

—Ya veo —dijo Wendy, mientras que entraba y organizaba sus cosas, en una de las habitaciones desocupadas. Wendy salió y se encontró con Naruto y Ritsuko, la pelirroja traia un ponqué (un pastelillo) con las letras FT.

— **Bienvenida a Fairy Tail** —dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa, mientras que Wendy tomaba el ponqué y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Wendy con una sonrisa vivida.

— ¡Bienvenida! —los restantes agremiados, literalmente salieron de la nada con una pancarta con la palabra "Welcome" con faltas ortográficas, escrita a las carreras y un montón de globos y serpentina sacadas de la nada. Además de la palabra " _You are a Fairy_ " _(Eres un Hada)_ escrita por Levy, con su magia de escritura solida y en letras de rosas rojas y amarillas, además de Dalias.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tal vez sea mi imaginación —dijo Lucy a Natsu y Happy —Pero últimamente tengo la sensación de que soy observada —la maga suspiró y se vistió.

— **Lucy tiene razón** —dijo Ritsuko — **Hay algo que últimamente me pone los nervios de punta, alguien podría estarnos espiando.**

— **Pues… sería bueno que nuestro Voyerista dejara de molestarnos** —dijo Mitsuki, esa sensación "afilada" en su espalda, le estaba colmando los nervios a la castaña, que realizó el sello del Jabalí y luego el sello de la Serpiente — **Tenpō:** **Shūhen Shiya no Fūin no Jutsu** **(Arte del Cielo: Jutsu Sellado de Visión Periférica)** —un aura blanca rodeo a Mitsuki, antes de que dicha Aura "bajara a su sombra", la sombra de la chica se volvió completamente blanca y fue hasta el espía, quien pronto sufrió de esa desagradable Visión de Túnel, cuando solo encontraba un punto de visión escasa, mientras que el resto de oscurecía, era como ver por medio de un catalejo, pues no podía ver nada más, sino hacia donde fijara la vista, lo demás se veía negro y ahora no tenía una escases total de visión periférica.

Los magos rodearon a la persona: tenía el cabello rubio así como su barba, llevaba un vestido elegante. Lucy lo reconoció, pero era imposible.

— ¿Otosan? —Preguntó Lucy, asombrada— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y… ¿Qué pasa con esa ropa?

—Las vías del tren Heartfilia fueron confiscadas —contestó Jude —Lo perdí todo: la compañía, la casa y el dinero.

— ¡Espera!, ¿la casa, allí donde está la tumba de Okasan? —preguntó una preocupada Lucy.

—La transferí aquí —dijo Jude, entregándole una hoja de papel a Lucy —Estoy empezando de nuevo, me uní a un gremio de comerciantes en Acalypha. Adiós, Lucy.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

2 semanas despues, se encontraban Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy, intentando decidir su próximo trabajo.

Lucy había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro con mangas ¾ blancas, que llegaban hasta sus antebrazos, también llevaba un pantalón azul y unos zapatos planos a causa de que había comenzado a entrenar esgrima con Erza.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿Erza-San? —preguntó Lucy, mientras que estaban en casa de Lucy, sin prestar atención a Natsu y Gray quienes leían la novela de la rubia._

— _¿Puedo ayudarte, Lucy? —preguntó Erza de forma educada._

— _Yo… pues… veras… —Lucy se pasó una mano por el rostro, como signo de frustración, la pobre comenzó a balbucear, hasta que perdió la calma por su propia "tontería"— ¡¿Crees poder enseñarme esgrima?! —Esa declaración/pregunta gritada, dejó a todos mirándola —Lo lamento, pero no me gusta sentirme indefensa y tartamudear me hace sentirme indefensa._

— _Tranquila —dijo Erza con una sonrisa —Por supuesto que puedo entrenarte, pero existe algo mejor que solo entregarte una espada de mano y media y luego entrenarte._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Gray interesado._

— _Me refiero…—dijo Erza con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, antes de señalar a Lucy —A que te entrenaré en el manejo de distintas espadas, para que puedas sorprender a tu enemigo, empuñando cualquier espada —lo siguiente que supieron Gray, Natsu y Happy, era que Lucy fue arrastrada fuera de su casa por Erza, montada en un barco y llevaba hasta la ciudad de Oak, donde buscaron un lugar, caminaron por sus calles, hasta que Erza se detuvo ante un centro comercial, el cual tenía por nombre "Puerta de las Estrellas", fueron directamente a la tienda de magia, la única y la más grande, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos grises y armadura ligera de color negro._

— _Bienvenidos a "Puerta de las Estrellas", soy Lucius McLaren —dijo el vendedor._

— _Soy Erza Scarlet —dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que el vendedor abriera sus ojos y se girara, hacia una fotografía en la cual se veía a un hombre de cabello castaño, acompañado por un niño con su mismo cabello (Lucius) y una niña de cabello rojo (Erza) —Me alegro de volverte a ver, Lucius-Lun._

— _Me alegro de volverte a ver Erza-Chan —dijo Lucius, abrazando a Erza— ¿Y qué haces por aquí, prima?_

— _¡¿PRIMA?! —Gritaron los demás._

— _En realidad, Lucius y su padre, me acogieron luego de que escapé de la Torre del Cielo, yo le decía Tío a Jared, su padre, así que Lucius me comenzó a llamar Prima._

— _¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Lucius con una sonrisa y volviendo a ser "el vendedor"_

— _Necesito ver las magias de Re-Equipar que tienes —dijo Erza —Eres el mejor en magias portadoras._

— _¿Deseas cambiar tu Knight? —preguntó Lucius, pero Erza negó._

— _Es para mi amiga, quien desea aprender a Re-Equiparse —dijo Erza, señalando a Lucy, quien estaba nerviosa._

— _Por aquí, por favor —dijo Lucius llevándolas hasta una serie de armas —Aquí tenemos las armaduras y el arma principal de cada Re-Equipo._

— _Mi armadura principal es la Heart Kreuz Armor… —Erza señaló la armadura que llevaba puesta a diario: una coraza de metal compuesta por placas, con cuello alto y la parte izquierda llevaba una cruz dorada, además de una espada de mano y media. Lucy asintió, para luego mirar las armaduras que tenían en la tienda —Puedo cambiar mis armaduras, porque todas están… selladas, hasta que decido equiparlas, luego te enseñaré a cómo hacerlo, pero primero debes de escoger tu estilo —Erza vio a su amiga mirando una armadura rosa, con una cadena._

— _Armaduras Estelares —dijo Lucius —Cada una de ellas otorga una facilidad: una armadura pesada con un escudo impenetrable, otra lleva guantes con garras, esta… es una armadura con unas cadenas que pueden alcanzar a cualquier rival._

— _La llevaremos —dijo Erza. Aunque la pelirroja deseaba pagarle a su alumna, Lucy insistió en poner la mitad del dinero por la armadura Estelar._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Lucy ya no solo era una maga celestial, también era una experta espadachín.

—Iremos a capturar al convicto de escapó de Velveno —dijo Gray.

— ¿Velveno?, ¿te refieres al cazador de Gremios Velveno? —preguntó Happy.

— ¿Entonces encontraron donde está? —preguntó Erza, Gray asintió, mientras que Natsu reía —Son **600.000** por persona, podrás pagar tu renta, Lucy.

— ¡Sí! Son como **6** meses seguidos, ¡vamos a hacerlo! —dijo Lucy.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que está pasando en Acalypha? —preguntó Macao a Wakaba.

—Al parecer, un grupo de comerciantes han sido tomados como rehenes —dijo Wakaba.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Lucy llegó a Acalypha tras un largo viaje. Encontrándose con los Rune Knights quienes mantenían a las personas a raya, para evitar que se acercaran a la zona, Lucy los esquivó, pero fue agarrada por el cuello, por uno de esos caballeros.

—Los civiles no pueden entrar —dijo el que la tenia agarrada.

— ¡DIJE QUE NO! —Gritó con su cabeza gigante y dejándola en otro lugar, luego de 5 intentos por escabullirse dentro, Lucy quedó atada a un mástil.

—Tengo que entrar de algún… —la chica vio a sus pies un hormiguero, se concentró. Era la primera vez que lo haría, había leído anécdotas sobre esto: magos celestiales que concentraban su magia en sus llaves, sin siquiera tocarlas— ¡PUERTA DE LA SIRVIENTA, YO TE ABRO: VIRGO! —La pelirrosa apareció ante Lucy, quien presentaba cansancio, eso no se decía en los libros. Virgo abrió un túnel, Lucy no vio necesidad de una linterna, Virgo era un espíritu de tipo sirvienta, _ELLAS_ eran fieles a sus amos y cumplían cualquier _capricho_.

Dentro, habían **5** asaltantes: **2** conseguían el dinero, **2** vigiaban y otro era el líder.

El líder vio que el dinero encontrado solo serbia para llenar 2 sacos completos, su enfado le hizo disparar contra los rehenes, pero las balas nunca llegaron a su objetivo, pues una pareja de magas estaban en frente: Lucy, portando una armadura de color verde y Erza con su armadura Kreuz.

Erza había cortado las balas, mientras que Lucy había hecho uso de los escudos de su armadura verde, para repeler las balas.

— ¡Titania de Fairy Tail y esa chica, debe de ser su alumna! —gruñó el líder.

Lucy sonrió y se Re-Equipó con una armadura roja, antes de correr por en medio de sus enemigos a gran velocidad y dejándolos inconscientes —Lo lamento, Erza…

—Tranquila, buen trabajo —dijo Erza, mientras que se quedaba con su ropa normal, Lucy hizo lo mismo y ambas desataron a los rehenes, siendo Lucy abrazada por su padre.

—Gracias por salvarnos, Lucy —dijo Jude con una sonrisa —Veo que has logrado tener una gran amiga y maestra —el hombre miró a Erza —Gracias por entrenar a Lucy.

—Por nada, ella es una gran amiga y ha probado ser una alumna excepcional —dijo Erza, mientras que ambas se retiraban al gremio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Shinobi Godaikoku; Valle del Fin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke había escapado de Konoha, con la ayuda de Orochimaru, había sido perseguido por ANBU's de Konoha, quienes habían sido atacados por los **5** del Sonido. Los ANBU's murieron, pero no sin antes dejar a los **5** del Sonido malheridos, cosa que permitió a un equipo compuesto por Namikaze Kaito, Namikaze Saori, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji y Haruno Sakura, derrotar a los Shinobis de Otogakure.

Quienes llegaron donde Sasuke, fueron Sakura, Kaito y Saori, pues Shikamaru y Chōji habían sido malheridos por Kuromaru y Kimimaru.

Sakura no podía creer lo que su amado estaba haciendo, no entendía cómo era posible que decidiera abandonar Konoha solo por venganza. Venganza contra Uchiha Itachi, quien había masacrado al clan Uchiha, eso demostraba que los recientes actos del Uchiha menor en las misiones del equipo 7 (asesinar a una pandilla de asaltantes con la ayuda del Ten no Jūin, atacar él solo a un escuadrón ANBU de Kiri y matar a 3 de ellos quienes pedían clemencia o copiar Jutsus de su cliente –Un Ninsō de Hi no Kuni– durante un ataque.) Eran actos enteramente de su elección. Actos horripilantes sin lugar a duda, pero que no eran por la influencia del Jūin de Orochimaru.

—Sasuke-Kun, sabía que tú podrías aprovechar el Ten no Jūin. El único en su clase, pues el que tiene Anko, solo fue un recipiente para mi alma —dijo Orochimaru.

— ¡Sasuke, por favor ven con nosotros! —pidió Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Konoha solo retiene mi talento, Konoha no me dará el poder que necesito para vengar a Itachi —dijo Sasuke.

—Quizás esto, pueda interesarte: Sasuke-Kun —dijo Orochimaru de forma siniestra y seductora, mientras que le enseñaba una carpeta, el Uchiha la abrió y al mismo tiempo que leía, sus ojos se abrían, por la sorpresa de aquello que leía.

—Itachi-Kun siguió órdenes de los ancianos, con tal de evitar un golpe de estado contra Konoha —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa en sus labios y colocando una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

— " _No"_ —Susurró Sasuke.

—Así es —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa —Puedes reconocer las firmas de Homura, Koharu y Danzō ¿o no?

— **¡Fūton/Suiton: Rasengan!** —exclamaron Kaito y Saori juntando sus manos, creando un Rasengan cooperativo y agregando su Chakra, logrando un Hyoton: Rasengan, que pronto comenzó a congelar el rio, obligando a Sasuke y a Orochimaru a esquivar el hielo y pararse sobre la estatua de Madara, pero para la incredulidad de Orochimaru, los Namikaze lanzaron el Jutsu hacia ellos— **¡Hyōton: Konton Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Esfera Espiral del Caos)** —Orochimaru no pudo ser lo suficientemente veloz para realizar un **Shunshin** y volver a su base, siendo Sasuke y él golpeados por el Jutsu cooperativo.

— ¡SASUKE! —Gritó Sakura.

Kaito y Saori sonrieron, antes de ver a Sasuke lanzarse contra ellos, con el **Chidori** activado— **¡Fūton/Suiton: Yōso Ryū no Su no Jutsu! (E. Viento/A. Agua: Jutsu Nido de Dragones Elementales)** —los hermanos liberaron cientos de dragones de viento y agua, que mordieron a Sasuke, hasta dejarlo en el suelo, pero nadie se esperó, que Sakura, en su inmenso "amor" hacia Sasuke, lanzara una bomba de veneno paralizante, para luego agarrar al Uchiha y llevárselo.


	22. 21: Alianza

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Alianza**

 **:::::::::::::**

Naruto y Wendy se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento de Fairy Tail, ubicado en un lugar llamado El Observatorio del Cielo, era (como ya se ha dicho) un campo de entrenamiento, creado por el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail, el campo era literalmente un trozo de tierra pulida, que estaba suspendida en medio del vacío por 4 cables de alta tensión, para subirse en ella, se pasaba por un puente. Tropezar era una muerte segura, por ello Makarov nunca hablaba de ese lugar, pero entonces ¿Cómo lo consiguieron Naruto y Wendy?, gracias a los archivos de Fairy Tail.

— **¡Tenryū no Tsume! (Garra del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy lanzando una patada doble, con sus pies cubiertos de viento.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, activando su magia y haciendo que un par de llamas se manifestaran en sus manos, pero enviando más magia, pudo recubrir sus antebrazos con fuego blanco; haciendo que Wendy se quemara y tuviera que alejarse.

— **¡Tenkū Haya! (Primera Flecha de Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, recubriendo sus piernas con viento, el viento suficiente como para crear un torbellino, que lanzó contra Naruto, como si se tratara de una flecha.

— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Megami no Yari! (Arte Secreto: Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, en su mano derecha se formó una llama, la cual pronto tomó una forma alargada y el rubio pudo lanzársela a Wendy.

Mala idea por parte de ambos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la flecha del cielo, solo provocaría que la lanza de fuego, se manifestara como un pilar de fuego imparable, solo pudieron concentrar magia suficiente en sus pies, para "salir volando", gracias a una llama bajo los pies de Naruto y la concentración de viento suficiente bajo los pies de Wendy.

—Eso no podemos volver a hacerlo —dijo Wendy, preocupada al ver el lugar quemado.

—Te equivocas, Wendy-Chan, podemos volverlo a hacer —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa —Dame un segundo —Naruto concentró Chakra y Magia, para saltar y llegar a la plataforma destrozada— **¡Kokuton: Kokuyōseki no Saiken no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Reconstrucción de Obsidiana)** —el rubio colocó sus manos en la tierra, sobre la tierra, comenzó a aparecer obsidiana derretida, como si fuera derretida por Lava, la plataforma fue recubierta por una capa de cristal negro, el rubio saltó solo con Chakra y llegó al lado de Wendy, sacó un pergamino y lo lanzó a la plataforma— **¡Enkaku no Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación a distancia)** —el pergamino fue rodeado por una bola de humo y sobre ella aparecieron 5 clones del rubio— ¿Pierden el equilibrio sobre el suelo de obsidiana?

—Si fuera pulida, seguramente resbalaríamos —dijo el clon 1.

—Es verdad —dijeron los otros **4** , mientras que uno por uno desaparecían poco a poco. Naruto y Wendy volvieron al edificio del gremio, donde Mitsuki y Ritsuko le preguntaron a Naruto porque no las llevó con ellas, él argumentó que necesitaba que fuera una batalla entre magos Slayer.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Jiji? —preguntó Natsu, pues acababa de volver junto a Gray, Erza y Lucy de un restaurante y era una noticia urgente, pero todos negaron tal cosa —Ultear y Jellal traicionaron al consejo mágico, ocurrió lo que todos sabemos en la Torre del Cielo, ahora tendremos un nuevo consejo y Shito Yajima ya no estará allí, para defender a Fairy Tail.

—De eso hablábamos, antes de que llegaran —dijo, un joven de huesos anchos, con un sombrero extraño, quien tomó un lápiz mágico y dibujó la distribución de los gremios oscuros —El Maestro me pidió crear esto, para saber lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos.

—La actividad de los Gremios Oscuros ha estado aumentando —dijo Mirajane —El ataque sufrido en días pasados, podría tener su origen en que los Gremios Oscuros se han aliado y desean eliminar a sus enemigos, nosotros: los Gremios Legales. Tenemos que fortalecer los lazos entre los gremios.

— **Los gremios legales han sido destruidos, por si ya lo han olvidado** —interrumpió Ritsuko, enfadada — **El único gremio con sus integrantes intactos somos nosotros. Y todo gracias al angelito.**

— **¡No me llames, "Angelito"!** —gruñó Mitsuki, antes de saltarle encima a la Kitsune.

—En el centro de esto, está la Alianza Balam, una alianza formada por Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis, Tártaros y Path of Seth —dijo Juvia.

— **Creo que puedo enviar a mis Kitsunes para que busquen información sobre la Alianza** —dijo Ritsuko, sin consultarlo con nadie, dejó estirados sus dedos índice y corazón, mientras que cerraba el pulgar, anular y meñique, los dedos índice y corazón formaron una pequeña llama dorada y con ella, dibujó la cabeza de un zorro con fuego, la cabeza se hizo más grande y de ella surgieron **3** zorros blancos.

— **¿En qué podemos servirle, Ritsuko-Sama?** —preguntó uno de los zorros.

— **Necesito que busquen información sobre todos los gremios oscuros existentes y los gremios más débiles, deberán de ser eliminados** —ordenó Ritsuko, dejándolos a todos asombrados — **No maten a nadie, déjenlos heridos, pero que nadie muera.**

— **Como usted diga, Ritsuko-Sama** —dijo otro zorro, antes de que los 3 desaparecieran.

—Fueron los de Path of Seth, quienes nos dejaron en este estado —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Fueron ellos quienes nos atacaron de ese modo? —Pregunto Ren Akatsuki, ex-miembro de Blue Pegasus— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Naruto?

—Porque me infiltré en el gremio, usando un Henke —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Un qué? —preguntaron todos.

—Lo lamento —dijo el rubio rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza —Un Jutsu de Transformación —el rubio realizó el sello del carnero y se transformó en Natsu —Lo malo es que no puedo copiar la voz, ni las habilidades —Se transformó en Elfman —Pero funcionó perfectamente, para la infiltración, además de que utilicé a una vieja amiga —el rubio mostró entonces una máscara de zorro y se la quedó mirando con cariño.

—Veo que la Alianza de la Luz está presente —dijo un sonriente Goldmine —Nosotros, los que ahora mismo estamos presentes, somos la esperanza de Fiore contra la Alianza Balam, debemos de iniciar un entrenamiento especial, entrenaremos en 3 lugares: En un desierto, en los páramos y en una selva, debemos de estar listos y acondicionados física y mentalmente, para hacer frente al enemigos, pues la Alianza Balam no se quedará quieta, hasta no vernos destruidos.


	23. 22: Primer Encuentro

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **22: Primer Encuentro**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Por favor, permítanme el que les muestre a los miembros de Oración Seis —dijo Hibiki.

—Archivo, una magia muy rara —comentó Sherry.

—Gracias a los espías de Ritsuko-San, hemos conseguido esta información de primera mano —Hibiki movió sus manos, mientras que los videos aparecía —De nuevo: gracias, Ritsuko-San. Oración Seis está compuesta por:

El mago que usa una serpiente venenosa: Cobra.

Posee magia de velocidad: Racer.

Es capaz de acabar con una unidad de caballeros Runa: Hot Eye.

Una mujer que (se dice) puede ver el corazón: Ángel.

Su nombre es Midnight: Magia Oscura.

El líder: Brain.

—Usaremos los números para ganar —dijo Hibiki.

— **Hibiki-San, ¿Qué sabes de Path of Seth?** —preguntó Mitsuki.

—Ellos… —Hibiki presionó varias teclas ante él —Aquí está, son **5** magos oscuros, pero nadie sabe de donde salieron o al menos, yo no tengo esa información.

Kuma: Él posee una Animal Soul, lo cual le permite transformarse en un oso, Kuma no es su nombre real, pero nadie sabe cual es.

Hisae: Él tiene magia de papel.

Mayuri: Ella tiene magia de Ralentización.

Eiji: Él tiene magia que le permite multiplicarse.

El líder: Él posee el Arco de la Reencarnación.

—Ellos son 11, nosotros somos muchos más, vamos por ellos estoy encendido —dijo Natsu, Naruto solo lo señaló y murmuró: "lo que él dijo".

—Nuestro plan va más allá de un simple combate —dijo Ichiya —Todo lo que debemos de hacer, es encontrar su base de operaciones. Usaremos el orgullo de Blue Pegasus… ¡Christina! Vamos a exterminar su base de la faz de la tierra —Christina era una nave con forma de Pegaso, todos la miraron fijamente.

—Es una lástima, deseaba hacer uso de mi Katana —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Y tú: cuando compraste una Katana? —preguntó Erza, pues claramente le interesaban las armas.

—Se la robé a ese idiota de Path of Seth: Hisae —dijo Naruto, un sonido ensordecedor y una luz los cegó a todos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó Lyon, todos volvieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde había estado el Pegaso mecánico, solo para encontrarlo destruido. Solo pasaron algunos minutos, para que todo Oración 6, se mostrara ante los Magos.

— ¡SON LOS MIEMBROS DE ORACIÓN 6! —Gritó Lucy.

—Y no vienen solos —dijo Naruto, mientras que hacia aparecer en su mano una punta de flecha de obsidiana y la lanzaba hacia el lugar donde estaba Wendy asustada, logrando hacer que la sangre saltara del hombro de Hisae.

— ¡Desgraciado! —gritó Hisae, era un hombre de cabello rojo en punta, ojos verdes, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra y un pantalón azul.

—Tratar de tomar un rehén… eso es caer muy bajo, incluso para ustedes —dijo Naruto —Hisae es mío.

—Como quieras mocoso, nosotros nos encargaremos de los insectos que tienes por compañeros —dijo Brain, hablando por primera vez.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya conocemos sus planes —dijo Ángel —Y ya nos encargamos de Jura e Ichiya.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Gray.

—Imposible —gritó Lyon.

Ambos Magos de Hielo se lanzaron al ataque, pero fueron detenidos en el acto por Racer, quien saltó en el aire y luego cayó con una patada doble, golpeando a ambos magos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Gray.

—No lo vi —se quejó Lyon

—Fue mi magia de Ralentización: Motor —explicó Racer, antes de golpear a los miembros de Blue Pegasus sin darles tiempo de contraatacar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Re-Equipar: Tenrin no Yoroi/Pegaso!** —Exclamaron Erza y Lucy.

Erza fue re-equipada con una armadura cuya parte superior era de metal y solo cubría sus pechos, tenía una falda, cubierta por grandes plumas de metal, sostenía una parte de espadas en sus manos, mientras que lanzaba otras espadas que flotaban a su alrededor.

Lucy se re-equipó con una armadura de pectoral blanco, que contaba con una falda de metal, protecciones en brazos y piernas.

Mientras que Erza lanzaba espadas que Erik tenía que esquivar, Lucy lanzaba golpes rápidos y quien solo movía un poco sus pies, evitando las espadas y con sus brazos y piernas esquivaba los puños y patadas de Lucy, antes de agarrarla del brazo y mandarla contra Erza, provocando que ambas magas cayeran al suelo— _¡¿ÉL LEYÓ TODOS NUESTROS ATAQUES?!_ —se preguntaron ambas, asombradas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kami Fubuki Shiro no Mai! (Ventisca de Papel: Danza Blanca)** —exclamó Hisae, atacando a Naruto.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Gōon! (Rugido de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, liberando una llamarada blanca desde su boca, que quemó los papeles en segundos.

— **¡Kami no Hontai! (Cuerpo de Papel)** —exclamo Hisae, transformándose en trozos de papel y evitando ser quemada.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** —exclamó Ritsuko, lanzando una esfera de fuego carmesí.

— **¡Kami no Fubuki: Gur** **ē** **no Mai! (Ventisca de Papel: Danza Gris)** —Los papeles, formaron un escudo que protegió a la maga— **¡Kami no Fubuki: Aka no Mai! (Ventisca de Papel: Danza Roja)** —exclamó Hisae, haciendo aparecer cientos de papeles rojos ante Naruto.

— **¡Tenryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, tomando el valor para usar su magia y generar un huracán que lanzó los papeles contra la propia Hisae, causando una explosión.

—Gracias, Wendy-Chan —dijo el rubio sonriente, haciendo sonrojar a la joven. Su enemiga se levantó, escuchó la risa de Brain y se alejó de sus enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Brain comenzó a reír— **¡Explosión Oscura!** —exclamó, antes de que todo explotara, los miembros de la Alianza de la Luz solo pudieron gritar de dolor, mientras que los miembros de Oración Seis y la miembro de Path of Seth desaparecían.


	24. 23: Solo está comenzando

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Solo está comenzando**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No podemos tomarnos a la ligera el escape de Oración Seis —dijo Makarov, en la base de la alianza de la luz, ubicada en un bosque profundo y defendido por runas y sellos de detección y explosivos.

—Primero estábamos luchando contra ellos y luego se deciden a escapar —dijo Hibiki —Estoy de acuerdo, es muy extraño… algo planean.

Más demoró Hibiki en decir eso, que Racer en encontrarlos— **¡Gia o Shifuto: Red Zone! (Cambio de Marcha: Zona Roja)** —exclamó Racer, mientras que un sello mágico bajo sus pies de color verde, cambiaba a rojo y para los demás Racer se veía mucho más veloz, que la última vez.

Jura utilizó su magia de tierra, Natsu lanzó un **Karyū no Hoko (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** , Gray preparó su bazuca de hielo, Erza preparó su **Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo)** , Naruto lanzó una flecha de fuego, Ritsuko lanzó un **Fūryūdan** , Eve lanzó un tornado de nieve, Ren lanzó una esfera de aire, Lyon lanzó libélulas de hielo, Sherry: **Doll Attack: Carpet Doll (Ataque de Muñecos: Muñeco Alfombra)** y Wendy lanzó un tornado con su Tenryū no Hoko.

Desgraciadamente, Racer pudo esquivar casi todos los hechizos, solo para darse cuenta de que las libélulas de hielo de Lyon y el tornado de nieve de Eve se aceleraron con la esfera de viento de Ren, siendo golpeado y su hechizo fue roto, los demás lo atacaron, siendo golpeado nuevamente y viéndose obligado a huir, pero Ren lo encerró en una esfera de viento, impidiéndole huir.

El plan de capturar a Wendy y usarla para revivir a un fallecido Jellal, había fracasado, desgraciadamente, Racer mostró una sonrisa siniestra, segundos antes de abrir su camiseta y enseñar una Lacrima explosiva en su pecho, antes de que Ren pudiera lanzarlo fuera del edificio, la Lacrima explotó.

«Eres más que un Dragón de fuego, eres un Etherias, un demonio MÁS poderoso, demuéstralo» escuchó Natsu, mientras que todo se ralentizaba y veía a sus compañeros tratando de reaccionar, para evitar la explosión, Natsu se vio rodeado en llamas doradas, mientras que marcas negras aparecían en su cuerpo — _La explosión es fuego, debería ser capaz de devorarlo_ —razonó Natsu, decidido a usar esa ralentización del tiempo y aprovecharla para devorar el fuego de la explosión, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

Lucy, Sherry y Wendy gritaron horrorizadas ante el cadáver de Racer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Antiguo Edificio del Gremio Oscuro: Dead Star**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Una guerra parece estar a punto de comenzar —murmuró una silueta sentada en el trono del antiguo maestro: Gerald —Necesito saber que tan poderoso es el chico. Quizás luego de extraer a Kyūbi, pueda darle a Sensei, algo de su hijo perdido.

— **¿Qué deseas que haga?** —preguntó una criatura humanoide de piel blanca como la nieve y rostro de espiral con un único ojo negro.

—Ve a Kumo y destrúyela —ordenó la silueta.

— **Hai** —dijo la criatura, antes de desaparecer bajo la tierra.

— _Se ha vuelto muy poderoso y en caso de que no sienta nada por Konoha, él no volverá al Continente_ —pensó— _¿Valdrá la pena tratar de capturar a Kyūbi?, ¿o deberíamos de tratar de capturar solo a_ _ **8**_ _de los Bijū's y luego sacrificar a un par de miles de humanos, en busca de concretar la cantidad necesaria de Chakra en el Gedo Mazo?_ —recordó las ocasiones en las que había visto luchar al chico: su fuego blanco, podría hacerle frente al Amaterasu y a sus mejores Jutsus. Así mismo ese Ángel y la chica de cabello rojo eran fuertes, por no nombrar ese molesto **Kokuton** , el cual había usado para barrer el suelo con los soldados esos.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Brain al sujeto.

—Pensé que era yo quien daba las órdenes —dijo la silueta

—Pensaste mal —dijo Brain, mientras que su magia se activaba— **¡Onda Oscura!** —el sujeto enmascarado no se movió, creyendo que la magia le atravesaría sin salir herido, desgraciadamente fue golpeado de forma brutal, la máscara fue destruida, dejando ver su cabello negro corto, sus ojos rojos con 3 Tomoes cada uno y la parte derecha de su rostro desfigurada.

—Claro… el Kamui envía mi cuerpo a otra dimensión empleando Chakra, pero él utiliza magia, por eso no funcionó —razonó Obito— **¡Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Estaca)** —el brazo derecho de Obito liberó ramas las cuales fueron contra Brain, pero pronto se enterraron bajo tierra.

— ¿Me crees tan estúpido? —preguntó Brain, quien saltó para esquivar las ramas que salieron bajo tierra, la sangre saltó de su cuerpo y él gritó

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumogakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Madera: Jutsu Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas** **)** —Exclamó Zetsu-Tobi, haciendo aparecer una estatua de Buda de madera, sobre la montaña más alta de Kumo, los Shinobis y aldeanos miraron la montaña fijamente.

— ¡Mabui, ordena a los Shinobis que saquen de las calles a todos los aldeanos y los lleven a los refugios, luego que se encarguen de esa cosa! —ordenó Ӕ.

— ¡Hai, Raikage-Sama! —Dijo Mabui, mientras que corría por el edificio del Raikage, hasta llegar a una especie de sótano, se acercó a un micrófono y lo tomó para realizar el aviso— ¡A todos los Shinobis, se les pide guiar a los aldeanos a los refugios y luego reunirse con Kazekage-Sama para investigar la estatua de buda que ha aparecido hace unos instantes en el monte de la nube! —escucharon todos los habitantes, mientras que los aldeanos tomaban algunas pertenencias y ordenadamente iban a los refugios.

— **Genso no Kumiawase no Jutsu (Jutsu Combinación de Elementos)** —exclamó Zetsu, justo cuando el Raikage acababa de llegar ante la estatua, la cual abrió sus fauces y liberó **5** rayos elementales, que Ӕ no pudo esquivar, siendo el primero en perecer, pocos minutos despues, casi todos los Shinobis activos de Kumo le siguieron.


	25. 24: XXIV

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::**

 **XXIV**

 **::::::::::**

Mientras que todos intentaban entender que acababa de pasar, Erza lanzó un quejido.

— ¡Erza! —dijo Gray, para luego ver el hombro de Erza cubierto por una magia extraña de color lila.

— ¡Resiste! —dijo Lucy, la pelirroja no podía hacer más que sostener su hombro.

—Ichiya-Sama —pidió Hibiki, el líder de Blue Pegasus liberó su perfume.

—El perfume puede eliminar cualquier veneno, es más bien como una… como una cura milagrosa y el único motivo para llamarse "Perfume" es porque es un olor único —dijo Hibiki, para luego notar como crecía la marca del veneno— ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

—Solo lo estamos volviendo peor para Erza —dijo Gray.

— **El veneno es muy poderoso, incluso yo puedo sentirlo y… no creo que ninguno de mis Tenpō pueda ayudarla** —dijo Mitsuki sin saber qué hacer.

—Disculpa Lucy —dijo Erza tomando la correa de la chica, la rubia perdió sus pantalones, Erza ató la correa alrededor de su brazo —Córtenlo.

— ¡No seas tonta! —gritó Gray.

— ¡No tomes decisiones tan precipitadas! —Gritó Naruto, mientras que pensamientos oscuros aparecían en su mente — _Gray y Lyon quizás podrían mitigar el dolor y luego… Natsu o yo podríamos cauterizar la herida._

Lyon alzó la espada, pero al querer bajarla, fue detenido por Gray— ¿No entiendes que si no hacemos esto, ella morirá?

—Estás tomando una decisión precipitada… —dijo Gray, Erza acabó por desmayarse y el sonido del golpe, hizo que los otros reaccionaran, solo para ver como el veneno se había esparcido hasta su codo.

— **Quizás… quizás Wendy pueda salvarla** —dijo Charles — **Propongo trabajar juntos y salvar a Wendy, para que ella cure a Erza-San.**

— ¿Wendy? —Preguntó Eve — ¿La pequeña tiene una magia capaz de purificar un veneno?

—Ella aprendió su magia por parte un dragón celestial —dijo Naruto podrá hacerlo —Natsu aprendió por parte de un dragón de fuego. Yo aprendí de Amaterasu, la diosa del sol.

—Puede curar la fiebre, heridas de cortes, entre otras muchas cosas —dijo Charles.

—Muy bien, vamos por Wendy —dijo Naruto, quien sentía que estaban tardándose demasiado.

— **Naruto y Wendy sentados en un árbol…** —Ritsuko recibió un puño de fuego por parte de Naruto.

—No estoy de humor, Rit —dijo el rubio sonrojado, la Kitsune sonrió.

 **::::::::::::::**

Wendy y Happy aterrizaron sobre sus traseros, al ser arrojados.

—No tienes por qué ser tan cruel, es solo una niña —protestó Happy.

—Ella usa magia del cielo, magia de curación —dijo Brain —Lo reviviremos.

— ¿Revivir a quién? —preguntó Happy.

—No lo sé, pero no voy a ayudarlos —dijo Wendy.

Un ataúd con forma de cruz fue traído y al abrirlo, Wendy se quedó muda —Él es…

—Es Jellal —dijo Wendy en Shock.

—Veo que lo conoces —dijo Brain —Él se infiltró en el consejo una vez, así que sabe dónde está el Nirvana.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias a la magia de archivo de Eve, la alianza se dividió.

Naked Mummy rodeo a Natsu y Gray, quienes veían arboles negros, obra de la magia del Nirvana.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Jura, Gray y Sherry fueron rodeados por los miembros del culto mágico Red Hood, todos vestidos de rojo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko y Mitsuki estaban rodeados por los clones de Eiji miembro de Path of Seth.

Eiji era calvo, su piel era pálida al extremo, llevaba una camisa manga larga gris y un pantalón negro —Naruto, el God Slayer de fuego. Deseo conocer a aquel que tiene el poder de una diosa corriendo por su cuerpo… —los clones se lanzaron contra el grupo.

Ritsuko tomó un Shuriken en su mano— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkūjin no Jutsu**! **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Hoja del Vacío** **)** —la Kitsune sopló sobre el Kunai, rodeándolo de una capa de viento afilado, que dejó ir contra los clones— **¡Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Clon de Sombra Shuriken)** —el Shuriken, pronto se multiplicó, Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a ver algo tan brutal como el ver a alguien cortado en cientos de trozos. Tal escena le hizo marearse y vomitar — **Lo lamento, Naruto-Kun. A veces olvido que esto no es el Continente Shinobi y que se tiene respeto por las personas.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu y Gray saltaron para esquivar a sus enemigos y sus disparos mágicos.

— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, chocando contra el suelo su puño llameante, mandándolos a volar.

— **¡Ice Make: Ice Cannon! (Creación de Hielo: Cañón de Hielo)** —exclamó Gray, creando un cañón gigante con el cual disparó contra sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Eve Tearm, fue separado de sus compañeros y rodeado por un gremio de mercenarios a quienes Tártaros estaba pagando cincuenta millones a la semana solo para mantenerlos de su lado. La orden de matar a un niño pequeño no sonaba como algo que costara tanto, los mercenarios atacaron al chico, solo para que esquivara sus espadas y bastones Bō.

—Es hábil —dijo uno de ellos.

— **Howaito Fuyuri (Furia Blanca)** —dijo Eve con total calma, un aura blanca lo rodeo.

Los enemigos siguieron acercándose.

Eve estiró los brazos hacia los lados y una tormenta de nieve se desató, quedando sus enemigos incapacitados de continuar la lucha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Jellal despertó— ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó el mago de cabello azul— ¿Wendy?

—Jellal —dijo ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó él.

—Estamos en…

—Jellal, es un gusto conocerte: ahora llévanos al Nirvana —dijo Brain, el cual había cambiado físicamente: piel blanca, cabello más blanco que gris y ropas verdes.

—Bienvenido, Zero-Sama —dijo el bastón.

—Klodoa —murmuró Zero, alzando su mano rápidamente, atrapando a Klodoa y destruyéndolo —Jellal, llévanos al Nirvana.

—No —dice Jellal, mientras que su magia rodeaba su cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta jugar, chico? —Preguntó Zero, calmado— **¡Dark Capriccio! (Capricho Oscuro)** —Una magia verde/negra surgió de sus manos, hacia Jellal.

El mago de cabello azul, agarró a Wendy y a Happy— **¡Tenkū no Tenohira! (Palma de Cielo)** —exclamó él, haciendo que su hechizo de luz chocara contra el hechizo oscuro de Zero.

La base explotó.

Jellal se llevó a una desmayada Wendy lejos de allí— **¡Tenkū no Himitsu! (Secreto Celestial)** —el hechizo de Jellal, le llevó a explorar la mente de Wendy. Él no podía creer que casi todos los gremios estuvieran en Jaqué, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que llevar a la chica y al gato, con los miembros de la Alianza, sin embargo recibió un golpe en el pecho — ¿Qué…? —la imagen se aclaró era rubio, llevaba lentes, una camiseta negra y un pantalón blanco/rojo.

—Destruiste mi base… y mi chaqueta —dijo Racer —Ahora te destruiré a ti.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo Jellal— **¡Kyūraishin! (Nueve Estrellas del Relámpago)** —junto a Jellal se materializaron **9** espadas de luz, que fueron contra Racer, quien trató de correr, pero simplemente, poco puede compararse a la velocidad de la luz.

 **Y el pobre Racer no estaba ni cerca del Sonido.**


	26. 25: Un Sacrificio

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un Sacrificio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Brain se levantó de entre los escombros de la base.

—Brain —le llamó Ángel.

— ¡Aquellos que sigan vivos, deben de atacar con todas sus fuerzas a esos mocosos! —Ordenó Brain, dándole pasó a Zero —Yo… yo activaré el Nirvana— Zero abrió su mano y mostrando un tatuaje con forma de libro, envió su magia al tatuaje, mientras que este se volvía rojo — _No lo entiendo: yo debería de haber sido capaz de controlarlo a él. Yo debería de haber sido capaz de controlar a Jellal y él debía de habernos llevado al Nirvana, pero bueno… ahora no importa, ahora… podré usar el Intellectus Tenebris (Entendimiento Oscuro), para encontrar el Nirvana y activarlo._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Wendy! —gritaron todos, al verla aparecer en brazos de Jellal.

— ¡¿Jellal?! —preguntó Erza confundida.

—No puedo recordar mi pasado —dijo él —Solo… algunas cosas, pero son muy pequeñas y todos son recuerdos aislados.

—Lo lamento, Jellal —dijo Wendy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Wendy, ¿Cómo lo conoces? —preguntó Erza.

—Creo que es una buena pregunta —dijo Jellal, mientras que su piel parecía agrietarse y una luz aparecía debajo de ella. Más grietas aparecieron, su piel fue desprendiéndose, dejando ver una luz dorada.

—Él… él me llevó a Cait Shelter —dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

—Espero y ese fuera un buen hogar —dijo Jellal.

—Lo fue —dijo Wendy abrazándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que él desaparecía en un haz de luz.

—Debemos de…

—Detener el Nirvana —dijo Naruto apareciendo, pero espera, él ya estaba allí junto a los demás.

—No eres un **Kage Bushin** —dijo el real, dando un paso al frente.

—Es alguna especie de trampa del enemigo —advirtió el que acababa de llegar.

— **No puedes engañarnos** —dijo Ritsuko, parándose junto aquel que estaba con él — **Él es el real, tenemos nuestra conexión Jinchūriki-Bijū, no puedes engañarnos.**

—Tu pareces tener muchas llaves… —dijo el Naruto falso, mirando fijamente a Lucy —Recolección de espíritus completada.

— ¡Recolecta esto: **Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu con sus piernas llameantes, lanzándose contra el falso y logrando darle un golpe.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Kama! (Guadaña de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que en su brazo derecho se formaba una llama blanca, la cual pasó a ser una guadaña de fuego blanco y lanzó un corte.

— ¡Puerta del Arquero, yo te abro: Sagitario! —Exclamó el Naruto falso, pero ya no era Naruto, acababa de transformarse en Lucy y Sagitario acababa de aparecer. Ante la alianza de la luz, acababa de aparecer un hombre disfrazado de caballo— ¡Ataca!

—Si, Moshimoshi —dijo Sagitario atacando a la alianza de la luz.

— **¡Ice Make: Rampart! (Creación de Hielo: Muralla)** —exclamó Gray, creando un muro de hielo, que no tardó en ser atravesado por las flechas de Sagitario— ¡¿Sus flechas incluso pueden atravesar esto?!

— ¡Lo lamento, Sagitario! —dijo Lyon, preparando su ataque.

—Suficiente —dijo Ángel, mientras que Sagitario desaparecía y la Lucy falsa se transformaba en dos criaturas.

—Ellos son el espíritu de Géminis —dijo Ángel —Y también soy una maga celestial. Cuando te derrote, obtendré tus espíritus.

— ¡No te lo permitiré; puerta de la Portadora del Agua, yo te abro: Acuario! —Lucy invocó al espíritu de Acuario, una sirena a la cual no le gustaba ser invocada.

—No lo creo —dijo Ángel, mientras que Lucy y ella eran rodeadas por agua— ¡Puerta del escorpión yo te abro: Escorpio!

—Hola querida —dijo Escorpio besando a Acuario.

—Vaya sorpresa, ¿no te parece? —dijo Acuario.

—Diviértanse, Escorpio, Acuario —dijo Ángel —Una chiquilla que no sabe nada sobre las relaciones entre los espíritus celestiales, no podrá derrotarme —Lucy recibió una patada. No queremos ser interrumpidas —Ángel generó un sello mágico y encerró a los demás en una dimensión aparte.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó Lucy.

—Tendrás que vencerme para salvarlos —dijo Ángel, golpeando a Lucy y obligándola a ahogarse.

—Mi espíritu más poderoso ha sido bloqueado, pero… —Lucy sacó la llave de otro de sus espíritus, aun y cuando se estaba ahogando— ¡Puerta del León yo te abro: Leo! —Loke apareció y empujó con una fuerza abrumadora a Ángel, lastimándola, mientras que ayudaba a Lucy.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy? —preguntó.

—Loke, si no la vencemos a ella y al resto de Oración Seis…

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —dijo Loke.

— ¡Puerta del Carnero yo te abro: Aries! —exclamó Ángel, invocando a Aries, dejando a Loke fuera de combate o eso creyó. Pues ambos espíritus comenzaron a luchar

Ángel apareció ante Lucy y le golpeo en el rostro.

Lucy no podía luchar en un mano a mano, sin su armadura, desgraciadamente había olvidado que ahora era también una maga de Re-Equipo y por ello, estaba siendo golpeada por Ángel. La maga de cabello blanco la agarró por el cabello, estando ella casi inconsciente y zambulló su cabeza en el rio con el objetivo de ahogar a Lucy y quedarse con sus llaves.

— _Creo… creo que mi magia, aun me alcanzará pero… necesito velocidad… necesito sorprenderla_ —dos de sus armaduras aparecieron en su mente — _Pegaso me daría la velocidad, pero… Andrómeda me permitiría atraparla. No puedo invocar a ambas, mi magia está muy baja y solo usar una me agotará._

—Ya no podrás vencerme —dijo Ángel —Mis runas han dejado fuera de combate a todos tus compañeros y no importa que espíritu invoques, pues yo invocaré a su compañero o compañera.

— _**¡Re-Equipar: Armadura del Dragón!**_ —Pensó Lucy, mientras que la magia recorría su cuerpo, la luz verde rodeo su cuerpo y Ángel se alejó asombrada, Lucy fue revestida por una armadura verde.

— ¡¿También eres una maga de Re-Equipo?! —gritó Ángel ahora asustada y retrocediendo inconscientemente.

— **¡Dragón Volador!** —exclamó Lucy, empleando toda su magia en ese ataque, pero sin darse cuenta, no lanzó el hechizo, sino que rodeo su cuerpo, siendo ella empujada hacia adelante y golpeando accidentalmente a Ángel en el vientre, sacándole el aire y dejándola inconsciente debido al dolor.

 **:::::::::::::::**

Ren acababa de encontrarse con Midnight y no dudó en atacarlo, aun y cuando recordaba cuan extraña se portó la magia de Natsu al atacarle.

— **¡Eashotto! (Disparo de Aire)** —exclamó Ren, mientras que la presión del aire rompía el suelo generando rocas, las cuales fueron lanzadas hacia Midnight, pero las rocas esquivaron al pelinegro sin dañarlo — _Ocurrió lo mismo cuando Natsu-San intentó atacarlo_ —dijo recordando cuando el rugido de fuego de Natsu no tocó a Midnight.

— **Inbijiburu… Saisu (Guadaña Invisible)** —dijo Midnight con gran calma, antes de que unas hojas de viento fueran hacia Ren y lo dejaran herido y en el suelo.

 **::::::::::::::**

Cobra decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, pues incluso Ángel había quedado fuera de batalla, pudo recorrer gran parte del bosque, pero cuando intentó acercarse al campamento de los reagrupados miembros de La Alianza de la Luz, fue encerrado en una barrera.

—No llegarás a tiempo, Cobra —dijo alguien detrás de él, eran Jellal y Erza.

— ¡¿Jellal?! —Preguntó Cobra, al girarse— ¡Jellal, desactiva la barrera de runas, debemos llegar al Nirvana antes de que sea destruido!

—No lo haré —dijo Jellal, esperando que su plan funcionara.

Jellal alzó su mano, Erza desapareció antes de llegar a él y su cuerpo se rodeo de runas.

— ¡¿Una runa de autodestrucción?! —Gritó un asustado Cobra, mientras que Jellal comenzaba a brillar— ¡¿Planeas autodestruirte?!

—Lucharemos. Mi tiempo es limitado y cuando yo muera, la barrera desaparecerá y al mismo tiempo el Nirvana será destruido —dijo Jellal.

—Si planeas que yo te mate y así destruyas el Nirvana, entonces te tengo malas noticias —dijo Cobra.

—Descuida Cobra… no te dejaré opción: ¡Tenkū no Hari! (Agujas Celestiales) —exclamó Jellal atacando a Cobra desde una corta distancia.

Cobra intentó esquivar las agujas doradas que comenzaron a salir desde el suelo, pero fue herido por una de ellas— **¡Dokuryū no Hoko! (Rugido de Veneno)** —atacó lanzando su rugido.

— **¡Altairis!** —Exclamó Jellal, abriendo un agujero negro que succionó el ataque de Cobra— **¡TENKŪ NO UCHIWAKE! (DESGLOSE DE LOS CIELOS)** —El rostro de Cobra reflejó miedo, antes de que el suelo se destruyera y todo en la parte superior cayera sobre Cobra quien gritó.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Naruto-Sama, este es el Nirvana** —dijo Misaki, cuando llegaron a los pies de la estructura, el Ángel giró sus manos— **¡Tenpō: Akashico Tōroku! (Arte Celestial: Registro Akashico)** —Un libro llegó a sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto.

— **El Registro Akashico es un registro de todos los eventos acontecidos sobre el mundo humano, el Tenkai y en Makai** —explicó Misaki, mientras revisaba el libro — **El Nirvana es una magia capaz de convertir el bien en maldad y ahora mismo… está listo para destruir toda la bondad del mundo.**

—Vamos a sellarlo, con los grilletes de Obsidiana —propuso Naruto con una sonrisa —Primero lo ataremos con las cadenas y luego lo sellaremos con la máxima cantidad de runas mágicas que tengamos.

— **Como usted diga, Naruto-Sama** —dijo Misaki, mientras que ambos elevaban su Chakra.

— **¡Kokuton:** **Kokuyōseki no Shakkuru** **no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Grilletes de Obsidiana)** —exclamaron ambos, mientras que colocaban sus manos en el suelo y cientos de cadenas surgían del suelo, atando las patas del Nirvana, las cadenas subían por la estructura cubriéndola por completo.

— **¡Kekkei:** **Chi to Hai no Hitsugi** **! (Barrera: Ataúd de Sangre y Ceniza)** —Exclamó Naruto, tocando una de las patas del Nirvana, heridas grandes y horrorosas se abrieron a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo del rubio, mientras que la sangre se pegaba como goma a la estructura, su magia de fuego escapó de su cuerpo, quemando el bosque, las cenizas fueron hacia el Nirvana, pegándose alrededor de él, el Nirvana titiló y se "apagó". Naruto cayó al suelo cansado.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Estando en la casa que les pertenecía, Naruto y Ritsuko se pasaban horas escribiendo los vastos conocimientos de la Kitsune en las artes Ninja. Naruto estudiaba por horas el_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ _, encontrando que no solo servía para sellar un Kunai dentro de un pergamino, sino que podría restringir los movimientos del enemigo, con una variación llamada_ _ **"Fūin: Seigenjutsu" (Sello: Jutsu de Parálisis)**_ _, podía crear barreras que obligarían a los enemigos a matarse hasta solo quedar uno con vida, barreras que podrían servir como escudos, barreras que enviarían objetos a otras dimensiones._

 _El rubio pensó que estas últimas servirían, encontró notas sobre el Hiraishin hechas por el Nidaime, encontró un diario de su padre diciendo que ahora no solo era veloz gracias al Hiraishin de Tobirama, sino que había creado una barrera, que le permitía enviar personas, objetos o Jutsus a otras dimensiones. El primer intento de Naruto, fue a los 11 años, con una barrera de su propia invención_ _ **"Kankō Kekkei" (Barrera del Turista)**_ _la llamó, había podido manipular los Fūin que componían la barrera, haciendo que fuera tan sencillo, como dibujar un rayo en una pared, solo necesitaba tener en mente a donde quería enviarlo, dibujar el sello y abrir el portal. Siguió estudiando las posibilidades de la_ _ **Kankō Kekkei (Barrera del Turista)**_ _, hasta lograr atravesar a otras dimensiones, así que decidió emplear otro_ _ **Fūin**_ _, ahora creado con ayuda de Mitsuki:_ _ **Shashin no memori**_ _ **o Fūin**_ _ **(Sello de la Memoria Fotográfica).**_

 _Cuando supo de la alianza Balam, sin lugar a dudas algo grande estarían planeando así que lo habló con Mitsuki. Lo que fuera que desearan hacer, usarían alguna clase de arma y sin lugar a dudas, no podían permitir que la usaran a su libre albedrio, así que le explicó sobre la_ **Kankō Kekkei** _y le pidió su ayuda para atar el objeto a su vida y a las vidas de sus hijos y nietos, pero Mitsuki no aceptó y mejoraron la_ **Kankō Kekkei** _, para que sellara definitivamente el o los objetos en otra dimensión inaccesible pata cualquier persona que no fuera Naruto y si él fallecía, entonces el objeto jamás seria recuperado, pues su cadáver iría a parar al lugar y serviría como otro sello para el o los objetos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Detrás de Naruto apareció uno de los miembros de clase baja del gremio Basilisco, el cual disparó una flecha contra el rubio. Mitsuki se dio cuenta, empujó a Naruto y ella recibió la flecha en el pecho, mientras que poco a poco desaparecía en un haz de luz.

— ¡MITSUKI! —Gritó Naruto, antes de que su ira hiciera que su Chakra y su Magia se elevaran, asustando al mago de Basilisco— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —El puño de Naruto se encendió en un fuego negro, la llama salió del puño del rubio, se transformó en una esfera de fuego negro gigante, la cual quemó a su enemigo, dejándolo en el suelo —Vamos a acabar con esta mierda…—gruñó el rubio mientras que recordaba una dimensión de lava, pero luego pensó en una dimensión rocosa, en la cual todo era aplastado por la gravedad, concentró Chakra y Magia, antes de dibujar la runa— **¡Kankō Kekkei! (Barrera del Turista)** —Una pirámide de luz blanca rodeo al Nirvana, antes de desaparecer con todo, la Pirámide y el Nirvana, hacia la dimensión de lava, hundiéndose y fundiéndose en la lava misma, siendo así el Nirvana destruida.

 **Ahora sin el arma del enemigo, solo quedaba aplastar a Oración Seis y los restantes miembros de la Alianza Balam.**


	27. 26: Batalla Aerea

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Batalla Aérea**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Cobra se encontraba sobre Cubelios, Natsu flotaba en el aire con ayuda de Happy.

—Puedo escucharte —dijo Cobra con una sonrisa— ¡Cubelios!

Natsu y Happy comenzaron a esquivar a la serpiente alada, evitando que Cobra tuviera una victoria fácil.

— **¡Karyū no Koen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu generando fuego en cada mano y luego lanzando una única bola de fuego al frente.

Cubelios la esquivó

Natsu lanzó el mismo hechizo una y otra vez, pero siempre fallando.

—Natsu —dijo Happy.

—Sí, lo sé, no le estoy dando y eso que le lancé varias —dijo Natsu — _¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?_ —preguntó refiriéndose a ese poder de _aparente_ Devil Slayer que él llevaba en su interior y que aparecía de vez en cuando.

—Tus ataques no me pueden alcanzar, puedo escuchar todos tus movimientos —dijo Cobra con una sonrisa.

— ¡Escucha esto! —rugió Natsu, con su mano derecha envuelta en fuego. Cubelios esquivó el puño de fuego, pero Natsu lanzó una patada, la cual fue bloqueada por el brazo derecho de su rival— ¡¿Verdad que no escuchaste eso?!

—Eso fue suerte chico —dijo Cobra —Puedo escucharte, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. Pensarás derecha, pero atacarás por la izquierda… —Cobra comenzó a reírse ante un chiste que Natsu pensó involuntariamente —Ese fue un buen chiste.

— ¿Cuál chiste? —preguntó Happy curioso.

—Luego te digo —dijo Natsu —Ya que los plane no parecen servir, usaré el C.

— ¿El plan C? —Preguntó Cobra —Lanzarme varios rugidos, hasta derrotarme.

—No, la C es por… Cargar —Natsu se lanzó de frente con sus puños y piernas envueltas en fuego, pero Cobra podía esquivarlo bastante bien.

—Puño derecho —dijo al momento de esquivarlo —gancho izquierdo, patada derecha, ahora el puño tras dar una voltereta... —el puño derecho lo había rozado, miró a Natsu, encontrándose con una mirada macabra y varias marcas en su piel, antes de que un puño izquierdo envuelto en fuego negro lo mandara a volar tras golpear su mejilla— _¿Qué…?_ —Se preguntó, luego de que Cubelios le sujetara con su cola, evitando que cayera— _Él… él no está pensando en nada_ —Cubelios tuvo un escalofrió y ambos cayeron — _Su aura… su magia… las marcas en su piel… él… él no es humano_ —Ambos cayeron de pie, tras enviar mucha magia a sus pies y rodear sus cuerpos con ella, para amortiguar la caída a causa del ya comentado escalofrió de la serpiente lila— **¡Dokuryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Veneno)** —gritó Cobra con su brazo derecho transformado en una garra escamosa mientras que lanzaba el ataque.

— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu respondiendo con un puño envuelto en fuego, tras esquivar el veneno y logrando darle un golpe— ¡¿ERES UN DRAGÓN SLAYER?!

— **¡Dokuryū no Rasengaku! (Mandíbula Giratoria del Dragón de Veneno)** —Gritó Cobra lanzándose contra él. Acumuló veneno en sus piernas y luego soltó una patada por cada lado.

— **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, con su puño envuelto en fuego.

— ¡Cae y púdrete! —Gritó Cobra— **¡Dokuryū no Totsuga! (Colmillos del Dragón de Veneno)** —del sello mágico, surgió el veneno con forma de una cabeza de serpiente, sujetando el puño de Natsu, antes de explotar.

— ¡Deja de pensar Natsu! —gritó Happy.

— ¡Es un Dragón Slayer, no puedo evitarlo! —Dijo Natsu— **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu encendió sus pies en llamas y atacó una vez más.

— **¡Dokuryū no Rasengaku! (Mandíbula Giratoria del Dragón de Veneno)** —exclamó Cobra, envolviendo en veneno sus piernas.

— **¡Karyū no Kikku! (Patada del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, mientras que sus piernas se encendían en fuego nuevamente.

Sus piernas chocaron.

Natsu esquivó la patada de Cobra y luego lanzó una.

Cobra esquivó tan rápido como pudo y lanzó otra patada.

— ¡Dragón Force de Fuego! —exclamó Natsu, mientras que escamas rosadas recubrían parte de sus antebrazos, pantorrillas y rostro. Natsu sujetó la pierna de Cobra, para luego mandarlo a volar. Cubelios atrapó a su amo y de inmediato tuvo que esquivar los puños y patadas de Natsu, quien se alejó.

— ¡Vamos Cubelios! —Ordenó Cobra, mientras que la serpiente iba hacia Natsu— ¡Dokuryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Veneno)

— ¡Happy prepárate! —Dijo Natsu, mientras que cargaba todo su poder mágico en su puño derecho e intentaba no pensar. El veneno se acercó a ellos tanto que Happy se asustó y soltó a Natsu— **¡Karyū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu se rodeo de llamas y las potencio, para literalmente volar hacia Cobra, estornudó antes de llegar, cosa que provocó que Cobra se llevara las manos a los oídos por el estruendoso estornudo y fuera golpeado en el vientre y derrotado.


	28. 27: Jura vs Brain

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **27: Jura vs Brain**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Adiós, Cobra —dijo Brain, al derrotado Dragón Slayer —Nada mal, chico —ahora le hablaba a Natsu, quien estaba en el suelo, sin poder moverse, segundos antes de tomarlo por sus ropas.

— **No te lo llevarás** —dijo una voz femenina, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes: Brain, Gray, Lucy, Jura y al propio Natsu. Era una mujer de cabello negro largo, ojos negros, tenía un vestido sin tirantes con un diseño parecido a un leopardo, tiene un par de mangas largas y es atado bajo su busto, además de unas medias largas, lo más destacable de la mujer eran sus cuernos.

—Tú eres miembro de Tártaros —dijo Brain, sorprendiendo a los presentes— ¿Porqué te interesa este chico?

— **Porque él, es el hermano menor de Zeref-Sama: Etherias Natsu Dragneel** —dijo ella, sacando un libro con las iniciales del nombre: E.N.D, lo abrió y leyó algo en un idioma desconocido para los presentes, Brain tuvo que soltar a Natsu, quien fue rodeado por un fuego carmesí y varias marcas negras aparecían en su cuerpo.

— **¿Seilah?** —Preguntó Natsu, con una voz distinta la cual aterrorizó a más de uno— **¿Cómo me has encontrado?, ¿Dónde se encuentran los otros miembros de Tártaros?**

— **No se preocupe maestro, no están aquí** —dijo Seilah.

— **Bien, acabemos con este sujeto** —dijo END, mientras que todos miraban a un asustado Brain — **Natsu Dragneel volverá a despertar, pero ya no estaré arraigado en su subconsciente.**

—Natsu-San, permite que yo me haga cargo —dijo Jura, mientras que era rodeado por un aura dorada.

— **Seilah, retírate** —ordenó END, mientras que Natsu volvía a la normalidad —Así que tú eras esa voz y el poder de fuego negro—Nadie respondió, pero parecía ser alguna clase de segunda personalidad de Natsu, parecían estar hablando en esos momentos—Y dice… que Brain quiere destruir Cait Shelter.

—Debe de haber una razón para que te dirijas ahí específicamente, considerando que casi todos los gremios han sido destruidos —dijo Jura— ¿Acaso es algo en sus ruinas? —Brain no hablaba, pero no era solo porque no quisiera hablar, sino porque aun no superaba el aura de muerte que aun ahora, seguía desprendiéndose de Natsu Dragneel, ¿acaso ese chico era realmente uno de los demonios de Zeref?, ¿cómo era posible entonces que fuera al mismo tiempo un Dragón Slayer?

Brain levantó su bastón —No hay necesidad de explicarle mis motivos a alguien que está a punto de morir… **¡Dark Rondo!** —El bastón liberó su magia verde/negra.

— **¡Aianiwa no Kabe! (Muro de Roca de Hierro)** —exclamó Jura, creando tres pilares que los protegieron— ¡¿Porqué apuntar a un lugar ya destruido por tus aliados de Path of Seth?!

—Saberlo no cambiará nada —dijo Brain, atacando una vez más con el mismo hechizo y Jura protegiéndose con el mismo hechizo, Brain se movió a una alta velocidad, pero Jura ya sabía lo que planeaba, era el truco más antiguo de la humanidad: posarse a la espalda del rival y atacarle desde allí— **¡Dark Capriccio!** —el rayo de magia negra fue hacía Jura.

— **¡Iwa no Kabe: Jūnan! (Pared de Roca de Hierro: Flexible)** —exclamó Jura, haciendo que uno de los pilares de roca, se moviera de forma tan flexible, que parecía de plastilina, el pilar interceptó el ataque.

—Dark Capriccio es una magia que atraviesa, casi que podríamos llamarlo un "taladro oscuro" —dijo Brain— **¡Dark Capriccio: Scream!** —del báculo surgió un taladro de magia verde/dorada, rodeado por una magia roja de tamaño titánico y velocidad extrema.

— **¡Iwa no Kabe: Renzoku Ch** **ē** **n! (Pared de Rocas: Cadena Continua)** —exclamó Jura, creando cientos de muros, pero aun así fueron atravesados.

— ¡YURA-SAN, CORRE! —Gritó Lucy.

— **¡Haō Gan Sai! (Aplastamiento de Rocas del Rey Supremo)** —los escombros fueron hacia Brain.

— ¡ESTÁ CONTROLANDO LOS ESCOMBROS DE ROCA! —Dijo una asombrada Lucy.

— ¡Y el Dark Capriccio se desvió de su trayectoria! —dijo Gray.

Brain fue encerrado en una pirámide improvisada con las rocas. Segundos despues: un par de manos mágicas, destruyeron la pirámide, Brain quedó inconsciente.

— ¡Oigan todos! —Era Wendy quien acababa de llegar —Creo que el Nirvana fue destruido de algún modo.

—La serpiente y el grandote fueron derrotados —dijo Gray.

— ¿Qué dices pequeña? —Preguntó Jura— ¿A qué te refieres con que el Nirvana fue destruido?

—La magia de Naruto-Kun se liberó, justo cuando las presencias de Mitsuki-San y el Nirvana desaparecieron —explicó Wendy, lo mejor que pudo.

Con el sellado y la desaparición del Nirvana y siendo que Brain, Cobra, Ángel y Racer habían sido derrotados, así como la alianza que habían conseguido con Hot Eye, parecía ser que podrían vencer a la Alianza Balam, aun faltaban Midnight y los miembros de Tártaros, así como los miembros de Path of Seth, descartando a Hisae y Eiji, Hisae había sido derrotada anteriormente por Ritsuko y la fallecida Mitsuki. Eiji había combatido a Naruto, quien utilizó el Taju Kage Bushin.

—Espero y todos os encontréis listos para otro combate—dijo Brain, transformado en Zero y liberando su magia, haciendo que todos retrocedan.

—Yo me encargaré de ese molesto God Slayer, si no te importa —dijo Kuma: Tenía el cabello negro largo, no llevaba camisa, cosa que permitía ver su torso desnudo, vestía con un pantalón negro y empuñaba una Ōdachi.

 **El siguiente rival de Path of Seth, se presentó ante los miembros de la Alianza.**


	29. 28: God Slayer vs Animal Soul

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **28: God Slayer vs Animal Soul**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Parece ser que en serio tienes muchas ganas de enfrentarme —dijo Naruto —Sin considerar cuan cabreado me encuentro contigo y tus amiguitos —el rubio liberó su instinto asesino, asustando incluso a sus propios aliados.

— _Naruto… ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_ —se preguntó Lucy, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, solo mirando la batalla, luego se giró y antes de darse cuenta, estaba en el suelo, siendo acompañada por sus compañeros, menos Natsu quien se puso ante Zero, la otra personalidad de Brain y Naruto quien estaba por enfrentarse a Kuma.

—Animal Soul: Garras —las manos de Kuma se transformaron en las de un oso, el cual corrió hacia Naruto.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, lanzándose contra Kuma, quien hizo bajar un zarpazo, mientras que Naruto levantaba su puño llameante, lo siguiente fue por demás algo lógico: Kuma se quemó.

Naruto se distrajo tras lograr ese golpe en una de las manos de su rival y fue golpeado en el pecho por la otra mano/garra de Kuma, mandándolo a volar y dejándole una horrorosa herida en el torso —No podrás ganarme chico.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Naruto molesto con su rival, cosa que provocó el enojo de Kuma.

— ¡Animal Soul…!

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Kama! (Guadaña de la Diosa del Sol)** —el fuego se formó primero como una lanza y luego formó una guadaña, Naruto se lanzó contra su rival y le cortó el torso, haciéndole gritar y retroceder —Las habilidades Take Over, obligan al usuario a quedarse quietos, mientras se transforman, por eso yo lo estoy usando a mi favor.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu lanzó una patada llameante a Zero, quien solo se agachó, luego lanzó su Karyū no Hoko.

— **Dark Barrier (Barrera Oscura)** —pensó Zero, siendo protegido por su magia —Te mueves mejor que en tu combate contra Cobra, me sorprendes— **Dark Capriccio (Capricho Oscuro)** —Zero ahora tenía sus dedos índice y corazón al frente y lanzó su hechizo contra Natsu, quien no se movió.

— **Karyū no Shageki (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** —dijo Natsu, lanzando bolas de fuego, hasta lograr desviar el hechizo de magia oscura.

Zero controló el Dark Capriccio desde la distancia, obligando a Natsu a saltar de un lado al otro, para esquivar y por poco no lograba esquivarle —Serás derrotado, muchacho.

— **Karyū no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu saltando para evitar el ataque, mientras que su puño se encendía en fuego, Natsu comenzó a ser movido de su lugar, pero sin dejar de atacar y aumentando el tamaño de la llama, hasta lograr deshacer el hechizo de su rival.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kuma no Hoko! (Rugido del Oso)** —exclamó su rival, mientras que dejaba ir un sonido sencillamente horroroso, provocando que todos, sobre todo los **3** Dragones Slayer, se tuvieran que llevar las manos a los oídos, impidiendo que se movieran.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Has detenido en seco una magia cuyo atributo es atravesarlo todo, me sorprendes, chico —dijo Zero con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que pronto fue borrada, cuando vio varias marcas aparecer sobre la piel de Natsu y como se arrojó contra él directamente — **Dark Barrier (Barrera Oscura)**

— **Kama no Ken (Puño del Demonio de Fuego)** —dijo Natsu, con su puño envuelto en fuego negro, logrando destruir la barrera y golpeando a Zero en el rostro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kokuton: Kokuyōseki no Hari no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Agujas de Obsidiana)** —exclamó el rubio colocando sus manos en el suelo, pero no sucedió nada —Al diablo, hagámoslo de otro modo… **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —Naruto envío magia a su puño y también magia a las plantas de sus pies, haciendo que fuera impulsado hacia el frente y golpeara directamente en el rostro a Kuma, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo— **¡Nijū Ken! (Puño Doble)** —Naruto cargó sus puños con Chakra y golpeo en la cabeza a Kuma, dejándolo inconsciente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zero cayó al suelo inconsciente y humeante, con graves heridas en su cuerpo. Natsu recordó a la mujer de cabello negro y cuernos que le ayudó la vez pasada.

Gracias a ella, había podido dominar ese extraño poder de fuego, aquel fuego intermitente, que aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba, pues bien: ahora en verdad que necesitaba descubrir cómo usarlo a voluntad —Necesito encontrarla, ella podría ayudarme a controlarlo —pensó, mientras que trataba de recordar las emociones que lo ayudaban a invocar ese poder —La felicidad, la alegría y el compañerismo liberan mi Dragón Slayer de Fuego... ¿Qué libera a un demonio de fuego?, el odio. Esto será un problema.

—Vengan jóvenes, debemos retirarnos —dijo el maestro Ichiya, mientras que todos subían al Pegaso mecánico, casi destruido.

—Natsu —dijo Lucy acercándose a él— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo Natsu, sin dejar de mirar su mano derecha, sin dejar de abrirla y cerrarla —Hoy… durante la batalla contra Zero, sentí un poder como ningún otro Lucy, un poder grande, algo… ¿recuerdas el combate contra Phantom Lord? —la rubia asintió.

— ¿Esa llama extraña que liberaste en aquella ocasión? —Preguntó la maga de Re-Equipo Celestial.

—Si —dijo Natsu —Es familiar, es como la magia de Dragón Slayer, pero… parece ser… —negó con su cabeza, sin poder comprenderlo del todo.

—Algo que siempre ha estado allí, ¿verdad? —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa entristecida —Parece que el Kokuton siempre ha estado allí.

—Naruto, ¿Dónde está Mitsuki? —preguntó Wendy.

—En el cielo —dijo el rubio, todos entendieron lo que aquello significaba, guardaron un minuto de silencio por la castaña —Tártaros aun sigue en pie, aun no hemos enfrentado a nadie de ese Gremio, debemos de ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.


	30. 29:Un Gremio para el bien de una sola

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **(N/A: Como pueden darse cuenta, nos hemos tomado muchas libertades con el Fic y hay cosas que no narramos, por ejemplo: que Wendy le devolvió la vida a Jellal o en caso de haberlo dicho, él no hizo acto de aparición, ahora mismo estamos viendo como Natsu y Gray tratan de salvarlo y es -simplemente- fantástico)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **29: Un Gremio para el bien de una sola persona**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras acabar con Nirvana y detener al enemigo, todos siguieron a Wendy, quedando asombrados de ver el gremio Cait Shelter en pie, pero no había nadie, aun así entraron.

—Es extraño, ¿saben? —Dijo Wendy —Se suponía que… todo había sido destruido, es extraño que la aldea esté en pie.

— ¡Encontré comida fresca, solo haría falta calentarla! —avisó Natsu.

—La aldea era parte del gremio —dijo Wendy.

—Discúlpame por mis palabras Wendy-San —dijo Erza— ¿Pero no se te hace muy extraño que la aldea esté en pie y el edificio del gremio solo tenga un agujero en el techo?

—Es verdad —dijo Wendy —Es muy extraño, en el ataque de Path of Seth todos fueron afectados y los edificios destrozados, no sabía de alguien que pudiera reconstruir todo y dejarlo casi que intacto, además: recuerdo haber caído dormida, mientras que Fred-San y Mina-San trataban de activar unos escudos mágicos, desperté y estaba sola, creí que todos habían muerto pero… está intacta.

—Nunca te diste cuenta de que el gremio era descendiente de los Nirvit, ¿verdad? —Dijo Sherry, Wendy negó, no lo sabía —Por cierto, Wendy, ¿Cuándo fue que Cait Shelter se unió? Perdón por sonar ruda, no es mi intención, pero antes de la alianza no había escuchado el nombre de tu gremio.

— _Hay algo raro en el ambiente_ —dijo Naruto, mientras que se sentaba en una silla que encontró al aire libre, se puso de pie y tocó las paredes de una de las casas — _El muro está frio, a pesar de que estamos a casi_ _ **50**_ _º_

—Hola joven —dijo un hombre de baja estatura, ojos negros, con larga barba blanca, pantalón amarillo y que tenía una corona de plumas —Soy Rōbaul, maestro de Cait Shelter.

—Discúlpeme maestro, creímos que todos habían fallecido durante el ataque de Path of Seth —dijo Naruto.

— _ **Naruto-Kun, hay algo extraño en el aire**_ —dijo Ritsuko desde el interior del rubio.

— _Sí, yo también lo estoy sintiendo_ —dijo el rubio, los demás salieron y se encontraron con los otros miembros del gremio/aldea y el maestro del gremio.

—Gracias por luchar con tanto valor, jóvenes —dijo el maestro Rōbaul.

—La batalla fue dura, pero pudimos lograrlo, maestro —dijo Ichiya.

—De verdad lo siento por ocultar nuestro legado Nirvit —dijo Rōbaul, Wendy se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

—El gremio está rodeado por una magia muy poderosa, que yo reconozco como parte de un elemento de Chakra: el Inton —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Inton, Yin? —preguntó Gray, mientras que todos buscaban esa sensación.

— **Inton, el elemento de controla la imaginación y da pie a las ilusiones** —dijo Ritsuko — **Todos los magos ilusionistas que he conocido hasta ahora, tienen grandes cantidades de una variación mágica del Inton. Yo lo controlo, por ser una Kitsune, pues nuestra especialidad son las ilusiones.**

— ¿Qué intentas decir, Ritsuko? —preguntó Erza, esas palabras le estaban dando malas espinas y no le gustaba.

—Para empezar, no somos los descendientes de los Nirvit —dijo el maestro Rōbaul, asombrando a todos— ¡Somos los Nirvit en sí! Hace 400 años, yo cree el Nirvana.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Lucy.

— ¡Imposible! —gritó Lyon

— ¿Hace 400 años? —preguntó Happy.

—El Nirvana vuelve la oscuridad en luz y viceversa. Les pongo un ejemplo: tomemos por ejemplo a su aliado Hoteye y lo atacamos con el Nirvana puro, se volvería un mago de luz —dijo Rōbaul —Desgraciadamente, intentamos que todos fueran buenos y eso volvió al Nirvana en oscuridad pura. Debe existir un balance, pero nosotros no pensamos en las consecuencias, solo vimos el supuesto bien que intentamos conseguir. Mientras que la luz y los buenos sentimientos crecieron, la oscuridad y la maldad surgieron para mantener el equilibrio. La oscuridad, la maldad nos invadió y nos masacramos entre nosotros, mientras que en la tierra todo era paz. Hace mucho, yo perdí mi cuerpo físico —Wendy estaba en Shock total, Naruto notó como sus piernas temblaban y él la sujetó para que no se fuera al suelo —Soy lo que llaman "Una Forma Espectral", soy un fantasma. Ustedes jóvenes —Rōbaul les sonrío con felicidad, mientras que una lagrima hecha de luz surgía de sus cansados ojos —Mis rezos y ruegos no fueron en vano, ustedes cumplieron mi sueño y mi ruego incesante a los dioses… ustedes destruyeron el Nirvana.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó Wendy sin poder evitar que las lagrimas surgieran de sus ojos. Uno por uno, los miembros del gremio Cait Shelter fueron desapareciendo.

—Los miembros del gremio son ilusiones creadas por mi —dijo Rōbaul, dejando a Wendy y a los demás el Shock.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Natsu en completo Shock.

— ¿Ilusiones con personalidad propia? —Preguntó Lyon tratando de entenderlo.

— **El Inton comienza a desvanecerse, había demasiado de él en este lugar** —dijo Ritsuko.

—Yo… vivía solo en estas ruinas protegiendo el Nirvana. Hace 7 años un chico de cabello azul vino aquí —dijo Rōbaul —El gremio fue creado para hacerla a ella feliz, gracias a una ilusión que construye:  
 **"Family & Happiness"**

— **Familia y Felicidad** —tradujo Ritsuko — **Por tantos años… una magia muy poderosa.**

— ¡No quiero escucharlo, Bask, Naoki, no desaparezcan! —pidió Wendy.

—Wendy, Charle, ustedes ya no necesitan esta familia —dijo Rōbaul, mientras que los últimos 2 miembros del gremio desaparecían— ¿Acaso tus amigos no han dado sus vidas por ti en esta lucha, no has encontrado el amor? Tu futuro… está comenzando.

— ¡Maestro! —gritó Wendy.

—Por favor: cuiden de ella —dijo el maestro.

Wendy cayó al suelo llorando desconsolada, Erza colocó una mano en su hombro y recordando las palabras de Jellal, las dijo en voz alta— "Entierra el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos, en los brazos de tus amigos".

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Naruto acercándose y gentilmente cargándola en sus brazos —Vamos a Fairy Tail.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Tártaros**

 **:::::::::::::**

— **¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE EL MAESTRO E.N.D ES AHORA UN DRAGÓN SLAYER?!** —Gritaron Kyōka, Jackal, Tempester, Torafuzar, Ezel, Franmalth y Keyes asombrados ante las palabras de Seilah.


	31. XXX: Gildartz

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::;:::::::::**

 **XXX: Gildarts**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu se encontraba en una casa en una montaña, jugaba con un niño de cabello negro, junto a ellos un hombre de cabello negro, en eso, una mujer de cabello rosa salió de la casa, para avisar que la comida estaba lista.

Por un instante, Natsu se vio, estirando su mano tratando de alcanzar a la hermana de Mirajane: Lisanna.

— ¿Que fue eso? —preguntó Lucy despertando en un Futón.

—Creo que… fue un sueño —dijo Natsu al momento de mirar su mano derecha.

— ¡¿Por qué estás en mi cama y yo en un Futón?! —gritó Lucy.

—El mejor lugar para dormir es en una cama —dijo Natsu.

— ¡Pero no en la cama de otro! —Gritó Lucy, mientras que se equipaba la armadura de Fénix y lo echaba de su cama, para luego acostarse— ¡La cama huele a Natsu!, por cierto Natsu, ¿de qué era ese sueño?

—Fueron dos sueños en uno: en el primero estaba con otro niño, uno de cabello negro, luego apareció un hombre de cabello negro y finalmente… una mujer de cabello rosa —dijo Natsu.

— ¿Una mujer de cabello rosa? —Se preguntó Lucy— ¿Podría haber sido su madre?

—El otro sueño… una amiga —dijo Natsu, dejando a Lucy con la intriga.

 **::::::::::::::**

—Charle —dijo Lucy —Wendy parece que se ha acostumbrado al gremio.

—Ella está muy feliz en el dormitorio de las chicas —dijo Charle —Aunque Naruto la ha invitado a su casa, ella no quiere.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué no estás en los dormitorios, Lucy-San? —preguntó Wendy, para evadir las palabras de Charle.

—Tengo una casa —dijo Lucy, justo cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar.

— ¡Lo logró, volvió! —dijo un feliz Warren.

Natsu estaban en el balcón y al escuchar el campaneo, supo lo que significaba.

— ¡Lo lograste, Gildarts! —dijeron todos, antes de comenzar a vitorear y a saltar por todos lados, incluso antes de que el tal Gildarts entrara por la puerta.

—Él es el miembro más fuerte del Gremio, yo ni siquiera estoy a su nivel —dijo Erza muy calmada, asombrando a Naruto, Ritsuko, Lucy y Wendy.

—Él se fue hace **3** años, para completar esa misión —recordó Mirajane.

— ¿Hace **3** años? ¿Qué era lo que hacía? —preguntó Lucy sin podérselo creer.

—Existe una clase por encima de la **S** : la **SS** —explicó Erza.

— _ **Madara o Hashirama**_ —pensó Ritsuko de forma impulsiva, más bien: no puedo evitar el pensamiento.

—Incluso existen misiones aun por encima de la clase **SS** , llamadas comúnmente: "Peticiones de **10** años" —dijo Mirajane.

— ¿Peticiones de **10** años? —preguntó Lucy en Shock.

—Nadie completa una, en menos de esos **10** años —dijo Mirajane con su eterna sonrisa adornando su rostro —Gildarts es el único que ha logrado hacerlo en **3** , incluso fue a una de **100** años.

— ¡Gildarts ha vuelto, comenzando "Gildarts Shift"! —dijo una bocina mágica.

—Gildarts es un gran mago, pero también puede ser muy distraído y a causa de su magia Crash, él puede destruir incluso edificios —dijo Erza.

—La ciudad fue reconstruida para evitar eso —dijo Mirajane.

—Deseo alcanzar su nivel algún día: el nivel S —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y expresión soñadora, siendo esta compartida por Natsu y una sonrisa más tímida y pequeña por parte de Wendy, su timidez se había ido perdiendo muy poco a poco, gracias a los entrenamientos que realizaba con Naruto —Slayer vs Magia Crash, eso tendría que ser una destrucción magnifica.

— ¡Es verdad! —dijeron Natsu y Wendy sonrientes.

—Los Dragón Slayer, parecen tener la batalla en sus venas, hombre —fijo Elfman con una sonrisa.

— **Elfman** —le llamó Ritsuko— **¿Crees poder enfrentarte a Gildarts?**

—Disculpen —dijo el recién llegado de cabello naranja y gabardina café— ¿Alguien me podría indicar como llegar al gremio Fairy Tail?

—Ya llegaste amigo —dijo Wakaba.

— ¿Wakaba? —preguntó el mago distraído.

—Hola, Gildarts —dijo la chica de cabello blanco.

— ¿Mirajane?, vaya: la última vez tenías un estilo más… gótico, mira este cambio nada más: es positivo —dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa —Hay rostros nuevos sin lugar a dudas.

—Gildarts —le llamó una voz.

—Maestro Makarov, me alegro de verlo —dijo el hombre, mientras sacaba de su bolsa una pila de hojas —Lo lamento, pero fue imposible, por eso volví.

— ¿Imposible? —gritaron algunos con rostros de incredulidad.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —gritó Natsu.

—Saber cuándo retirarse, también es de hombres —dijo Elfman.

—Lo lamento maestro, esto será malo para nuestra reputación —dijo Gildarts.

—Volviste sano y salvo, eso es lo que importa —dijo Makarov, Gildarts sonrió.

—Con permiso, iré a mi casa, estoy muy cansado —dijo Gildarts —Natsu ven a mi casa más tarde: te traje un obsequio —la pared se iluminó y luego fue destruida.

— ¡Usa la puerta, por favor! —pidió Warren asustado.

— **Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu** —dijo Naruto apoyando una mano en la pared, mientras que esta era parcialmente reconstruida.

— ¿Qué pasó con la obsidiana, Naruto-Kun? —preguntaron Wendy y Lucy.

—Además de que usarla me haría recordar a Mitsuki-Chan… perdí mi **Kokuton** , tras su muerte. Ella era algo así como… "la fuente del Kokuton", además, ni siquiera lo usaba muy a menudo y los sellos de manos siguen siendo lo mismo, solo que ahora es tierra, no obsidiana —dijo el rubio, solo segundos despues la pared se volvió a caer, Naruto suspiró —No arreglaré eso, lo lamento Natsu.

—Gildarts es como su padre o bueno: su hermano mayor —dijo Mirajane.

 **Recuerdo (Narra Mirajane)**

 _Natsu y mi hermana Lisanna eran muy cercanos, mejores amigos; un día fueron de pesca y estuvieron jugando. Natsu decidió ir buscar a Igneel, él y Lisanna fueron atacados por un Vulcan del bosque, cuando estaba por ocurrir lo peor, Gildarts apareció y salvó a Lisanna y Natsu._

— _Lo siendo Gildarts, yo… —Natsu se sentía mal, pues por su culpa Lisanna y él habían sido atacados._

— _Intentaste ayudar a Lisa-Chan, fuiste valiente y ese es el significado de ser un mago de Fairy Tail: la valentina y la amistad, son los valores de Fairy Tail, nunca lo olviden —dijo Gildarts._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Natsu fue al hogar de Gildarts, quien le entregó una estatuilla de un dragón hecha de diamante, además de contarle que había visto a un dragón negro, si era verdad, entonces ese dragón quizás conocería a Igneel, la esperanza estaba allí, ahora restaba encontrarlo.

Cuando Natsu volvió al gremio, se encontró con Wendy hablando con Mystogan, él les contó a ambos (Y a los chismosos) que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir, pero no sabía el qué. Contó que recientemente, había sido atacado en una misión por un mago moribundo que (supuestamente) podía predecir el futuro.

La fiesta por el regreso de Gildarts comenzó

Pero se vio interrumpida, cuando todo comenzó a templar.

 **Un agujero se abrió en el cielo y absorbió a Fairy Tail.**

 **(N/A: ¿Les gustaría un Capítulo Especial: Gildarts vs Pein?)**


	32. 31: Edolas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **31: Edolas**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Wendy despertó en una especie de desierto, completamente sola— ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! —gritó Wendy, algo se movió a su lado.

Era Natsu

¿Salió desde la arena?

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Natsu.

— ¡Natsu! —dijo Wendy sorprendida

— ¡Wendy! —dijo Natsu quien estaba tan sorprendido como su amiga, para luego mirar hacia varios lados.

—Parece… parece como si estuviéramos bajo el agua —dijo Naruto, tras salir de debajo de la arena, poniéndose de pie y miraba al cielo.

—Un agujero apareció en el cielo y absorbió al gremio y toda Magnolia —dijo Wendy aterrando a ambos jóvenes.

—Wendy… —Natsu le tocó la cabeza, buscando alguna herida— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? Eso es una locura.

— ¡LES ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD! —gritó ella. Ambos llevaron sus manos a sus oídos, para Naruto fue peor pues fue entrenado por una diosa.

— ¿Y si solo quedamos los Slayer? —preguntó Wendy asustada, antes de ser abrazada por Naruto y devolver el abrazo.

— **No podría asegurarlo, ni desmentirlo** —dijo Charle.

— ¡Charle! —Wendy abrazó a su compañera.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Y los demás? —gritó Naruto.

— **Ellos desaparecieron** —dijo Charle — **O mejor dicho: el Ánima los absorbió** —Un rugido se escuchó, la tierra tembló y desde debajo de la arena, surgió Ritsuko en su forma Biju, antes de tomar su forma humana — **La Kitsune también sobrevivió.**

— **Si lo vuelves a decir con ese tono, te quitaré una de tus siete vidas** —advirtió la pelirroja, transformando su mano derecha en una garra.

— **El agujero en el cielo, es el Ánima, es una puerta a otra dimensión. La dimensión origen de los Exceed: Edolas** —dijo Charle — **También Happy. La razón por la que la ciudad desapareció es porque nosotros no debemos de estar aquí. El rey de Edolas empezó a perder su magia y decidió salvarla, él inventó un hechizo que absorbe la magia de su mundo. El Ánima se activó en distintos lugares del mundo, pero sin obtener lo que se deseaba, pues alguien los cerraba, para salvar a Earthland. Posiblemente fuera Jellal, quiero decir Mystogan. Fairy Tail tenía magos de rango S y magos de rangos menores y todos ellos demostraron ser poderosos, creo que fue por eso que el gremio fue traído a Edolas.**

— ¿Cómo puedes saber todo esto? —Preguntó Wendy —Naciste de un huevo.

—Yo encontré el huevo de Happy y lo empollé, hasta que eclosionó —dijo Natsu.

— **Es algo que está… en nuestras mentes, algo… grabado desde antes de nacer en este mundo. Nosotros lo sabemos desde antes de nacer y aun así...** —dijo Charle, antes de señalar acusadoramente a Happy— ¡¿Tú no sabias nada de esto?!

—No lo trates así, Charle —ordenó Naruto.

— **Tú no tienes un Exceed, así que no te metas en esto, Naruto** —dijo Charle.

—No. No tengo un gato nacido de un huevo… pero tengo una Kitsune nacida de una loba —dijo el rubio, antes de que Ritsuko agarrara a la gata y liberara su instinto asesino, asustándolos a todos.

— ¡Ritsuko, espera! —pidió Wendy asustada.

— **Habla ahora gata** —ordenó la Kitsune, liberando sus 9 colas, con orejas sobre su cabeza y varias llamas de color azul rodeándola.

— **Si los demás están en Edolas, entonces vamos por ellos** —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa — **Y luego hablaremos con el rey Exceed, para que aclare todo.**

—Viajar a otra dimensión, ¿he? —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

— **No sé nada aparte de lo más básico de Edolas, todos tendremos que llevar un disfraz** —dijo Charle — **No podré guiarlos, tendremos que encontrar el camino y a los demás** —todos asintieron — **Deben saber que el rey podría controlarnos con su magia y ordenarnos matarlos. Deben estar dispuestos a defenderse, sin importar nada, aun si somos nosotros.**

—Tengo algo para pararles las patas por si todo se tuerce, así que no te preocupes por la muerte —dijo Naruto, pensando en Shinigami y el Shiki Fūin.

—Haz lo que yo haré —dijo Charle a Happy, ambos desplegaron sus alas, Ritsuko volvió al cuerpo de Naruto, el rubio activo un **Jūryoku no Fūin (Sello de Gravedad)** en su cuerpo y se aferró al hombro de Wendy, no podía usar su **Kankō Kekkei** , por **2** razones:

No sabía a dónde iban. Y ya que no conocía el lugar y eso lo volvía peligroso.

No se fiaba de Charle y no quería que conociera su **Jikūkan Fūin (Sello de Espacio-Tiempo)**.

El vuelo fue largo y complicado, mientras que ambos Exceed llevaban a los Magos Slayer a Edolas.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sobrevolando el cielo, pudieron notar una gran cantidad de islas flotantes. Así como una flora desconocida para ellos, igualmente un rio flotando. Desgraciadamente, la magia de las alas se agotó y todos cayeron en una isla, Naruto activó su Kankō Kekkei, rápidamente varios símbolos rodearon su brazo derecho, desapareció en un destello, tomó a Wendy con un brazo, desaparecieron en otro destello y tomó a Natsu con su otro brazo, por tercera ocasión desaparecieron y aparecieron en tierra firme.

— ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE! —Dijo Natsu con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro y buen humor— ¡HAGAMOSLO DE NUEVO!

—No gracias, la **Kankō Kekkei** , es para viajar de forma recta. Desde el punto A, hasta el punto B, no para hacer algo así. Consume mucha magia y traga Chakra a lo bestia —dijo el rubio enfadado por hacer tal uso de su creación.

—Vamos, debemos dar con los otros —dijo Natsu, los demás asintieron.

—Natsu, ¿Dónde deberíamos buscar? —preguntó Happy.

—No lo sé, hay tantas cosas que no he olido antes, que no estoy seguro de si deberíamos confiar en mi nariz —dijo Natsu.

Wendy literalmente "lamio el aire" —Incluso el aire sabe diferente.

—Debemos movernos y disfrazarnos —dijo Charle.

—Creo que tengo una idea —dijo Natsu: todos acabaron usando plantas como vestimentas.

—Aun con lo… extravagante, servirá —dijo Charle.

—El rio raro de antes —dijo Happy.

—Miren un hombre… pescando —dijo Wendy —No crei que los humanos en Edolas se parecieran a nosotros.

—Concuerdo contigo, esperaba algo… menos humano, algo como… —Naruto intentó imaginarse algo.

— ¿Qué tal una hoja con brazos y piernas? —dijo Natsu, mientras que la pareja de magos imaginaban la hoja de un arce con brazos, piernas y ojos saltones.

— ¡Hoja con brazos y piernas! —dijeron Naruto y Wendy haciendo poses y muecas raras.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Happy, quien no reconocía a Natsu.

—Es el oxigeno, están bien, no te preocupes —dijo Charle, pronto pudieron calmarse, luego de que Charle los obligara a beber del rio flotante, un pez gigante intentó atacarlos, descubrieron que no tenían magia, así que Naruto utilizó su Doton para eliminar al pez, Natsu y Wendy consiguieron encender una fogata con leña con olor a caramelo y pudieron comer un pescado caramelizado, tras eso siguieron su camino, hasta encontrarse con unas personas aterradas al ver a Happy y Charle. Siguieron el camino, hasta que Natsu pisó un champiñón en el suelo, que los hizo salir volando como si fuera una catapulta, para más cosas extrañas, los champiñones en algunas de las islas flotantes los hicieron revotar, hasta caer en una casa hecha con una calabaza gigante, Charle les dijo que buscaran ropa, tras cambiarse, descubrieron que la casa-calabaza pertenecía a Fairy Tail, encontraron el edificio (árbol mejor dicho) pero todo era muy diferente: Gray tenía mucha ropa encima, Juvia tenía una camiseta escotada y un pantalón muy corto, Jet y Droy regañaban a Elfman, Warren era quien más cambios tenia físicamente, Nab trabajaba bastante, a Cana no parecía gustarle el alcohol, algo que no había cambiado era el amor entre Bisca y Alzack.

— ¿Y ustedes? —dijo una chica de ropas negras.

—Imposible —dijo un asombrado Natsu.

—Hoy sí que lo he visto todo —dijo Naruto en verdad asombrado por la vestimenta de Lucy, quien parecía ser la Titania de Edolas.

— **¿Menma-Kun?** —preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño largo, ojos dorados, llevaba una chaqueta negra escotada, una falda corta y un par de alas negras.

— **¡** ¿ **M** i **t** s **u** k **i** e **s** u **n** Á **n** g **e** l **C** a **í** d **o**? **!** —gritaron Naruto y Ritsuko.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **(N/A Diego: ¿Soy el único que piensa que la misión de los Exceed, es similar a la misión de dar con la Coordenada de Brown, Annie y Bertolt en Shingeki no Kyōjin?)**_


	33. 32: La Cazadora de Hadas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **32: La Cazadora de Hadas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —Preguntó Edo-Lucy, fijándose directamente en Natsu— ¿Qué es lo que haces merodeando por aquí?

— _¿Qué les pasa a todos?_ —se preguntó Natsu. Para luego mirar a Naruto, notando que él veía disimuladamente a su contraparte, cuyo cabello era negro.

—Lucy-San es… bastante aterradora —dijo Wendy.

—Natsu —murmuró Edo-Lucy, haciéndolo tragar saliva, nadie movía ni un musculo— ¡Ahora que te veo más de cerca, eres Natsu! —La rubia abrazó al peli-rosado —Natsu, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Maldito, hiciste que me preocupara.

—No es bueno que te enojes tanto con él —dijo Edo-Cana.

— ¡Cana! —murmuró Naruto.

—Me alegro que estén a salvo —dijo Gray cubierto bajo muchas capas de ropa— ¿No es cierto, Juvia-Chan?

—Cállate —dijo Edo Juvia.

—Natsu, bienvenido de vuelta —dijo Edo Mirajane.

—La Mira de siempre —dijo Natsu.

—Bueno, es inesperadamente aburrido —dijeron Happy y Naruto.

—Por cierto ¿Quiénes son sus amigos y los gatos? —preguntó Edo-Nab.

— ¡¿Gatos?! —gritaron todos.

— ¿Por qué están los Exceeds en un lugar como este? —preguntó Edo-Droy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Happy sin entender nada.

— ¿Por qué todos se asustan con la palabra Exceed? —preguntó Natsu, cansándose de ser matoneado por Edo-Lucy.

—Ustedes dos se ven como Exceeds —dijo Mirajane.

— ¿Acaso se ven como ellos o son de verdad? —preguntó un miembro del grupo.

Todo pareció calmarse, Naruto y Wendy se quedaron al margen, mientras que Mirajane les daba algo de beber, en verdad todo era muy extraño.

—Las únicas que faltan, son Ritsuko y Erza —dijo Naruto.

—Oye es verdad —dijo Natsu.

— ¿Cómo creen que sean ellas? —preguntó Wendy.

—Ritsuko capaz sea un poco… miedosa o quizás… e… pacifista —dijo Naruto.

—En cuanto a Erza, como nuestra Lucy, calmada. Aventurera, pero sin el deseo de usar la violencia —dijo Natsu, los demás le apoyaron. Segundos despues, Natsu fue tirado al suelo y Edo-Lucy le hizo una llave de lucha libre.

—Lucy, por favor deja en paz a Natsu —dijo una chica, Natsu la miró y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo: cabello blanco y corto y ojos azules.

—Imposible —dijo Happy.

—Natsu, ella es…

—Si Naruto, es ella —dijo Natsu, sin poder creérselo —Lisanna.

—Jet, Droy no molesten a Elf-Niisan —dijo ella poniéndole punto final al matoneo contra su hermano.

—Natsu —dijo Wendy —No creo…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Natsu —Ella no debe de ser nuestra Lisanna, si es que todos aquí tenemos una versión retorcida nuestra, entonces no es ella. —Aunque Natsu no podía explicarlo, Gray le dijo que llorara en su hombro.

—Natsu y nosotros, nos conocimos hace poco—dijo Naruto, tratando de sacarse de la mente a Mitsuki —Fuimos atacados por unas personas, mientras que conseguíamos unas medicinas, mi hermana… ella estaba enferma.

—Wendy, ¿esa chica no se parece a ti? —dijo Warren.

— ¿Eso crees? —dijo Edo-Wendy, cuyo cuerpo era escultural y muy bien desarrollado.

—Happy y yo iremos a la Ciudad Real, podríamos encontrar a los demás —dijo Charle.

— ¡La Cazadora de Hadas está aquí! —gritó Nab, todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr como locos.

—El aire… todo está temblando —dijo Wendy.

—Se está acercando —dijo Elfman.

—No dejaré… que ella te lastime, Mitsuki-Chan —dijo Menma, mientras que sacaba un bastón Bō.

—Por orden del rey, todos los gremios mágicos fueron abolidos —dijo Edo-Wendy —Somos un gremio oscuro.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Edo-Levy, activando unas palancas.

La Cazadora se lanzó contra el gremio, el cual desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el Desierto de Edolas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Magia de Traslación —dijo Naruto.

—Usando su ingeniería, Levy-Chan es increíble, a que sí —dijo Menma con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a ella y besarla.

— ¡Oigan, no hay tiempo para su historia de amor! —gritó Lucy.

—Lo lamentamos —dijeron Menma y Levy entre dientes y sintiéndose fastidiados.

—Esa desgraciada de Erza —gruñó Edo-Nab.

— _**¿Erza…? ¿Ella es enemiga de Fairy Tail?**_ —se preguntó Ritsuko.

—Nosotros… venimos de otra dimensión, llamada Earth-Land —explicó Naruto —Una cosa llamada Anima, una especie de agujero se abrió en el cielo y al despertar, estábamos en un desierto resultado de una destrucción gigantesca, así que usamos la ayuda de Happy y Charle para llegar a Edolas. En Earth-Land también existe un Fairy Tail, pero… las personalidades de todos ustedes son al revés y Erza, es una buena amiga en nuestro mundo.

— ¿Alguien podría decirnos como llegar a ciudad real? —preguntó Natsu, todos se asustaron por esa pregunta.

—Si los demás están en la Ciudad Real, significaría que se convertirán en energía mágica —dijo Wendy.

—Lamento decirte esto pequeña yo, pero es mejor que pares ahora, ir a la Ciudad Real será un suicidio, tendrían que enfrentarse a cientos de de soldados —dijo Edo Wendy.

—El poder mágico de este mundo es limitado, no infinito —dijo Edo-Elfman.

—Creo que podría hacer algo de daño con mi Doton Natsu, pero no sé cuánto podría hacer en realidad —dijo Naruto mirando su mano derecha.

—La mitad de los nuestros fueron eliminados, los gremios se opusieron cuando el rey trató de monopolizar la magia, pero al final… todos cayeron por la armada real —dijo Edo-Elfman.

—Deseas proteger a Mitsuki, pero no consigues en valor en tu corazón. La mitad de los miembros han desaparecido ¿y tú abrazas a Mitsuki y te quedas en una esquina? —preguntó Naruto.

— ¡¿No lo trates de ese modo?! —gritó Mitsuki.

—Entiendo que seas mi contraparte y que por consecuencia yo sea el "alocado y aventurero", pero no creo que siempre hayas sido un cobarde —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Es esto lo que yo habría deseado para ti, Naruto? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—N… ¡no, pero…! —Menma la miró, Ritsuko comprendió que él deseaba hacer algo, pero no había mucho que hacer —Sin ti para guiarme, no creo poder… ¿A dónde vas?

—Al segundo piso —dijo Wendy.

— ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Edo-Wendy.

—Armas —dijo Wendy, encontrando el escondite de las armas y sacando un búmeran y un báculo para Natsu, Naruto tenía su espada —Nosotros iremos a la Ciudad Real por los demás.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edo-Sugarboy y Edo-Hughes admiraban junto a Edo-Erza la Lacrima de Magnolia, la suficiente magia para abastecerse por una década o incluso más.

—El único gremio que queda es Fairy Tail y ellos siempre logran huir, Erza —dijo Byro, el líder de la armada —La última vez, asesinaste a esa Kitsune embarazada, pero ella ni siquiera usaba magia.

—La próxima vez, los mataré a todos —dijo Edo-Erza.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, fueron salvados por Edo-Lucy quien los guio hasta una ciudad donde pudieron abastecerse, mientras que los demás formaban un plan, para ayudar a los magos del Fairy Tail de Earthland.

— ¿Qué hay de aquellos que no llegan a usar magia portadora, sino magia perdida o lanzadora? —preguntó Naruto.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Edo-Lucy

— ¿La magia solo se emplea con objetos? —preguntó Natsu.

—Si —dijo Edo Lucy.

—Interesante —dijo Wendy.

 **::::::::::::**

—Podría empezar a preguntar —se dijo a si mismo Gajeel, quien tenía una capa encima de su cuerpo, se acercó a un par de buscapleitos y tras darles una paliza recibió información del lugar donde se encontraba, el Gajeel de Edolas era un escritor que criticaba al reino.

Mientras tanto, los magos de Earth Land, estaban de compras. Natsu y Naruto compraron espadas de fuego y Wendy compró una Pistola de Aire la cual parecía un contenedor. Naruto pagó por todo, haciendo uso de joyas que podía conseguir con su **Kankō Kekkei (Barrera del Turista)** , era una de las cosas del registro Akashico, en el cual se enumeraban una gran cantidad de dimensiones existentes, entre las cuales se encontraba una dimensión solo de gemas preciosas. Él se había quedado con el registro de Mitsuki, como un recuerdo, pero solo empleaba la "sección dimensional" del libro.

—Lucy, ¿Por qué viniste con nosotros? —preguntó Natsu.

—Quería decirles como llegar a la ciudad, no estaba planeando luchar, ni nada parecido —dijo Lucy.

—Gracias —dijo Natsu.

— ¡Allí están! —Dijo un miembro de la armada real— ¡Sellen las entradas de la ciudad!

Wendy lanzó su bumerán y dejó inconscientes a los caballeros runa, quienes se defendían de los embates de Naruto quien empuñaba su espada normal y Natsu lanzó una llamarada con su espada de fuego. Salieron volando a causa del Cañón de Aire de Wendy, salvándose.

Con gran esfuerzo, salvaron a la Wendy original, quien fue confundida con la Edo-Wendy: Wendy abrió su cañón de aire, Natsu y Naruto hicieron funcionar sus espadas elementales.

—Tomemos sus armas —ordenó Naruto —Yo ya tengo mi espada y no sé porqué no la utilice…

— ¡Chicos! —Gritó una feliz Lucy, para luego fijarse en la Edo-Wendy— ¿Yo?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **N/A Laura: Un libro con información sobre todas las dimensiones y la Kankō Kekkei, podrían ser una buena arma contra Kaguya, ¿no creen?**


	34. 33: Ciudad Real

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **33: Ciudad Real**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Rápido, suban! —dijo Edo-Natsu en su coche, mientras que los demás eran perseguidos por los guardias reales, tras escapar de los guardias, Natsu pudo bajarse y quitarse el mareo —Bien, ya... estamos a salvo. ¿Te encuentras bien, Yo-San?

—Si eso creo —dijo Natsu —Gracias por la ayuda. Oye, ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—A que me tienes miedo —preguntó Wendy, mientras que miraba en todas direcciones, por si el temor del otro Natsu, era acaso por ser perseguidos, pero no era así.

—Per… perdón… mi personalidad, siempre cambia cuando estoy… fuera de mi vehículo —dijo Edo-Natsu.

—Valiente en su coche y asustadizo fuera de él —dijo Natsu.

—Te estoy escuchando, Yo-San —dijo Edo-Natsu ahora deprimido.

—Perdona por eso —dijo la peli-azul —Soy Wendy, ellos son Happy, Chale, a Natsu ya lo conoces.

—Soy Lucy, mucho gusto —dijo la rubia, mientras que Edo-Natsu se escondía detrás del volante.

—Por… por allá está la Ciudad Real —dijo Edo-Natsu —Lucy-San me pidió que los trajera.

—Lo has hecho bien, Natsu —dijo Menma con un arco entre sus manos, una Aljaba con flechas —Nosotros podremos arreglárnoslas en la ciudad y rescatar a sus compañeros, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo Menma-San, buen… buena suerte… amigos —dijo Edo-Natsu los demás comenzaron a bajar —Esperen ¿en serio lo harán? —Preguntó él— ¿Realmente se enfrentarán al reino?

—Salvaremos a sus amigos, destruiremos las Lacrimas y les devolveremos su magia —dijo Menma.

—Estaremos bien, gracias, yo —dijo Natsu mostrándole seguridad al Edo-Natsu.

—Saluda a mi contraparte, por favor —pidieron Wendy y Lucy, mientras que Edo Natsu miraba aun asombrado por la hazaña que ellos pretendían hacer: enfrentarse al rey de Edolas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsu, Wendy y Lucy caminaron por las calles de la ciudad. Una ciudad bastante normal.

—Creí que nos encontraríamos con un dictador —confesó Lucy. Era justo lo que pensaban Natsu y Wendy, pero las personas sonreían mientras que conversaban y paseaban por las calles con libertad y calma —Esperaba que la ciudad fuera más deprimente.

—Además: entramos a la ciudad sin problemas —dijo Natsu.

— ¿Qué está pasando por allá? —preguntó Wendy, habían muchas personas reunidas y ante ellas, había una gran tolda que tapaba algo, así que fueron hacia allá, hasta que una Lacrima fue revelada.

— ¡¿Una Lacrima gigante?! —Preguntó Lucy en estado de Shock— ¿No creerán que es…?

— ¿Magnolia? —Preguntó Happy con miedo.

—Además, parece ser que fue removida, en algunas partes, se muestran lizos y finos, fue cortada —dijo Charle.

— ¡Hijos de Edolas! —Habló el rey— ¡Nuestra tierra bendita, ha conseguido 10 años de poder mágico, canten, rían este poder mágico pertenece a las personas de Edolas! —antes de que Natsu hiciera algo, Lucy y Wendy lo arrastraron a un hotel, donde pensarían que hacer, al final solo quedaba una opción: preguntarle directamente al rey como devolver a la gente de Magnolia a la normalidad.

Lucy dijo que quizás su espíritu del zodiaco: Géminis podría hacerlo, pues él puede transformarse en una persona y adquirir sus recuerdos, pero necesitarían tocar al rey.

Charle les mostró un mapa, para poder entrar al castillo, sin más opciones se decidieron a entrar con el mapa, usando primero una mina abandonada y un par de antorchas, luego el alcantarillado, por un largo rato caminaron y al inicio no les hizo asco el tener los pies en aguas residuales, hasta que Lucy los hizo caer en cuenta de eso, encontraron una tapa, la cual los llevó al piso principal del castillo, solo para ser capturados por los guardias al mando de Erza Knightwalker, la pelirroja agradeció a Charle y Happy por traer a los magos.

Natsu y Wendy fueron encerrados en una celda.

— ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! —gritó Natsu.

—Ya que no tengo ningún uso para ella, posiblemente sea ejecutada —dijo Hughes con una sonrisa malvada.

—Atrévete a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos y serás menos que cenizas —prometió Natsu.

—Que miedo —dijo Hughes con burla— ¿Acaso todos en Earthland son tan violentos?

— ¿Por qué solo Lucy? —Preguntó Wendy— ¿Qué pasa con Happy y…?

—Ellos volvieron a su tierra natal —dijo Hughes.

—Charle dijo que había abandonado su misión —dijo Wendy.

—Oh no: ellos la completaron muy bien —dijo Hughes con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero pronto fue borrada, cuando todo se cimbró y luego escucharon cientos de explosiones— ¡Vayan a ver qué ocurre!

— ¡Si señor! —dijeron los guardias.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Al salir, los guardias esquivaron lo que parecía ser un trozo de roca —Esquivaron eso, pero no lo harán de nuevo —dijo Naruto, quien rápidamente realizó sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra y Roca)** —Un dragón hecho de tierra surgió bajo los pies de los guardias, dejándolos en el suelo y luego el dragón impactó contra el castillo.

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko — **No creo que los demás estén encerrados** —Ritsuko se agachó, esquivó una espada de un caballero y a ese mismo le conectó una patada en el rostro— **¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Masacre de Vapor)** —Ritsuko lanzó 3 soles, que evaporaron el agua dentro de los cuerpos de los guardias, en estos momentos, las reglas le valían muy poco — **Creo que ellos son esa Lacrima.**

— ¡Tendremos que ocuparnos luego de ello! —gritó el rubio, sacando un pergamino, abriéndolo y arrojándolo contra la Lacrima— **¡Fūinjutsu: Nana no Fūin Chēn! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello de Siete Cadenas)**

— ¡LA LACRIMA HA DESAPARECIDO! —gritó uno de los guardias.

— **¡Kankō Kekkei: Jigen Idō Suna! (Barrera del Turista: Dimensión de Arena Movediza)** —gritó Naruto, realizando el sello del carnero, mientras que los guardias restantes, desaparecieron en destellos violetas.

—Gracias por la distracción, chicos —dijo Gajeel, mientras que entraba a salvar a los otros, pues ahora Magnolia estaba a salvo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **N/A Diego: Extrañamos al Naruto Dragón Slayer de Agua, pero no se lo daremos en este Fic. Prepárense para otro Naruto x Wendy o quizás Naruto x Levy o Naruto x Kinana. Muajajajajaja**


	35. 34: Extalia

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **34: Extalia**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Mi información, fue una trampa —dijo Charle, mientras que ella y Happy estaban en una habitación amueblada.

—No lo creo —dijo Happy —Solo nos encontraron.

—No. No es posible que la Erza de Edolas supiera que estaríamos allí, fue una trampa —repitió Charle.

La puerta se abrió, era un gato o bueno un Exceed, su pelaje era naranja y tenía la apariencia de Ichiya, luego entró otro gato con una gran cabeza, tenía el pelaje negro/blanco.

—Soy Nichiya, el comandante de la guardia —dijo el gato.

—Soy Nadi ministro de estado —dijo el otro gato.

—Por favor, vengan con nosotros —pidió Nichiya, guiándolos hasta Extalia, para verse con la reina.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Tras poner al reino en alerta, el rey tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil: enviar guardias a buscar a los terroristas o continuar el desfile, por fortuna, un guardia dijo que habían encontrado la Lacrima.

— ¿Crees que el plan de plantar ese trozo gigante de Zafiro engañará a tu pueblo? —preguntó Gajeel Redfox.

—Funcionará —dijo el Edo-Gajeel —Las Lacrimas son de varios colores y una Lacrima azul es la primera en su clase, ese Zafiro fue creado por Menma-San y Mitsuki-San, ellos aclararon un trozo de Obsidiana, hasta el punto de convertirlo en Zafiro.

— ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —preguntó Gajeel.

—Alquimia —dijo Edo-Gajeel —Es ciencia, no magia. Además: Menma-San tiene una energía aparte de esta, se llama Chakra, él puede crear obsidiana, la llama: **Kokuton** , creó el trozo más grande que pudo y luego emplearon la alquimia, para… "azularlo".

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esa misión siempre ha estado dentro de mí, ella fue elegida para el control y exterminio de humanos. Exterminar a la Dragón Slayer Wendy —reveló Charle.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir, Charle?! —preguntó un asustado Happy.

—Nuestra misión, fue exterminar a los Dragón Slayer —dijo Charle, dejando impactado a Happy, ambos decidieron escapar, siendo perseguidos por los guardias de Extalia.

Pudieron llegar a un lugar habitado por una Exceed azul y uno blanco, quienes les dieron comida.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Los guardias de la entrada habían sido derrotados y ahora Naruto, Ritsuko, Menma y Mitsuki recorrían los pasillos, buscando a sus compañeros, logrando sortear a otros guardias o más bien, otros enemigos, pues sus ropas no eran armaduras y…

A saber que podrían hacerles.

Los gritos de Lucy los guiaron hasta ella, liberándola primero y luego liberando a Natsu y Wendy.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Happy y a Charle —dijo Wendy.

—Lo sé, pero no será fácil, Wendy —dijo Menma.

—Primero salgamos de aquí, busquemos a Gajeel y luego veremos que hacer —dijo Naruto, todos asintieron y escaparon del castillo, para luego lograr encontrar una casa abandonada, con una huerta prospera. Se cambiaron nuevamente de ropa y comieron las frutas y verduras que había allí. Naruto suspiró —Recuperen fuerzas. Necesitamos un mejor plan que el plan del espía o el plan de destruir la ciudad.

— ¿Y esos desde cuando eran buenos planes? —preguntaron Menma, Natsu, Lucy, Mitsuki, Ritsuko y la pareja Gajeel.

—Nunca fue un buen plan —dijo Naruto, mientras que usaba su **Kankō Kekkei** , haciendo aparecer un agujero negro en el techo de la casa y haciendo que un guardia cayera al cielo desmayado.

— **Lo hiciste caer desde una gran altura, ¿verdad?** —dijo Ritsuko, Naruto asintió, mientras que Naruto se lo llevaba a otra habitación.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras conocer a los padres de Happy, Charle y él, tomaron camino hacia la Ciudad Real, para rescatar a los otros.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Castillo de la Ciudad Real**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Las órdenes de la Reina de los Exceeds son asesinar a los Dragón Slayer que están sueltos —dijo el Rey.

—No solo están sueltos, sino que muchos aseguran que la Lacrima desapareció por un segundo, pero fue devuelta rato despues —dijo Hughes — ¡Adelante! —Un soldado apareció en la sala, el pectoral de su armadura estaba roto, solo llevaba su espada.

— ¿Su majestad? —preguntó él, para luego ponerse de rodillas ante el rey.

—Me avisan que luchaste contra aquellos que trataron de llevarse la Lacrima —dijo el Rey.

—Y lo lograron, mi señor —dijo el guardia conmocionándolos a todos —Fue una lucha larga y sin cuartel, todos mis hombres perecieron a manos de los magos de Earthland. Además, mi señor: creemos que han encontrado algún modo de escapar de la Lacrima, porque vimos a un mago de fuego y una maga que podía invocar armaduras y armas —todos se conmocionaron, pronto el temor se expandió, el guardia sonrío.

—Vete, límpiate, come algo y prepárate, estarás al mando del escuadrón 66 —dijo el rey, mientras que otro guardia entraba —Tú: ordena que DTE sea activado.

—Como usted ordene —dijo el guardia antes de salir — _Espero que ambos Gajeel y los demás estén listos. Aunque en estos momentos… no sé si un ataque frontal sea lo mejor._

— _ **Lo resolveremos, cariño**_ —dijo Ritsuko.

— _Eso espero_ —dijo el rubio quien estaba actuando como espía, mientras que pensaba en mil planes, pero todos tenían que ver con activar cientos de Kibaku Fuda o usar dragones y picos de piedra para destruir la infraestructura del castillo y eran muy mala idea. No podía provocar un terremoto con su **Doton**.

Bueno: si podía hacerlo, pero no dejaba de ser mala idea, pues lastimaría a los civiles inocentes.

El rubio utilizó una vez más su Kankō Kekkei para ir al lugar donde se estaban refugiando, en ese momento una segunda alarma sonó, pues los prisioneros habían escapado, además de que Happy y Charle estaban siendo perseguidos en calidad de fugitivos.

—Todos estamos a salvo, tenemos a un país entero literalmente sellado en un pergamino y ahora tenemos que devolverlo a su forma original —dijo Wendy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin que los miembros de Earthland lo supieran al principio, el código DTE fue activado y los Exceeds fueron atacados por los humanos y transformados en una Lacrima con forma de Exceed. Los miembros de Fairy Tail vieron aquello y no pudieron acallar la voz de la consciencia que les dijo que no dejaran sufrir a los inocentes.

En el escondite, una luz se liberó y de la Lacrima sellada, salieron Erza, Gray y Jellal.

—El maestro y toda la ciudad saben lo que está pasando y dicen que para volver a la normalidad, debemos de vencer al rey de Edolas —dijo Erza con una sonrisa, antes de entregarles a Natsu y Naruto una píldora azul —Con esto tendremos magia.

—Erza, necesitamos que te encargues de tu Doppelgӓnger, nosotros de los otros idiotas —dijo Menma.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo Edo-Natsu con una sonrisa, todos sonrieron y le dieron a él una espada de fuego.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edo-Natsu atacó con su espada de fuego a los que se acercaban a él.

Edo-Jet se deslizó por el suelo con sus Zapatos mágicos y lanzó poderosas patadas a sus enemigos.

Edo-Droy controló las plantas para dar fuertes golpes a los guardias.

Edo-Levy usaba una escopeta mágica de gravedad, dejando a Sugarboy en el suelo, junto a Hughes.

Edo-Lucy y Lucy usaban látigos para alejar a los guardias.

Edo-Alzack y Edo-Bisca usaban sus pistolas y rifle mágicos.

Edo-Reedus utilizó su Mazo con Picos, para golpear o mantener alejados a los guardias.

Edo-Mitsuki usaba poderes de oscuridad, como lanzas o espadas oscuras.

Menma usaba **Raiton**.

Naruto utilizó su **Taiyō no Megami no Ken (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** rodeando sus puños de fuego blanco y mandando a volar a los últimos guardias, mientras que toda Fairy Tail entraba en el castillo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gajeel y Edo-Gajeel, decidieron liberar no solo la Lacrima de Earthland, sino las demás. Era lógico pensar que existiría más de una Lacrima, así que tomaron su podrió camino, mientras que Edo-Gajeel empuñaba una lanza y una espada.

No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarse con Panther Lily, en una especie de desierto, ante una Lacrima cian/blanca.

— **¡Ken Naifu no Tetsu Ryū! (Espada Cuchillo del Dragón de Hierro)** —exclamó Gajeel, transformando su brazo en una espada y alargándola, haciendo que Panther Lily le esquivara por muy poco.

— **¡Kūshū! (Ataque Aéreo)** —exclamó Edo-Gajeel, logrando golpear a Panther Lily en su hombrera, solo para ser lanzado hacia un lado.

—Ataca sus órganos vitales —aconsejó Gajeel.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó un aterrado Edo-Gajeel.

Gajeel no se movió de su lugar— **¡Tetsuryū no Uroko! (Escamas del Dragón de Hierro)** —su cuerpo se rodeo de hierro.

— ¡El acero es más poderoso que el hierro! —gritó Panther Lily, asombrándolos a ambos.

— ¡NO! —Gritó Edo-Gajeel.

—Deja de gritar, Baka —dijo Gajeel, quien se había movido al último segundo y atrapado la espada del Exceed, para luego darle un mordisco.

— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO GRANDICIMO IMBECIL?! —Gritó un enfadado e incrédulo Lily, al ver el mordisco que su enemigo acababa de darle a su arma— ¡MORIRÁN POR SU OSADIA! —Gritó Lily lanzándose contra ambos, pero Edo-Gajeel se ocultó, Gajeel rodó hacia su derecha y quedó detrás del Exceed.

— **¡Kōryū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Acero)** —exclamó Gajeel, lanzándole su rugido contra la espalda y derrotado al Exceed, el cual volvió a su tamaño natural —Por fin tengo un gato.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy se sentía muy incómoda cerca de Sugarboy así que, usando su Re-Equipo y tomando un valor impropio de ella, se Re-Equipó con su Armadura de Pegaso— **¡Pegasus Ryūsei-Ken! (Puño Meteoro de Pegaso)** —Lucy fue tan rápida que a todos les costó verla, logró golpear a Sugarboy, romper su armadura y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Natsu rodeo su puño de fuego y golpeo a Hughes en el rostro, mandándolo a tierra.

— _Llamas alrededor de sus piernas y rodeando su brazo… increíble_ —dijo Hughes, mientras que usaba su varita y su Tacto de Comando, consiguiendo conducir a varios carros de Montaña Rusa, hasta que finalmente capturó a Natsu y lo dejó fuera de combate debido a que no le gustaban los transportes.

Gray y Lucy comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, hasta que Gray utilizó su Ice Make y Lucy una de sus armaduras de Re-Equipo: la armadura del Cisne, para congelar el suelo, Lucy saltó y llegó hasta donde Natsu, para luego congelar los carros de montañas rusas y liberar al mago.

— **¡Ice Make: Flying Hook! (Hacer Hielo: Gancho Volador)** —Gray liberó magia, la cual se ató a la estructura del puente y él pudo salir de allí— **¡Ice Make: Death Scythe! (Hacer Hielo: Guadaña de la Muerte)** —su guadaña chocó contra la espada de Sugar Boy, pero se transformó en agua— ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

—La Rosa Espada, hace que cualquier cosa sea suave —dijo Sugar Boy.

Natsu y Lucy finalmente pudieron bajar, encontrándose con el suelo de agua a causa de la magia de Gray, en combinación con la Rosa Espada— ¡Puerta de la Portadora del Agua, yo te abro: Acuarius! —La Sirena apareció, pero no podía controlar el agua, pues aquello era parte de la magia de su enemigo. Acuario desapareció y todos tuvieron que escapar, solo para encontrarse con una niña llamada Coco quien traía una llave y un anciano quien deseaba esa llave, para algo que tenía que ver con el rey— ¡Puerta del Toro, yo te abro: Taurus! —El Minotauro apareció y comenzó a atacar al viejo, pero él pudo derrotarlo tras atacarlo en los ojos— ¡Puerta de la Sirvienta, yo te abro: Virgo!

— _Primero invocó un minotauro y ahora una Sirvienta, magia de invocación_ —pensó el anciano, antes de caer por un agujero. Solo minutos despues, el anciano se transformó en un pulpo y Lucy quedó sobre una esfera a muchos metros del suelo, Virgo le entregó un Látigo y ella pudo volver a tierra firme, pues el látigo se estiraba y contraía. Lucy pudo cortar varios de los tentáculos del pulpo, hasta hacerlo tropezar.

—Ese pulpo quiere esta llave, deben destruirla para salvar a sus amigos dentro de esa Lacrima y a los Exceed —dijo Coco, pero cuando Natsu estaba por tomarla, Sugarboy la tomó en su lugar, segundos despues apareció Gray sobre una motocicleta y persiguiéndolo.

— ¿Qué es esa llave? —preguntó Gray

—Es la Llave Dragón —dijo el sujeto, antes de volver el suelo liquido, pero Gray la esquivó.

— **¡Ice Make: Floor! (Creación de Hielo: Suelo)** —exclamó Gray, su enemigo tocó el hielo con la espada, la volvió agua y se deslizó, hasta estrellarse. Pero ni Sugar-Boy, ni Gray soltaron la llave, así que Gray la congeló, el hielo comenzó a volverse más grande —Bueno, ustedes necesitan esta llave, nosotros no la necesitamos. Si no puedo romperla, entonces la haré inservible o aun mejor. Concentraré el hielo justo en la llave y no a su alrededor, así el metal de la llave…

— _Se romperá_ —pensó un asustado Sugarboy.

— ¡Congélate! —gritó Gray colocando más hielo en la llave, el hielo comenzó a incrementar.

—La Rosa Espada podría volver agua el hielo —dijo Sugarboy, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Si te equivocas solo por una onza de magia, la llave se volverá liquida y será inservible —dijo Gray, aterrando ahora si a Sugarboy. El enemigo rubio trató de cortar el hielo, hacerlo agua, pero Gray, cansado de la situación lo congeló a él.

— ¡Detente, la llave se está agrietando! —Gritó Sugarboy, verdaderamente aterrado —Ustedes la necesitan, con ella podrán volver a sus amigos a sus formas reales, sacarlos de la Lacrima —Gray lo estrelló contra un muro y lo aprisionó, impidiendo que la espalda tocara la pared y se volviera liquida —Dispara... usa la Llave, usa el cañón. El cañón concentra magia de los Dragons Slayers y podrán devolverlos a la normalidad.

— _A eso se refería Gajeel_ —pensó Gray, antes de congelar la armadura de su enemigo, el metal acabó por ceder ante el frio y quebrarse — **3** Dragons Slayers y un God Slayer, podrían hacer la diferencia.

—Ni siquiera yo sé cuanto se podrían tardar, tendrás que hacerlo para antes de mañana, pues mañana mismo comenzará la conversión de la Lacrima en magia, planeamos disparar esa magia contra el reino de los Exceeds —dijo Sugarboy.

— **¡Sword of Ice: Dance of the Seven Strikes! (Espada de Hielo: Danza de los Siete Golpes)** —Exclamó Gray, cortando la armadura de su rival.

—Necesitas… esa llave… Ice-Boy —dijo su enemigo.

—Mira esto… Ice Key —dijo Gray, creando una llave de hielo, mientras que se alejaba de su derrotado rival.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Gray les cuenta a Erza y a Natsu su plan, pero resulta ser Edo-Erza, quien los dejó fuera de combate, creando un agujero en la tierra, uno muy profundo y llevó la llave al castillo de su rey.

Solo para encontrarse con que el castillo ha sido tomado por Fairy Tail, tanto de Edolas, como de Earthland.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Lacrima desapareció de la cabaña donde la habían ocultado, Mystogan acababa de devolver a Earthland a su forma original, les dejó **2** pergaminos: uno era un portal o bueno, mejor llamarlo: "Portal Rúnico" y el otro era una nota sobre su identidad.


	36. 35: La Caída del Rey Loco Fausto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **35: La Caída del Rey Loco Fausto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Wendy y Charle fueron hasta Extalia, para advertirles a los Exceeds sobre lo que les ocurriría si no escapaban: una muerte horrible.

—Esto no es nada bueno, los caídos y los humanos tienen prohibido entrar en Extalia —dijo Nadi.

—No es el momento para eso, deben escucharnos —dijo Charle.

— ¿Dónde están Nichiya y los otros guardias? —preguntó Nadi.

—La Armada Real los transformó en una Lacrima, luego de que aquella que formaba Earthland desapareciera —dijo Charle, conmocionando a todos los Exceeds, segundos despues comenzaron a reírse— ¿Qué les pasa?

—La reina los vencerá —dijo uno de los muchos Exceed.

—Los mandará a volar de un golpe —dijo otro.

—Si no escapan ahora, estarán en graves problemas —dijo Wendy.

—Olvídalo humana —dijo uno de los Exceeds, mientras que se retiraba, uno de los Exceeds lanzó una piedra y poco a poco, los otros se les fueron uniendo y atacando a la Dragón Slayer y a la Exceed.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Gajeel consiguió detener la espada de Panther —Estando desarmado y con tus brazos desnudos, ¿pudiste detener mi espada?

—La magia de Earthland, está llena de sorpresas como ya lo has podido ver —dijo un sonriente Gajeel— ¿Por qué combates al lado de la Armada Real, en vez de luchar por la reina?

— ¡He abandonado ese falso país! —gritó Panther lanzando un golpe con su Zanbatō, pero Gajeel lo detuvo.

—Un hogar… un falso país… ¿he?, me gusta tu estilo, gatito —dijo Gajeel— **¡Tetsuryū no Uroko! (Escamas del Dragón de Hierro)** —la piel de Gajeel se recubrió de hierro— **¡Tetsuryū no Goken! (Puño del Dragón de Hierro)** —Gajeel lanzó un puñetazo contra la Zanbatō destruyéndola. Gajeel saltó y golpeo en el rostro a Panther Lily— ¡Vendrás conmigo, Gato! —Gajeel lanzó varios puños y patadas los cuales Panther Lily respondía muy bien— **¡Koryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Acero)** —Panther Lily quedó enterrado en el suelo.

—Luchaste con valentía, chico —dijo Panther Lily, con una sonrisa quien tomó el tamaño de Happy —Iré contigo y seré tu compañero.

—Bien Lily —dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa —Ahora, vamos a buscar a los demás. Solo falta que Naruto consiga un gato, ¿verdad Happy? —el Exceed azul asintió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Erza se había disfrazado como Edo-Erza y acababa de tomar al rey como su rehén, pero los fanáticos y dementes seguidores del rey Fausto activaron el cañón y dispararon una bala mágica para destruir Extalia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Extalia; Palacio de la Reina**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué locura? —Gritó la reina— ¡Pensar que los humanos harían algo así!

—Una de los caídos y una humana han aparecido en Extalia —dijo el Exceed que estaba reportando —Están diciendo que debemos huir. Están causando una gran conmoción fuera del castillo, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Guíame hasta ese lugar —ordenó la Reina.

— ¿Qué? —Gritaron los 4 sabios — ¡Su majestad!

 **:::::::::::::::**

Con tal de detener ese disparo mágico, todos subieron a un dragón mecánico que Lucy había aprendido a conducir de algún modo y liberaron sus magias al mismo tiempo, pero era inútil.

Natsu y Naruto liberaron su magia con tal de detener el disparo mágico, pero era inútil. Gray y Lucy se unieron a ellos liberando tanta magia como podían.

::::::::::::::::::::::

La reina apareció y miró a Charle, todos se arrodillaron. —Escuchen: Extalia está al borde de la destrucción. Es el destino al que no podemos resistirnos. Pero antes he tomado una decisión.

—Usted va a destruir a los humanos, ¿verdad? —preguntó uno de los ancianos del consejo.

—Solo soy una Exceed, difícilmente soy una reina, ni estoy cerca de ser una diosa —dijo ella, mientras que se despojaba de su cama y joyas —No tengo poder para enfrentarme a los humanos —para horror de todos, ella extendió únicamente un ala —Para un Exceed las alas crecen y disminuyen el poder mágico. Ambas alas demuestran todo su poder, mi poder mágico es extremadamente débil.

—La "Reina" y sus historias de grandes poderes, fueron una creación de nosotros, los ancianos —dijo uno de túnica roja —Los humanos solían hacernos cosas terribles, les hicimos creer a los humanos que Charlotte tenia poderes extraordinarios, con tal de que nos dejaran en paz.

—Incluso si la única magia de los Exceeds es la Aérea, debemos de luchar y defender a nuestro país —dijo Charle.

Mientras que los magos de Earthland luchaban para evitar la tragedia, desde el cielo se vieron a cientos de Exceeds llegar al lugar y brindar su poder mágico para detener el avance de la Lacrima, liberando todos juntos una magia al unísono, tan poderosa que hizo desaparecer la Lacrima y el Cañón.

—La Lacrima disparada, eran los restos de Earthland que aun permanecían aquí, ahora han vuelto a su dimensión, el cañón fue destruido y todo fue gracias a su magia en conjunto —dijo Mystogan.

— ¡Maldito imbécil, te creíamos muerto! —gritó Naruto, con una extraña combinación de felicidad y enojo.

—Ya lo dije: regresé Earthland al otro lado, Naruto —dijo Mystogan —Lily, tú me salvaste en el pasado, gracias.

—Siempre serví a la familia real —dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

— **¿Y ahora?** —preguntó una Exceed junto a Naruto, su pelaje era rubio, sus ojos negros y tenía un moño cian en su cabeza, llevaba un vestido verde.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó el rubio, haciéndola sonrojar.

— **Soy Céline** —dijo ella.

—Soy Naruto, un placer —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Lily fue atravesado por un rayo de magia.

— ¡Lily! —gritó Edo-Jellal

— ¡Gato negro! —gritó Gajeel.

— ¡Esto aun no se ha terminado! —gritó Erza Knightwalker, subida sobre un dragón, al igual que cientos de soldados y el propio rey, quien iba sobre un dragón mecánico.

— ¡¿Qué hace falta para vencerlos a ustedes?! —preguntó Naruto ya arto de esos desgraciados.

— ¿Intentarás alzar tu arma contra mí, el príncipe Jellal? —preguntó Jellal, dejándolos a todos en Shock.

—No pienso en ti como en un hijo —dijo Fausto, sobre un dragón mecánico —Sé que fuiste tú quien estuvo sellando el Ánima desde Earthland, ¡cientos de veces!, ¡traicionaste a tu propio país!, ¡vendiste a tu propio reino! —el rey apareció dentro de un dragón metálico.

—Gajeel, dime por favor que te lo puedes comer —pidieron Natsu y Naruto.

—No lo sé —contestó él.

Fausto disparó, pero Mystogan activo su _**Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui (Círculo Mágico de Tres Niveles: Espejo)**_ , devolviendo el ataque al dragón metálico de su padre. Desgraciadamente, el ataque fue devuelto y Edo-Jellal fue golpeado.

Fausto comenzó a atacar todo cuanto se le ponía en el camino, mientras que Natsu, Naruto y Ritsuko se colaban por el coliseo y se lanzaban al mismo tiempo.

— **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** —el puño de Natsu logró incendiar parte de la maquinaria, dejando una parte de esta inservible.

— **¡Fūton: Bijūdama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bola de Bestia con Cola)** —el golpe de Ritsuko, destruyó la maquinaria del dragón.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ishi no Ken! (Puño de Piedra de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto golpeando el mismo lugar que Natsu y causando un daño aun mayor.

— **¡Tetsuryū Kon! (Bastón del Dragón de Hierro)** —exclamó Jellal atacando con ambos brazos y logrando aboyar el dragón mecánico de Fausto.

— **¡Tenryū no Namioroshi! (Onda de Viento del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, causando un tornado tan poderoso que el viento se convirtió en cuchillas y destruyó lo que quedaba del dragón mecánico, derrotando al rey Fausto y Naruto envió a Fausto a una dimensión donde solo había oscuridad, a través del Kankō Kekkei.

Con la derrota del rey y con todos los habitantes de Edolas aterrorizados, Natsu y Edo-Jellal montaron un teatrillo, donde Natsu era un demonio y Jellal acabó por "vencerlo", siendo visto como el nuevo rey y alguien que podría traer la paz.

 **Mientras tanto: Panther Lily y Edo-Levy, activan el Ánima, haciendo que los magos de Earthland, los Exceeds y Lisanna lleguen a Earth Land.**


	37. 36: La Primera Misión de Lisanna

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **36: La Primera Misión de Lisanna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Edolas, todos ayudaban en la reconstrucción de la Ciudad Real, mientras que se acostumbraban a vivir sin magia y estaban protegidos por el nuevo rey. Ante Jellal, estaba su padre y los otros que lo habían seguido a lo largo de aquellos años.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Oye Levy —dijo Edo-Lucy —Es verdad que te dije que movieras el gremio… ¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?! —el edificio entero estaba sobre una carreta gigante y estaban por irse hacia la Ciudad Real.

— ¿Y quieres que lo llevemos, Levy? —preguntó Edo-Macao.

— ¿Y qué otra opción tenemos sin la magia? —preguntó Edo-Levi enfadada.

—En cuanto lleguemos a La Ciudad Real y comprobemos que podremos movernos sin ser perseguidos o vistos como criminales, empezaremos a enseñarles a usar Chakra —dijo Menma.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Edo-Natsu subiéndose a su vehículo, pero no arrancó.

—Es un vehículo mágico sin magia, Natsu —dijo Edo-Juvia. Los hombres fueron forzados por Edo-Lucy a empujar el gremio, mientras que Edo-Lucy los azotaba con un látigo.

En la ciudad, Edo-Jellal estaba poniendo su ley: su padre seria exiliado, Edo-Erza ayudaría en la reconstrucción, Byro, Edo-Hughes y Sugar Boy la acompañarían en la reconstrucción.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Earthland; Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Volver a Earthland fue gratificante para Naruto, Ritsuko, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y sobre todo para Lisanna, los Exceeds tenían un nuevo mundo por explorar y compañeros a los cuales conocer. Cuando Lisanna entró por esas puertas fue la más grande sorpresa que los agremiados hubieran esperado, nadie podía creerlo e incluso creyeron estar bajo algún hechizo de ilusión. A Mirajane y a Elfman les saltaron las lágrimas de la felicidad al ver a Lisanna de vuelta, entre ellos.

— ¡LISANNA BIENVENIDA A FAIRY TAIL! —Gritaron todos con felicidad.

— _Sí, todo está igual que siempre_ —pensó ella, dándose su tiempo y momento para abrazarlos a todos y a cada uno de los presentes. Mientras que todos contaban sus aventuras y desventuras en Edolas. Cuando les preguntaron cómo era Makarov, a los magos solo se les vino una persona a la cabeza, como posible "Edo-Makarov": el propio Fausto, cosa que deprimió al anciano al saberse como un tirano.

—Natsu, hagamos una misión por favor —dijo Lisanna jalando a Natsu del brazo, yendo al tablero de misiones.

—No… no lo sé, han pasado muchos años y en Edolas la magia era escasa, ¿segura que podrías completar una misión en menos de unos minutos de haber vuelto? —preguntó Natsu, no era que desconfiara de ella, sino que en esa época, cuando ella estaba en el gremio, aun eran niños y nunca habían tenido necesidad de luchar.

— **¡Take Over: Animal Soul: Neko!** —exclamó Lisanna mientras que era recubierta por una luz y luego aparecía con las manos y pies transformadas en patas de gato, orejas sobre su cabeza y un traje de baño, luego volvió a su forma humana —Y solo es una de mis muchas Animal Soul.

—Bien, hagamos una misión —dijo Natsu sonriente, mientras que ambos buscaban una misión para realizar.

— ¡Se olvidan de mí! —dijo Lucy, pero fue ignorada.

— ¡Ojisan! —dijo Lisanna, llegando unos 3 segundos despues, entregando una petición.

— ¿Destruir el bastón mágico de Dorian D? —Preguntó el maestro Makarov al leer la petición, una petición extraña además: no era normal que una petición dijera donde se encontraba el tal Dorian, aunque si tenía una parte normal y era el nombre y dirección de la persona que hacia la petición— ¿ **60.000.000**? —Ambos magos sonrieron con mucha confianza mutua —Lleven una Lacrima, si surgen problemas llamen a alguien.

— ¡¿ERZA ERA ENEMIGA DE FAIRY TAIL?! —Gritó Levy sorprendida ante la revelación de Naruto, sin poder creérselo y quedándose de piedra.

—Eso no fue buena idea, Naruto-Kun —dijo Wendy, al ver a Levy a gran parte del gremio desmayados por el miedo de una Erza enemiga.

— **¿Acaba de notarlo?** —dijeron Hikari y Ritsuko, mientras que el rubio rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu y Lisanna acababan de llegar al lugar en el que estaba el tal Dorian D, desgraciadamente, él era el primo del presidente del consejo mágico: Gran Doma.

— " _¿Qué haremos, Natsu?"_ —Preguntó Lisanna mediante susurros— _"Sencillamente no se aparta de ese bastón"_

— " _Y parece estar mirando algo en él"_ —susurró Natsu— _"Algo no está bien, Lisa-Chan, ¿no te parece raro que el cliente no nos dijera el porqué quiere destruir el bastón?"_ —Lisanna asintió, definitivamente había algo muy extraño en todo esto, así que sacó su Lacrima y llamando a Hibiki, miembro de Blue Pegasus.

—Hola Natsu, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Hibiki.

— "Estamos en una misión y necesitamos información sobre Dorian D" —dijo Natsu.

—Archivo —murmuró Hibiki —Fue miembro de un gremio de inversionistas o algo así, al parecer tenían contacto con los gremios oscuros, al parecer… estuvo… —Hibiki abrió sus ojos sorprendido —Este hombre… ofreció… una cuantiosa suma de dinero a la Alianza Balam, con tal de destruir los gremios… ¡ÉL ES DIRECTAMENTE RESPONSABLE DEL ATAQUE QUE SUFRIO EARTH LAND!

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Dorian.

—No se preocupe jefe, nosotros vamos a investigar —dijo un Rōnin, un antiguo Samurái de Tetsu no Kuni, quien estaría en calidad de Nukennin, pues había cometido una masacre atroz.

— ¡Jefe, por allí! —dijo otro Rōnin, mientras que cientos de Samuráis rodeaban a los dos magos.

—Esto es malo, Natsu —dijo Lisanna.

—Ven vámonos —dijo Natsu, pero Lisanna se plantó en su lugar lista para la batalla— ¿Entonces así quieres hacer las cosas? —Lisanna asintió— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —los Samuráis no alcanzaron a esquivar y salieron volando por obra de los puños de fuego de Natsu.

— **¡Animal Soul: Bunny Girl! (Alma Animal: Conejita)** —exclamó Lisanna mientras que un par de orejas aparecían sobre su cabeza, un abrigo de conejo y unas botas, Lisanna se agachó y giró rápidamente en el suelo lanzando patadas altas y dejando noqueados a sus enemigos— **¡Animal Soul: Centaur Girl! (Alma Animal: Centaura)** —de cintura para abajo, su cuerpo se transformó en el de una yegua y lanzando potentes patas (o empuñando arco y flechas) Lisanna se libró de los enemigos, evitando matarlos, pero si dejándolos muy heridos.

— **¡Zero Jūryoku! (Gravedad Cero)** —exclamó su enemigo, golpeando el suelo con su bastón y provocando que Natsu y Lisanna fueran alzados en el aire.

— ¡¿Su bastón controla la Gravedad?! —preguntó Natsu, mientras que Dorian reía como un villano.

— ¡Con este bastón, aplastaré a todo el Consejo Mágico! —gritó Dorian, mientras que reía.

— ¡Necesitamos que se… desconcentre! —Dijo Lisanna— ¡Esto se siente muy raro, ya bájanos!

— ¡JAMAS! —rugió su enemigo.

— ¡Natsu, lanza una bola de fuego al cielo! —dijo Lisanna.

— ¿He? —preguntó Natsu confundido.

— ¡Confía en mí…! —antes de terminar, una bola de gran tamaño iba hacia el cielo y pronto el plan de Lisanna cobro sentido, cuando comenzó a llover y muchos rayos se mostraban en el cielo, demasiados, haciendo que los Dorian se desconcentrara y ambos amigos cayeran en un lodazal— **¡Bonnie Kick!** —Lisanna pateo al sujeto en el estomago, haciendo que soltara el bastón, Lisanna entonces notó que el sujeto la miraba fijamente y una gota de sangre comenzaba a salir por su nariz, la chica se sonrojó— ¡HENTAI! —Lo pateo en el rostro tan fuerte como pudo, dejándolo desmayado, mientras que Natsu quebraba el bastón, luego, fueron por la recompensa de la misión, tras tomar el dinero volvieron al gremio, donde todos felicitaron a Lisanna por hacer su primera misión, ignorando olímpicamente a Natsu.

Mientras que Ritsuko se llevaba a Naruto de la mano, lejos del gremio y con una mirada coqueta, cosa que puso a Wendy muy celosa y ella también salió del gremio, pero con la intención de comprar alguna pócima que acelerara su metabolismo y así poder competir contra Ritsuko.


	38. 37: Los Participantes del Examen

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **37: Los Participantes del Examen**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko y Wendy habían tenido una bella noche, gracias a algunas velas, las chicas en ropa interior en la casa y un fuerte afrodisiaco.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy se encontraba preocupada y decidió hablarlo con Mirajane.

—Cana me dijo que quiere renunciar a Fairy Tail —dijo Lucy, la albina no parecía preocupada.

—Esas son sus palabras cada vez que la fecha se acerca —dijo Mirajane —Es... un evento.

— ¿Un evento al final de cada año? —preguntó Lucy, segundos despues, casi todos acababan de saltar sobre una calmada Mirajane, mientras que hablaban de realizar trabajos, la calmada albina rellenaba varios cuadernos, colocando el nombre del trabajo, la recompensa y el nombre del mago.

— ¿Puedes predecir el futuro? —preguntaron Wendy, Lisanna, Ritsuko y Naruto.

—Por cierto, ustedes 3 no se ven bien —dijo Lisanna, haciendo que Wendy, Ritsuko y Naruto se sonrojaran.

— ¡No es nada! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— **Entonces, ¿Qué decías, Charle?** —preguntó Hikari, mientras que su cabeza era acariciada por Naruto.

—Mi madre me dio la habilidad de ver el futuro, cuando nos acercamos a ella, en Edolas —dijo Charle.

— ¿Puedes decirme con quien me voy a casar? —preguntó una ilusionada Lisanna.

— **T** u **e** s **p** o **s** o **e** s **t** á **d** e **t** r **á** s **d** e **t** i —dijeron al unísono Naruto y Ritsuko mientras que sonreían, segundos despues, Lisanna fue abrazada por Natsu.

—Somos amigos de la infancia —argumentó una sonrojada Lisanna al imaginarse casada con Natsu, provocando que el Dragón Slayer se fuera a una esquina, con un aura depresiva— ¡Hay no, Natsu!

— **Un ejemplo: ahora Wakaba se acercará a Macao y comenzarán a hablar sobre su juventud** —dijo Charle — **Kinana, no te acerques a las escaleras.**

— ¿Por qué-Kina? —preguntó la chica de cabello lila, para luego gritar horrorizada al ver a Erza y a Panther Lily envueltos en una batalla.

— ¿Todos estamos ansiosos?… o es mi idea —preguntó Lucy.

—Mañana sabrás que pasa —dijo Mirajane.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Casi todos estamos aquí —dijo Gajeel— ¿Por qué querrá el maestro que nos reunamos?

—Esperemos a que él salga y lo sabremos —dijo Naruto —Sea lo que sea… mi instinto de deidad está temblando.

— ¿También estás emocionado? —preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa, mientras que Lisanna le abrazaba del brazo.

—Veo que no soy el único que tuvo una buena noche —dijo Naruto sonriente, sonrojando a la pareja, antes de comenzar a escapar, mientras que era perseguido por una sonrojada Lisanna transformada en Pantera.

—Por fin llegó el día, estoy tan nervioso —dijo Al, era raro ver al pistolero en ese estado y eso mismo provocó que Lucy, Naruto y Wendy se preguntaran que ocurría.

—Trabajamos muy duro, Al —dijo Bisca con una sonrisa —No te preocupes —el telón se alzó, mostrando al maestro. Detrás de él estaban Erza, Mirajane, Laxus y Gildarts.

—Como cada año, se realizará el Examen de Clase S, ahora: anunciaré a los participantes de este año —dijo Makarov, todos comenzaron a celebrar.

—Por favor, hagan silencio —pidió Gildarts —El maestro aun no acaba de hablar —todos obedecieron.

—Será en la Isla Tenrō —dijo Makarov —Una tierra santa para nuestro gremio. Se realizará el examen en parejas, el primer mago en ser nombrado será el examinado y su compañero será su apoyo para lograrlo —todos asintieron —si el segundo mago lucha con todas sus fuerzas, corazón y convicción podría llegar a alcanzar el grado S, así como su compañero o aun si este no lo logra —todos tragaron saliva —En la isla encontrarán muchas Lacrimas las cuales filmarán todo, si encuentran a otra pareja o si encuentran a Mirajane, Erza, Gildarts, Laxus y pueden derrotarlos y si yo juzgo que han luchado con camarería, como equipo y como **familia**... —El maestro recalcó familia, todos recordaban, cuanto los quería el maestro, al punto de verlos como sus hijos, sin importar nada. Sin importar las fortalezas o temores, todos eran hermanos en el gremio —Entonces podrían ser promovidos. Natsu Dragneel y Lisanna Strauss —la pareja se abrazó y segundos despues se separaron sonrojados —Gray Fullbuster y Loke —el espíritu celestial apareció en ese momento y asintió —Juvia Lockser y Lucy Heartfilia —ambas asintieron —Elfman Strauss y Evergreen —ellos chocaron los 5 —Cana Alberona y Laki Olietta —ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron: Laki con seguridad y Cana con una máscara de tristeza que ni siquiera la mejor cerveza le quitaría —Freed Justine y Bixlow —ambos gritaron de felicidad —Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox —Aunque Gajeel se había entregado de corazón a Fairy Tail el recuerdo de cómo dejó a Levy, Jet y Droy le hizo casi renunciar, pero Levy no se lo permitió, colocándole unas runas que le obligaban a estar firme en su lugar —Naruto y Céline—ambos asintieron, la Exceed fue rodeada por un círculo mágico y tomó una forma más humana, pero conservando las orejas y cola de gata.

 **(N/A: Imaginen a Tsubasa Hanekawa, solo que con el cabello rubio)**

—Increíble —dijeron los hombres del gremio, antes de que el gremio se desbordara en ríos de sangre, producto de un sangrado nasal masivo. Luego de limpiar todo y que algunos (Natsu, Freed, Laki y Naruto) arreglaran sus cosas para el examen aun con una semana de anticipación, las cosas en el gremio comenzaron a moverse aun más.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Lucy**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy llevó a Cana a su casa, tras encontrarla borracha y desmayada en un callejón.

—Deberías de ser salvavidas mágico o algo así. Si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, seguramente estaría muerta por el frio y enterrada bajo la nieve —dijo Cana, con una manta sobre su cuerpo.

—Has estado actuando raro, Cana —dijo la rubia.

—Seguramente ya lo escuchaste por parte de Mirajane. Yo tengo un complejo con el examen —dijo Cana.

—Y seguramente tiene algo que ver con eso de renunciar al gremio —dijo Lucy.

—Esta será… mi quinta vez intentando superar este examen —dijo Cana con tristeza mientras que miraba el suelo —Ya he fallado el examen 4 veces. Soy una maga que no cumple las expectativas. La única razón para seguir en Fairy Tail… es por el gran corazón del maestro Makarov y porque nos ve a todos como sus hijos, si… si alguien más estuviera a cargo, que no fuera el maestro Makarov… ya me hubieran expulsado.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Isla Tenrō**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **8** **equipos llegaron a la isla,** **8 caminos se presentaron ante ellos, bien podrían encontrarse con Erza, Gildarts, Laxus, Mirajane o alguno de los otros equipos.**


	39. 38: Examen

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **38: Examen**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Antes de descender del barco, el maestro Makarov les enseñó a los participantes, un mapa: algunos caminos serian calmados, en otros tendrían que luchar, ya fuera contra los miembros rango S del gremio o entre los propios examinados.

—2 de los 8 equipos se enfrentaran entre ellos, los otros, serán examinados por los magos rango S, existe un camino llamado "Calma" —dijo Makarov — ¡Veamos quienes logran superar el examen, la prueba empieza ahora!

— ¿He? —preguntó Gray sin entender.

—Aun estamos en el mar —dijo Loke.

—Tendrán que nadar —dijo Makarov.

Naruto y Céline saltaron del barco, la gata empleo su Aérea y tomaron camino hacia la isla.

Natsu y Lisanna intentaron saltar del barco también, Lisanna utilizó su Animal Soul, para reemplazar sus brazos por alas, agarró a Natsu con sus piernas/garras, pero se golpearon contra un muro de runas.

Bixlow usaba sus muñecos para volar, Freed usaba alas de runas.

— ¡No se preocupe maestro, desaparecerán en 5 minutos! —dijo Freed con una sonrisa.

— ¡Freed, maldito! —gritó Gray.

—Levy puede deshacerlo, ella también sabe de runas —dijo Lucy, mientras que todos miraban a la peli-azul.

—Correcto, puedo reescribirlo —dijo Levy, usando un lapicero mágico — Pero… ¡Solo para nosotros! —Levy fue tomada al estilo princesa por Gajeel, mientras que ambos saltaban del barco, dejando a los demás asustados.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios salió Naruto?! —gritó Gray.

—Ellos saltaron antes de que Freed pudiera colocar las runas —dijo Cana, deprimida.

—Conozco a Freed —dijo Evergreen con un lápiz mágico en sus manos —Una trampa más complicada podría haber sido un… —todos se lanzaron contra la pobre maga y entre todos alzaron el lapicero, para hacer una brecha lo suficientemente grande, como para lograr salir todo (incluso Evergreen y Elfman, quienes salieron al último)

Freed y Bickslow cruzaron la ruta A.

Levy y Gajeel tomaron la ruta B.

Juvia y Lucy tomaron la ruta C

Naruto y Céline tomaron la ruta D

Natsu y Lisanna tomaron la ruta E

Gray y Loke tomaron la ruta F

Cana y Laki tomaron la ruta G

Elfman y Evergreen tomaron la ruta H

Freed y Bixlow se encontraron con Juvia y Lucy.

—El primer enfrentamiento, se dará entre Freed y Bixlow vs Juvia y Lucy —dijo el maestro —A un lado podrán ver una puerta, quienes la crucen, será el equipo ganador.

— **¡Double Wave! (Doble Onda)** —exclamó Juvia atacando con un par de olas.

— **¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsue! (Escritura Oscura: Oscuridad Absoluta)** —exclamó Freed, creando una armadura, para tratar de no ser mandado a volar por el agua de su rival, pero aun así le dolió —Juvia-San, Lucy-San, ¿podrían vestirse mejor? —ambas estaban usando trajes de baño y él estaba sonrojado.

—Creo que tengo una idea —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa pervertida— ¡Puerta del Agua yo te abro: Acuario! —La bella Sirena apareció— ¡Puerta de la doncella yo te abro: Virgo! —La sirvienta apareció y a simple vista no causaba nada en Freed— Virgo, por favor colócate algo más… cómodo

— ¿Así estaría bien, mi señora? —preguntó ella ahora en un traje de baño.

—Puerta del Carnero, yo te abro: Aries —la chica de cabello rosa, apareció, ella tenía un vestido de lana —Aries, deshazte de algo de tu lana, por favor —la pelirrosa quedó solo cubriendo sus pechos y sus partes más privadas.

Freed gritó y cayó desmayado.

Virgo creó cientos de agujeros en el suelo, impidiendo que Bixlow pudiera moverse.

Aries atacó con disparos de lana, que en verdad le estaban doliendo a Bixlow.

Acuario y Juvia atacaron con un tornado de agua, que derrotó a Bixlow, la puerta se abrió y ambas siguieron su camino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Natsu-Kun —dijo Lisanna —No creo que esta sea la ruta de Erza.

—Estamos de acuerdo —dijo Natsu —Perdona por actuar de esta forma.

—Tranquilo, creo que podremos lograrlo, venceremos a nuestro rival —dijo Lisanna. Siguieron en camino y ante ellos apareció su rival: Gildarts.

— ¡¿Por qué de todos los magos rango S, tenias que ser tu?! —lloró Lisanna.

—Lisanna —dijo Gildarts, quien no podía soportar verla llorar y se acercó a ella —Veamos: si pueden darme un golpe, los voy a… —Los ojos del peli-naranja casi se salen de sus cuencas, al sentir el rodillazo que la más joven de los Strauss acababa de darle en su ingle.

— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu.

— **¡Soul of Cat: Lioness! (Alma de Gato: Leona)** —exclamó Lisanna lista para el combate, ahora con unas garras de leona, orejas, cola y un traje de baño castaño.

—Esperen… aun no me he recuperado de ese golpe —Gildarts atrapó los brazos de ambos y creó un cráter.

— **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu desde el aire, con sus piernas en llamas, pero fue dividido en **2** Natsu's.

— ¡Natsu! —Gritó una asombrada Lisanna— **¡Animal Soul: Half Bird! (Alma de Animal: Mitad Pájaro)** —Lisanna atrapó a Gildarts por los hombros y lo elevó en el aire, para luego dejarlo caer, esperando que fuera un golpe fuerte.

Desgraciadamente, gracias a Crash, la magia hizo que el suelo de la caverna se transformara en arena y el golpe fuera amortiguado.

— **¡Karyū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu.

— **¡Bird Flutter! (Aleteo de Ave)** —exclamó Lisanna, aleteando con sus alas y haciendo que la bola de fuego fuera aun mayor.

— _Ambos son muy fuertes, al combinar sus ataques. Se cubren en uno al otro al momento de atacar, el amor joven es verdadero poder_ —pensó Gildarts, antes de hacer que la llama de fuego se convirtiera en cubos. El mago de cabello naranja liberó su magia.

—Vamos Natsu, un último ataque —dijo Lisanna —Mira lo que aprendí en estos años en Edolas, Gildarts… —la magia de Lisanna fluyó, cubriéndola con un aura dorada, colocó un pie atrás y luego corrió hacia él— **¡Golem Soul!** —el cuerpo de la chica de cabello blanco, fue recubierto por una armadura.

— **¡Guren: Karyū Ken! (Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego)** —los puños de Natsu se rodearon una vez más de fuego.

Gildarts liberó todo su poder, congelando a la pareja a causa del miedo—El miedo nos dice cual es nuestra debilidad. Cuando la conoces, te vuelves más fuerte… y amable —dijo Gildarts —Una misión rango S podría llegar a ser muy difícil y el desafío podría ser tan grande, que deberás de elegir: si retroceder o avanzar, en una misión, deberán de conocer sus propios límites.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Cana y Laki se encontraban ante Gray y Loke.

— **¡Kōri no Yari! (Flechas de Hielo)** —exclamó Cana usando una de sus cartas, para invocar lanzas de hielo.

— **¡Ice Make: Yari! (Creación de Hielo: Lanzas)** —exclamó Gray, generando lanzas, las cuales chocaron contra las de Cana.

— **¡Wood Make: Violent Wood Focus! (Creación de Madera: Enfoque Violento de Madera)** —exclamó Laki, creando una decena de bolas de madera de gran tamaño, las cuales fueron hacia Loke.

— **¡Regurusu Bāsuto! (Ráfaga Regulus)** —exclamó el espíritu de cabello naranja, lanzando una ráfaga de luz mágica contra las bolas de madera, desgraciadamente, solo 8 fueron destruidas, las otras 2, lo golpearon de frente, dejando al espíritu fuera de combate.

— **¡Ice Make: Kyanon! (Creación de Hielo: Cañón)** —exclamó Gray, creando un cañón de hielo, gigante, el cual lanzó una esfera de hielo.

Cana le esquivó con gran soltura, al tener más confianza en su misma— **¡Burning Card! (Naipe Ardiente)** —un tornado de fuego horizontal fue hacia Gray.

— **¡Ice Make: Rampart! (Creación de Hielo: Muralla)** —exclamó Gray alzando un muro ante él.

— _Mi magia comienza a irse_ —pensó una preocupada Cana.

— **¡Wood Fists! (Puños de Madera)** —exclamó Laki, creando varios puños de madera, algunos fueron esquivados por Gray, pero uno de ellos logró golpearlo en el mentón.

Cana se quedó quieta y asombrada, antes de rebuscar entre sus cosas y con inseguridad, pronuncio: — **¡Fūsho! (Carta de Sellado)** —Gray y Loke fue encerrados en las tarjetas.

— ¡Cana! —gritó Laki acercándose a ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Cana y Laki, son las ganadoras —dijo la voz del maestro, mientras que Laki ayudaba a caminar a una Cana en Shock.

 **::::::::::::::**

—Fantástico, contra Erza —dijo Naruto.

—Cuando tú digas, Naruto-Kun —dijo Céline.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Kama! (Guadaña de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, empuñando una guadaña hecha de fuego.

— **¡Entei no Yoroi! (Armadura de Emperatriz del Fuego)** —exclamó Erza, reequipándose con su armadura— **¡Setsudan-En! (Llamas Cortantes)** —Erza cortó la guadaña de Naruto y le obligó a retroceder.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, lanzándose con sus puños encendidos, provocando que ambos tuvieran que atacar y retroceder, para no ser cortados o golpeados por las llamas de su enemigo.

— **¡Kaiō no Yoroi! (Armadura de Emperatriz del Agua)** —exclamó Erza, cambiando su armadura.

— **¡Hikari no Ken! (Puños de Luz)** —exclamó Céline, mientras que sus manos brillaban, haciendo que Erza tuviera que protegerse los ojos con una mano y permitiéndole a la Exceed golpearla en el vientre y mandándola a varios metros.

— **¡Mizu no Katto! (Corte de Agua)** —exclamó Erza, dejando ir una línea de agua con su espada, pero Naruto se puso entre Céline y el ataque.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Gōon! (Rugido de la Diosa del Sol)** —Una llamarada blanca surgió de la boca de Natsu y fue hacia Erza.

— **¡Mizu no Kabe! (Muralla de Agua)** —exclamó Erza, clavando su espada en el suelo y alzando un muro, el cual de nada le sirvió, pues fue arrastrada por la llama del God Slayer y cayó al suelo —Ambos... han superado su prueba.

—Naruto y Céline han ganado —dijo Makarov desde algún lugar.


	40. 39: Combates en el Examen

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Combates en el Examen**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu y Lisanna.

Naruto y Céline.

Cana y Laki.

Elfman y Evergreen.

Gajeel y Levy.

5 grupos habían superado las batallas y ahora se encontraban ante el maestro.

—La segunda prueba, consiste en encontrar la tumba de la maestra Mavis —dijo Makarov —Tendrán 6 horas —todos comenzaron a recorrer la isla.

Natsu y Lisanna, noquearon a un animalejo extraño o bueno: Natsu lo noqueo.

Gajeel y Levi se ocultaban de un reptil el cual tenía un tamaño titánico.

Naruto y Céline eran perseguidos por unos Pterodáctilos, los cuales no tendrían por qué existir en la actualidad, claramente.

Cana y Laki, usaron su magia para escapar de una manada de lobos.

Elfman y Evergreen enfrentaron a unos reptiles y leones.

Natsu y Lisanna siguieron avanzando, por un sendero oculto entre el bosque.

—Lisa-Chan, reparemos en la forma de la isla: hay un árbol gigante, que claramente no tiene hojas, no tiene follaje —dijo Natsu.

—Es verdad, al comienzo me pareció extraño, pero es como si… quisieran fingir que tiene hojas, pero es algo más —dijo Lisanna —Seguramente el árbol, ni siquiera tenga una corteza.

—Ven, revisemos el árbol, hay algo extraño en esta isla —dijo Natsu, Lisanna transformó sus brazos en alas y sus piernas en garras de arpía, para luego agarrar a Natsu por los hombros y salir volando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Con Erza, se encontraba Mirajane, Lucy y Juvia— ¿Evergreen y Elfman se van a casar? —preguntó Erza, mientras que preparaba la comida.

—Cuando estaba en blanco, me atacaron —dijo Mirajane, sin perder su eterna sonrisa.

— ¿Y desde cuando están juntos? —preguntó Erza— ¿Han olvidado que esto es un examen?

—Creo que lo hicieron para que yo bajara la guardia y lo lograron —dijo Mirajane.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Elfman, tacleo a Evergreen, para evitar que fuera golpeada por la garra de uno de los leones, cayendo a un barranco y golpeando sus cabezas, quedando inconscientes.

Ambos fueron encontrados por un joven de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, llevaba una túnica negra. El joven decidió realizar una buena acción, por más raro que fuera ver personas en la isla.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Estoy cansado de ser perseguido! —gritó Naruto, harto de estar huyendo.

— ¡Yo también! —Dijo Céline girándose y desenfundando su Katana— **¡Kenjutsu: Ryū no Tsume! (Técnica de Espada: Garras de Dragón)** —La Exceed esquivó la garra del Pterodáctilo.

—Son muchos más —dijo el rubio, la Exceed comenzó a temer por su vida, mientras que eran rodeados por varios Pterodáctilos y Serpientes de varias cabezas — **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu:** **Taiyō no Megami no Yari** **! (Arte Secreto: Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, generando una lanza de fuego blanco, la cual lanzó a un lugar, la lanza explotó haciendo huir o hiriendo a algunos de los enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Personas en esta isla? —preguntó un chico de cabello negro, ante Evergreen y Elfman.

— ¿He?, ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Evergreen.

—Soy… creía ser el único en la isla —dijo el joven —Soy… Spriggan.

—Soy Evergreen y él es Elfman, somos miembros de Fairy Tail y estamos realizando un examen —dijo la mujer de cabello castaño.

— ¡Oigan: Elfman, Evergreen! —gritó Natsu, pero pronto se detuvo, ante el pelinegro, ambos se miraron a los ojos, antes de que los recuerdos reprimidos aparecieran en la mente de Natsu, sin que su otro yo (END) hiciera algo para evitarlo o para tergiversar los recuerdos— ¿Niisan?

— ¿Natsu? —Preguntó Zeref asombrado, antes de que Natsu soltara un grito de dolor y agarrara su cabeza— ¡Natsu! —El mago oscuro no se movió, no podía hacerlo, no debía moverse o podría dañar a los amigos de su hermano, un aura negra comenzó a rodearlo— ¡Huyan, rápido! —el aura se transformó en una esfera de viento negro.

— ¡Es la Magia Negra de Ankhseram! —gritó una asustada Evergreen, todos comenzaron a huir, mientras que la magia aumentaba su rango, pero pronto se deshizo.

—Natsu, ¿Cómo puedes conocerlo? —preguntó Elfman.

—Es verdad, Natsu —dijo Happy.

—Porque Natsu y yo… hemos vivido por más de **400** años —dijo Zeref, sorprendiendo a aquellos que escuchaban la historia —Soy Zeref. Nosotros crecimos en una cabaña pequeña, junto a nuestros padres…

—August y Cassandra Dragneel —dijo Natsu, sorprendido por conocer esa información.

—Asistimos a una academia de magia, yo aprendí Magia del Tiempo: Ralentización y Age Seal (Era del Sello) y Natsu Magia de Fuego —dijo Zeref —Éramos felices, pero un día, un dragón atacó la escuela: Acnologia, quemó todo y Natsu falleció en el incendio. Enloquecí e intenté aprender Magia de vida, pero… hice enfadar al dios Ankhseram, quien controla la vida y la muerte. Él me maldijo, te envié al futuro y le pedí a Igneel que te cuidara.

— ¿Y qué pasó contigo? —Preguntó Naruto, tras bajar de un árbol, sorprendiendo a Zeref de que él estuviera intacto —Soy un God Slayer y Amaterasu me dio su poder, por eso estoy intacto —Zeref asintió.

—No deseo vivir por toda la eternidad, así que cree a un gremio oscuro: Tártaros, ese gremio está compuesto por demonios, cuya misión es acabar con mi vida, pero cuando uno me encuentra, muere irremediablemente —dijo Zeref —Cuando intenté revivir a Natsu, contaminé su alma, convirtiéndolo en un Etherias, tuve que… cortar su alma y encerrar esa parte en uno de los libros demoniacos. Tengan cuidado con END —ellos asintieron.

—Zeref, END ha estado tomando… cierto control y puede manifestar su fuego… —Natsu atrapó una libreta, lanzada por su hermano— ¿Qué es esto?

—En la primera página encontrarás un encantamiento, que te permitirá evitar la manifestación del Etherias y las otras páginas son algo así como… hechizos de Devil Slayer de Fuego o bueno Etherias Slayer de Fuego —corrigió Zeref —Traté de revivirte Natsu, pero te transformé en un Etherias, eres… completamente malvado, así que lo… exprimí de tu interior y encerré a esa otra personalidad tuya, a ese otro tu, en el libro… y fracasé. Por algo… por algo existen la vida y la muerte, por algo existe Ankhseram —Zeref se tele-transportó a otro lugar, mientras que los magos volvían a la búsqueda de la tumba.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

El gremio oscuro: Grimoire Heart, se estaba acercando a la isla. Habían recibido información sobre Fairy Tail y de donde realizarían su examen, así que se dirigían hacia allá, para matarlos y acabar con los más poderosos de La Alianza de la Luz.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Gajeel y Levy discutieron o bueno: Gajeel le hizo Bullying a Levy por su estatura, ella se enfadó y comenzó a correr, cuando se hallaba sola, fue atacada por un sujeto con una armadura de Samurái Roja (con todo y casco) y un sujeto con cabeza de gallo, eran Yomazu y Kawazu, miembros de Grimoire Heart.

— ¡Ustedes…! —Levy contuvo la respiración, los reconoció fácilmente, pues mantenía metida en la biblioteca del gremio, Makarov, al ver su ansia de saber más, le permitió ver los registros de los gremios legales y oscuros— ¿Qué hacen miembros de un Gremio Oscuro en esta isla?

Sin contestar, Kawazu empuño su Katana y se lanzó contra Levy, quien gritó de horror.

Cuando creyó que moriría por obra de la Katana de su rival, Gajeel apareció, con su brazo transformado en un bastón de hierro y detuvo la Katana.

— **¡Tetsuryūkon! (Bastón del Dragón de Hierro)** —exclamó Gajeel, golpeando en el rostro a su rival.

— ¡Gajeel, al suelo! —Ordenó Levy, él le hizo caso, se lo debía de todos modos— **¡Soriddo Sukuriputo Zandā! (Escritura Solida: Trueno)** —la palabra apareció en el aire, escrita por rayos y luego fue a gran velocidad y electrocutó a Yomazu fue golpeado por el rayo.

—Es complicado encontrarte, no te separes de mi lado, Levy —dijo Gajeel —Yo del Samurái y tú del Gallo —Levy sonrío, le agradaba que el Dragón Slayer confiara en ella— ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

—Un gremio oscuro llamado Grimoire Heart, ten cuidado, son de la Alianza Balam —dijo Levy.

— ¿La Alianza Balam? —Gruñó el pelinegro —Creí que los demás se habían encargado de ellos.

—Derrotaron a uno de los grupos —le corrigió la chica de cabello azul.

—Entonces: nosotros derrotaremos a estos payasos, Levy —dijo Gajeel— _"Desearía tener acero"_ —susurró.

— **¡Soriddo Sukuriputo: Steel! (Escritura Solida: Acero)** —exclamó ella, haciendo que varias palabras hechas de ese metal, flotaran en el aire y luego volaron hacia sus enemigos, menos una de ellas, la cual fue devorada por Gajeel.

El hombre-Gallo fue golpeado, pero el Samurái lo esquivó y el Kanji de "Rugido" apareció en el aire, provocando un sonido de lastimó a los magos de Fairy Tail.

— **Soriddo Sukuriputo: Sairento (Escritura Solida: Silencio)** —la palabra **"SILENT"** apareció encima de la cabeza de Levy y el hechizo de su enemigo dejó de ser eficaz.

—Oye… ¿quieres encargarte del Samurái? —pidió Gajeel.

—Sería lo mejor —dijo Levy.

El gallo comenzó a escupir huevos.

— ¡Levy, esquívalo! —ordenó Gajeel.

Un Kanji apareció en el aire otra vez y un rayo de energía fue hacia Levy, pero Gajeel atrapó a Levy y se elevó del suelo, como si usara Zancos de metal, haciendo que los huevos y le rayo de energía golpearan a los magos de Grimoire Heart.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Enjin no Kagutsuchi! (Dios del Fuego Kagutsuchi)** —exclamó una voz cercana, haciendo que Natsu, Lisanna, Naruto y Céline le esquivaran, viendo cómo junto a ellos pasaba una llama negra.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —Natsu no pudo terminar su frase, ante ellos se encontraba la persona que los había atacado. Tenía el cabello rubio largo, ojos rojos, llevaba una armadura como una toga la cual cubría la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, dejando ver el sello de Grimoire Heart en la parte derecha.

— **¡Enjin no Dogō! (Bramido del Dios de Fuego)** —exclamó una vez más su enemigo, lanzándoles una bola de fuego negra, que surgió de su boca.

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, imitando a su rival y lanzando una llama naranja.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Gōon! (Rugido de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, la llama blanca surgió de su boca.

El miembro de Grimoire Heart salió volando por el aire, miró a sus enemigos, se encontraba sorprendido, jamás se habría esperado algo así— ¿Un Dragón Slayer de Fuego y un God Slayer de Fuego?

—Goddess Slayer del Sol —corrigió Naruto —Chicas —Lisanna y Céline retrocedieron, dándoles espacio.

 **Grimoire Heart habían comenzado su ataque con Fairy Tail.**


	41. 40: Combates en el Examen 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Combates en el Examen 2**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al saber sobre el ataque, Makarov decidió acabar con sus enemigos, empleando su forma gigante y concentrando el Fairy Law en sus manos, dirigiendo su ataque hacia la nave.

—Makarov… eres tan… obvio —murmuró Hades, mientras que salía de la nave y se ponía en la punta de la nave —Tan predecible —Hades fue rodeado por el aura lila/negra del Grimoire Law.

—Eso… es imposible —murmuró Makarov asombrado ante lo que sus ojos veían. Su enemigo, Hades, dejó de lado su ataque.

—Demasiados años, Mocoso —dijo el hombre de larga barba, capa negra y casco.

—Maestro… Purehito… —dijo Makarov, mientras que recordaba su niñez en Fairy Tail— ¿Porqué usted…? —Makarov se distrajo y fue golpeado por Hades— ¿Por qué ha formado usted un gremio oscuro? —preguntó, mientras que caía de pie y recuperaba su cama, con el Re-Equipar.

—Son dos lados de la misma moneda —dijo Hades —Te propongo que busques más sobre Grimoire Heart, antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Si deseas dañar a Fairy Tail, entonces tendrás que caer —dijo Makarov recuperando su capa y liberando el aura dorada del Fairy Law. Aunque Hades hizo lo mismo— **Hikari no Ame (Lluvia de la Luz)** —exclamó, lanzando varios rayos de luz hacia su oponente.

— ¡Devora la luz, sombra de la eterna oscuridad! —un escudo lila, absorbió la luz — **Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki (Diosa del Sol: Formula 28)** —dijo Hades, creando **3** sellos mágicos uno frente al otro, Makarov fue golpeado por el Amaterasu, pero liberó su magia de luz— ¡Chen! —Las cadenas salieron de su mano y fueron hacia Makarov, quien no pudo esquivarlas y tras ser atado, fue azotado contra un árbol— **¡Amaterasu: Nijūhachi Shiki! (Diosa del Sol: Formula 28)**

— **¡Sanchūshin!** **(Tres Pilares Divinos)** —exclamó Makarov, al verse rodeado por los sellos mágicos, haciendo que aparecieran 3 pilares a su alrededor.

— **¡Amaterasu: Hyaku Shiki! (Diosa del Sol: Formula 100)** —exclamó Hades, haciendo que **3** sellos aparecieran por la izquierda y la derecha de Makarov y otro par de sellos, uno encima y otro debajo de él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Céline, Natsu y Lisanna se encontraban rodeados por cientos de soldados de Grimoire Heart.

— **¡Karyū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu mientras que sus manos se rodeaban de fuego el cual pronto pasó a tener forma de largos látigos, para despues atacar a aquellos que tenía en frente.

— **¡Mythological Soul: Mermaid! (Alma Mitológica: Sirena)** —fue el turno de Lisanna para atacar, mientras que sus piernas se volvía la cola de una sirena y ella comenzaba a cantar, concentrándose siempre en sus enemigos, quienes caían al suelo, en un estado similar a la muerte, haciendo preocupar a Natsu, Naruto y a Céline —Es algo similar a la Catalepsia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Edge of Wild! (Filo de Viento)** —exclamó Cana, atacando con sus naipes de viento, mandando a volar a sus enemigos.

— **¡Ice Make: Ice Cannon! (Creación de Hielo: Cañón de Hielo)** —exclamó Gray, cargando en sus hombros una Bazuca y disparando bolas de hielo gigantescas, mandando a volar a sus enemigos.

— **¡Regurusu Inpakuto! (Impacto Regulus)** —Loke atacó a sus enemigos, con una esfera de luz con forma de león que lanzó por el acantilado a sus enemigos.

— **¡Wood Make: Dam of Shy Love! (Creación de Madera: Represa del Amor Tímido)** —exclamó Laki, creando varios bloques de armas de madera, los cuales surgieron del suelo y golpearon a sus enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un grupo de soldados se lanzaron contra Erza, quien en esos momentos equipaba un par de Espadas, bloqueando los ataques de sus enemigos y cortándolos, dejándolos fuera de combate.

— **¡Water Lock! (Bloqueo de Agua)** —exclamó Juvia, encerrando a varios enemigos dentro de burbujas de agua, para luego lanzarlos contra otros enemigos, haciendo que se golpearan entre ellos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto bloqueo con su Katana, la espada de un enemigo, para luego patearlo y alejarlo de él — _Estamos cerca de un precipicio y ya que no puedo matarlos…_ —el rubio liberó su poder mágico— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Sakebi! (Rugido de la Diosa del Sol)** —el rubio liberó una bola de fuego blanca, sus enemigos desesperado por esquivar ese ataque, saltaron por el precipicio.

Céline tomó la Katana de Naruto y derrotó a los pocos que aun seguían por allí.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bastó una mirada de Evergreen, para transformar a sus enemigos en piedra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lisanna y Natsu, se reunieron con Mirajane en el campamento, en ese momento fueron atacados por un sujeto de cabello castaño, piel bronceada, vestido con una chaqueta verde claro, encima de una camisa manga larga naranja y un pantalón del mismo color.

— **¡Chein Bāsuto! (Bomba de Tiempo: 180 Segundos)** —Lisanna fue atrapada por las raíces de un árbol, apretando cada segundo más y más a la chica.

— **¡Bunkai! (Desmontaje)** —exclamó Gildarts, mientras que las raíces se transformaban en cuadros.

—Tú eres… el As de Fairy Tail —dijo un asustado Azuma —N… ¡No importa si tú estás aquí! —Gritó— ¡Ganaré de todas formas! —Azuma elevó su magia— **¡Ki no Ken! (Puño de Árbol)** —los arboles que rodeaban el campamento, fueron hacia Gildarts y los demás.

— **Ōru Kurasshu (All Crash)** —dijo Gildarts mientras que su magia iba hacia su enemigo y al tener contacto con él, este salía volando, despedido de la isla —Vaya, creo que exageré.

—G… —pero Lisanna se detuvo al ver a Natsu— ¡NATSU! —Ambos se abrazaron. Habían creído que el otro había estado herido —Gracias a Mavis que te encuentras bien, había temido lo peor —Mirajane y Juvia solo miraron a Gildarts, quien se había deprimido, pues Lisanna no le había dado las gracias.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Un gremio legal aparece, luego un gremio oscuro —dijo Zeref— ¿Tu gente desea mis poderes? —la mujer de cabello negro y ropas blancas, se arrodilló ante el mago.

—Deseamos su existencia, Lord Zeref —dijo ella arrodillándose ante él.

—No deseo ver los conflictos de esta era, no quiero que nadie más sea herido —dijo Zeref —Además… mi hermano está vivo y ya le he entregado algo que le será de ayuda, para enfrentarlos a _ellos_.

—Tengo mis órdenes, Lord Zeref —dijo la mujer —Mi nombre es Ultear y estoy aquí, para guiar al mundo hacia una era en la que solo exista la…

— **¡Shi no Kyū! (Orbe de Muerte)** —Zeref generó una esfera en su mano y la arrojó, golpeando la roca tras Ultear, asombrándola —No permitiré que mates a nadie, ahora que END ha sido borrado… el resto de Tártaros solo es cuestión de tiempo— **¡Shi no Nami! (Onda de Muerte)** —un aura negra rodeó a Zeref y luego fue hacia Ultear, pero el aura fue encerrada en una esfera, la cual tenía Ultear en sus manos y acabó por destruirse.

—Restaurar —la esfera se reparó —Tengo la magia del Arca del Tiempo… **¡Parareruwarudo! (Mundos Paralelos)** —cientos de esferas aparecieron alrededor de Zeref — **Flash Forward (Destello hacia adelante)** —las esferas fueron hacia Zeref.

— **¡Shunshin! (Tele-transportación)** —Zeref desapareció.

—No corra, Lord… —Ultear se vio rodeada de cientos de runas, las cuales acabaron creando una prisión para ella.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Capricornio apareció ante Lucy, decidida a matarla, pero Loke apareció en ese momento.

—Vayan a buscar la tumba, yo me ocuparé de él —dijo Loke.

—No estarás solo, Loke —dijo Lucy, usando su magia y dándole más magia al propio Loke, quien estaba por enfrentarse a Capricornio, un miembro de Grimoire Heart.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **N/A Diego: ¿Soy el único que piensa que Hades se parece más al dios Nórdico Odín, que al propio Hades?**_


	42. 41: Combate en el Examen 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **41: Combates en el Examen 3**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tráeme a esa humana —dijo Capricorn, al instante apareció un arquero, el cual disparó hacia el lugar donde estaba Lucy, pero Loke evitó ese disparo usando sus puños, otras dos flechas y ahora lanzó una patada y finalmente, lanzó un rayo de su Regulus contra el arquero.

— ¿Un espíritu? —preguntó Loke, al verlo desaparecer y sobre todo: de esa forma. Loke recuperó la compostura— ¿Qué ocurrió, Capricorn?, tras la muerte de tu maestra Layla, tu contrato debió de haber sido firmado por su hija, es decir: tendríamos que tener la misma maestra, Lucy Heartfilia.

—Cada magia, tiene una regla que no debe ser violada, yo… violé las reglas y acabé así —dijo Capricorn.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Loke confundido.

—Acabe siendo una cabra —dijo Capricorn, antes de romper en una risa desquiciada— **¡Majikkurūrā! (Subordinación Humana)** —cientos de almas rodearon a Loke, pero él utilizó su magia de Regulus, para librarse de ellos.

Loke utilizó su Anillo Mágico de Tornado, para detener a su rival, evitar que él se moviera, antes de usar nuevamente el Regulus, esta vez: un puño doble de luz. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Loke fue poseído por el de un antiguo dueño de Capricorn: Zoldeo, momento en el que Capricorn utilizó el Regulus de su compañero, golpeándolo en la espalda y expulsando al sujeto.

—Gracias por salvarme, Leo —dijo Capricorn.

—Para eso están los amigos —dijo Leo —Así que: fue culpa de este sujeto que te volvieras un desgraciado y me atacaras.

—Cuando… cuando los mate a ustedes dos, tomaré sus magias y seré inmortal en el mundo de los espíritus… —el cuerpo del hombre se volvió pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y segundos despues, desapareció.

 **Recuerdo (Narrado por Capricorn)**

 _Layla-Sama, nos legó a Cáncer, Acuario y a mí, a sus 3 sirvientes. Zoldeo recibió mi llave, pero Layla-Sama y yo hicimos un contrato final._

— _Si alguno de sus descendientes desea recorrer el sendero de la magia, entonces… deseo que mi contrato sea automáticamente…_

— _Firmado con ellos —dijo Layla, antes de realizar una serie de complicadas runas, en el aire, las cuales luego se esparcieron por el cuerpo de Capricorn —Ayúdales, Capricorn._

 **Fin del Recuerdo.**

—Zoldeo-Sama, abandonó la mansión. Quedó en Shock tras la muerte de Layla-Sama y recorrió su propio camino, pero el bosque al que llegó, tenía demasiada magia oscura y fue corrompido, fusionándose conmigo —dijo Capricorn.

— ¿Firmarás el contrato con Lucy-Sama? —preguntó Loke, Capricorn sonrío.

—Tu magia y la suya son una sola: por eso me liberé, es como si hubiera firmado un contrato con ella a través de ti —dijo Capricorn.

—Ahora soy abogado —dijo Loke con una gota tras su cabeza —Vamos, tenemos que descansar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Natsu-Kun —le llamó Lisanna —La isla está bajo ataque.

—Lo sé —dijo el Dragón Slayer.

—Debemos de defender la isla —comentó Naruto.

—Conociendo al maestro, seguramente se encuentra junto a la tumba de la maestra Mavis —dijo Natsu —Es por eso que vamos hacia allá.

—Deja descansar a mi esposa, hermano —dijo Zeref saliendo de entre las sombras y trayendo a Ultear entre sus brazos.

—Otra miembro de Grimoire Heart —dijo Lisanna.

—Jamás pensé… que se atreverían a atacar esta tierra sagrada —dijo Zeref —Ellos creen que el cuerpo de Mavis guarda alguna clase de… secreto, debemos de protegerla.

— **Y lo haremos, cuenta con ello** —dijo Céline, quien repentinamente se quedó quieta y mirando a la nada — **rayos** —fue rodeada por un círculo mágico y volvió a su forma Exceed — **Lo lamento, se me acabó el tiempo, necesitaré 2 horas para recuperarme** —dijo con una gota tras su cabeza.

—Bien, vamos —dijo Zeref, mientras que se decidía a llevarla ante el maestro —Los llevaré hasta esa tumba —Naruto, Céline, Natsu y Lisanna comenzaron a caminar detrás de él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un giro extraño del destino, Erza y Juvia habían formado equipo y ahora, ante ellas se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa, quien llevaba una capa roja, llevaba un traje purpura —Maguilty Sodom —exclamó, atacando con espadas mágicas y consiguiendo golpear a Juvia —mis espadas atacan directamente el sentimiento del dolor, podríamos llamarlas "Espadas Sensoriales", Erza invocó su armadura: Rueda del Cielo, contraatacando las Espadas Sensoriales de su rival, con espadas reales, logrando contrarrestarlo, pero aun así, varias se desviaron y atacaron a una desvalida Juvia.

—Aunque es la **#13** de nuestra lista, es un enemigo que debe ser erradicada, por ser la amada de **#1** —dijo la chica.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Erza— ¿Quién es ese tal **#1**?

—Es a quien ustedes llaman: Gray Fullbuster y busco matarlo, por el asesinato de Ur Milkovich —dijo ella —Soy Meredy… ¡Maguilty = Rays! —más espadas fueron hacia Erza, pero comenzó a llover, sin embargo, no era una lluvia normal: no eran gotas de lluvia, sino más bien alguna clase de agujas de lluvia, que imposibilitaron el ataque mutuo entre ambas rivales.

— ¡Juvia! —dijo Erza, pero se encontró con una maga en una especie de estado demente o más bien "Berserker".

—Tu… intentas lastimar a Gray-Sama —dijo Juvia— **¡Water Fever! (Fiebre del Agua)** —Juvia se lanzó contra su rival, pero no fue su puño lo que le dolió, sino el chorro de agua que iba detrás de Juvia.

— **¡Toriniti Sodo! (Espada de la Trinidad)** —exclamó Erza, elevándose en el aire y lanzando ataques en forma de ala delta, uno tras otro, contra su rival, impidiéndole defenderse y destruyendo sus espadas, cada vez que estas aparecían.

— **¡Double Wave! (Doble Onda)** —exclamó Juvia, causando que dos grandes olas de agua, golpearan a su rival.

— **¡Maguilty Lese!** —exclamó su enemiga, saltando para esquivar otra Double Wave y lanzando más de sus espadas.

— **Water Slicer (Rebanador de Agua)** —exclamó Juvia, transformando sus cuchillas, en una cúpula de agua y usándola como escudo.

—Permíteme, mostrarte la desesperación: imagínate a la persona que amas —dijo la chica— **¡Sense Link! (Unión Sensitiva)** —Juvia fue lastimada por una magia rosa y en la muñeca de Gray apareció una runa —Ahora, todo el dolor que sientas, lo sentirá Gray… —Meredy atacó a Juvia con sus espadas, obviamente lastimándola, pero también a Gray.

—No… no permitiré… que tú… ¡LASTIMES A GRAY-SAMA!

— ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! —Se preguntó la chica asombrada y al tiempo asustada— ¡SU PODER MAGICO SIGUE CRECIENDO!

— **¡Water Cyclone! (Ciclón de Agua)** —Juvia atacó de frente, lastimado gravemente a su rival.

—Entonces… entonces te mostraré el poder de mis sentimientos… **¡Three-Way Sensory Link! (Enlace Sensorial de Tres Vías** ) —dijo Meredy, ahora uniéndose a Gray y Juvia.

— **¡Water Strike! (Golpe de Agua)** —exclamó Juvia, lanzando un nuevo golpe contra su rival, ahora siendo heridos también Juvia y Gray.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Alguien… alguien combate a otro miembro de Grimoire Heart, alguien a quien yo le importo, está combatiendo a ese miembro y… el miembro de Grimoire Heart unió nuestra sensibilidad al dolor_ —pensó Gray, tomando su cinturón para morderlo — _Se fuerte… quien quiera que seas y derrota a tu enemigo, puedes hacerlo._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Si una de nosotras muere, entonces Gray también morirá —dijo Meredy con una sonrisa —Ahora… solo queda saber quien vencerá a quien —Meredy sonrío, cosa que asustó a Juvia —Ahora… solo tengo que suicidarme —un par de espadas mágicas aparecieron cerca de su cuello. Pero Juvia se golpeo en su pierna, haciendo que Gray se agachara, salvándose de ser visto por Ultear y su enemiga también se agacho a tiempo, para no suicidarse. Meredy comenzó a recordar como conoció a Ultear, sintiendo la pena por las muertes de sus seres queridos y siendo adoptada y criada por Ultear, eso le permitió a Juvia entender a su rival y acercarse a ella para… Abrazarla y acompañarla en su dolor— ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡¿Acaso no tienes personas preciadas para ti?! —preguntó Juvia, haciendo que Meredy recordara a Ultear— ¡¿realmente crees no haber tenido felicidad en tu vida?! —Los recuerdos continuaron a tal velocidad que la cabeza de los tres dolió —Vive, ¡si tienes amor en tu corazón, debes seguir viviendo! —el hechizo se rompió y Meredy se dejó caer.

—No puedo luchar contra ti —dijo Meredy.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Natsu, Lucy, Naruto, Céline y Wendy apareció un sujeto de cabello negro, llevaba una gabardina blanca sobre sus hombros, vestía con una camiseta purpura y un pantalón negro.

Ese sujeto hizo que la lluvia se detuviera.

—Caigan —los **4** magos y la Exceed, cayeron al suelo, ante la orden del sujeto.

— ¿Qué…? —Algo sobre sus cabezas y espaldas los aplastaba y los mantenía contra el suelo, Natsu habló como pudo— ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

— ¡No me puedo mover! —gritó Naruto.

— ¡Gravedad! —gritó Happy.

— ¿Dónde está la tumba de Mavis? —preguntó su enemigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Final… finalmente, podre… conseguir el rango S y podre… decírselo a mi padre_ —pensó Cana, sin poder evitar derramar una lagrima. Ante ella, efectivamente estaba la tumba de Mavis— ¿Qué es esto? —Entre más se acercaba, la luz era aun mayor— ¿La tumba está brillando? —Cana se acercó, era una llama dorada, intentó tocarla y unas runas aparecieron, Cana leyó — «Una de las tres magia de Fairy Tail: Fairy Glitter (Brillo de Hada), se encuentra sellado aquí»

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

—Se los preguntaré una vez más: ¿Dónde está la tumba de Mavis? —preguntó su enemigo.

—También la estamos buscando y no la hemos hallado… ¡Taiyō no Megami no…! —Pero Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás, sin poder atacar.

— ¡ **Karyū…**! —Natsu también salió volando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

—Llegué… llegué hasta aquí… —dijo Cana, apretando sus puños, sin poder evitar llorar.

 **Recuerdo (Narrado por Cana)**

 _ **12**_ _…_ _ **12**_ _años intentándolo… y aun así… Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi padre no vivía con nosotras, no sabía que yo existía, él era un mago… mi madre me había dicho el nombre de mi padre y acabé llegando a Fairy Tail, esperé a que él volviera, así que visité una y otra vez el gremio. Aunque el maestro Makarov no sabía quién era yo, supo que era huérfana, ya que se lo comenté a Macao y el maestro me dejó quedarme, aprendí Tarot y fue por consejo de Macao y Wakaba que conseguí mi magia de cartas elementales. Cuando fui seleccionada, para participar en el examen, decidí que si me volvía una maga de clase S, le contaría a Gildarts que yo era su hija. Sin embargo: fallé una y otra vez. Erza y Mirajane llegaron despues de que yo me uní y ellas… ellas lo lograron. Yo sigo y sigo fallando, una y otra vez. La única razón para que siga en el gremio, es por el gran corazón del maestro Makarov, quien no me permite abandonar el gremio._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—No… no, por favor, no —Cana recordó como había dejado inconsciente a Lucy, como Laki había desaparecido, haciéndola sentirse culpable —Aun… aun si no puedo convertirme en una maga clase S, yo… tengo que salvar a mis amigos —metió su mano en la llama y la misma llama comenzó a devorar la manga derecha de su ropa — ¡Amo este gremio!, ¡Maestra Mavis, permítame defender a mis amigos, a mi familia!

«En ese caso, no tienes nada que temer» dijo una voz femenina, asombrando a Cana «Los errores que cometemos, nos permiten querer corregirlos, nos hacen seguir hacia adelante»

— " _Esa voz…"_

«Ahora tienes el **Fairy Glitter** , defiende a nuestro gremio, defiende tu corazón y defiende a nuestra familia»

— ¡Sí, maestra! —Dijo Cana, ahora teniendo confianza en sí misma, mientras que partía en busca de los demás, era claro que estaban siendo derrotados por Grimoire Heart, la **Kankō Kekkei** , el portal de Naruto, se abrió ante los ojos de Cana, quien lo atravesó, apareciendo ante Lucy y sus compañeros— ¡Déjalos!

— ¡Cana! —gritó una feliz Lucy.

—Ese tatuaje —dijo su enemigo.

— **¡Fairy Glitter!** —su brazo brilló.

— ¡Cae! —ordenó su enemigo, haciéndola caer al suelo.

— **¡Wood Make: Ryōhō** **no ma no kyori wa eiendearimasu** **! (Creación de Madera: La Distancia Entre los Dos es Para Siempre)** —cientos de puños y pies de madera aparecieron ante su rival, quien fue golpeado.

— ¡Laki! —Gritó Cana, quien se sintió culpable —Perdóname.

—No fue tu culpa, ese animal nos hizo separarnos y además… conseguiste una de las magias más poderosas del gremio —dijo Laki con una sonrisa —Estuviste dispuesta a ayudar a nuestros amigos.

—La maestra Mavis… ella dejó parte de su consciencia en su tumba y… me dio el apoyo moral que necesitaba —dijo Cana.

— **¡Jūryoku Pusshu! (Empuje de Gravedad)** —exclamó su enemigo, atacándolos a todos y lanzándolos por los aires —Ahora tomaré esa magia.

—Solo Fairy Tail puede usarla —dijo Lucy.

—Te equivocas —dijo él —Ese hechizo capaz de acabar con el enemigo de un solo toque, es lo que se llama comúnmente "Magia Original", una magia que pertenece a los inicios mismos del mundo mágico, pocos pueden alcanzar algo así… **¡Asshuku Jūryoku! (Gravedad Comprimida)** —el cuerpo de Cana fue aplastado por todos los extremos.

— **¡Karyū no Enchū! (Codo del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu lanzándose hacia su enemigo a gran velocidad— **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Yari! (Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —Naruto se lanzó contra su enemigo, con la palma extendida y rodeada de fuego blanco.

— **¡Jūryoku Pusshu! (Empuje de Gravedad)** —exclamó su enemigo.

—Bien hecho —dijo Cana, ahora recuperada y usando el Fairy Glitter, pero cuando parecía ser el fin de su enemigo, Cana cayó muy cansada, estaba exhausta y había estado corriendo y luchando sin cesar, su magia estaba muy baja y no podía usar el hechizo.

—Buen intento, adiós —dijo su rival.

—No lo creo —dijo Gildarts llegando de improvisto. Su enemigo salió volando. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, un trozo de tierra se partió y Gildarts quedó de cabeza, antes de lanzarse contra él y chocar sus puños, liberando mucha más magia —Salga de aquí —todos le obedecieron sin rechistar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el campamento, se encontraban: Lily, Lisanna _(quien había usado su Take Over, para llegar allí)_ y Levy, su enemigo, un sujeto de cabello plateado, gabardina azul y pantalón negro, les atacó lanzándolos por el aire— ¡Lloren y griten! —Eran las palabras de su enemigo de cabello plateado— ¡Esas voces serán su descanso! —recibió un golpe de Bickslow.

Bickslow apuntó al cielo y un pequeño círculo mágico apareció— **¡Formación Baryon!** —el circulo fue hacía su rival, pero en eso, apareció un escudo que lo protegió.

Freed lanzó varias runas hacia su enemigo, quien ahora había invocado unas alas en sus pies que le permitían volar. Su enemigo creo a un dragón.

— **¡Posesión Humana: cae en pedazos!** —exclamó Bickslow y el dragón cayó al suelo.

— **¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Yami! (Escritura Oscura: Oscuridad)** —exclamó Freed, mientras que su cuerpo era recubierto por una armadura y golpeaba en el rostro a su enemigo.

— ¡Levántate! —ordenó Bickslow, haciendo que su enemigo se aterrara y les atacara, con el poder de su imaginación, encerrándolos en alguna especie de rio de cientos de rostros... Sin embargo, Freed y Bickslow unieron sus magias, creando con la tierra un Golem el cual era rodeado por cientos de reglas: no podía ser golpeado por puños o magia, los enemigos no podían escapar del Golem. El Golem golpeo a su enemigo, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Erza, se encontraba un sujeto que aseguraba haber derrotado a Mirajane.

— **¡Myōjō no Yoroi! (Armadura de la Estrella del Mañana)** —exclamó Erza, ahora siendo revestida por una armadura de una pieza que acababa en la zona del bikini, sus piernas eran revestidas por largas botas y unas hombreras.

— **¡Rāmusu Shika! (Ramas Sica)** —las ramas fueron hacia Erza, quien las cortó impidiendo ser herida, aun así recibo algunas heridas menores.

— **¡** **Kōshi Kattā: Kinboshi** **! (Cortar de Fotones: Venus)** —exclamó Erza, lanzando cortes con sus espadas, mientras que llamas doradas parecían salir de sus espadas, derrotando a su enemigo, además de quemar sus raíces.

Pero, su enemigo no estaba derrotado completamente, pues se puso de pie y tocó el árbol de la isla, causando una explosión que destruyó el árbol.

 **Los Magos de Fairy Tail, acababan de perder su magia.**


	43. 42: Combate en el Examen 4

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Combates en el Examen 4**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era como si las energías de todos, acabaran de desaparecer. Como si su fortaleza acabara de irse, no quedaba nada y estaban exhaustos, no entendían el cómo, no alcanzaban a comprender que había ocurrido exactamente. Era como si hubieran enfrentado a 100 enemigos cada uno, pero no era lo que había pasado.

Comenzaron a caer desmallados.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el Combate de Erza y Azuma**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —preguntó Erza.

—Ah sido una orden del maestro Hades —dijo Azuma —Él ordenó que nos deshiciéramos de todos los magos de Fairy Tail, sin excepción.

—No es eso —contestó Erza— ¿Por qué motivo me dejaste libre para luchar?

—Ya te lo dije: quiero luchar contigo seriamente —contestó Azuma, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si esa es la razón, entonces, quiero que hagas un juramento —dijo Erza.

—Si puedes derrotarme, tus compañeros recuperaran su Magia, alzaré el árbol de la isla, una vez más —dijo Azuma, antes de tener que esquivar un dragón de tierra— ¿Qué diablos…? —miró a Erza, pero no había sido ella.

—Espero y mi Doryūdan te haya gustado, bastardo —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó Erza desconcertada— ¿Cómo es que puedes usar magia de tierra?

—Ya lo he hecho antes: al reparar las paredes que Gildarts destroza, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa en sus labios —No es magia… es Chakra—el rubio realizó sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Fungan Hōtai no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Erupción Rocosa de la Montaña Cañón)** —un volcán salió de la tierra y cientos de rocas comenzaron a ir hacia su enemigo.

— ¡Brevi! —Azuma esperó hasta tener las rocas sobre él, alzó sus manos y liberó una gran explosión, que convirtió los trozos de tierra en arena.

— ¡Esta es mi batalla, Naruto! —rugió Erza, Naruto frunció el ceño y canceló su siguiente Jutsu, para luego darle espacio a ella.

—No me importa si tu amigo te ayuda, vas a caer de todas formas Titania —dijo Azuma.

— **Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo)** —exclamó Erza, mientras que su armadura aparecía, Erza saltó, impulsándose hacia Azuma— **¡Hanabira! (Pétalo)** —cientos de espadas rodearon a Erza y fueron hacia su enemigo.

— **¡Ki no Tate! (Escudo de Arboles)** —exclamó Azuma, mientras que varias ramas aparecían desviando las espadas— **¡Foriumu Shika! (Hojas de Sica/Espadas de la Hoja)** —cientos de hojas salieron hacia Erza, con el filo de espadas. Pero Erza contaba con su Kenjutsu, desviando los ataques de su enemigo— **¡Rāmusu Shika! (Ramas de Sica)** —ahora eran ramas, igual de veloces y afiladas las que viajaban hacia ella, ocasionando muchos agujeros y grietas en la armadura— **¡Ki no Ken! (Puño del Árbol)** —un puño de madera gigante, fue hacia Erza.

— **¡Doton: Doryū Jōheki! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muralla de Tierra)** —exclamó Naruto, interponiendo una muralla gruesa y alta entre su compañera y su enemigo —No me gusta. No me gusta ver, que estén dándole semejante paliza a un miembro de mi gremio, estoy cansado de ver, veamos cómo te enfrentas a un dios.

Azuma comenzó a reírse de forma desquiciada— ¡Eres un dios sin poder alguno!, **¡Bāsuto Tsume! (Garra Explosiva)** —gritó su enemigo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, mientras que las explosiones comenzaban a causarse en los alrededores del lugar. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir un corte en su mejilla.

— **¡Katto Hyaku no Hyo! (Cien Cortes de Leopardo)** —exclamó Erza moviéndose a gran velocidad y logrando cortar el cuerpo de su rival.

—No lo haces mal… **¡Chen Bāsuto! (Cadena de Explosiones)** —exclamó Azuma, mientras que todo comenzaba a explotar, logrando golpear a Erza, Azuma entonces miró a Naruto y también dirigió las explosiones hacia él, pero Naruto utilizó la **Kankō Kekkei** , para transportar las explosiones detrás de su enemigo, quien salió volando, hacia él.

— **¡Doton:** **Chikyū to Iwa no ken no Jutsu** **! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Tierra y Piedra)** —exclamó Naruto, cuando su enemigo se acercó a él, logrando darle un golpe en el rostro, con su puño recubierto de tierra y trozos de roca, mandando a su enemigo a volar.

— **¡Katto Hyaku no Hyo! (Cien Cortes de Leopardo)** —exclamó Erza, lanzándose hacia Azuma quien aun no estaba recuperado, logrando cortarlo una vez más, hacerlo sangrar y que aceptara la derrota.

Azuma murió, tras usar toda su magia, para restablecer el árbol de Fairy Tail, aun árbol aun más grande que el original —El maestro Hades, desea la llamada "Magia Uno".

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Gildarts casi fue aplastado por Bluenote, pero pudo ponerse de pie y lanzarlo hacia una pared.

— **¡Black Hole! (Hoyo Negro)** —exclamó Bluenote, creando un agujero, el cual comenzó a absorber rocas y arboles, arrastraba poco a poco a Gildarts.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Dingiry no Tō! (Torre de Dingir)** —Exclamo Rustyrose, mientras que todos eran elevados en el aire, tras ser inmovilizados por la torre de su enemigo.

—Creo que… no tengo… otra opción… usaré… los ojos de figura —dijo Bickslow.

— ¡No funcionará en alguien con lentes! —dijo Freed.

Bickslow sonrió —Elfman no usa lentes… —Era verdad, Elfman lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos— **¡Figyua no Me: Seizu Mahō! (Ojos de Figura: Magia Seith)** —Elfman se puso de pie, siendo ahora su piel roja y rodeado por un aura blanca/verde y dándole un puño y una patada a Rustyrose.

Freed se lanzó contra él, gracias a que Lisanna le impulsó y pudo cortar a su enemigo, derrotándolo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Gray volvía al campamento a paso lento. Había escuchado demasiadas verdades por parte de Ultear y solo podía confiar en que ella tuviera la razón.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Hades asesinó a mi padre, Gray —dijo Ultear —Para vengarlo, Ul siguió a Grimoire Heart. Antes de que Ul muriera, encontré su diario y descubrí la verdad: Me infiltré en Grimoire Heart para vengar las muertes de mis padres, pero el poder de Hades es más grande de lo que pude imaginar, ella desarrolló el_ _ **Ice Frame (Armazón de Hielo)**_ _—Ultear le entregó un pergamino a Gray —Debes aprenderlo, no hay tiempo. Debe ser derrotado en esta misma isla, cueste lo que cueste._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Ultear fue encontrada por Meredy, quien la dejó noqueada y cargó el cuerpo de Zeref sobre su hombro, pero Juvia era muy persistente y comenzó a perseguirla corriendo tras de ella con sus brazos y piernas, asustado a Meredy, Zancrow apareció herido ante ella y le exigió el cuerpo de Zeref, lo tomó del hombro, pero Zeref pareció despertar, sus ojos eran rojos, tocó el hombro de Zancrow, antes de dirigir su Shi no Nami hacia el God Slayer, matándolo en el acto.

—Perdóname —dijo Zeref sintiendo culpa, antes de que un obsequio de Mavis se activara en su cuerpo.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿_ _Fairy Smell_ _? (Hada Olor)_ _—preguntó Zeref de buen humor— ¿Es una broma? —Pero la inexistente sonrisa en los labios de su esposa se lo reveló —Disculpa._

— _Deja eso, Zeref —dijo Mavis restándole importancia, antes de mirar lo que el pelinegro llevaba entre sus brazos —Llévate a nuestro pequeño y dale un futuro que valga la pena. Lejos de los gremios oscuros._

— _Lo intentaré —dijo Zeref —Lo llevaré… al Imperio Álvarez._

— _El Fairy Smell, te permitirá oler si alguien es bueno o es malo —dijo Mavis, Zeref suspiró y asintió._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—Un miembro de un gremio oscuro, ¿he? —se dijo a sí mismo. Con el tiempo, había mejorado el Fairy Smell, hasta convertirlo en algo que le permitía ver los recuerdos de las personas… se giró, Juvia y Meredy seguían vivas —Ustedes están a salvo y estás a tiempo de corregir tu camino, chica rosa. No quería ser un aliado, ni un enemigo de nadie en esta era. Quería volver a activar el Dark Sleep y descansar otra era, hasta volver con Mavis y reunirnos con nuestro hijo, pero… para cuidar de Natsu y del sueño de Mavis, tendré que detener a esos idiotas y a Acnologia —lanzó una risa —Fairy Tail, las hadas tienen colas…—canturreo—Sigo prefiriendo Red Lizard.

Zeref no lo notó, pero Gray estaba cerca de un árbol y escuchó una parte de su monologo, intentó moverse, pero estuvo por caer, siendo sujetado por Erza.

Gray, Erza, Naruto, Céline, Wendy, Lucy y Natsu se reunieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nave de Grimoire Heart**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Pensar que los Grimorios caerían_ —pensó Hades, de brazos cruzados, en la proa de la nave— _¿Debería de hacerles frente a estos principiantes?_ —Hades los miró desde su nave— ¡VENGAN SI SE ATREVEN: HIJOS DE MAKAROV!

—Deberíamos de darle una lección a ese tipo —gruñó Wendy enfadada.

—Luego tomar su navecita, subir a todos e irnos —dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados.

—Happy, Charle y Céline, necesitamos que busquen la fuente del poder de su nave y la destruyan —pidió Happy.

Gray formó unas escaleras de hielo y todos las subieron, sabiendo de ante mano, que su poder había derrotado a su propio maestro, por lo tanto no sería una batalla fácil.

— **¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, lanzándose contra su enemigo, sin embargo estaba ileso.

— **¡Cold Excalibur! (Excalibur Fría)** —exclamó Gray lanzándose con una gran espada.

— **¡Ábrete Puerta del Toro Dorado: Taurus!** —exclamó Lucy, trayendo al Minotauro para enfrentar a Hades.

— **¡Kureha no Yoroi! (Armadura de Alas Negras)** —Erza ahora tenía una armadura con forma de vestido de baño negro, los antebrazos y pantorrillas eran protegidas, además de tener un par de alas en su espalda y empuñar una espada.

— **¡** **Himitsu no Geijutsu:** **Taiyō no Megami no Naginata** **!** **(Arte Secreto: Naginata de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que en su mano se formaba una Naginata: un arma con forma de lanza, pero la punta era de una Katana, el rubio atacó a Hades.

Desgraciadamente, el anciano esquivaba todos los embates de los miembros del gremio.

— **Katsu (Intimidación)** —dijo Hades, haciendo que Wendy desapareciera y solo quedaran sus ropas.

— ¡WENDY! —Gritó Naruto, mientras que su magia explotaba, causando que el suelo comenzara a derretirse y que todos tuvieran que protegerse de las llamas grises de Naruto, detrás de Natsu y Erza con su armadura de fuego, las llamas se vieron negras— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Bakuhatsu! (Arte Secreto: Explosión Solar)** —el cuerpo de Naruto liberó un fuego negro tan potente, que la nave explotó, todos cayeron al suelo, pero cayeron sin apenas algunos golpes, que, a pesar de dolor, podían lograr mantenerse en pie.

— «Gracias Holorium-San» es lo que dice —era el espíritu Holorium, quien se había invocado a sí mismo, gracias a Leo y había salvado a Wendy de una muerte segura.

Wendy apareció ahora con otras ropas: una chaqueta negra con bordes celestes y una falda celeste.

Hades confesó ser el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail y aprovechando el momento de estupor, los atacó a todos con balas mágicas, sin que pudieran defenderse.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

En el barco, Mest, quien se había infiltrado en la isla y seguía fingiendo ser un miembro del gremio, contó a los miembros de la armada sobre su veloz encuentro con Zeref y las autenticas palabras del mago: "Acnologia viene hacia acá", eso causó terror en la tripulación de la armada del consejo y se retiraron de la isla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—La voluntad de la maestra Mavis me fue confiada a mí y mi voluntad a Makarov, pero eso fue un error. Makarov cambio al gremio. Dejó de ser un gremio, dejó de tratarlos como magos y ahora son una "familia" —Hades atacó a Natsu con sus balas mágicas, torturándolo. Pero un rayo cae desde el cielo, mandando a Hades al agua, a la playa.

—Laxus —dice Natsu.

—Es mi turno —dijo Laxus, acercándose al agua— **¡Rairyū Hōtengeki! (Alabarda del Dragón de Rayo)** —Laxus arrojó una gran cantidad de rayos contra Hades —Vine para rendir mis respetos a la maestra Mavis y me encuentro con el maestro Precht —Laxus y Hades se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus puños contra el rostro de su rival y luego tomando distancia —El viejo suele decir: "No importa que tan poderoso sea el oponente, sino permanecer en pie ante él"… **¡Rairyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Rayo)** —Laxus lanzó un rayo, pero Hades lo esquivó y usó sus cadenas, para hacer caer la estatua de un globo terráqueo y usarlo para atacar a Laxus, quien esquivó el globo— **¡Rairyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Rayo)** —exclamó Laxus lanzándose sobre Hades.

— **¡Bakuhatsudan! (Bala Explosiva)** —Hades movió su mano hacia el frente, una esfera mágica negra apareció y salió hacia Laxus, chocando con el puño de Laxus, envuelto en rayos, causando una nueva explosión.

— **¡Rairyū no Agito! (Mordisco del Dragón de Rayo)** —exclamó Laxus, arrojando el rayo al cielo, el cual luego cayó. La explosión dañó a Hades.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, no pudieron evitar sentirse felices por ver al mago oscuro sin camiseta y con marcas de quemaduras de rayos.

— **Amarerasu: Hyaku Shiki (Diosa del Sol: Fórmula 100)** —exclamó Hades, mientras que los sellos mágicos rodeaban a Laxus.

— **¡** **Taiyō no Megami no Sakebi** **!** **(Grito de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, abriendo un portal de su Kankō Kekkei y lanzando el fuego por allí, otro portal se abrió detrás de su enemigo pero, sorprendentemente, esquivó su hechizo— ¡No me jodas! —todo explotó una vez más.

Naruto se puso de pie, Natsu también se puso de pie y Laxus, desde una parte alejada de la playa, concentró todo su poder mágico y se lo arrojó a Natsu, Naruto lanzó una bola de fuego blanco a Natsu.

— ¡Acaba de comérselos! —gritó Lucy, viendo como Natsu devoraba los rayos de Laxus y el fuego de Naruto.

— ¡Veamos que tal lo haces ahora contra un Dragón Slayer de Llamas Eléctricas! —Dijo Natsu, mientras que varios símbolos aparecían en su piel— **¡Raienryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)** —Natsu lanzó una chorro de fuego naranja/blanco con rayos. El rugido atravesó la isla de lado a lado, mientras que el aire era perforado por los gritos de dolor de Hades.

— ¿Cuantas…? ¿Cuántas décadas han pasado desde que alguien me causo un daño así? —se preguntó a si mismo Hades, poniéndose de pie, pero apenas se sostenía, todos estaban asombrados de que aun pudiera estar ante ellos, ese hombre. Hades utilizó su _Akuma no Me (Ojo del Demonio)_ e hizo surgir cientos de demonios sombra, los magos de Fairy Tail, se pusieron en pie y se lanzaron al ataque.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Ultear emplea su magia una vez más, sobre el árbol de Fairy Tail, pero causando que las hojas cayeran. Por un instante, creyó que había condenado al gremio de Mavis, pero segundos despues el árbol floreció y ella salió volando, ante la gran cantidad de magia que rodeo al árbol, una magia dorada y rosa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Erza empleando su armadura Kreuz y sus espadas, para cortar a los demonios.

Naruto, sin querer gastar magia de más, desenfundó su Katana y la rodeo de fuego, mientras que los demonios iban hacia él.

Natsu rodeo sus puños de fuego, dando golpeas a los demonios.

Gray también había invocado espadas de hielo.

Lucy invocó su Armadura de Pegaso y lanzaba golpes rápidos.

Wendy lanzaba patadas, con sus pies recubiertos de viento.

— **¡Grimoire Law! (Ley del Grimorio)** —exclamó Hades, liberando una magia lila, poco a poco.

— **¡Guren Bakuraijin! (Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas)** —exclamó Natsu, rodeando una mano de fuego rojo/blanco y otra de rayos, para luego crear un taladro de rayos y fuego, derrotando a Hades y dejándolo fuera de combate. Los otros miembros de reunieron en el lugar, tras ver el ataque anterior de Natsu, mientras que Makarov le gritaba a Laxus, pero él lo ignoraba— ¡Terminemos el examen! —pero todos ignoraron a Natsu, aun así: habían enfrentado en equipo al maestro del propio Makarov y eso sería más que suficiente, al anciano casi le da un ataque, cuando Cana le dijo que la maestra Mavis le había dado una de sus magias, para salvar a sus compañeros y todos fueron nombrados como magos rango S, por vencer o al menos hacer frente a los magos de Grimoire Heart.

—Disculpa, Gildarts —dijo Cana, acercándose a Gildarts.

— ¿Si, Cana? —preguntó Gildarts.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un escuadrón de soldados del propio Grimoire Heart, sacaron a los miembros de Grimoire Heart y a Hades de la isla.

—Señor, alguien desea verlo —dijo un soldado y entró un joven de cabello y sotana negra.

—Zeref… está justo frente a mí —dijo el hombre de cabello y barba gris, sentado en su trono y lleno de vendas— ¿Es un sueño o es una realidad? —Exigió saber — ¡LAS LLAVES! —Exigió a Rustyrose — ¡TRAIGANME LAS LLAVES!

—No podemos movernos —dijo Rustyrose.

—No son necesarias, estoy despierto —dijo Zeref —No soy el más indicado para preguntarlo, pero… ¿Cuántas vidas tomaron para encontrar esas llaves? —Hades no respondió —Que miserable… las llaves eran ilusiones.

— ¿Qué? —gritó un incrédulo Hades.

—Junto a las llaves, deberían de haber encontrado unos collares —dijo Zeref, moviendo su mano hacia Rustyrose, quien lo miro— ¿Cuántos collares encontraron?

—Tres, Zeref-Sama —dijo Rustyrose asustado —Uno con un zafiro, uno con una amatista y uno con un rubí.

—Tráelos ahora —ordenó Zeref.

—Si señor —dijo Rustyrose corriendo, mientras que Zeref liberaba su magia e impedía que Hades y Caín (quien no había hecho nada en la isla) hablaran o se movieran, los había adormecido, solo un poco —Lord Zeref —El mago de cabello negro tomó los collares y los colocó sobre su cuello, mientras que Rustyrose volvía a su lugar y volvía sentir la magia opresiva de Zeref.

—Las llaves fueron creadas por una secta de creyentes en mí, luego otra secta creo la leyenda de que servirían para despertarme y los idiotas cazadores de tesoros comenzaron a buscarlas —explicó Zeref —Jamás he dormido, el cuerpo de este joven de unos 16 años, es el cuerpo real de Zeref. No soy un anciano, solo soy inmortal y sé muchos secretos del mundo.

—Pero… yo te vi, por medio de Ultear, te vi ser derrotado —dijo Hades sin poder entenderlo.

—No planeaba hacer nada en esta Era. Mi poder me obligó a estar lejos de las personas, pero… hace mil años, uno de mis sueños fue cumplido: pude tener una familia —dijo Zeref sorprendiendo a los tres magos —Aquella mujer que descansa en la isla: Mavis Vermilion es mi esposa —si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora su sorpresa era aun mayor —Ustedes entraron en el cementerio de MI esposa, con el objetivo de escarbar en SU tumba —la voz del mago ahora mostraba enojo —Además: tus estúpidos súbditos, atacaron a mi hermano, de quien yo no sabía que había sido resucitado por mi magia.

— ¡¿Un hermano?! —se preguntaron los 3.

—Mi nombre completo: es Zeref Dragneel y ustedes, atacaron a Natsu Dragneel, mi hermano menor —dijo Zeref, asombrando a los **3** presentes —Sus acciones egoístas, de buscar el **Fairy Glitter** , rompieron el hechizo que mi esposa y yo usamos para adormecer al dragón Acnologia y nuestro hijo Larcade, el más grande enemigo de la humanidad, el más sanguinario y más peligroso de todos los Etherias que hayan pisado este mundo, ha despertado, cuando ustedes usaron la magia del árbol de la isla Tenrō para combatir a los miembros de Fairy Tail...

— ¡ESPERA, NO! —Gritó un aterrorizado Hades, sabiendo de antemano hacia donde iba esa acusación y no le gustaba.

— **¡Kuiaratame! (Arrepentimiento)** —exclamó Zeref, acabando con la vida de todos en la nave.

 **::::::::::::::::**

—G… Gildarts —dijo una asustada Cana, haciendo que el mago dejara de pescar y la mirara confuso —Tú… tú eres mi padre.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —Gritó un asombrado Gildarts, la chica solo asintió— ¡¿De…?! —Las palabras no salían de la boca del mago— ¿de quién eres hija? —Preguntó repentinamente, haciendo que los espías (Lucy, Natsu y Lisanna) saltaran hacia atrás— ¿Sara?, ¿Naomi?, ¿Claire?, ¿Mary?, ¿Elisa?, ¿Feena?

— ¡Desgraciado vejestorio! —Gritó la chica, con ganas de cometer un parricidio— ¡¿Cuántas aventuras tuviste?! —Preguntó ella, mientras que era rodeada de mucho fuego— ¡¿Cuántos hermanos y hermanas tengo?!

—No… no lo sé —dijo asustado.

— ¡Ah! —gritó la chica enfadada y dándose media vuelta, pero los brazos de su padre la rodearon.

—Eres la hija de Cornelia, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos —dijo Gildarts, haciendo que Cana se sonrojara— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Tenía miedo, además: siempre estabas realizando misiones, no llegabas de una misión y salías a completar otra —dijo Cana, la chica se giró entre los brazos de su padre —Además: nunca supe como decírtelo... —Cana fue abrazada con más fuerza por Gildarts.

—Nunca estarás sola otra vez —dijo Gildarts. Padre e hija fueron hacia uno de los barcos para salir de la isla.

—16 de Diciembre de 784 —murmuró Zeref, desde un árbol.

La sorpresa de todos fue inmensa, ante ellos se encontraba un dragón negro con tatuajes azules por toda la piel.

El Maestro Makarov creció y fue el primero en atacar al dragón, pero Cana les dijo que tenía una forma de derrotarlo, todos unieron sus manos y unificaron su magia, en la magia de la propia Cana. La magia de su maestro, la magia de su padre, la magia del propio Zeref y las múltiples magias de sus compañeros, de sus _hermanos_ , en su cuerpo, Acnologia reconoció el poder de la maga de cabello castaño, reconoció el tatuaje y lanzó un rugido mágico— **¡Fairy Glitter!** —exclamó Cana, una luz resplandecido y recubrió toda la isla.

Los miembros de la guardia cubrieron sus ojos, el chillido de Acnologia se escuchó y la isla desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::**

En Fiore, Ritsuko se encontraba en la casa que compartía con Naruto — _ **Esta casa se siente muy sola sin ti, cariño**_ —pensó la maga — _ **Muy sola sin ti también, Mitsuki-San**_ —sonrío, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran por sorpresa y acudiera al baño, para vomitar — **¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?!** —ya iban **2** días, en los que no podía dejar de vomitar, suspiró y decidir ir con Polyusca.


	44. 43: XLIII

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **43: XLIII**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado 5 años, desde la desaparición de los Magos que habían ido a realizar el examen en la isla Tenrō. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido exactamente, solo sabían que Gildarts y Cana habían zarpado minutos antes de que "aquello" ocurriera.

El problema era el _aquello_.

Gildarts y Cana dijeron que habían visto una sombra gigante pasar sobre sus cabezas, pero algo les obligó a escapar, dijeron que era una magia muy alta.

Por otro lado, al mismo tiempo que ellos habían desaparecido, Ritsuko había dicho que estaba embarazada, el nacimiento de Karin, se había convertido en una especie de revelación de algún tipo para todos. Para ellos, era como tener a sus amigos reunidos, era un recordatorio de que había una niña sin su padre y que, a pesar de que todo pareciera perdido, ellos no debían de perder la esperanza, debían de continuar siendo el gremio más fuerte y no dejar la búsqueda de lado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el Mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Han pasado 5 semanas, lo que en el mundo humano, son 5 años —dijo una mujer de baja estatura, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y un vestido blanco.

—Lo sabemos querida —dijo Zeref a su esposa —Fue una gran suerte, el que Lucy activara accidentalmente su magia de Espíritus Celestiales y nos salvara de Acnologia.

—Fue un impulso, Zeref-Niisan —dijo Natsu, el pelinegro asintió.

Esos 5 meses (o 5 años), todos los habían aprovechado para entrenar, en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales. Mavis les había advertido de que, al volver se enfrentarían a enemigos nunca antes presenciados. Naruto recordó, cuando le preguntó a Mavis, si existía algún modo de poder ver lo que ocurría en el mundo humano, ella uso la "Visualización del Hada", consiguiendo echar un vistazo de cómo el gremio se había hundido, habían pasado de ser el mejor gremio a ser uno de baja categoría, habían tenido muchas deserciones, tenían una gran deuda con Twilight Ogre y los gremios oscuros habían proliferado.

Natsu y Lucy habían confesado sus sentimientos.

Naruto y Wendy solían demostrarse su cariño, con besos, los demás los detenían cuando estaban a punto de desnudarse.

Gray y Juvia se pasaban el día besándose y Juvia había tomado la costumbre de Gray de desnudarse.

Lucy y Erza entrenaban el Re-Equipo.

— ¡Oigan todos! —gritó Lisanna, llegando acompañada por Lucy y Loke— ¡Ya sabemos cómo volver al mundo humano! —Lucy y Loke concentraron su magia y todos fueron rodeados por un domo de luz dorada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hace tan solo **2** semanas, Minato y Kushina finalmente habían recibido alguna información sobre el paradero de su hijo Naruto y eso les alegró el corazón, mientras que la aldea era reconstruida, por el ataque de Pein, quien fue derrotado por los hermanos menores de Naruto: Kaito, Saori y Naruko. Empleando un verdadero trabajo en equipo.

Minato leyó por centésima vez, el informe de Saori, mientras que recordaba lo que él mismo había visto, gracias al Jutsu del Sandaime, usando su bola de cristal: **Tōmegane no Jutsu (Jutsu Telescopio)**.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Kaito empleo un_ _ **Fūton: Rasengan**_ _para eliminar a Gakidō._

 _Saori había atacado a Ningendō con una combinación de_ _ **Suiton no Jutsu**_ _y Kenjutsu, logrando acorralarlo y decapitarlo._

 _Naruko había empleado el Modo Sen'nin y atacado a su enemigo con su_ _ **Futton**_ _, logrando con su vapor eliminar a Chikushōdō y a Jigokudō._

 _Saori había empleado un pergamino con un_ _ **Fūin**_ _, para sellar los misiles lanzados por Shuradō. Luego, Tendō se había parado junto a Shuradō y empleando el Banshō Ten'in, habían intentando que Saori fuera directamente hacia a Shuradō y lo habían conseguido…_

 _Pero solo en parte, pues ella había desellado los misiles del pergamino y estos llegaron primero a Shuradō y a Tendō, explotándoles literalmente en la cara y haciéndoles perder el combate: Shuradō fue destruido y convertido en una pila de chatarra, mientras que Tendō había perdido el brazo derecho._

 _Tendō los había lanzado por el aire con el Shinra Tensei, Kaito había invocado a Bunta y él se había lanzado sobre Tendō, quien había vuelto a usar el Jutsu, para luego esquivar, pues Naruko había atacado desde el aire con el_ _ **Sōshōryū (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)**_ _de Tenten, lanzándole cientos de armas, las cuales fueron repelidas, por su enemigo._

 _Saori invocó su Jutsu principal: Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku no Jutsu, haciendo que un lago surgiera bajo los pies de su enemigo, quien lanzó su más poderoso Shinra Tensei para alejar el Jutsu, momento en el que Kaito se había acercado con un Jutsu llamado_ _ **Fūton: Kaze no Bodi no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Cuerpo de Viento)**_ _y golpeo a Tendō en la espalda con su_ _ **Fūton: Rasengan**_ _, Naruko apareció con su_ _ **Futton: Rasengan**_ _, logrando evaporar y cortar a su enemigo por el pecho y por la espalda, eliminando dicha amenaza._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Cuando pretendió volver al trabajo, una foto se cruzó ante sus ojos, una foto en la que aparecían Kaito, Saori, Naruko Kushina y él, eso le hizo odiarse a sí mismo, por haberle hecho caso a su Sensei, sobre que Kaito o Saori podrían haber sido los niños de la profecía, aquellos que salvarían al mundo. Por esa profecía, en la que tanto maestro como alumno, creían tanto y en la cual tenían tal esperanza, era que Kushina y él habían fingido su muerte, mientras que Jiraiya los había transportado a un lugar lejano, a Umi no Kuni.

Cuando Kushina había despertado, luego de 2 semanas, se sorprendió al ver a Kaito y a Saori, pero no a Naruto. Ella deseaba volver a Konoha, pero Jiraiya y Minato no se lo permitieron, mientras que le hablaban sobre la profecía.

Kushina había tenido razón, al decir: "Al diablo con su puta profecía, solo quiero tener a mi familia completa", pero ellos estaban tan seguros, que la habían envenenado. Pero no para matarla, sino para dejarla inconsciente, seguros de que solo necesitaba recuperarse del Shock y podría concentrarse en el entrenamiento de los Niños de la Profecía. Que grandísimos estúpidos habían sido Minato y Jiraiya.

Su deseo por ver la profecía realizada, los había convertido en monstruos y habían llamado "entrenamiento" a lo que, a ojos de cualquiera seria la prueba irrefutable de tortura psicológica y física, contra 3 niños inocentes y contra la ultima Uzumaki del mundo, pero ellos no se daban cuenta de eso, a causa de cuan abstraídos estaban de la realidad a causa de la profecía. Minato, Kushina, Kaito, Saori y Naruko, volvieron a Konoha, cuando los niños tenían 10 años, justo en el momento para entrar en la academia. En ese momento, Jiraiya reveló que Naruto había sido salvado por una mujer desconocida hace ya mucho tiempo, además de que la información que habían encontrado sobre esa mujer (inventada por Shinigami), sobre Mitsuki, la hacía ver como una guerrera sin escrúpulos y que hizo temer a Minato y Kushina, pero no por el destino de Naruto en manos de esa mujer, sino por el destino de Konoha, si la perseguían y así fue, como no volvieron a saber nada sobre Naruto.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Hace_ _ **1**_ _año, Jiraiya había aparecido con información sobre Naruto, tras haberlo estado buscando, con la ayuda de su red espía. Desgraciadamente, habían sido atacados por el antiguo alumno de Jiraiya: Yahiko o aquel que había tomado su cuerpo: Pein._

 _Todos los Shinobis de la aldea habían dicho no saber quién era Naruto o donde estaba. Y no solo porque era verdad: pues él había desaparecido a sus_ _ **7**_ _años, junto a esa misteriosa mujer llamada Mitsuki. Sin embargo, Pein no creía en sus palabras y permitía que un sujeto de cabello largo y naranja, también con el Rin'negan absorbiera sus almas, el sujeto luego contestaba, que todos tenían razón, todos decían la verdad: ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba Naruto, así que, luego de ser atacados por los Shinobis de la aldea, los sujetos habían sido derrotados._

 _::::::::::::::::::::_

— _Ha pasado una semana, Sensei y he reunido a los líderes de clanes, tal y como lo has pedido—dijo Minato, tras haber seguido las indicaciones de Jiraiya y reunir a los líderes de clanes en un habitación secreta, debajo del Monte de los Hokages, donde anteriormente, los ancianos y el Consejo Civil, solían conspirar contra la aldea._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Jiraiya-Sama? —preguntó Mikoto sumamente preocupada._

— _Si todos han aceptado venir, puedo confiar en que ninguno de ustedes dirá ni una palabra, sobre lo que voy a contar —dijo Jiraiya, todos asintieron —Bien, he conseguido información sobre Naruto —los lideres de clanes abrieron sus ojos. Kushina, al escuchar aquellas palabras, acabó por romper los últimos resquicios de tortura que Minato y Jiraiya le habían proporcionado._

— _¡¿ENCONTRARON A NIISAN?! —Gritaron Kaito, Saori y Naruko, con lágrimas en los ojos. Los demás se negaban a hablar, solo escucharían._

— _La persona que salvó a Naruto, lo llevó a Earth-Land, el continente de los Magos —dijo Jiraiya, mientras que sacaba un libro que decía las palabras "Fairy Tail" y se lo entregaba a Minato —Miren la pagina 1 y luego la pagina 30 —en la primera pagina, se encontraba una foto de un grupo de personas._

— _¿Quién son ellos, Jiraiya-Sama? —preguntó Kurenai._

— _Ellos, son los miembros del gremio de magos, al cual se unió Naruto, luego de irse del continente —dijo Jiraiya —La mujer de cabello castaño junto a él, fue quien lo salvó. Ahora, vayan a la página 30, por favor —Minato así lo hizo —Esa fotografía, fue tomada hacia ya un año —Minato, Kushina y sus hijos miraron fijamente la foto de Naruto: rubio, ojos azules, 3 marcas en cada mejilla y luego miraron su perfil._

 _Nombre: Naruto_

 _Edad: 14_

 _Gremio: Fairy Tail._

 _Magia: God Slayer del Sol_

 _Relaciones: Mitsuki (Guardiana o maestra –indeterminado–), Ritsuko Ōtsutsuki (Novia), Wendy Marvel (Novia), Karin (Hija)._

 _Estado Actual: Desaparecido_

— _¿Hija? —preguntó Minato, para luego mirar a Jiraiya._

— _Envié a varios de mis espías, a Earthland, luego no haber encontrado pista alguna sobre Naruto en las Naciones Elementales —explicó Jiraiya, para luego sacar un cuaderno —Hideki, uno de mis espías, me mandó este diario y llegó hace una semana. Él mismo lo creó. Algunas cosas escritas en colores son lo que él mismo llama "rumores de bares" y las cosas en negro son las historias que el maestro actual del gremio, le ofreció sobre Naruto. Pudo hablar con la novia o… la esposa de Naruto: Ritsuko y también… con Karin, Karin está escrita en rosa y es… —Jiraiya estaba enternecido por las palabras de la niña._

 _(Informe del espía) «Naruto y Ritsuko se unieron al gremio, al mismo tiempo que Lucy Heartfilia, se formó un equipo entre Namikaze Naruto, Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko, Mitsuki, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet y Gray Fullbuster»_

 _Aquí, algunas de sus hazañas:_

 _Enfrentaron al gremio oscuro Eisenwald._

 _Salvaron a una aldea de una maldición._

 _Enfrentaron a los miembros del gremio Phantom Lord._

 _Detuvieron a Jellal Fernández antes de que usar un arma de destrucción masiva._

 _Enfrentaron y derrotaron a un antiguo miembro del gremio, quien era un Dragón Slayer de Rayo._

 _Formaron parte del Equipo de la Luz (Equipo compuesto por miembros de Blue Pegasus y por Wendy Marvel, como representante de Cait Shelter), para derrotar al gremio oscuro Oración Seis._

 _* Se habló sobre un viaje a otra dimensión y se encontró una gran cantidad de magia en el lugar del edificio del gremio._

 _7\. Presunta muerte en la destrucción/explosión de la isla, donde se realizaría el examen, para mago clase S»_

 _También habían palabras del 4º maestro del Gremio: Gildarts, diciendo que Naruto era valiente y lo daba todo por sus amigos, además, comentaba el amor que tenían Ritsuko y Wendy por Naruto, así como la muerte de Mitsuki, durante una misión._

— _Jiraiya-Sensei —dijo Kaito, en un mar de lágrimas— ¿Sabe…? —A Kaito se le dificultaba hablar, por el dolor que sentía: tener un hermano, no haber sabido nada sobre él, hasta los 16 años y luego escuchar— ¿sabe algo más, sobre nuestra sobrina? —Jiraiya dio vuelta a la página y les mostró una foto de una niña de cabello rojo, ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas, debajo de la fotografía decía: Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki Karin. Los 3 hermanos menores miraron la foto de su sobrina, teniendo cuidado de no humedecerla, ni la foto de su hermano, luego la pasaron a manos de sus padres, cuyo llanto se acrecentó, Minato intentó devolverle a Jiraiya el diario._

— _Él es su hermano e hijo, merecen tenerlo, al menos —dijo Jiraiya con lágrimas._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 4:00am**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La familia Namikaze, había tomado como un ritual, ver el diario a distintas horas del día, ver la foto de Naruto, su información, la información sobre Ritsuko (quien se le hacía muy familiar a Kushina) y su sobrina/nieta: Karin.

Kaito llegó a la oficina que su padre tenía en casa y abrió la puerta.

—Creí que estarías dormida —dijo Kaito, Naruko lo miró y negó —Te entiendo. He sufrido pesadillas… desde que volvimos.

— ¿Desde qué volvimos de Umi no Kuni? —Preguntó Naruko, Kaito asintió —Deberías de ir a ver a Obachan, eso no puede ser normal —Kaito solo asintió y se acercó a Naruko, tenía el diario en sus manos. Ambos miraban la fotografía de su hermano y luego la fotografía de Karin.

Nombre: Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki Karin.

Edad: 5 años.

Familia: Uzumaki Naruto (Padre), Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko (Madre), (abuelos y otros familiares: desconocidos).

Magia: Fuego Arcoíris (Nota: Puede lanzar varias llamas, cada una con un color, el cual tiene propiedades distintas).

Luego se centraron en la foto, cerraron el diario y lo guardaron, ambos se tomaron de las manos, repitiéndose una y otra vez, que era culpa de sus padres el que su hermano estuviera desaparecido.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Earthland: Magnolia. Año 789**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una pareja de niños, se encontraban ante un puerto, mirando el mar. Uno de los niños tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca, lleva una bufanda amarilla, un chaleco morado y un pantalón corto verde. Junto a él se encontraba una niña de cabello rojo corto, ojos azules, marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto azul.

—Karin, Romeo, debemos irnos —dijo Bisca, quien llevaba un sombrero rojo, un bikini oscuro, un chaleco rojo y una falda naranja.

—Si no vuelven, los demás se preocuparán —dijo Alzack, quien ahora no llevaba sombrero, su cabello negro estaba parado con gel, llevaba un poncho naranja tostado, una camiseta roja y un pantalón negro.

—Ya vamos —dijo Karin.

En el gremio, los adultos estaban recibiendo la visita de Twiling Ogre y los niños habían sido sacados del gremio por Jet, mientras que el problema se resolvía o bueno, Macao era golpeado, luego los miembros de Twiling Ogre se fueron, cayó en eso un libro de dibujos, hecho por Reedus, el libro estaba lleno de dibujos de sus compañeros desaparecidos, organizaron todo y algunos de ellos, tomaron las pocas misiones que habían en esos momentos, cualquier dinero, sería bueno para el gremio.

— **No sé el cómo, pero resolveremos esto** —dijo Ritsuko, todos asintieron, pero todos estaban así mismo, decaídos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegó otro día y nuevamente eran los miembros de Twilight Ogre, pero una vez más les dijeron que no tenían para pagarles.

Romeo y Karin atacaron con su magia de fuego arcoíris, uno de los sujetos tomó una masa gigante para atacar a ambos infantes, pero salió volando de una patada en la espalda.

Romeo y Karin abrieron sus ojos.

Otro sujeto congelo a una pareja.

Un tornado mando a volar a varios de ellos.

Una guadaña de fuego blanco se detuvo cerca del cuello de uno de los sujetos.

— ¿Se atreven a atacar a unos niños indefensos? —dijo el sujeto de la guadaña, antes de quemar al que tenia junto a él.

¡LOS MIEMBROS DE LA ISLA TENRŌ!

— " _Naruto-Kun, ¡Wendy!"_ —Susurró Ritsuko en Shock, mientras que los miembros de Twilight Ogre escapaban. Karin no perdió de vista al sujeto de cabello rubio y ropas naranjas: tenía una chaqueta naranja y un pantalón negro, junto a él una Exceed rubia.

— ¡OTOSAN! —Gritó Karin, algunos se asustaron y la vieron correr hacia el sujeto, quien reaccionó, mientras que la niña escalaba su cuerpo— ¡OTOSAN! —repitió la niña, pero el sujeto estaba casi que "ido".

— **Naruto-Kun** —le llamó Ritsuko, acercándose a él y abrazándolo, mientras que tomaba a la niña — **Naruto-Kun, ella es nuestra hija: Karin.**

—Me alegro de volverte a ver, Rit-Chan —dijo Naruto, antes de abrazar a la niña.

—Me alegra volverlo a ver, maestro Makarov —dijo Macao.

—Macao —dijo Makarov —Creo les debemos muchas explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido y sobre nuestros visitantes —todos notaron a un sujeto con una capa negra y capucha, la cual cubría su rostro y una mujer con una capa blanca y capucha. Todos tomaron asiento, mientras que el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, relataba—Fuimos atacados por Grimoire Heart durante el examen y fuimos ayudados por el hermano mayor de Natsu.

— ¡¿Natsu tiene un hermano mayor?! —gritaron los demás, mientras que el sujeto bajaba su capucha.

—Soy Zeref Dragneel, hermano mayor de Natsu Dragneel y esposo de Mavis Vermilion —dijo el pelinegro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron los demás, asombrados.

— ¿Cómo pueden ser Natsu-San y Zeref-San hermanos, si se supone que Zeref tiene casi mil años? —preguntó un confundido Wakaba, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—Natsu y yo éramos dos magos normales, hace mil años —explicó Zeref —Vivíamos junto a nuestros padres. Yo tenía magia de tele-transportación y Natsu tenía magia de fuego. Nosotros asistíamos a una academia mágica y la academia fue atacada por un dragón de fuego, que resultó ser el dios Ankhseram, yo fui el único que trato de oponerse a él, lo ataqué con una espada y pude dañarlo, él me maldijo y si olvido el verdadero significado de la vida, las personas a mi alrededor pueden morir. Por eso mismo, me desterré a mi mismo a la Isla Tenrō, donde conocí a Mavis, nos hicimos amigos, fui aliado del gremio y cuando este fue destruido, la ayudé en lo que pude. Nos enamoramos y tuvimos un hijo llamado Larcade, desgraciadamente, él provocó un Golpe de Estado en mi contra, cuando vivíamos en el Imperio de Álvarez y se alió con Acnologia a quien yo sellé en la isla Tenrō, también hice dormir a todo el Imperio de Álvarez. Pero… durante la batalla contra los miembros de Grimoire Heart, esos idiotas usaron la magia de la isla, para contraatacar a los magos de Fairy Tail.

—Según Zeref, eso provocó que Larcade y Acnologia se liberaran de sus sellos —dijo Makarov —Fue Acnologia quien atacó la isla.

—La maestra Mavis me obsequio el Fairy Glitter para salvarlos a todos, además de que usamos la magia Lucy para viajar al mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales y salvar nuestras vidas definitivamente —dijo Natsu.

—Desgraciadamente, la fusión de magias, nos encerró en el mundo espiritual —dijo Lucy, sintiéndose un poco culpable, el tiempo corrió distinto para nosotros y solo hasta ahora pudimos volver.

— ¿Qué fecha es? —Preguntó Makarov, Bisca respondió —Prepárense todos: recuperaremos el prestigio y el edificio del gremio, durante los juegos mágicos.

Zeref recibió su propia marca de Fairy Tail, mientras que Mavis activaba varias runas en el cuerpo de su esposo, sorprendiéndolo —He restringido la maldición de Ankhseram. Durante los juegos, solo podrás usar tus Balas Mágicas y tu Shunshin Maho (Magia de Tele-transportación) —Zeref se deprimió ante las órdenes de su esposa.

— ¿Y tengo que estar así hasta entonces? —Preguntó Zeref— ¡Debemos entrenar para la guerra contra el Imperio de Álvarez, el cual está bajo las órdenes de nuestro hijo, además: a saber cuándo volverá a aparecer Acnologia! —Pero Mavis se alejó ignorándolo— ¡Soy tu esposo, no me ignores!

—Y yo pongo el dinero y las misiones del gremio —dijo Mavis, subiendo al segundo piso.

—No significa que puedas estar mandándome como hace mil años —dijo Zeref, perdiéndose en el segundo piso, una luz azul brilló —Oye… ¡Cariño! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Oye, ¡no!, aleja tu mano de allí, no, ¡no!... ¡POR ALLÍ NO! —Todos los hombres del gremio guardaron silencio, ante los gritos de dolor del hermano de Natsu y esposo de la primera maestra del gremio, quien volvió a tomar el mando.

— _La Maestra Mavis es quien lleva los pantalones en la casa y en el gremio_ —pensaron todos, mientras que veían bajar a Mavis muy tranquila y a Zeref muy despacio.

 **N/A Laura: ¿Qué tal este giro argumental, he?**


	45. 44: Entrenamiento y Juegos Mágicos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **44: Entrenamiento y Juegos Mágicos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mavis les pidió a Naruto, Erza y Lucy que usaran la **Kankō Kekkei** y el **Re-Equipo** , permitiéndole a Mavis abrir un portal de gran tamaño a una dimensión desconocida, todo comenzó a temblar.

—Primera, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Erza.

—Tranquilos, todo está bien —dijo Mavis, segundos despues, del portal surgió una avalancha de monedas de oro, plata y diamantes, que hizo que todo ese tesoro saliera por las ventanas del gremio.

— ¡Primera! —Le llamó Makarov— ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?!

— ¡Juvia se ahoga en dinero! —dijo… Juvia.

—Mavis-Sama, discúlpeme, pero… ¿esto no es una exageración? —preguntó Cana.

—Lo usaremos para pagar la deuda con esos idiotas de Twiling Ogre, así mismo, algunas de nuestras parejas románticas, pueden tomar parte del dinero e ir de compras —dijo Mavis.

Makarov, Macao y un Kage Bushin de Naruto, fueron ante Twiling Ogre, el Kage Bushin abrió la Kankō Kekkei, provocando una avalancha de dinero.

—Y ya dejen de molestar, niños —dijo Macao, mientras que ellos se iban y Twilight Ogre quedaba de piedra, sin poder creerse su fortuna, desgraciadamente, sabían que ya no podrían sacar más, pues allí estaba el pago de Fairy Tail y con intereses.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Zona Comercial de Magnolia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las chicas estaban exagerando en sus compras y gastos, vaciando casi todas las tiendas de ropa y joyas, en cuestión de minutos.

Naruto llevaba una bolsa de Ritsuko, un Kage Bushin llevaba una de Wendy y otro Kage Bushin llevaba una bolsa de Karin.

Zeref empujaba una bola de tela, la cual era una bolsa deformada por todas las cosas que había dentro de ella, su esposa sí que sabía despilfarrar el dinero. El Dragneel de cabello negro en esos momentos, se parecía al Titán Sísifo, obligado a empujar una piedra cuesta arriba por una ladera empinada.

Natsu cargaba las ropas de Lucy.

Elfman cargaba la ropa de Evergreen.

Jet, Droy y Gajeel llevaban las ropas y joyas de Levy.

Gray llevaba la ropa de Juvia y la suya.

Mystogan y Jellal (ambos salidos prácticamente de la nada) llevaban grandes maletas, dentro de las cuales estaba la ropa de Erza.

Alzack llevaba las cosas de Bisca, mientras que Erza aun no se creía el que Alzack y Bisca se hubieran casado.

Las parejas volvieron al gremio y las chicas arreglaron sus ropas y demás, luego y más animados, se sentaron para conversar, las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un grupo de personas, eran los magos de Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale, llegaron.

— ¡Permítanme felicitarlos, por su regreso a casa! —dijo Sherry con una sonrisa.

— ¿Volverán a ser el gremio alborotador que solían ser? —preguntó Lyon, agradecido por el regreso.

—Pegasus y Lamia hicieron un trabajo de reconocimiento en Tenrō —explicó Lyon —7 largos años.

— _Para nosotros, que quedamos atrapados en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales, fue una semana o algunos meses_ —pensó Lucy. Antes de salir del gremio y darse cuenta de que en verdad habían sido 5 malos años para todos o buenos algunos, pero eran pocos quienes habían disfrutado de esos años. Lucy recordó el abrazo paternal de Gildarts a Cana y decidió ir a ver a su padre, pero decidió también, presentarle a su… ¿amigo con derechos?, ¿Qué era Natsu de ella, exactamente?

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu (Happy) y Lucy, se presentaron en el gremio, tras preguntar por Jude, se encontraron con la devastadora noticia de que había fallecido, el mes anterior. Tras dejar unas flores en la tumba, ella fue a la oficina de su padre, descubriendo que la herencia era más de lo que requería para pagar la renta de su local.

 _ **(N/A: Hemos saltado del 124, al 151, pues la saga de la llave del cielo estrellado, es más bien un relleno, pero creado por el propio Hiro Mashima)**_

Oración Seis había aparecido y Fairy Tail había respondido al ataque, logrando ahuyentarlos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Magnolia una pareja de sujetos apareció causando estragos: un sujeto de cabello rubio, ojos azul, tiene una cicatriz sobre su frente, tenía un chaleco azul con un pelaje gris en el borde, una camiseta color crema que cubría su pecho, unos guantes negros hasta los bíceps, un pantalón negro y unas botas negras.

Junto a él estaba un sujeto de cabello negro, el cual cubría uno de sus ojos, llevaba una capa negra de bordes dorados, una camisa gris, un pantalón café y unas botas negras.

—Hakuryū no Hoko (Rugido del Dragón Blanco) —exclamó el sujeto rubio, destruyendo desde las alturas un par deedificios.

—Nada mal, Sting —dijo el pelinegro.

—Supérame, Rogue —le alentó Sting.

— **¡Eiryū no Junta! (Erupción del Dragón de las Sombras)** —exclamó Rogue, lanzando una esfera de sombras al suelo de la ciudad, mientras que un geiser de sombras salía del suelo, destruyendo cientos de edificios, mientras que se ordenaba una evacuación inmediata.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Elfman, al ver la destrucción.

—Magia de Dragón Slayer —dijo Mavis molesta —Luz y Sombras.

—Voy a investigar —dijo Zeref, empleando su Shunshin no Maho y desapareciendo. Zeref apareció en el lugar de los hechos —Verdad: magia de luz y sombras, pero haber confirmado sus palabras, no me sirve de nada… —Zeref esquiva algo que pasó por su lado a gran velocidad, cortando su cabello— ¿Así que tú eres quien está armando este alboroto?

—No sabes a quien te enfrentas, ¿verdad? —Dijo el Dragón Slayer de cabello negro y capa negra —Vete, antes de que decida acabar con tu vida.

—Eres tú quien no sabe a quién se enfrenta —dijo Zeref liberando su magia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el sujeto ante Zeref— ¿Intentas lanzar algún hechizo?

—Olvidé que solo tengo el **Shunshin no Maho (Magia de Tele-transportación)** y las **Dangan no Mahō (Balas Mágicas)** —dijo Zeref, antes de alzar su mano— **¡Bakuhatsu Dan! (Bala Explosiva)** —una esfera negra/roja fue hacia su enemigo

— **¡Eiryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Sombras)** —exclamó su enemigo, lanzando una gran cantidad de sombras, con forma de un tornado horizontal.

— **¡Bakuhatsu Dan!** —exclamó Zeref, volviendo a lanzar su bala negra/roja y provocando una explosión, al chocar la bala mágica y el rugido de sombras.

— **¡Eiryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de las Sombras)** —exclamó su enemigo, con su mano rodeada de sombras y lanzándose contra él.

Zeref logró esquivar ese ataque, haciéndose hacia un lado y luego dándole un golpe en la barbilla a su enemigo, mandándolo a volar —Lo haces muy mal y gastas demasiada magia… no debes de ser realmente un Dragón Slayer como mi hermano. Seguramente ni conoces al dragón de las sombras…

— **¡Hakuryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Luz)** —exclamó alguien detrás de Zeref —Pero Zeref esquivó el hechizo, empleando nuevamente su Shunshin no Maho y el hechizo de luz, golpeo al Dragón Slayer de Sombras— ¡Rogue!

—Rogue estará bien, pues fue tu ataque el que lo golpeo, así que creo que en un par de horas se pondrá de pie —dijo Zeref detrás de su enemigo, antes de darle una patada cargada de magia y dejarlo fuera de batalla —No parece que le he quebrado la columna, eso es bueno o Mavis volvería a… —Zeref palideció ante el recuerdo, luego se fijó en el tal Rogue, en cuyo hombro encontró el símbolo de un gremio, el cual reconoció —Un par de niños rebeldes de Sabertooth.

:::::::::::::::::

Polyusca fue al gremio, ante un problema de la edad de Makarov y le entregó unas pastillas, además de curar al equipo Shadow Gear, tras una misión. Luego, la mujer salió, dejando a Wendy en shock, cuando la puerta se cerró, ella comenzó a llorar.

—Wendy-Chan, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello, para intentar entender que le pasaba a su novia.

—Me siento… me siento muy nostálgica —dijo Wendy, luego de que Polyusca saliera.

— ¿La conoces de antes? —preguntaron Charle y Céline, tras percibir a la mujer en los pensamientos de Wendy, ninguna de las dos Exceeds poseían telepatía, pero la reina había llamado a esa rara habilidad "sensibilidad sentimental".

—Estoy segura de que es la primera vez, pero… me siento… muy nostálgica —dijo Wendy.

—Otosan, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Karin, al ver a su padre, cargar a Wendy.

—Ven Karin-Chan, iremos con tu tía Wendy a buscar a Polyusca, algo no está bien —dijo Naruto, la niña se subió a la espalda su padre— ¿Quieres venir, cariño? —Ritsuko sonrío y siguió a su esposo, hija y compañera.

—Su voz y… su olor… son los mismos que los de Grandeeney, pero… es tan extraño y… familiar —decía Wendy.

—Conseguiremos que nos lo diga, con palabras, no te preocupes, Obachan —dijo Karin, siendo cargada por su padre.

—Eso espero —dijo Wendy.

—No tiene sentido chicos —dijo Lucy quien los había seguido —Los dragones desaparecieron en el 777, no tendría sentido que ella sea Grandeeney.

—En otras palabras: cuando los dragones existían, también lo hacia Polyusca —dijo Karin, todos se sorprendieron de que la niña lo entendiera tan bien.

—Reencarnación, transformación, no hay mucho de donde sacar algo —dijo Lucy.

—Es verdad, no tiene sentido —dijo Wendy —Naruto-Kun, ya puedes bajarme —el rubio obedeció.

—Hace ya muchas décadas, llegué a este mundo, desde Edolas —dijo Polyusca, asustando a todos, pues no la sintieron llegar.

—Edo-Grandeeney —dijo Charle.

— ¿Están Igneel y Metalicana en forma humana, también? —preguntó Natsu.

—Perdona, pero no los conocí —dijo Polyusca o bueno: Edo-Grandeeney —Incluso si fuera posible, no serían los dragones que los entrenaron a ustedes. Tu madre me habló en una ocasión, diciéndome que podía ver que no te gustaban las peleas y viendo la vida que llevarías, los problemas a los cuales te enfrentarías… y el amor que encontrarías —Wendy y Naruto miraron hacia lados contrarios. Polyusca sacó un libro de entre sus ropas —Escribí este libro mágico, tal y como tu madre me lo dictó. Me dijo que aquí encontrarías dos hechizos muy poderosos, que ella no te enseño: Miruki Wei (Vía Láctea) y Shoha Tenkūsen (Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo)

Cuando volvieron al gremio, vieron una pelea entre Macao y su hijo Romeo, sobre si participar o no en un torneo, dicho torneo decidía al más poderoso gremio de Earth-Land y el ganador recibía una gran cantidad de dinero, justo lo que el gremio necesitaba, pero en los últimos torneos, siempre habían quedado de último lugar.

—Vamos a participar —dijo Mavis —Soy la maestra actual, no lo olvides Macao.

—Lo lamento, primera —dijo Macao muy avergonzado.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió, cariño? —preguntó Mavis, el cabello de Zeref había sido casi afeitado de la parte derecha de su cabeza.

—Un par de niños malos de Sabertooth —dijo Zeref —Casi asesinan a un grupo de soldados rúnicos, pero yo les di una paliza —Mavis asintió, antes de abrir un portal.

—Iremos a la dimensión del tiempo, donde entrenaremos los **3** meses del festival, pero será como si hubiéramos pasado un año entrenando sin descanso —dijo Mavis, todos cruzaron a dicha dimensión, encontrándose con sus respectivos maestros y un maestro secundario.

Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane, Mystogan, Cana, Naruto, Elfman.

Ante Natsu apareció Igneel, ante Gajeel aparecieron Metalicana y su esposa Steel, ante Wendy apareció Grandeeney y su esposo Ee: dragón de la ventisca (y padre de Wendy XD), pero ante Naruto, no apareció Amaterasu, sino Shinigami, con una esfera en su mano derecha de color azul.

— **Amaterasu-Chan, dijo que no existen otras magias de God Slayer de Sol y que solo deberás de reforzar lo que ya tienes** —dijo Shinigami — **Debes saber, que lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Misaki y tu Kokuton.**

—Descuida, Shi-Chan, no tenías forma de saber que algo como eso pasaría —dijo Naruto despreocupado.

— **Debes saber, que las sombras del pasado se están acercando, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Shinigami, haciendo que Naruto pensara en eso profundamente — **Amaterasu y yo, hemos decidido darte una magia aparte de tu God Slayer del Sol, pues posiblemente llames demasiado la atención, si se sabe que existe alguien entrenado por un dios** —Naruto asintió — **Esto, te otorgará las habilidades de un Dragón Slayer Marino, este fue creado por distintos dioses del mar: Poseidón, Neptuno, Sobek, Tiamat y Susano'o.**

— **¿Qué clase de enemigo se está acercando, Amaterasu-Sama?** —preguntó Igneel, pues si les estaban otorgan tal poder a sus hijos, algo muy malo vendría sobre ellos.

— **Los Etherias de** **Tártaros, se han aliado con Larcade Dragneel y Acnologia** —dijo Amaterasu — **Serán enemigos de gran poder y alcance, podrían acabar por destruir el continente. Durante estos juegos, no olviden sus amistades, pues solo la unión los hará fuertes ante la adversidad de tal enemigo.**

—Podremos con esto o no seremos hombres —dijo Elfman, quien se enfrentaba a un Vulcan el cual era gigantesco e imponente, el cual lo ayudaba a entrenar.

Ante Gray estaba Jack Frost, personificación del hielo y la nieve.

Amaterasu se acercó a Igneel y le otorgó el fuego del sol, luego apareció Vulcano: dios del fuego y de los volcanes, infundiendo a Igneel con su fuego y magma, haciendo que las escamas del dragón se volvieran de un rojo vivo, le salieran otro par de alas, su cola se cubrió de espinas y se volvió más musculoso — **Espero que estés preparado hijo, porque vas a pasar de Dragón del Fuego a Dragón de Lava.**

— ¡Estoy Listo! —exclamó Natsu.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Erza. Ante ella, se encontraba una armadura dorada, el casco parecía vacio, pero en el fondo de las sombras negras brillaban un par de ojos rojos.

— **Somos la fusión de Ares y Hachiman: dioses de la guerra de los panteones Griegos y del Shinto** —dijo el ser ante ella, antes de materializar una espada. Erza hizo lo mismo.

Ante Lucy, apareció el rey de los Espíritus Celestiales, con forma de un anciano — **Lucy-Chan, me alegra que consiguieras el Re-Equipo.**

—Gracias, su majestad —dijo Lucy.

— **En muchas ocasiones, los magos celestiales han sido vistos como… magos sin verdadera magia, pues su magia se basa en la invocación de otros, para que peleen sus batallas** —dijo el rey — **Es hora de que aprendas la segunda magia de un mago celestial: Star Dress (Vestido Estelar), es una magia que permite al usuario adquirir la magia del espíritu celestial** —los restantes espíritus celestiales rodearon a Lucy y luego ella fue encerrada en un prisma, el cual le ayudaría a entrenar. (Ni idea del como)

Ante Juvia estaba Poseidón, no con la intensión de convertirla en su God Slayer, sino con la intensión de que fortificara su Magia de agua, pasando de **Water** a **Mizu**.

Ante Laxus apareció Zeus, dios del rayo— **¡Rairyū Hōtengeki! (Alabarda del Dragón del Rayo)** —exclamó el Dragón Slayer, lanzando un rayo del grosor de un tronco.

Zeus lo detuvo en el aire— **¡Orinpasu no Harubādo! (Alabarda del Olimpo)** —Zeus llevó su puño hacia atrás y luego lo lanzó al frente, haciendo que una esfera de rayos azules fueran hacia Laxus. El rubio trató de devorar el rayo de Zeus, logrando consumir solo la mitad y siendo electrocutado — **Mi rayo es azul, está vivo** —dijo Zeus de brazos cruzados — **Tu rayo es amarillo, está desfallecido. Necesitas vivir, chico.**

— ¿Quieres vida? —Preguntó Laxus— **¡Rairyū no Hoken! (Puño de Ruptura del Dragón del Rayo)** —Laxus se lanzó contra Zeus a gran velocidad.

Pero Zeus agarró el brazo del chico y le golpeo en el abdomen con la rodilla.

Gajeel comenzó a atacar a Metalicana con su propia magia de Dragón de Hierro, cosa que no tenía prácticamente ningún efecto en el dragón, quien atacaba a su propio hijo con ansias de batalla, haciendo que Gajeel escapara de su padre, pero Steel apareció ante su hijo, dando inicio al entrenamiento de Dragón Slayer de Acero.

Wendy se protegió del rugido de su madre, con uno de sus hechizos de apoyo: Arms (Brazos), solo para recibir un coletazo de ella. — **¡Tenryū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón Celestial)** —Wendy lanzó un par de torbellinos hacia Grandeeney.

— **¡Tenryū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón Celestial)** —exclamó Grandeeney

— **¡Re-Raise! (Aumento)** —exclamó Wendy protegiéndose del ataque de viento— **¡Tenryū…!**

— **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón Celestial)** —exclamó Ee, lanzando su garra, hacia la Loli.

— ¡Vernier! —Exclamó Wendy, comenzando a correr, tratando de escapar de las garras de su padre, pero fue golpeada, ambos dragones se pararon ante ella, quien comenzó a llorar —Okasan, Otosan me lastimó —se quejó.

Grandeeney se giró furiosa hacia Ee y le saltó encima.

— **Hola Mirajane-Chan** —dijo una mujer de cabello rojo, vestida con una túnica blanca — **Soy Lilith y te ayudaré a potenciar tu Satán Soul.**

— ¿Pero, no es usted una vampiresa, Lilith-Sama? —preguntó una confundida Mirajane.

— **Cuando renegué de YHVH, me convertí en una vampiresa y al ver que yo seguía viviendo mi vida, lo más normal posible y lejos de Adán, envió a un grupo de demonios de luz a atacarme, yo pude enfrentarme a ellos y derrotarlos, pero su sangre me manchó y entró en mi torrente sanguíneo, transformándome en una vampiresa demoniaca** —explicó Lilith, antes de dejar salir su Magia Oscura y que Mirajane hiciera lo mismo.

— **¡Demon Blast! (Ráfaga Demoniaca)** —gritaron ambas, atacando al mismo tiempo.

Mystogan no tenía un maestro, solo estaba fortaleciendo sus magias ya existentes: sueño y aire, pero él no se daba cuenta de 4 presencias detrás de él.

Cana realizaba su propio entrenamiento, con sus cartas.

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, los magos que irían al torneo, salieron y se encontraron el gremio desorganizado y a todos los demás traumatizados.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí, Otosan? —preguntó Cana.

—La maestra Mavis y Zeref dieron rienda suelta a su amor, mientras que ustedes entrenaban estos 3 meses —dijo Gildarts, minutos despues, los vieron bajar a ambos: Mavis sonreía y parecía haberse tomado una ducha, Zeref estaba en los huesos y con el rostro casi demacrado.

—Fue un buen entrenamiento de resistencia, ¿no lo crees, querido? —preguntó la rubia a su esposo pelinegro, quien asintió y luego se desmayó.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hargeon, ciudad-puerto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Namikaze Minato, era acompañado por su esposa, junto a sus hijos menores: Saori, Naruko, Hinata, Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy, Azuma, Lee, Tenzo, Hiashi, Neji y Kaito.

Ya que los Uzumaki habían tenido varios tratos con el padre del actual rey (Thomas E. Fiore), Minato había pedido al rey Thomas, que les permitiera participar, pues deseaban reanudar los tratos de buena voluntad y alianza que habían tenido Uzushiō y Earthland, pero eso solo era una excusa: Minato y Kushina habían sabido sobre los juegos por Jiraiya y su espía y Minato había enviado la carta, solo para poder entrar con permiso a Earthland y ver por primera vez a su hijo Naruto, conocer a sus nueras y a su nieta.

Thomas envío las especificaciones: Uno o dos equipos, cada uno de 6 personas.

—Danzō-Sama, ¿me escucha? —preguntó un ANBU de polizón dentro del barco.

—A… apenas… —contestó Danzō. Eran demasiados kilómetros.

— _Mierda_ —pensó el ANBU, quien sacó un pergamino, escribió una nota: «Hemos llegado de polisones y el Yondaime no sospecha nada», la envío con el **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu Invocación Invertida)** , una nota apareció ante él: «Madara aparecerá en cualquier momento, estén atentos y apóyenlo, para capturar al Niño-Kyūbi»


	46. 45: Juegos Mágicos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **45: Juegos Mágicos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Bienvenidos a los juegos mágicos! —Dijo Mato, la mascota oficial de los juegos, quien tenía cabeza de calabaza y un traje de duende o algo parecido —Este año, tenemos nuevos concursantes: los miembros perdidos de Fairy Tail —Una cámara, mostró en varias pantallas, a los 2 equipos del gremio —Y nuestros otros nuevos concursantes, son los miembros de la aldea de Konoha, quienes han venido desde muy lejos.

Equipo A de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Naruto Uzumaki, Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel y como reserva: Cana Clive.

Equipo B de Fairy Tail: Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Kinana, Erza Scarlet y como reserva: Mystogan.

Equipo Sabertooth: Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Rufus, Olga Nanagear y Minerva Orland.

Equipo de Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki y Toby.

Equipo de Blue Pegasus: Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, Ichiya, Nichiya y Jenny Realight.

Todos los hombres de Fiore, comenzaron a lanzar silbidos y piropos a la bella maga rubia de Blue Pegasus.

Equipo de Mermaid Heels: Beth, Arania, Risley, Kagura Mikazuchi y Millianna.

Equipo A de Konoha: Saori, Naruko, Kaito, Kurenai y Tenzo y como refuerzo: Hiashi.

Equipo B de Konoha: Hinata, Kakashi, Guy, Neji y Sasuke y como refuerzo: Azuma.

Los ciudadanos estaban sorprendidos de poder presenciar el poder de los Shinobis de otro continente y lanzaban piropos y chiflidos a Kurenai, Saori y Hinata.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Jiraiya-Sensei —dijo Minato— ¿Qué se sabe sobre esa chica Jenny? —Jiraiya sacó un libro, muy parecido a aquel que tenían Minato y Kushina en casa, sobre Fairy Tail, solo que este tenía información sobre casi todos los gremios legales.

—Solo dice algo de… un… alma de máquina —dijo Jiraiya

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Daremos comienzo con las reglas de la ronda de eliminación —dijo Mato —En estos momentos tenemos **114** equipos participando, deben de quedar máximo **9** , podrían también ser solo **8** , quienes participarán en el torneo. Las reglas son simples: los equipos irán a sus hoteles, encontrarán las entradas al laberinto y desde allí llegar a Domus Flau, la arena del torneo. Los primeros **8** o **9** equipos que puedan llegar, pasarán la ronda de eliminación y competirán en el torneo. Los participantes, serán libres de usar magia para atravesar el laberinto, así mismo, si los Shinobis ven plausible usar alguna técnica, serán libres de usarla, con tal de poder atravesar el laberinto. Los Shinobis de Konoha, deben tener presente, que los gremios legales, tenemos como estricta regla: herir al enemigo, no matarlo. Sin embargo, el comité ejecutivo no se hará responsable si alguna muerte ocurre, aquí tenemos: ¡el gran laberinto, tridimensional!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Equipo A de Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Tenemos que pasar por aquí y dejar fuera a esos idiotas de Sabertooth! —dijo Natsu.

—Debemos de ir hacia el Este, la arena está en esa dirección —dijo Wendy.

—Bien dicho —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hacia dónde está el Este? —preguntó Natsu.

— ¡Puerta de la brújula, yo te abro! —Exclamó Lucy— ¡Pixys!—Una especie de pájaro, con una brújula en la cabeza apareció —Por favor Pixys, dinos hacia donde está el Este —la brújula comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad y luego apuntó con sus alas en dicha dirección.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Equipo A de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tendremos que ir hacia el Este —dijo Kurenai —Hacia allí, era que estaba la arena de combate —Hiashi encendió su **Byakugan** y señaló el Este, Tenzo sacó un pergamino y dibujó un mapa. Kurenai utilizó un Kuchiyose, para hacerle llegar a Kakashi, una copia del mapa. El equipo A siguió el camino, pero cuando creyeron haber llegado, Naruko abrió una puerta y casi cae al vacio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Equipo A de Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡ESTO ES INUTIL! —gritó Lucy cansada de tanto caminar, no sabían dónde estaba el arriba y donde el abajo, habían estado caminando por cientos de escaleras, subiendo y bajando.

—Debemos de tomar notas —dijo Wendy y todos la miraron —Debemos de recordar los lugares por los cuales ya hemos pasado… **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)** —la joven dio un puño al penúltimo escalón y dejó una marca en él.

—Muy bien, querida —dijo Naruto, orgulloso de su novia, haciendo que se sonrojara y se quedara completamente quieta.

—Bien hecho Naruto, la dejaste en su mundo de fantasía —dijo Gray.

—Perdón —dijo el rubio, mientras que cargaba a la peli-azul, hasta que se repuso. Siguieron su camino, hasta encontrarse con Twilight Ogre y un grupo de 5 enmascarados.

—Namikaze Naruto: debes venir con nosotros para ser el arma de Danzō-Sama —dijo uno de los enmascarados.

— ¿Son miembros de Twilight…? —comenzó a preguntar Erza.

—No —dijo Naruto, antes de dar inicio a una larga explicación —Las aldeas Shinobi tienen varios rangos de Shinobis, y van escalando: los Gennin son equipos de niños, quienes apenas inician su vida Shinobi. Los Chūnnin son esos mismos niños pero con más experiencia, pueden realizar misiones en equipos, sin la ayuda de los líderes de equipo originales. Los Jōnnin por lo general ya son adultos y tienen la suficiente experiencia, como para entrenar a los Gennin y han luchando y realizado cientos de misiones… luego está el líder de la aldea: el "Kage" —explicó Naruto —Los ANBU, son una fuerza especial, por fuera del orden normal. Si el Kage ve en algún Gennin, Chūnnin o Jōnnin alguna habilidad especial o si este excede las expectativas y ha sido condecorado con cientos de batallas, puede ser promovido a las fuerzas ANBU. Los que tenemos ante nosotros, son algo así como una fuerza que no trabaja para el líder de Konoha, algo así como una fuerza paramilitar.

— ¿Son el enemigo? —preguntó Natsu.

—Lo son —dijo Naruto, preparándose para la batalla —Shimura Danzō es un hombre que ha hecho cosas horribles, ni siquiera Grimoire Heart llegó a cometer atrocidades como si hizo Danzō.

— ¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Lucy, aunque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

—Mandó a sus ANBU's a exterminar al clan de mi madre: el clan Uzumaki, mandó a exterminar a los **2** clanes fundadores de Konoha: Senju y Uchiha y si están aquí, es porque buscan a Kyūbi —dijo Naruto.

—Pero Kyūbi es…

— ¡NATSU, NO DEBEN SABERLO E INFORMARLO A SU LIDER! —Gritó Gray.

—Gracias Gray —dijo Naruto.

— ¡BASTA DE CHARLAS! —exclamó Teebo, sacando su báculo, el cual tenía una parte recubierta de metal y pinchos.

— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Natsu, al momento de lanzar su puño al frente, recubierto en llamas.

— **¡Ice Make: Knuckle! (Creación de Hielo: Nudillos)** —exclamó Gray, debajo de uno de los miembros de Twilight Ogre, surgieron cientos de puños de hielo.

— ¡HOMBRE! —Gritó Elfman, lanzando un puño al frente. Los miembros de Sabertooth cayeron al fondo del laberinto o eso pareció, pero en realidad fueron tele-transportados a las gradas de los perdedores.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Karyū: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego: Flama de Dragón)** —exclamaron **2** de los enmascarados, lanzando bolas de fuego.

— ¡Vendrás ante Danzō-Sama, demonio! —gritó otro, cuyo torso estaba desnudo y recubierto por algo lila.

Naruto sonrío, Natsu se paró a su lado. Para sorpresa y estupor de los ANBU's, el rubio y el sujeto de cabello rosa, comieron las llamas, como si fueran galletas.

—Este sujeto es un miembro de un clan… —Natsu y Naruto esquivaban los puños del sujeto lila, los instintos de ambos habían sido mejorados, gracias al entrenamiento —Que usan… —Naruto esquivó con un ángulo imposible —Usan insectos y su cuerpo…

—Una armadura de insectos —dijo Natsu, retrocediendo, junto a Naruto y llegando junto a los otros, el pelirrosa dio un paso al frente, el sujeto se lanzó sobre él— **¡Karyū no Akugeki! (Agarre del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu agarró a su enemigo por los hombros y sonrío, antes de que el Aburame fuera recubierto por llamas, gritara y cayera al vacio.

—Mi padre no confía en Danzō y jamás haría algo tan bajo, como enviar a Shinobis que sobrepasan el nivel normal —dijo Naruto— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Bakuhatsu! (Arte Secreto: Explosión Solar)**

— ¡Cuidado! —Lucy y Erza pusieron a los otros miembros del equipo a salvo, mientras que Naruto liberaba una llamarada, que calcinó a los ANBU's, pero dejó las mascaras intactas, las cuales Naruto recogió.

—Por no decir que ellos no obedecen a tu padre —dijo Erza, Naruto asintió y el equipo continuo su camino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** —exclamó Saori, lanzando una bola de agua, contra un equipo de magos, quienes fueron descalificados.

—Buen trabajo, Neechan —dijo Naruko, para luego ver unos papeles en manos del equipo que Saori acababa de descalificar— ¿Un mapa?

— ¡Naruko, cuidado! —gritó Saori, mientras que un mago atacaba a Naruko por la espalda, pero la rubia usaba un Shunshin, para transportarse a otra plataforma.

—Eso no te servirá de nada, pequeña —dijo un mago de cabello verde, ojos grises, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca —Soy un miembro de Titán Hunter y no vas a ganarme… **¡Multicolor Ray! (Rayo Multicolor)** —exclamó el mago lanzando varias agujas de colores.

— ¡Son como Senbon's de colores! —Se quejó Naruko, mientras que esquivaba a su enemigo y subía a otra plataforma— _¡Su plataforma está más arriba que la mía y así podrá seguir teniendo la ventaja!_ —Naruko comenzó a realizar sellos de manos.

— **¡Multicolor Ray!** —Exclamó una vez más, logrando atar a la chica rubia, quien chilló, solo para desaparecer— ¿He?, ¿Dónde está?

— **¡Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Golondrinas de Nieve)** —exclamó Naruko, parada en otra plataforma.

Su enemigo saltó a otra plataforma —Vaya, casi parecía un Ice Make, eso fue sorprendente —dijo su rival.

—Gracias, tu magia también es increíble… y linda —dijo, sonrojando a su rival— **¡Hyōton: Mangehyō no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Diez Mil Pétalos de Hielo)** —cientos de proyectiles de hielo, fueron hacia su enemigo.

— **¡Multicolor Blade! (Cuchilla Multicolor)** —exclamó su rival, mientras que sus brazos se recubrían con su magia multicolor y los movía rápidamente, desviando los proyectiles, pero Kaito y Kurenai llegaron al lugar, lanzando al rival de Naruko de la plataforma —Soy Kaji.

—Soy Naruko —gritó la chica, antes de que su rival desapareciera.

— ¿Estás compitiendo o teniendo una cita con el chico de cabello verde? —preguntó Kurenai, solo para que la mirada de Naruko se ensombreciera y la plataforma se congelara.

—Corran hacia la salida, porque los voy a comenzar a cazar —dijo la _otra_ Naruko.

Kaito y Kurenai, comenzaron a correr, Kakashi los vio pasar cerca y se preguntó de qué estaban escapando, pero vio la actual personalidad de Naruko y él también comenzó a correr.

— _¿Por qué la hija de Sensei, tiene que ser bipolar?_ —se preguntó Kakashi, mientras que corría detrás del otro par y esquivaba una bala de viento, que les dio al último par de miembros de Titán Hunter.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo A, siguió su camino, llegaron a un puente, usaron al espíritu brújula de Lucy, cuando ya no había modo de seguir por el camino, pues no supieron donde estaba el Este, cayeron a un rio y siguieron caminando, hasta encontrar un puente, donde los esperaba Matō y luego atravesaron una puerta.

Fairy Tail: 1º lugar.

Lamia Scale: 2º lugar.

Blue Pegasus: 3º lugar.

Mermaid Heels: 4º lugar.

Sabertooth: 5º lugar.

Konoha: 6º lugar.

Raven Tail: 7º lugar.

—La ronda del laberinto, ha terminado —dijo Matō— ¡EL DÍA DE MAÑANA, DARÁ INICIO EL GRAN TORNEO MAGICO!, mañana comenzaremos con el torneo oculto, por favor, no dejen de mirar las pantallas —la imagen de la mascota desapareció y en su lugar, hizo aparición una ciudad, claramente artificial, no eran edificios, sino muros con forma de edificios, para ocultarse —La prueba de mañana, será de batallas, tendrán que atacar y ocultarse.

—Creo que ahora tendremos la ventaja —dijo Kurenai, Kakashi asintió.

— _Será fácil. Podré copiar sus magias y así podré matarlo a él_ —pensó Sasuke.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

En una casa abandonada, un escuadrón ANBU, acompañados por "Madara" y por un sujeto de cabello naranja, quien también era un miembro de Akatsuki. Los ANBU's habían estado mandando y recibiendo cartas y ordenes de Danzō.

«Un hombre de Madara, cuyo nombre es Pein será apoyado por Rogue Cheney y por ustedes, para dar inicio al Plan Eclipse, con el objetivo de llamar a cientos de dragones, para destruir Earthland, deberán de traer a la hija del Jinchūriki de Kyūbi»


	47. Combate en la ciudad

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Combate en la ciudad**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— " _El festival ha comenzado"_ —susurró Karin, Ritsuko asintió y acaricio la cabeza de su pequeña, quien era observada detenidamente por Minato y Kushina, desde sus lugares, quienes aun no podían creer que tuvieran una nieta, ni que su hijo, supuestamente dado por muerto, estuviera vivo aunque eso los alegraba.

Los equipo de Fairy Tail vestían un uniforme lila.

El equipo de Quatro Cerberus no llevaba un uniforme.

El equipo de Konoha vestía con los uniformes Chūnnin: un chaleco táctico verde, una camiseta azul oscuro y un pantalón negro ANBU.

Lamia Scale vestían de negro y verde.

Blue Pegasus vestían de cian y dorado.

Sabertooth vestían de mostaza y negro.

Raven Tail, era un gremio misterioso, no llevaban uniforme y sus miembros despedían una extraña sensación. Algo que solo se comparaba a la presencia de Zeref.

Las chicas de Mermaid Heels, llevaban sus ropas según su gusto personal.

—Los equipos se enfrentaran entre ellos y el equipo ganador recibirá 10 puntos, el perdedor no recibirá puntos y si queda en empate serán 5 para cada equipo —dijo el comentarista—Ahora, daremos inicio al juego Hidden (Oculto) —cada equipo eligió a un miembro— Yaeger de Quatro Cerberus, Beth Vanderwood de Mermaid Heel, Nalpudding de Raven Tail, Eve Tilm de Blue Pegasus, Rufus Lohr de Sabertooth, Gray Fullbuster del equipo A Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser del equipo B de Fairy Tail, Tensō del equipo A de Konoha y Azuma Sarutobi del equipo B de Konoha.

Todo comenzó a temblar, los otros miembros de los gremios, fueron tele-transportados en las graderías y una ciudad entera se alzó desde la nada.

—Jugar a las escondidas y atacar —dijo Eve.

 _ **(N/A: Lo lamento chicos, pero lo haremos a nuestro gusto, esperamos sea de su agrado)**_

Eve comenzó a moverse, prestando atención y corriendo para ocultarse.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ustedes están siendo observados por la Lacrima Visión —dijo Matō —Deben de dar un solo golpe, obteniendo así un punto. Deben saber a quién atacar, si atacas una copia, perderás un punto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gray fue rodeado por clones suyos y de sus oponentes, lo mismo ocurrió con los demás.

Gray atacó a una copia de Nalpudding, perdiendo un punto, para luego aparecer en otro lugar.

Juvia abrazó a una copia de Gray y también perdió un punto, para luego aparecer en otro lugar.

— ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos a los demás? —se preguntó Gray.

—Ya te encontré, Gray-San —dijo Nalpudding— **¡Hari no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de Aguja)** —lanzó su puño recubierto de agujas, golpeando a Gray en la espalda y ganando un punto de Raven Tail.

::::::::::::

— **¡Ninjin Misairu! (Misiles de Zanahoria)** —exclamó Beth, saliendo desde debajo de la tierra y atacando a Gray.

— **¡** **Shotto: Furaikyatchā** **! (Disparo: Atrapamoscas)** —exclamó Yaeger apareciendo desde atrás y atacando con cientos de atrapamoscas que salieron del suelo y comenzaron a disparar semillas, logrando darle a Beth y sumarse un punto.

— **¡Water…!** —pero tanto Juvia, como Gray fueron golpeados por Nalpudding.

—Estoy cansado de ese tipo —gruñó Gray.

—Juvia también —dijo la peli-azul— **¡Water Nébula!** —Juvia movió sus brazos, cruzándolos y provocando que dos olas fueran contra Nalpudding.

— **¡Ice Make: Knuckle! (Creación de Hielo: Nudillos)** —exclamó Gray, el suelo debajo de Nalpudding se congeló y surgieron puños de hielo que o golpearon, sumándoles medio punto a Gray a Juvia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comenzó a nevar, era obra de Eve y su magia de nieve.

— **¡Mokuton: Daisōju no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Gran Lanza de Árbol)** —exclamó Tensō, atacando al rubio, con varios tentáculos de madera que surgieron de su cuerpo y dirigiéndose hacia el joven rubio.

— **¡Fubuki to Hyō! (Ventisca y Granizo)** —exclamó Eve, apuntando hacia Tensō con sus manos abiertas y usando su nieve para desplazarse rápidamente, lejos de su enemigo.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Zarza Asfixiante)** —exclamó Tensō, mientras que sus dedos se transformaban en troncos de madera los cuales él podía manipular, como si fueran cuerdas.

Eve permitió que las aparentes cuerdas de madera se acercaran a él— **¡Howaito Fangu! (Colmillo Blanco)** —exclamó Eve, lanzando su nieve para envolver y lastimar a su enemigo, debido a la velocidad de la nieve y el viento helado, ganando un punto, al derrotar a Tenzo— **¡Burizādo! (Ventisca)** —exclamó, atacando a Beth y a Yaeger.

— **¡Ice Make:** **Īguru** **! (Creación de Hielo: Águila)** —exclamó Lyon, atacando al rubio con varias aves de hielo.

El único que no se había movido en ningún momento, era Rufus, quien estaba sobre la cruz de la iglesia— **¡Memory Make…!** —Exclamó, el cielo se oscureció, encontró a todos sus enemigos, pues todos fueron rodeados por un aura de luz— **¡Yoake no Yoru! (Noche de Estrellas Fugaces)** —todos, menos Nalpudding fueron golpeados, pues él se lanzó contra Rufus.

— ¡Toma esto! —gritó Nalpudding, lanzándose directamente contra Rufus.

Rufus sonrío y desapareció al contacto con el puño de su rival, quien desde una gran altura, Rufus apareció en un callejón — **Kodai Chie (Lluvia de Sabiduría Antigua)** —dijo el rubio, atacando a su enemigo, con un sello mágico y tomando sus puntos.

— ¡El ganador es Rufus Lohr de Sabertooth! —Dijo Mato — ¡Mañana, tendremos los encuentros y aquellas dos batallas que abrirán, serán: Namikaze Saori de Konoha vs Uzumaki Naruto de Fairy Tail! —Todos alabaron el combate del día siguiente —Y también: ¡Lucy Heartfilia vs Flare Corona de Raven Tail!, recuerden los 4: no será una batalla en equipos, será 1 vs 1.

—Entiendo —dijo el rubio, antes de retirarse e ir con su esposa e hija.

—Una batalla de hermanos —murmuró Minato preocupado, pues la magia de su hijo parecía ser poderosa, según lo contado en el diario.

— **Chakra vs Magia** —dijo Ritsuko.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Tenkai**

 **:::::::::::**

— **Mitsuki, ya sabes: solo podrás realizar un único ataque, contra el crononauta: Rogue Cheney** —dijo Kami, una mujer rubia de ojos rojos, llevaba un hábito de monja blanco.

— **Entiendo, Kami-Sama** —dijo Mitsuki, quien llevaba un hábito de monje carmesí.


	48. 47: Combates

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Combates**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— ¿Sabes?, esta no era mi idea de un reencuentro, Naruto-Aniki —dijo la chica de cabello rubio y ojos lila. Ella llevaba su uniforme Chūnnin.

—Si te soy sincero, jamás planeaba ver a ninguno de ustedes —dijo Naruto de forma grosera.

— ¡OYE! —Gritó Kaito enfadado desde las gradas— ¡NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS LA CULPA, NI SIQUIERA SABIAMOS QUE TENIAMOS UN HERMANO, SINO HASTA NUESTRO REGRESO A LA ALDEA!

—Supongo que también saben que tengo una hija, ¿verdad? —dijo Naruto, tanto Kaito, como Saori —Cuando despiertes, Saori-San, necesito que le des al Hokage un mensaje de mi parte —el tono que Naruto estaba usando al hablar, le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a la joven. Naruto desapareció sin que ella apenas lo notara.

— _¡¿Shunshin?!_ —se preguntó, la chica enviando Chakra a sus brazos y piernas.

— **¡Kaiyō Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón Marino)** —exclamó Naruto, Saori gritó al sentir la presión del mar golpear su espalda y mandarla a volar.

— _¿Eso fue…? ¿Agua?_ —Se preguntó ella, mientras que se ponía de pie— _¿No se suponía que su magia era de fuego?_ —La chica veía interrogante a su hermano— **¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —la chica lanzó una esfera de agua hacia el rubio. Para gran sorpresa de los Shinobis de Konoha, el rubio devoró a mordiscos la bala de agua.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En las gradas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Guy. Kakashi destapó su Sharingan, para copiar los Jutsus de Naruto y enseñárselos a Sasuke.

—Increíble—dijo Kushina— ¿pero no se suponía que él tenía magia de no sé qué dios del fuego? —todos estaban confundidos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto estaba de brazos cruzados —Quiero saber, que tanto sabes hacer, Saori… ¡ATACAME!

—Bien —dijo ella, mientras que lanzaba varios Kunai's y Shuriken's— ¡Hiraishin no Jutsu! —Naruto esperó los Kunai's y Shuriken's, para luego desenfundar su Katana y lanzar cortes certeros a los Kunai's y Shuriken's, los cuales se desviaron y acabaron incrustados en las paredes del coliseo, haciendo que la chica apareciera allí— ¡Rayos!

— **¡** **Kaiyō Ryū no Ōkibona Kōgeki** **! (Asalto Masivo del Dragón Marino)** —Naruto movió sus manos rápidamente, causando que varias burbujas de agua de gran tamaño aparecieran y golpearan a Saori, sin que ella se pudiera mover y solo pudiera gritar.

— **Hiraishin** —pensó ella — _¡Vamos, vamos!, ¡tienes que usar el_ _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ _!_ —Saori desapareció y apareció del otro lado del lugar, mientras que respiraba cansada — _Rayos, tengo que atacarlo, ¿pero cómo?_

— **Kankō Kekkei (Barrera del Turista)** —murmuró Naruto y desde la lejanía de Saori, ella no pudo escucharlo, solo lo vio desaparecer, mientras que lo vio deshaciéndose en partículas blancas.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —se preguntó, antes de aproximarse al lugar, estaba más preocupada por su hermano que por…

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —Saori no pudo esquivar el puño llameante, el cual literalmente salió de un portal y la golpeo en la espalda, causándole una gran quemadura, que la hizo gritar.

—Mi último Jutsu —dijo Saori con una sonrisa mientras que se ponía de pie a pesar del ardor en su espalda —Voy a darlo todo, Niisan —Naruto la esperaba de brazos cruzados.

— _Algo malo va a ocurrir en estos juegos, lo presiento_ —pensó el rubio, sin prestarle mayor atención a su rival— _Y yo no debería de estar gastando tanta magia, maldita sea._

— _Veamos si con esto, me prestas atención_ —pensó Saori— **¡Suiton: Senshokukō no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Mil Tiburones Hambrientos)** —la ola cayó sobre Naruto, haciendo que todos ahogaran un grito.

Una parte del inundado campo de batalla, se vio bajar. Naruto acababa de recargarse con más agua— ¡Kaiyō Ryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón del Marino) —Naruto salió del agua, con un salto y lanzó varios puños reforzados con agua, que Saori esquivaba como podía, pero, al prestarle más cuidado a sus puños, no vio la patada del rubio, que la lanzó hacia un lado, Naruto le cayó encima con varios puños en el estomago, pero no más de los suficientes, el rubio se puso de pie, bebió más agua y fue hacia donde estaba el Equipo A de Fairy Tail.

—Me… rindo —dijo una adolorida Saori, mientras que Kushina iba por ella y miraba fríamente a su primogénito, él no tendría por qué haber atacado así a su propia hermana, pero luego, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, al recordar que ellos lo abandonaron y pensó que era obvio que él los odiara.

—El ganador, es Uzumaki Naruto de Fairy Tail con 10 puntos —dijo Mato— ¡Ahora: Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail vs Flare Corona de Raven Tail!

— ¡Puerta del Toro Dorado, yo te abro: Taurus! —exclamó Lucy, dejando salir a su minotauro, para atacar a su rival.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿La chica rubia, usó una invocación?! —preguntó Lee.

—Podría decirse que sí —dijo Natsu, quien estaba cerca— ¡VAMOS LUCY, TU PUEDES!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Flare saltó, esquivando el hacha — _Cielos, espíritus celestiales y es una de las 12 puertas del zodíaco_ —pensó la chica de cabello rojo.

— ¡Puerta del Escorpión, yo te abro: Escorpio! —un hombre apareció: tenía el cabello en dos colores: rojo y blanco, piel morena, llevaba el torso desnudo, pantalón rojo y una cola mecánica —Escorpio ataca con tu Sandstorm, Taurus ataca con la arena de Escorpio —el escorpión lanzó su arena, para que Taurus creara una verdadera tormenta de arena y atacara además con su hacha.

— **¡Kamishigure Rōga! (Ducha de Cabello Colmillo de Lobo)** —el cabello de Flare, tomó forma de lobo y con él atacó a Lucy.

Lucy esperó a que se acercara— ¡Puerta del cangrejo, yo te abro: Cáncer! —Es un hombre alto y delgado, de piel morena cuya característica más significativa son **6** patas en su espalda, llevaba una camisa azul claro con rayas, unos pantalones negros, unos lentes y unas tijeras, con las cuales cortó el cabello de Flare y por consecuencia: al lobo.

— ¡Mi cabello! —Dijo Flare en shock— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —La ira de la chica creció— **¡Muchi no Kami! (Látigo de Cabello)** —Lucy fue capturada por sus extremidades y azotada por el cabello la chica, la cual rompió en una estridente carcajada, que los dejó a todos en Shock— **¡Kami no Gurippu! (Agarre de Cabello)** —Lucy comenzó a saltar hacia atrás, pero fue capturada por el cabello de su rival —Escúchame atentamente, rubia: si haces algo para defenderte, esos tres niños…

— ¡No te atreverías! —gritó Lucy preocupada.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Flare.

—Está bien —dijo Lucy de forma derrotista.

— **¡Kamishigure: Chidori! (Ducha de Cabello: Miles de Aves)** —exclamó Flare, mientras que su cabello atacaba a Lucy y todos le pedían que se defendiera.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko, le sonrío a Karin, quien estaba junto a ella, jugando con Asuka en el suelo, cuando notó algo que no le agradó, así que, para no alertar a los niños, susurró— _**"Katon: Hai no Jutsu" (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ceniza)**_ —la pelirroja apuntó al mechón de cabello que estaba detrás de ambas niñas, una flama apareció en la punta de su dedo, claramente, ese mechón de cabello era de esa Flare y quería hacerles algo a su hija y a Asuka, por ese motivo Lucy no atacaba, la ceniza/flama quemó el cabello de su enemiga— **¡LUCY, ACABA CON ESTO, AHORA!**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—Aun… tengo… ¡esto! —Lucy sacó su látigo de Edolas y capturó el brazo de la chica, ambas se azotaron al tiempo y se alejaron, entonces notaron la herida en la pierna de Lucy.

—Mi cabello quemó tu pierna, linda —dijo Flare, antes de reírse de una forma que les caló los huesos a todos los presentes. Pero se dejó de irse, al ver a Lucy quitarse las botas y sin ninguna herida — _Mi… mi cabello… ¿solo daño sus botas?_ —La chica envío aun más magia a su cabello y atacó de frente — **¡Kamishigure: Hotarubi! (Ducha de Cabello Llama Luciérnaga)** —pequeños trozos de cabello de Flare flotaron en el aire, el instinto le dijo a Lucy que eso no podía ser bueno

— **¡Re-Equipo: Armadura de Fénix!** —la vestimenta de Lucy cambio, con un haz de luz: una armadura de peto blanco, cinturón, con varias plumas de metal colgando de la espalda, protectores de brazos y piernas de color plateado, apareció sobre el cuerpo de Lucy.

Los trozos de cabello de Flare explotaron, sobre la maga rubia de Fairy Tail.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail y Blue Pegasus gritaron, al ver el ataque, solo para ver a Lucy intacta y con su armadura colocada, todos celebraron eso.

— **¡Fenikkushu no Hikō! (Vuelo del Fénix)** —Lucy fue de frente contra su enemiga, mientras que era rodeada de fuego y lanzaba un puño al frente, lanzando a su enemiga al extremo opuesto, gracias al fuego que surgió de sus puños —El fuego del fénix es igual al fuego del sol...

— ¡MI CABELLO! —Gritó Flare, mientras que su cabello era quemado, hasta quedar a la base de su cuello y Flare caía derrotada.

— ¡La ganadora es Lucy Heart…! —pero Mato dejó de hablar, cuando un instinto asesino invadió el lugar, haciendo que todos tuvieran que agarrar sus gargantas, intentando respirar desesperadamente. Ese instinto era cálido y al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de ira, una ira dirigida hacia Iván Dreyar. Todos vieron a Ritsuko dirigirse hacia él.

El hombre de cabello negro, estaba horrorizado, tras sentir ese instinto asesino y supo que Flare la había hecho enfadar.

Ese fue un grave error.

Iván fue acorralado por Ritsuko, quien chocó las palmas de sus manos, contra a la pared a ambos lados del pelinegro — _**"Si alguno de tus magos intenta algo más contra mí hija o mí esposo o mí gremio, créeme que desearás no haberme hecho enfadar"**_ —Iván estaba tan aterrorizado, ante el poder que esa mujer acababa de desplegar, que se hizo bolita allí mismo, mientras que ella volvía a su puesto, dejando de liberar ese instinto asesino.

—La ganadora es Lucy Heartfilia —dijo Matō— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus vs Arania Webb de Mermaid Heel!

Una mujer de cabello verde, vestida con un uniforme amarillo mostaza con el dibujo de una telaraña, estaba ante Ren, quien vestía smoking como siempre.

— **Shotto Supaidāu** **~ebu (Disparo de Telaraña)** —exclamó Arania, lanzándole telarañas al pelinegro, quien saltaba para esquivarlo.

— _Siempre estás conmigo Sherry, aun si somos de gremios diferentes_ —pensaba Ren, esquivando las telarañas —No voy a fallar.

—Eres muy bueno Ren-San —dijo Arania —Esquivabas mi telaraña, aun y estando distraído con tus pensamientos…

— **Eashotto (Disparo de Aire)** —exclamó Ren, haciendo que la arena fuera hacia su enemiga y le cayera en los ojos, impidiendo que Arania viera algo, dándole a él la oportunidad de darle una patada y mandándola a volar —Es una lástima que el campo de batalla esté recubierto de arena, de otro modo podría ser mejor.

—Pues… lo lamento por ti… ¡Porque no vas a ganarme! —Dijo Arania— **¡Shotto Supaidāu** **~ebu** **! (Disparo de Telaraña)** —la telaraña volvió a ir hacia Ren.

— **¡Fauze Aéreo! (Fuerza Aérea** _-¿?-_ ) —exclamó Red, atacando, llevando sus manos detrás de él, para luego llevarlas al frente y causar un ciclón que envío hacia el cielo.

— ¡El ganador es Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus! —dijo el comentarista, luego siguió un combate entre Orga Nanagear de Sabertooth vs Warcry de Quatro Cerberus. El combate acabó rápidamente, gracias al God Slayer Relámpago de Orga, electrocutando a su rival— ¡El ganador es Orga Nanagear! —Todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción —Mystogan de Fairy Tail B vs Jura Neekis de Lamia Scale.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Jellal volvió, Naruto-Kun? —preguntó Wendy.

—Eso parece y me alegra que lo haya hecho —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¿A quién te enfrentaste? —le preguntó Wendy a Naruto, pero Ritsuko contestó por él.

— **A su hermana** —dijo Ritsuko, apuntando hacia el lugar donde estaban los miembros de Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

—Espero que me disculpes, pero no me contendré —dijo Jura.

—No vine para participar en el festival, pero… lo mejor será acabar esto rápidamente —dijo Mystogan —Aquí voy —Mystogan, liberó sus bastones mágicos, los cuales flotaron y fueron junto a él, hacia Jura. El mago santo conjuró un grupo de pilares y Mystogan salió volando. Siguió atacando con los pilares, pero Mystogan saltaba entre ellos, sin ser herido, mientras que enviaba a sus bastones, los cuales se clavaron alrededor de Jura— **¡Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura! (Circulo Mágico de Cinco Niveles: Canción Sagrada)** —los bastones crearon **5** círculos mágicos por encima de Jura y liberaron un rayo de energía mágica que golpeo a Jura.

— **¡Tekken Roku! (Puño de Roca de Hierro)** —gritó Jura, mientras que un puño de roca iba hacia Mystogan.

— **Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui (Círculo Mágico de Tres Niveles: Espejo de Agua)** —exclamó Mystogan, mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía frente a él, el puño golpeo el espejo y fue hacia Jura, quien lo hizo cambiar de dirección y Mystogan saltó esquivándolo — _No podré derrotarlo así..._ **¡Ryūsei! (Meteoro)** —el mago enmascarado fue hacia el Mago Santo.

— **¡Ganban Suberi! (Avalancha de Rocas)** —gritó Jura, apuntando con sus dedos hacia Mystogan y arrojándole varias rocas encima.

— _Debo ganar por Fairy Tail_ —pensó el mago de cabello azul— **¡Shin Tentai Mahō Sema! (Verdadera Magia de Cuerpo Celestial: Sema)** —se inclinó, con todos los dedos cerrados excepto en índice y el corazón, apuntó todos sus dedos hacia abajo, las nubes giraron formando un ciclón, un meteoro se formó y cayó sobre Jura. El mago de cabello azul, saltó lejos, evitando que su disfraz fuera descubierto.

— ¡El ganador es Mystogan! —Dijo el presentador— ¡El último combate del día será entre: Sarutobi Azuma del equipo de Konoha vs Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth!

— **¡Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Polvo)** —exclamó Azuma, lanzando una rápida ráfaga de viento, que golpeo a Sting, dejándolo en el suelo.

—Nada mal… **¡Hakuryū no Bakudama! (Esfera Explosiva del Dragón Blanco)** —exclamó el rubio, lanzando una esfera de luz, hacia Azuma.

Azuma vio la velocidad del ataque y no pudo hacer nada para esquivarla, siendo herido— **¡Katon Dan: Homura! (Bala de E. Fuego: Llama)** —el pelinegro lanzó una esfera de fuego contra su rival.

— **¡Hakuryū no Ashige! (Patada del Dragón Blanco)** —exclamó Sting, lanzando una patada contra la bala de fuego, que la partió a la mitad, para luego correr hacia Azuma— **¡Hakuryū no Ashige! (Patada del Dragón Blanco)**

— **¡Bushin…!** —Azuma trató de usar un Bushin no Jutsu, pero fue golpeado por la patada del rubio y salió despedido, hacia un muro— _¿Qué clase de elemento es ese?_ —se preguntó un adolorido Azuma — _Haku… Blanco… ¿elemento blanco, elemento luz?_ —Azuma le lanzó a su enemigo unas cuantas Shuriken's, pero Sting retrocedió y él pudo recuperarse, mientras que no dejaba de arrojarle Shuriken's y Kunai's— **¡Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Trabajo Duro Inteligente)** —Azuma arrojó una esfera de fuego dorado, contra su enemigo, quien comenzaba a acercarse a él.

— **¡Hakuryū no Dageki! (Golpe del Dragón Blanco)** —Sting golpeó a Azuma en el pecho, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que escupiera sangre, en cuanto golpeo la pared del fondo.

Azuma se puso de pie —Con que así deseas jugar, ¿he…?—Sting no dijo nada, era claro que Azuma estaba acabado— **¡Katon no Ken! (Puño de E. Fuego)** —los puños de Azuma se rodearon de fuego.

—Al contrario de un Dragón o un God Slayer… ustedes los Shinobis están más acostumbrados a liberar su… Chakra, desde sus bocas, no a expulsarlo por el resto de su cuerpo —dijo Sting, mientras que se acercaba a Azuma —Eso significa, que te cansarás… **¡Hakuryū no Dageki! (Golpe del Dragón Blanco)** —Azuma lanzó su puño, al tiempo que Sting lo hacía, chocando ambos puños y colisionando el Chakra y la Magia, causando una explosión de luz y fuego que los mandó a volar.

Azuma y Sting quedaron en lados opuestos y mirándose.

—Este combate queda en empate —Dijo el presentador, haciendo que Sting se molestara, pues aun tenía mucho por demostrar —El equipo de Fairy Tail, tiene **11** puntos, el equipo de Konoha tiene **5** puntos, el equipo de Sabertooth tiene **5** puntos, el equipo de Quatro Cerberus tiene **2** puntos

Los equipos se fueron retirando, Kushina vio a Naruto cargar a Karin y besar a Ritsuko en los labios, luego lo vio besar a Wendy y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, pues a ella no le parecía que un hombre pudiera estar con varias mujeres, si no era por la LRC (Ley de Restauración de Clanes), decidió no decir nada.

Aun no era el tiempo de que ella y Naruto hablaran.

 **Ya le pediría un minuto de su tiempo, cuando el torneo finalizara. Mientras que rezaba a todos los dioses, para que aun estuviera a tiempo.**


	49. Combates 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Combates 2**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hotel de Fiore**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gracias Okasan —dijo Saori, mientras que su madre acababa de usar algo de Iryō-Ninjutsu en su cuerpo —Niisan tiene un gran control de agua, ni siquiera mi Suiton puede hacer algo así.

—La única persona que en algún momento, llegó a poder usar agua, sin una fuente acuática, fue el Nidaime Hokage —dijo Tenso.

—Otosan —dijo Kaito, quien era un Ninja Sensor —Niisan, está del otro lado de la puerta —Kushina se levantó feliz y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con el rubio, quien sostenía 5 mascaras y todas con el símbolo de NE.

—Si estos bastardos vuelven a atacar a Karin-Chan iré a Konoha y liberaré todo mi poder —advirtió Naruto, antes de liberar su magia y Chakra, asustándolos a todos por su nivel, para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin de hojas.

—Kushina-Chan —dijo Minato —Invoca a los Kitsunes, quiero saber sobre todos los habitantes de Fiore.

—Sí, querido —dijo Kushina, mientras que mordía su dedo derecho.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

El segundo día, fue una carrera sobre carruajes, quien primero cruzó la meta fue un chico de cabello negro, llevaba unas hombreras lila y un pantalón negro: Bacchus Glow.

El segundo Un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, delgado, vestido con una camisa negra, un pantalón verde y dorado y unos zapatos con medias negras, su nombre era Kurohebi, de Raven Tail.

Natsu saltó desde el carruaje y llegó en tercer lugar.

— ¡Es hora del combate! —Dijo el presentador— ¡Kurohebi de Raven Tail vs Tobi Horhonta de Lamia Scale!

Tobi fue el primero en avanzar hacia su rival— **¡Chō Mahitzune Mega Kurage! (Súper Garra de Parálisis Mega Medusa)** —el chico-perro fue el primero en avanzar hacia su rival y atacarlo con sus garras, pero Kurohebi era muy ágil y esquivaba, saltando de un lado al otro, Tobi fue hacia él, pero la arena se formó como un tornado y desapareció— ¡¿A dónde se fue?! —se preguntó Tobi, para luego mirar hacia distintos lados en busca de su rival.

— **¡Suna no Hanran! (Rebelión de Arena)** —exclamó Kurohebi, haciendo que Tobi comenzara a girar sin control, por obra de la arena.

Ambos magos hicieron una apuesta: si Tobi ganaba, Kurohebi le diría su nombre y si perdía, le enseñaría a Kurohebi su estilo de pelea.

— **¡Mahi Paudā! (Polvo de Parálisis)** —exclamó Tobi, lanzándose contra Kurohebi.

Kurohebi le esquivó— **¡Hi no Ken! (Puño de Fuego)** —exclamó Kurohebi dándole un golpe en el rostro a Tobi y derrotando a su rival.

Tobi se puso de pie —Hace ya muchos años, mi familia falleció por culpa del demonio Deliora, así que me uní a un sujeto llamado Lyon, quien controla magia de hielo —dijo Tobi —Hicimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos actualmente, casi se nos podría considerar como magos oscuros, redimidos.

—Lo lamento, por tu perdida —dijo Kurohebi.

—El ganador es Kurohebi de Raven Tail —dijo Mato —Ahora: Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus vs Elfman de Fairy Tail.

— **¡Beast Soul: Were-Tiger! (Alma de Bestia: Hombre Tigre)** —exclamó Elfman, transformándose en un tigre con rasgos humanos y lanzándose contra Bacchus, quien pudo contraatacar, con un estilo de arte marcial llamado "Puño Borracho", logrando golpear a Elfman, tan rápido que el mago no podía contraatacar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Sus golpes deben de ser más rápidos que tú, Guy —dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Más rápido que yo? —El tono de Guy era de ironía —Es más veloz que el Jūken Hyūga.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Elfman atrapó el puño de su oponente y lo mandó a volar, Bacchus bebió de la botella y atacó a gran velocidad, preocupando a su equipo. Bacchus estuvo seguro de haber ganado, pero su armadura se rompió, al girarse, Elfman había usado su Take-Over y ahora era un hombre lagarto, con una piel extremadamente dura. Lo suficiente, para dañar las manos de su oponente.

—Si yo no puedo golpearte, entonces tú tampoco podrás hacerlo —dijo Elfman.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Elfman con su armadura de lagarto y fuerza bruta y Bacchus con la velocidad de sus palmas.

Al final, Elfman permaneció consciente.

—Elfman gana y Fairy Tail A obtiene 10 puntos —dijo Matō —Ahora, la competencia de Modelaje en trajes de baño: Mirajane vs Jeanne —Mavis hizo de las suyas y envío a las chicas de Fairy Tail a concursar junto con Mirajane. Luego fue una competencia en vestidos de boda, Naruto vestido con un Smoking y acompañando a Wendy, quien se veía muy bien en su traje de novia, Ritsuko también participó, como una maga de reemplazo de Fairy Tail, solo para no darle a Wendy la satisfacción de tener a Naruto a su lado, pues la Kitsune pensaba que habían tenido mucho tiempo junto en la isla Tenrō.

Tras eso, Jeanne utilizó su Machina Soul. Mirajane utilizó su Demon Soul: Sitri y con gran velocidad, derrotó a la maga de Blue Pegasus.

— ¡Fairy Tail B: **10** puntos! —Dijo Matō —El siguiente combate será entre: Yukino Agria de Sabertooth vs Kagura Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heels.

— ¿Hacemos una apuesta también? —preguntó Yukino.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada —dijo Kagura.

— ¿Tienes miedo de perder? —preguntó Yukino.

—No. Simplemente no poseo ese tipo de… emoción —dijo Kagura —Pienso que cuando se hace una apuesta, se debe ser consecuente.

—En ese caso… apostemos nuestras vidas —dijo Yukino, con un tono tan frio, que ni siquiera los Shinobis podían creerlo.

— ¡Puerta del pescado, yo te abro: Piscis! —exclamó Yukino, mientras que una pareja de peces con cuerpos de anguila aparecían: uno blanco y otro negro. Los peces atacaron a Kagura. La maga de Mermaid saltó esquivando a los peces. —Si todo lo que harás será esquivar… ¡Puerta de las escalas, yo te abro: Libra! —era una mujer vestida con un Bikini de rayas verdes/amarillas y una falda que consistía en dos tiras de tela verde —Libra, altera la gravedad del objetivo.

—Como usted diga, señorita —dijo Libra, moviendo sus brazos y provocando que (a simple vista) la gravedad se alterara sobre Kaguya, para que luego, Piscis fueran contra ella, pero Kaguya saltó.

—Libra, que su gravedad, vaya hacia la estatua —ordenó Yukino.

—Como usted diga —dijo Libra, mientras que Kaguya golpeaba la estatua.

—Piscis, ataca —ordenó Yukino, pero, justo cuando aprecia que Yukino había obtenido la victoria, Piscis fue alejado de la estatua y luego Libra fue golpeada por la gravedad de Kaguya, quien saltó y cortó a Piscis, haciéndolos volver al mundo celestial.

— **¡Zan no Kata! (Forma Cortante)** —exclamó Kagura, ahora parada detrás de Yukino.

— _No puede ser_ —pensó una asombrada Yukino — _Su velocidad es…_

— **Asshuku Jūryoku (Gravedad Comprimida)** —dijo Kaguya, mientras que la gravedad comprimía el cuerpo de Yukino, haciéndola gritar de dolor, para luego caer desmayada.

—La ganadora es Kaguya —dijo Matō —El último combate del día será: Wendy Marvel de Fairy Tail A vs Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha.

—Ten cuidado Wendy —dijo Naruto —El clan Uchiha siempre ha tenido la fama de ser hambriento de poder y poseen habilidades de fuego.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Naruto-Kun —dijo Wendy, mientras que bajaba al campo de batalla.

— **Ile Venier (Velocidad)** —dijo Wendy, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Sasuke.

— _¿Dónde…?_ —Sasuke no pudo pensar en nada más, pues el golpe que acaba de recibir en su vientre, fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡ES MÁS VELOZ QUE EL HIRAISHIN DE MINATO-SENSEI! —Gritó Kakashi completamente descolocado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, lanzando una patada, que golpeo a Sasuke en la cabeza y luego otra, que lo alejó.

—Nada mal, chiquilla —dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y enviando aun más Chakra a su Sharingan— **¡Chidori! (Millar de Aves)** —Ahora con ambas manos rodeadas de rayos, Sasuke se lanzó contra Wendy.

— **¡Tenkū Haya! (Primera Flecha del Cielo)** —exclamó la chica de cabello azul, con sus piernas rodeadas de viento y lanzando una patada, que chocó contra la mano del Uchiha.

El brazo de Sasuke, solo hizo un corte en el costado de la camiseta de Wendy, mientras que la patada de la chica, golpeo a Sasuke en el pecho, mandándolo a volar.

—Aun… aun no estoy… derrotado —dijo el Uchiha, realizando sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Karyū Endan! (E. Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón)** —Sasuke escupió una bola de fuego, con todo su Chakra.

— **Tenryū no Hoko (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, liberando un huracán de viento celeste desde sus labios, el huracán alimentó a las llamas de la bola de fuego, formando ahora un tornado de fuego en horizontal, que quemó al Uchiha.

— ¡La ganadora es Wendy Marvel de Fairy Tail! —dijo Matō.


	50. 49: Combates 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Combates 3**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Luego de la batalla contra el Uchiha, Wendy les dijo a Naruto y Ritsuko que deseaba recostarse, ambos asintieron, el día había finalizado y Fairy Tail tenía muchos puntos.

—Además Wendy, supongo que nosotros podremos encargarnos del resto —dijo Natsu, Lucy asintió y Wendy se fue.

Luego de un par de horas, Naruto decidió ir a ver como se encontraba Wendy, entró en su habitación, encontrándose con que Wendy no estaba, enfocó Chakra y magia de dragón en su nariz, hasta encontrar el aroma de Wendy y la siguió con una Kankō Kekkei.

Un grupo de **7** enmascarados, estaba intentando sacar a Wendy de la ciudad, pero ante ellos en un destello apareció Naruto de brazos cruzados y de ceño fruncido —La pregunta sería: ¿que desea Danzō con MI novia? —preguntó Naruto enfadado.

—Eso no te incumbe, Jinchūriki —dijo uno de los ANBU's, mientras que **6** de ellos rodeaban al rubio y aquel que llevaba a Wendy trataba de alejarse.

— **¡Senpō: Kankō Chiketto no Jutsu! (Arte Sabio: Jutsu Boleto del Turista)** —Naruto lo miró, su ojo derecho se volvió dorado, el ANBU fue rodeado por una imperceptible aura dorada.

Para los Juegos Mágicos, Naruto había tratado de emplear su Doton en combinación con su **God Slayer** , tratando de crear alguna especie de semi- **Yōton** o al menos, rocas envueltas en llamas y lo había logrado, pero además de eso, había descubierto el Modo Sabio y había rediseñado el **Fūin** ubicada en su pupila derecha, para que su **Kankō Kekkei** , no solo pudiera transportarlo hacia donde él mirara, sino que él pudiera dejar una marca sobre su enemigo, era similar al Hiraishin, solo que más poderoso, pues bastaba con una mirada.

— ¡Ataquen! —ordenó el capitán.

Dos de ellos realizaron sellos de manos y retiraron sus mascaras un poco— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —gritaron, liberando un par de grandes dragones de fuego, que fueron directamente hacia el Uzumaki, quien no movió ni un musculo. Para asombro de los ANBU's, Naruto abrió la boca y literalmente masticó y se comió el fuego.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienen, acabaré con ustedes muy fácilmente —dijo Naruto.

— **¡Suiton: Kōka Suijin no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Taladro de Agua Endurecida)** —del Chakra del ANBU, surgió un tornado de agua, el cual iba horizontal y directamente hacia el rubio, quien abrió su boca y una vez más, inutilizó la magia de su enemigo, masticándola— ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

—Un mago que puede usar Chakra o un Shinobi que puede usar Magia, lo dejo a su libre elección… **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Megami no Yari! (Arte Secreto: Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —el puño de Naruto, se rodeo de fuego blanco y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra los ANBU's, quienes estaban juntos, como pinos de bolos, por lo cual, todos recibieron la explosión cuando Naruto tocó el pecho de uno de ellos, saliendo todos malheridos —Aun falta el otro... **¡Doton: Bakuhatsu Bushin no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Clon Explosivo)** —un clon de Naruto apareció —Sigue al otro, ve a Konoha y mata a Danzō —el clon asintió, Naruto tomó a Wendy entre sus brazos y volvió con ella al coliseo. Ese Jutsu, era uno de los muchos, que se encontraban en el Registro Akashico que Hikari le había dejado.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto volvió al hotel, encontró a Lucy reunida con Yukino, quien les estaba contando que había sido expulsada de Raven Tail y que ahora deseaba una nueva vida, una vida lejos de la magia y le confiaría sus Espíritus Celestiales a Lucy.

—Te agradezco el que pienses que soy una maga tan fuerte y… ciertamente, mi nivel mágico es alto, pero no puedo aceptarlo —dijo Lucy.

—Seguramente sabe usted, Lucy-Sama, que los sentimientos de los Espíritus Celestiales, se armonizan con los sentimientos de sus magos contratistas —dijo Yukino y Lucy asintió.

—Mi infancia aunque fue buena, también tuvo un capitulo oscuro —Yukino miró hacia otro lado —Y… ese momento. Ese momento que me llena de tristeza, me impide usar plenamente a mis Espíritus Celestiales. Con las llaves de Libra y Piscis, tendrá usted acceso a la más grande manifestación de los espíritus celestiales y no hablo del rey celestial o de la puerta de Ofiuco—Yukino colocó la llave de Ofiuco junto a las otras 2 —Sino de las magias Urano Metria y Star Dress, un par de magias celestiales muy poderosas —Yukino no mostraba emociones —Y la puerta que cambiará al mundo, se abrirá.

— ¿La puerta que cambiará al mundo? —preguntó Lucy sin entender, Yukino se puso de pie y sin decir más, salió de la habitación, pese a las protestas de Lucy y Natsu. La chica caminó entre las calles de la ciudad, estaba amaneciendo y comenzaba a llenarse de gente.

— _Espero y sean felices, Lucy-Obachan, Natsu-Ojisan_ —pensó Yukino, mientras que su hechizo de apariencia se rompía finalmente, mostrando su cabello rosa heredado de su madre y ella a su vez, lo heredero de Natsu. Yukino activó una runa, para volver a su época, pero su madre apareció ante ella: una mujer de largos cabellos rosados como Natsu, ojos castaños como Lucy y llevaba un vestido amarillo.

—Yukino-Chan, aun hay una última cosa en la que necesito que ayudes a mis padres —dijo su madre.

—Hai, Okasan —dijo Yukino.

—Escucha atentamente, cariño… —dijo su madre, Yukino asintió y volvió a activar su ilusión.

 **::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El día de hoy, tendremos el evento Pandemonio! —Dijo Matō— Habrá un participante de cada gremio. ¡Por favor, elijan a su participante! —Los representantes de cada gremio bajaron —Representando a Fairy Tail A: Erza Scarlet, representando a Fairy Tail B: Cana Clive, representando a Mermaid Heel: Millianna, representando a Raven Tail: Obra, representando a Blue Pegasus: Hibiki, Sabertooth: Olga Nanagia, Lamia Scale: Jura Neekis, Quatro Cachorros: Novali y representando a Konoha: Hatake Kakashi.

Un sello mágico apareció en el cielo y de él surgió un castillo negro, con un aura terrorífica, sobre todo porque el castillo estaba de cabeza.

—El desafío Pandemónium, los guiará a través de cientos de monstruos, que los atacarán cuando menos se lo esperen —dijo Mato —Son **100** monstruos. En realidad, son manifestaciones mágicas creadas por el consejo y por su majestad, su tarea será destruir a la mayor cantidad de monstruos posibles. Los monstruos son D, C, B, A y S —los Shinobis y los magos estaban asustados por igual —Ya que podría ser un suicidio simplemente entrar y ser atacado, ustedes tendrán un derecho a desafiar. Si desafían a 3 monstruos, esos aparecerán y será la cantidad de puntos que alcanzarán, si logran derrotarlos. Si desean desafiar a **10** , **20** , etc. Hasta que no queden monstruos. Si todos se quedan sin magia o Chakra, el juego finalizará —cada uno sacó un palo pequeño, con el número en el que participarían y la primera sería Erza.

Erza dio un paso al frente —Ejerzo mi derecho a desafiar… a los **100** —todos se miraron incrédulos, mientras que la pelirroja entraba en el castillo.

Solo al entrar, un monstruo azul con brazos y cuerpo de serpiente se lanzó sobre ella, pero Erza, logró contraatacar con su Espada y decapitar al monstruo, saltó hacia atrás, para esquivar a un monstruo similar a un pterodáctilo— **¡Re-Equipo: Entei no Yoroi! (Emperatriz del Fuego)** —el pectoral de la armadura era negro con rojo en los costados y naranja en el pecho, cubría el abdomen y la ingle, la armadura dejaba los hombros al descubierto, los guantes eran rojos y tenían detalles naranja, al igual que las botas. Erza empuño una espada de doble filo de color carmesí— **¡Setsudan-En! (Llamas Cortantes)** —hacia donde ella cortaba, llamas surgían y quemaban a los monstruos. Erza saltó esquivando a un monstruo de apariencia semi-humana grande color gris y cabeza de hacha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡ESE ES…! —Gritó Zeref, dándole a entender a su esposa y a los demás, que era uno de sus Etherias.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Re-Equipar: Kyōjin no Yoroi! (Armadura del Gigante)** —exclamó Erza, mientras que era revestida por una coraza que más bien parecía un vestido, grandes hombreras y el antebrazo derecho era recubierto por un gran guante— **¡Haja no Yari! (Lanza de Aplastamiento)** —A pesar del tamaño de la armadura, Erza movía la lanza de una mano a la otra y la hacía girar muy bien y muy rápido, decapitando y desmembrando monstruos— **¡Re-Equipar: Tenrin no Yoroi! (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo)** —Erza saltó, para esquivar un par de estacas de tierra y posándose sobre una roca alta, fue revestida con su armadura: la coraza recubrió sus senos, grandes plumas de metal recubrieron su cintura y una falda apareció— **¡Re-Equipar: Doscientas Espadas!** —las espadas aparecieron rodeándola y bastó con señalar hacia abajo, para que los monstruos fueran eliminados.

— ¡Fairy Tail A, recibe 100 puntos y el Pandemónium ha sido conquistado! —Dijo Mato —Ahora, ustedes usarán un dispositivo que medirá su poder —un objeto el cual tenía una Lacrima y debajo de él había una figura larga que la sostenía en su lugar —Atacarán el dispositivo y este nos dirá su nivel. Al ser atacada por magia, se mostrará un nivel numérico. En cuanto a usted, Kakashi-San —junto a Mato apareció una Lacrima naranja, rodeada por un anillo —Atacará este otro medidor, con todas sus fuerzas. Este ha sido creado, gracias a un gremio llamado Home of Nightmare, pues algunos de sus miembros han demostrado poder usar Chakra —Kakashi asintió.

—En ese caso, que comience Kakashi-San, para tener una idea de qué hacer —dijo Jura, todos asintieron.

Kakashi se paró a una distancia de 10 pasos del medidor, mientras que todos se preguntaban qué haría, Kakashi corrió, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos: Buey, liebre, mono— **¡Raikiri: Naginata! (Cortador del Relámpago: Naginata)** —La mano de Kakashi se recubrió de rayos y luego todos notaron como los rayos tomaban forma de la punta de una lanza de color amarillo, siendo rodeada por rayos dorados, Kakashi se lanzó contra la esfera y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

Kakashi: 364.

— **¡Nekōsoku Chubu! (Tubo de Restricción de Gato)** —un látigo surgió de la mano de la chica, golpeo la esfera.

Millianna: 365.

Novale: 124.

Hibiki: 95.

Obra: 4.

Jura: 8544.

Cana: 10500.

— ¡Ahora: Millianna de Mermaid Heel vs Semas de Quatro Puppy! —Millianna era de cabello castaño, tenía rasgos felinos y en estos momentos llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje de baño rojo/negro, su enemigo, quien era muy malto y musculado, llevaba una camisa de cuero negro, con una X de color amarilla y un pantalón corto rosa, su cara estaba pintada.

— **Wild Spin (Girar Salvaje)** —Semas comenzó a girar como un trompo, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y fue hacia su enemiga.

Millianna lo esquivó e intentó usar su magia, pero su cuerda fue repelida y ella fue golpeada por su enemigo— **¡Kitten Blast! (Explosión de Gatito)** —una nueva cuerda surgió de sus manos y giró a gran velocidad, pero fue repelida por el cuerpo de su enemigo y tuvo que saltar hacia un lado, para evitar ser golpeada nuevamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Es como el **Kaiten** , pero… de una forma menos… ¿artística? —ni siquiera Neji sabia como expresarse.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Semas una vez más se lanzó contra Millianna, quien volvió a usar su Kitten Bakuhatsu, logrando atar a su enemigo y a pesar de que ella salió volando, su enemigo dejó de girar y se lastimó, debido a la velocidad que llevaba y a la forma tan abrupta de detenerse.

— ¡La ganadora es Millianna de Mermaid Heels! —Dijo Mato— ¡Ahora, Laxus Dreyar de Fairy Tail vs Alexei de Raven Tail!

Laxus llevaba una capa de color café oscuro, una camisa sin mangas azul y un pantalón rojo.

Alexei tenía una máscara dorada y una capa gris.

—Así que estás en el gremio del viejo, ¿he? —dijo Laxus, antes de ser tacleado por Alexei. Algo que nadie podía creer— _Este sujeto…_ —nuevamente, Laxus recibió un golpe directo y fue mandando hacia atrás.

— **¡** **Iryūjon: Jigoku no Yūrei** **! (Ilusión: Fantasma del Infierno)** —exclamó Alexei, pero Laxus rompió su ilusión rápidamente —Aunque has logrado quebrar mi ilusión, en solo **5** segundos...

— **5** … ¿ **5** segundos? —Preguntó un aterrado Laxus, pero pronto se recuperó —Así que no fueron 5 años… —Laxus fingió prestar atención hacia otro lado— **¡Rairyū no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Rayo)** —el puño de Laxus se recubrió de rayos y golpeo la mandíbula de Alexei, mandándolo a volar, Laxus apareció detrás de su enemigo, mientras que Alexei subía a gran velocidad— **¡Rairyū no Agito! (Mordisco del Dragón de Rayo)** —Laxus juntó sus manos, las rodeo de rayos y golpeo en la espalda, hacia abajo a Alexei, causándole una gran herida en la espalda— **¡Metsuryū Ōgi: Narumikazuchi! (Arte Secreto de Dragón Slayer: Trueno Rugiente)** —Laxus lanzó un puño, el cual liberó una onda de rayos azules, derrotando a Alexei, destruyendo su máscara y su armadura, revelando a Iván. Los miembros de Raven Tail, se lanzaron contra Laxus, como venganza por lo que acababa de hacerle a Iván— **¡Zeus no Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Zeus)** —Un rayo azul, electrocutó y chamusco de forma cómica a los miembros de Raven Tail, al instante los Soldados Runa llegaron y los encarcelaron, por cientos de conspiraciones las cuales habían sido descubiertas en las últimas horas.

Cuando todo estaba listo, para que el siguiente combate, entre Sherry y Wendy, el cielo cambio a negro.

Debajo del castillo de Fiore, la legendaria Puerta Eclipse acababa de ser abierta y según cientos de antiguos documentos y profecías archivados y archivas en la biblioteca: Earth-Land, caería por el ataque de cientos de dragones.


	51. 50: Magos y Shinobis vs Dragones

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Magos y Shinobis vs Dragones**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un hombre de cabello largo, entre gris y negro observó la puerta Eclipse por unos largos **2** minutos — **¡Hakueiryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Seda Blanca)** —Exclamó, antes de lanzar un puño contra la puerta Eclipse— ¡Yo controlo las magias de los dragones de luz y oscuridad, ordeno que la puerta sea abierta! —La puerta acabó abriéndose y los dragones salieron a gran velocidad, con la fuerza de un tsunami— **¡Sōryū Mahō! (Magia de Manipulación de Dragones)** —los dragones se detuvieron — _La mayoría de ellos, han pasado tanto tiempo en el pasado, que no cuentan con la magia suficiente para matar a Acnologia o a Larcade_ —El sujeto les sonrío a los dragones— ¡Ustedes necesitan comer magia, devoren a los magos del continente! —los dragones rugieron y salieron del lugar.

—Oye, tú —gritó Natsu, parado del otro lado, pero los dragones no bajaban la velocidad.

—Natsu Dragneel, uno de los magos santos y un fallecido en la guerra próxima —dijo Rogue del futuro, con una sonrisa —Sería bueno que murieras, esa puta de tu hija me ha dado muchos problemas.

—Así que vienes del futuro, ¿he? —Dijo un enfadado Natsu— ¿Y te atreves a insultar a mi hija, aun no nacida? —Natsu liberó sus magias.

— _¿Qué…?_ —Rogue estaba desconcertado, por el poder que estaba desprendiendo Natsu, no debería de ser tan poderoso. Estaban en el año **x791** — _¿Qué es esto? Él no debería de ser tan poderoso… ¿Qué es eso?_ —se preguntó, mientras que el brazo derecho de Natsu era rodeado por una serie de símbolos extraños.

— **¡Yōryū-E no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón Etherias de Lava)** —Exclamo Natsu, liberando su magia de Dragón Slayer y su magia Etherias, en lo cual Zeref había ayudado. Ahora, era END. Y con su magia de fuego y lava, varios dragones murieron, Natsu tuvo que saltar hacia un lado y esquivó un puño de su enemigo, por muy poco —Eres lento —Rogue recibió una patada.

Fuera del castillo destruido, se encontraban Yukino y Lucy del presente.

—Lamento haberlo ocultado… Okasan —dijo la chica.

—Tenias una misión Yukino, no te sientas mal —dijo Lucy.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó la Crononauta.

Lucy sonrío —Dejaremos que Natsu y Naruto le den una paliza y luego, ellos, junto a los otros Dragón Slayer, irán contra los dragones. Por ahora, solo podemos lastimarlos y contenerlos. Eso es lo que está haciendo la ciudad —Yukino asintió —Eres muy joven como para que Natsu y yo te hayamos dado esta misión.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo sé que él será tu padre? —Contestó Lucy con otra pregunta, Yukino asintió —Digamos que… hay algo en el aire —dijo Lucy, Yukino se sonrojó.

Dentro del castillo, la batalla seguía.

—No podrás vencerme… ¡vengo del futuro! —Rugió Rogue, como si esa fuera una respuesta para todo y se lanzó a perseguir a Yukino y a Lucy.

— ¡Yōryū-E no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón Etherias de Lava) —Natsu golpeo en la cabeza a su enemigo.

Fuera del castillo.

— ¡Okasan! —gritó Yukino. Habían estado al pendiente de la batalla entre Natsu y Rogue, que no vieron al dragón que acababa de aparecer. El dragón lanzó una bola de fuego contra ambas.

— ¡Puerta del León, yo te abro: Leo! —exclamó Lucy, mientras que Leo aparecía en frente.

— **¡Regulus Inpakuto! (Impacto Regulus)** —exclamó Leo reaccionando rápidamente y lanzando una luz en forma de león, que detuvo el ataque del dragón enemigo.

— **¡Ten Kaiyō Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón Celestial Marino)** —exclamaron Naruto y Wendy al unísono, causando una fusión de viento y agua, que golpeo al dragón que estaba por atacar a Lucy y a Yukino, además de lograr redirigirlo por algunos metros y eliminar a otros 3 dragones.

Una silueta les pasó por el lado a madre e hija y a la distancia se veía a Rogue del futuro, mientras que Naruto y Wendy habían llegado a su lado.

—Aun… me quedan, **47** dragones y no me vencerán —dijo Rogue poniéndose de pie —Debes morir, Lucy Dragneel.

— ¡Aun no me he casado! —dijo la rubia sonrojada.

— **¡Haku no Eiryū no Rei! (Rayo del Dragón de Seda Blanca)** —exclamó Rogue.

— **¡KANKŌ NO KEKKEI! (BARRERA DEL TURISTA)** —Exclamó Naruto, mientras que un portal aparecía bajo sus pies, logrando así salvar a Lucy, Yukino, Wendy, Natsu y a sí mismo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Todos aparecieron en el gremio.

—Me alegra que estén a salvo —dijo Wakaba —La ciudad está siendo evacuada y todos los gremios nos tendremos que aliar en pocos minutos, para enfrentarnos a esta amenaza.

—Es Rogue Cheney —dijo Natsu.

— ¡Pero si ya le había dado una paliza a ese sujeto! —Gruñó Zeref —Voy a matarlo.

—Ha viajado en el tiempo, justo a Yukino-Chan —explicó Lucy.

— ¿Pero ella no es una miembro de Sabertooth? —preguntó Levy confundida y enfadada. Confundida porque no entendía a que se refería con que era una viajera en el tiempo y enfadada porque Sabertooth eran sus enemigos personales en estos juegos. Juegos que se habían visto detenidos, por la invasión draconiana.

—Mi nombre… es Yukino Dragneel Heartfilia —dijo ella.

— ¡Dragneel Heartfilia! —gritaron todos en Shock.

—Aunque me alegra la reunión familiar, tenemos que combatir a los dragones y luego… acabar con Rogue del futuro —dijo Naruto.

—Okasan y yo podemos cerrar la puerta, quizás yo ya no sea una maga celestial, pero… aun tengo la mitad de esa magia divina y con ella, es que podremos cerrar la puerta —dijo Yukino, antes de romper en llanto —Se supone... se supone que yo tenía que evitar esto. Otosan… él se sacrificó para darme el tiempo suficiente para viajar al pasado…

—Pues tu tío, los demás y yo, les daremos a Lucy y a ti, el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la puerta —dijo Natsu —Y luego le volaré todos los dientes a ese tipo.

— ¡VAMOS! —gritaron todos.

— ¡ATENCIÓN, ESTE ES UN AVISO DEL REY THOMAS E. FIORE! —dijo una voz desde un altoparlante, haciendo que los magos de Fairy Tail se detuvieran.

— ¿Un mensaje de su majestad? —preguntó un nervioso Makarov, pues tenían que combatir, no tenían tiempo para mensajes del rey. Los Shinobis de Konoha, también se encontraban en el gremio, dispuestos a ayudar.

— ¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, LOS CIVILES ESTÁN SIENDO EVACUADOS, PUES UNA CRISIS COMO NINGUNA OTRA SE HA PRESENTADO Y ESTÁ TOCANDO A NUESTRAS PUERTAS! —decía el rey— ¡LA PUERTA ECLIPSE, HA SIDO UNA TRAMPA HABILMENTE COLOCADA, EN BUSCA DE DESTRUIR NUESTRO ESTILO DE VIDA, CIENTOS DE DRAGONES HAN SALIDO POR LA PUERTA ECLIPSE Y AHORA, NOS DESTRUIRÁN, POR ESTO: PIDO A TODOS LOS GREMIOS, UNA COALICIÓN, PIDO UNA ALIANZA TEMPORAL, CON TAL DE ELIMINAR A UN ENEMIGO DE ESTE CALIBRE! —Todos estaban atentos a las palabras del rey— ¡LOS MAGOS DEBEMOS SOBREVIVIR, LA RAZA HUMANA DEBE TRIUNFAR!

Zeref subió junto a Mavis al techo del gremio, ellos serian la última esperanza, si los magos fallaban. Ellos harían uso de la maldición de Ankhseram o el Fairy Law.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Eiryū no Yari! (Lanzas del Dragón de las Sombras)** —exclamó Rogue del presente, atacando a una pareja de dragones, logrando eliminarlos.

— ¡Esto no se ve bien, Rogue! —Dijo Sting, para luego saltar esquivando el coletazo de un dragón— **¡Hakuryū no Bakudama! (Esfera Explosiva del Dragón Blanco)** —Sting creó un par de esferas de luz en sus manos y luego las hizo aumentar de tamaño, para despues arrojarlas contra una pareja de dragones, eliminándolos.

— ¡Es verdad, parece la misión en Acalypha! —Dijo Rogue de buen humor. Un dragón de tierra le lanzó una roca, la cual él esquivo y tocó el hocico del dragón, quien estaba sorprendido— **¡Eiryū no Renjakusen! (Destello del Gorrión del Dragón de las Sombras)** —cientos de plumas cubrieron al dragón, hasta matarlo.

— ¡Solo cállate! —dijo un sonrojado Sting. No deseaba recordar esa misión en ese lugar.

 **::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku! (Flama del Infierno del Dragón del Purgatorio)** —exclamó un extraño sujeto de cabello rubio y que comenzó a hacer poses ridículas, antes de lanzar su ataque. La esfera de fuego verde, fue suficiente, contra un dragón celestial, que estuvo a punto de matarlo — _No sabía que los dragones celestiales tuvieran cuernos. No. No los tienen, ¿Qué es esto?_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Koryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Acero)** —exclamó Gajeel, lanzando su rugido, que aniquiló a los dragones gemelos de rubí —Lo lamento.

— **¡Jōki-Kyū: Kami Ryū! (Esfera de Vapor: Deidad Dragón)** —exclamó Naruto, lanzando una esfera de aire caliente, tras acceder al Dragón Force y al God Force de forma simultánea, fusionando sus magias. La esfera aniquiló a una pareja de dragones.

— ¡Dragón Force! —Exclamó Natsu— **¡Metsu Ryū Ōgi "Shiranui Gata" Guren Hōō Ken! (Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer: Loto Carmesí: Espada del Fénix)** —Natsu fue rodeado por unas llamas doradas y fue directo hacia un dragón, atravesándole el pecho y saliendo del otro lado.

— **¡Metsuryū Ōgi: Narumikazuchi! (Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer: Trueno Rugiente)** —exclamó Laxus, eliminando a 2 dragones más.

— **¡Dokuryū no Senkaku! (Cuerno Afilado del Dragón de Veneno)** —escucharon todos. Natsu se giró y vio a otro dragón caer —Hola, chico.

— ¡¿Tú aquí?! —gritó Natsu, mientras que su cabeza se hacía gigante.

—Estaba de paso y… la situación apareció —dijo Erik, para luego desaparecer en el aire.

—Ese sujeto es como una Deus Ex Machina —dijo Gray.

—No lo apoyes —dijo Natsu con rabia contenida —Eso fue Chakra, es... ¿Cómo lo llamó Ritsuko?

— ¿Shunshin? —preguntó Gray y Natsu asintió.

— **¡Ice Make Unlimited: Issei Ranbu! (Creación de Hielo: Ilimitado Danza Caótica Unilateral)** —exclamó Gray, eliminando a otro dragón —Solo quedan ellos dos.

— **¡Hyōton: Ōdama Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Gran Bola Esfera Espiral)** —exclamaron Kaito y Saori, cayendo sobre uno de los dragones, con el Jutsu de su padre, en uno solo, el dragón gritó, antes de su cuello fuera roto.

Kushina empleo sus Kongō Fūsa para eliminar al último dragón, que era el que más problemas estaba provocando, pero fue lanzada al aire, Minato llegó en un destello del Hiraishin y la salvó —Yo me encargaré de él —dijo Wendy— **¡Shoha Tenkūsen! (Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo)** —Wendy estiró ambos brazos, una barrera de viento la rodeo a ella y al dragón de rubí, Wendy movió sus brazos hacia la izquierda, Wendy movió sus brazos en varias direcciones, atrapando al dragón de diamante, que trataba de escapar.

Sherry llegó en su ayuda — **¡Tenjin Boreas! (Dios del Cielo Boreas)** —la maga de cabello, movió sus manos creando dos corrientes de viento negro, que fueron contra el dragón de diamante, Wendy dirigió su ataque contra el dragón que solo podía chillar, hasta que el silencio se hizo en la zona, con el ataque combinado de ambas chicas, el último dragón murió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Imperio Álvarez**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el castillo del emperador, en el trono, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios, llevaba una toga, sobre una túnica que cubre la mitad de su cuerpo, mientras que reía de forma descontrolada —Otosan, Okasan y Natsu-Ojisan —volvió a reír —Así que han sobrevivido a una invasión draconiana, ¿he?, ya va siendo hora de que yo también, me convierta en un Dragón Slayer y de que solo la magia y los Etherias reinen en este mundo. Lo lamento por ustedes.

Ante Larcade, se encontraba encadenado, Acnologia, pero no con su forma de dragón, sino con su forma humana: un hombre de cabellos largos y alborotados de color azul, ojos verdes, piel oscura cubierta por cientos de símbolos de color azul y una capa negra —Cuando me libere, te voy a destruir, maldito humano… —Larcade liberó su magia, dejando a Acnologia temblando —Tú… tú no eres humano… ¿Qué eres?

—Solía ser humano, pero mi padre me revivió como un Etherias… **Kairaku (Placer)** —el cuerpo de Larcade despidió una luz brillante y caliente, Acnologia se recubrió con su magia —El Dragón Slayer de la Destrucción… intentando evitar ser destruido, irónico. Samuel, todos salgan de la habitación o morirán.

—Sí, su majestad —dijo el guardia, mientras que abría una ventana y todos los guardias salían. El Kairaku se extendió por toda la habitación, finalmente, su alma fue liberada, pero Larcade la consumió, al lanzar sobre su propio cuerpo la **Akujiki no Kon (Alma de Comida Maldita)** —ocasionando que tuviera tanta hambre, como para cometer la locura de devorar la carne del dragón, pero aun teniendo la suficiente cordura como para comerse el alma de Acnologia.

Obteniendo así la magia del Dragón Slayer de la Destrucción.

 **Segundos despues: consumió la carne del fallecido Acnologia.**


	52. 51: Sobre Hot Village

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **51: Sobre Hot Village**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Lamento que nuestro encuentro haya sido opacado por la aparición de los dragones, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kushina, con una sonrisa tímida, mientras que Naruto permanecían de brazos cruzados.

—Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Namikaze —Comentó el rubio cansado de la insistencia de la pelirroja—Nunca tuve intención alguna de verte y espero jamás volverte a ver.

Kushina bajó la mirada, debido a la vergüenza —Lo lamento. Lamento lo que tuviste que pasar cuando vivías en Konoha. Cuando volvimos y lo descubrimos…

— ¿Cuando volvieron y lo descubrieron? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa extraña— ¡Já!, no me quieras ver la cara de estúpido, ustedes lo hicieron conscientes de lo que hacían.

— ¡NO FUE ASÍ! —Gritó Kushina, mientras que su cabello se levantaba en forma de 9 colas, sin poder evitar el enojo, pero Naruto no parecía ni un poco intimidado, así que elevó su magia y su Chakra— ¡YO NUNCA ESTUVE DE ACUERDO CON ABANDONARTE!

—Viví… **6** años, escapando dentro de Konoha. Huyendo de una turba de Shinobis y aldeanos que pedía mí sangre día a día y las cosas eran aun peor el día de mi cumpleaños —Kushina agachó la cabeza, ella tenía conocimiento de eso, gracias a Hiruzen y no podía evitar sentirse como una basura —los aldeanos y los Shinobis me perseguían y me dejaban al borde de la muerte, día a día le preguntaba a Hiruzen sobre mis padres, ¿y sabes que me contestaba? —Kushina negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a escuchar a su hijo— «Tus padres fueron **2** Shinobis valientes, quienes se sacrificaron por Konoha y para que tú vivieras» —En los labios del rubio, se formó una sonrisa extraña, que confundió a Kushina —A día de hoy, sigo pensando que fue así —Kushina se mostró turbada, ¿el rubio, estaba ignorando que ella estaba frente a él? —Prefiero pensar… que los abuelos de Karin-Chan, fueron 2 Shinobis muy valientes, quienes se sacrificaron en pos de salvar a Konoha. Antes que pensar que fueron el Yondaime y su esposa, a quienes les quedó muy fácil, el abandonarme a mi suerte. Seguramente, el Yondaime estaba de acuerdo con que yo fuera golpeado cada día de mi vida, ¿o no?, seguramente, él deseaba que yo muriera, para que la consciencia de Kyūbi se liberara y luego poder sellarla en alguno de sus "niños de la profecía" —el hecho de que su hijo, creyera que el hombre que ella amaba, fuera capaz de algo tan atroz, ocasionó que un dolor indescriptible, calara en su cuerpo —Minato, Jiraiya y seguramente tú también, usaron el **Shikon no Jutsu (Jutsu Alma Muerta)** , para fingir sus muertes, abandonarme y comenzar el entrenamiento de…

— ¡YA BASTA! —Gritó Kushina, cayendo de rodillas y llorando de forma desconsolada— ¡Ya cállate!, ¡por favor, cállate! —La pelirroja miró al impávido mago desde su posición— ¡Yo jamás, JAMÁS ESTUVE DE ACUERDO CON ESO!

— ¿Entonces, por qué no volviste a Konoha? —preguntó Naruto impasible.

— ¡QUERIA HACERLO! —Gritó una vez más— ¡ME IMPORTABA UNA MIERDA SU PUTA PROFECIA Y SE LOS DIJE A LA CARA! —Kushina bajó un poco la voz y miró al suelo —Pero… ellos creyeron que era temporal y que eventualmente, vería las cosas como ellos. Entonces, usando el veneno de Gamashiro me dejaron inconsciente, me encerraron en una de las habitaciones y…

—No es necesario que me lo digas —dijo el rubio, haciendo que la rubia dejara de hablar —Debes irte ahora —Kushina abrió su boca para enfatizar algo —Minato y los demás están sacando sus efectos personales del hotel, en estos momentos. Y si no te vas ahora, seguramente te dejen aquí en Earthland.

—Si sirve de algo… lo lamento —dijo Kushina, para luego desaparecer en un **Shunshin**.

—Ella no te mentía —dijo Wendy apareciendo.

—Lo sé —dijo él, simplemente.

— ¿Y ya está? —preguntó su novia, frunciendo el ceño, un poco molesta porque su novio, no le prestara mayor atención a Kushina.

—No puedo hacer nada más por ella y ella no puede hacer nada más por mí —dijo Naruto. En eso, apareció un Kitsune de pelaje anaranjado— ¿Ustedes si saben, que yo jamás he firmado su contrato, verdad? —preguntó el rubio, porque ya en el pasado había sido ayudado por los Kitsunes.

— **Es usted el consorte de Ritsuko-Sama, Naruto-Sama y con eso nos basta a todos nosotros** —dijo el Kitsune. Bajo una de sus patas, apareció un Kuchiyose no Fūin de Kanjis y símbolos cian, segundos despues, apareció un pergamino — **Por siglos, el clan Kitsune, ha resguardado este contrato y el consejo del clan, cree que usted es digno de firmarlo.**

— ¿Significa que este no es el contrato de los Kitsunes? —preguntó Naruto, mientras que lo recogía.

— **No, Naruto-Sama** —dijo el Kitsune — **Nosotros servimos para el espionaje y usted no es un Ninja, ni vive en una aldea Ninja, así que no vemos el motivo, para que usted tenga un contrato de espionaje. Nosotros podemos ser invocados por usted, empleando el Fūin en su muñeca izquierda** —Naruto miró su muñeca, encontrando el Kanji de "Matrimonio" — **Mayu-Sama, la madre de Ritsuko-Sama, los casó, cuando Karin-Sama fue concebida** —esto hizo que Wendy se pusiera blanca de cólera, el Kitsune tragó saliva nervioso, por el instinto asesino de la Dragón Slayer — **Con su permiso, me retiro** —el zorro desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

— ¿Y el contrato? —preguntó Wendy, Naruto lo mostró y Wendy leyó la palabra "Pterodáctilo" en la cubierta del pergamino.

—Ven, quiero que veas cuando lo firme —dijo Naruto, Wendy asintió.

— **¡Tenryū/Mizu-Ryū no Tsubasa! (Alas de Dragón Celestial/Agua)** —exclamaron ambos, mientras que un par de alas de dragón salían de sus espaldas y ambos salieron volando.

Volaron por algunas horas, haciendo piruetas en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, mientras que reían, hasta llegar al Valle del Silencio, allí no serían molestados.

Luego de aterrizar, Naruto abrió el pergamino en el suelo, lo extendió, encontrándose con un circulo pequeño formado por Kanjis, del circulo se extendían **12** líneas de Kanjis y había un segundo circulo —Vasta con colocar mi mano sobre el pergamino y empujar mi Chakra.

— ¿Energía física y espiritual? —preguntó Wendy y Naruto sonrío, ante ambos, apareció un animal de patas delgadas pero fuertes, las cuales sostenían el cuerpo alargado del ser, cuyos brazos formaban las alas, similares a las de un murciélago, su cabeza era alargada, pero el largo de su pico lo era aun más.

— **¿Tú me has invocado, chico?** —preguntó con una voz femenina. Sorprendiendo a Wendy, pues ella creía que solo los dragones hablaban el idioma humano.

—Así es, yo la he invocado, Pterodáctilo-San —contestó Naruto.

— **Interesante… usas Chakra y Magia** —dijo la Pterodáctilo, mirando a Naruto — **Debes saber muchacho, que nosotros hemos sido invocados en cientos de oportunidades, pero jamás, ningún humano ha sido digno. O son muy débiles o son muy poderosos y se han corrompido y son enemigos del mundo. Tú y tu compañera, viven el uno por el otro y por el bien de sus compañeros. Así es, puedo sentir el amor que se tienen y sus sentimientos positivos, son mayores que los negativos. Permitiré que ambos firmen mi contrato, pues tienen lo que los Pterodáctilos, siempre hemos deseado encontrar en nuestros invocadores.**

— ¿Cómo firmamos su contrato? —preguntó Wendy.

— **Escriban sus nombres con sangre, en el pergamino** —dijo ella — **Y miren lo que aparecerá en sus manos** —ambos obedecieron al reptil volador y luego, en sus muñecas aparecieron los Kanjis de "Vuelo" — **Envíen Magia a los Kanjis, cuando necesiten ayuda de algún miembro de la Parvada. Oh, por cierto, soy Beatriz** —la Pterodáctilo desapareció. Naruto y Wendy se miraron y chocaron palmas.

—Ahora tienen invocaciones —dijo Charle, quien estaba junto a Céline.

—Seguramente, les serán de mucha ayuda en las batallas por venir —dijo Céline, Charle asintió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Edificio de Earthland; 2 días despues**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ojisan, tomaremos esta misión —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

— «Derrotar al Ogro del bosque, advertencia: mide unos 13 metros de altura» —leyeron Makarov y Macao —Tengan cuidado.

—Seguro —dijo Gray, mientras que partía a la misión, junto a Natsu.

—Natsu —le llamó Zeref —Continua usando tu Dragón Slayer, aun no estás listo para tu Etherias Slayer o Devil Slayer o como quieras llamarlo —Zeref se confundió y comenzó a tallar algo en la madera del bar, con un cuchillo, buscando qué sonaba mejor.

—Entendido, Zeref-Niisan —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Por qué acepté venir en esta misión?! —gritó Natsu, mientras que escapaba del ogro.

— ¡Deja de quejarte y sigue corriendo! —gritó Gray, a su lado, mientras que el ogro los perseguía. Gray saltó y se giró hacia el ogro y luego apuntó hacia el suelo— **¡Ice Make: Floor! (Creación de Hielo: Suelo)** —Gray congeló una buena sección del suelo, esperando que el ogro resbalara, pero solo lo pisó y quebró como si nada, para luego lanzar su puño sobre Gray, quien se congeló del miedo.

— **¡Yōryū-E no Yari! (Lanzas del Dragón Etherias de Lava)** —exclamó Natsu, lanzando desde sus manos, varias varas de lava, que quemaron la mano del ogro y lo hicieron rugir, para que luego, el ogro intentara golpear a Gray a Natsu, quienes esquivaron el golpe y los escombros.

—Mi turno —dijo Gray— **¡Ice Shackles! (Grilletes de Hielo)** —Gray hizo que cientos de grilletes atraparan al ogro, quien trataba de liberarse, sin conseguirlo —Puedes seguir intentándolo, pero no lograrás nada. Este hielo es del propio Jack Frost.

— **¡Yōryū-E no Ken! (Puño del Dragón Etherias de Lava)** —exclamó Natsu saltando y golpeando el hielo, dentro del cual estaba el ogro, haciendo que el hielo y el ogro se volvieran vapor.

—Gran trabajo, Natsu-Ojisan —dijo Larcade apareciendo desde la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿Tío? —Preguntó Gray confundido— ¿Ese sujeto acaba de llamarte tío?

—Es Larcade Dragneel, el hijo de Zeref-Niisan y de la maestra Mavis —dijo Natsu serio, mientras que Gray se preparaba para la batalla. Claramente el rubio no estaba allí para una reunión familiar.

—Te tengo buenas noticias: Actualmente, el gremio de Tártaros, no existe —dijo Larcade, para luego sonreír de forma inquietante y cerrar sus ojos como si estuviera feliz —Su base ha sido destruida, cientos de los Etherias han perecido, ahora, los pocos que quedan en pie están refugiándose en Hot Village.

—Es imposible —dijo Gray —Hot Village es una villa en medio del desierto, habitada por magos pistoleros, como Bisca y Alzack, todos muy bien armados y la mayoría son criminales, sobre los cuales el Consejo y los **10** Magos Santos siempre tiene un ojo puesto…

— ¿Qué les has hecho, Larcade? —preguntó Natsu, sabiendo bien, que no debía jugar con su sobrino a causa del poder de este.

—Oh, eso no es importante, Natsu-Ojisan —dijo Larcade, para luego desaparecer.

—Una proyección de pensamiento y aun así…

—Su poder es alto. Debemos de avisarles a Mavis-Sama y a Niisan sobre esto —dijo Natsu, Gray asintió y ambos tomaron camino hacia el gremio.


	53. Hot Village

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hot Village**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

En la oficina, se encontraban los 3 maestros de Fairy Tail: Mavis Dragneel, Makarov Dreyar y Macao Conbolt.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo Mavis. Cuando le avisaron de lo ocurrido —Debemos descubrir que ha hecho exactamente en ese pueblo.

—Maestra, maestro —dijo Mirajane entrando —Ha llegado una carta —Makarov la leyó.

— _¿Qué has hecho, Larcade-Kun?_ —se preguntó Mavis.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Mavis y Zeref se encontraban en la isla Tenrō._

— _Esa es nuestra decisión querida —dijo Zeref con un bulto entre sus brazos— Pero Larcade-Kun no merece pasar toda su vida en medio de nuestra guerra contra Acnologia ¿Qué clase de padres seriamos entonces? —Mavis abrazó a su marido._

— _Sí, es verdad —dijo Mavis con el bebe en brazos, mientras que este tocia, ambos padres miraron al bebe y luego se miraron —La Magia Uno de la isla está lastimándolo._

— _Lo enviaré al Imperio de Álvarez y ordenaré a Daniel que cuide de él y le enseñe su magia de Luz —dijo Zeref, pero Mavis frunció el ceño._

— _Quiero que le pongas una correa Daniel Lektion—ordenó Mavis frunciendo el ceño, Zeref asintió y desapareció con su_ _ **Shunshin Mahō**_ _. La pareja no volvió a ver a su hijo, pero no podían involucrarlo en su guerra._

 _Desgraciadamente, quizás las cosas habrían sido distintas si Mavis y Zeref le hubieran criado, así, Larcade no se habría dejado llenar la cabeza con las decisiones extremas de su consejero #1: Daniel Laktion. El pueblo era prospero y tuvo grandes magos que salvaguardaron al pueblo de grandes ejércitos enemigos, siendo el terror de dichos ejércitos y extendiendo de manera no oficial, al imperio Álvarez._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—Ven conmigo, Mirajane-Chan —pidió Makarov, poniéndose en el balcón —La petición, ordena que la misión sea cumplida por Natsu y Gray.

— ¡¿Ellos de nuevo?! —gruñó un enfadado Laxus.

—Irán acompañados, para evitar problemas —dijo Erza.

— ¿Por quienes? —preguntó Alzack.

—Lucy y Lisanna, se asegurarán de que Natsu y Gray no causen una destrucción desmedida, Ritsuko y Wendy cuidarán de que Naruto no torture a los enemigos de formas aterradoras —dijo Erza.

—Nunca haría eso —dijeron Naruto, Natsu y Gray, desviando la mirada.

Makarov continúo leyendo y puso una expresión sombría de terror—Procuren… controlarse y… controlarse… Natsu y Gray —dijo el maestro.

—Ojisan, ¿Quién mandó esa nota? —preguntó Laxus.

—El firmante es Warrod Sequen, el cuarto de los diez magos santos y el uno de los Diez Dioses de Ishgar —dijo Makarov.

— _Es muy poderoso_ —pensaron Naruto y Ritsuko.

— **Mirajane, te encargamos a Karin-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko, la maga asintió a la petición.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Ya en el tren, todos hablaban tranquilamente. Lisanna acariciaba la cabeza de un mareado Natsu, mientras que Ritsuko cuidaba de Wendy y Naruto. Algunas horas despues, Natsu y Gray llevaban las maletas de todos y peleaban mientras tanto.

—Compórtense, vamos a ver a alguien de extrema importancia —dijo Erza enfadada.

Tras varias horas de caminar, llegaron a una cabaña, Erza tocó a la puerta — ¡Disculpe, somos del gremio Fairy Tail! —la puerta se abrió y decidieron entrar, la casa estaba en penumbras.

—Gracias y por favor, bajen la voz —dijo el maestro Warrod, mientras que regaba las plantas —Las plantas prefieren el silencio y la música tranquila a la hora de crecer —el maestro Warrod caminó por la habitación y colocó un tocadiscos, con música clásica, sonrío —Nada mejor que el mismísimo Giuseppe Tartini, para la calma del alma… ¡Es broma jóvenes! —El hombre aplaudió y el techo abrió cientos de agujeros, la luz del sol hizo florecer las plantas, todos se sorprendieron de que el maestro tuviera… cabeza de árbol o bueno, que fuera un árbol con cara —Las voces humanas y las risas ayudan a las plantas a crecer. ¿Natsu-Kun y Gray-Kun? —Ambos magos dieron un paso al frente, el hombre tomo un libro, varios pocillos y una tetera —Acompáñenme —todos se sentaron en una mesa, el hombre sirvió el Té y mostró un libro —Por años he viajado a los cientos de desiertos de Ishgar. Perdón: de Earthland. Encontré un pueblo en el cual veneran una llama que arde eternamente y que para este pueblo es un ser protector. Hablamos de un desierto y aun así, el pueblo está congelado —ahora Gray prestaba atención —No sé si los humanos lo provocaron o fue alguna clase de… desastre natural, ¿han escuchado sobre el Calentamiento Global? —Todos asintieron —Supuestamente, los humanos lo provocamos, pero algunos piensan que es algo natural… la contraparte de la Era del Hielo. Las personas, los animales, los edificios y los ríos del Pueblo del Sol fueron congelados. Encontré que los ciudadanos estaban vivos en grandes bloques de hielo. Mi petición es que ayuden al pueblo.

—Warrod-Sama, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero creo que un mago de su poder y calibre, podría encargarse de esto —dijo Erza.

—Los Diez Magos Santos no somos todopoderosos. Solo son diez magos elegidos por el consejo, para mantener el orden —dijo Warrod, tomando un sorbo de té —El continente está lleno de magos que probablemente sean mejores que yo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo Gray.

—Fue rápido gracias a las indicaciones de Warrod-Sama —dijo Erza.

—Incluso las rocas están congeladas —dijo Wendy —Esto ya no me está gustando, nada, Charle.

—No me sorprende —dijo Charle —Ya Warrod-Sama lo había dicho.

—Incluso los edificios están congelados —dijo Lucy.

—Céline —dijo Naruto, la Exceed lo miró— ¿podrías verlo desde el aire?, no es que desconfié, solo que me he acostumbrado a revisar una y otra vez, mi información.

—Es… es… —Céline apareció minutos despues, el Shock. Naruto la abrazó y decidió llevarla en brazos. Algunos pasos más tarde, encontraron lo que había aterrorizado a la Exceed, el cadáver de un hombre congelado y decapitado.

— ¿Qué puede ocasionar este hielo? —Se preguntó Gray apretando los dientes —El hielo es rosado, no es azul como el mío… **¡Ice Make: Furoa! (Creación de Hielo: Suelo)** —una capa de hielo azul de Gray, comenzó a congelar una sección de la calle y luego se quebró dejando ver el hielo rosa cuarteado, cosa que lo hizo gruñir —Este hielo, es varios grados más bajo que el mío —siguieron caminando, hasta encontrar a una pareja de habitantes de la ciudad, eran hombres de muchos pies de altura.

— ¡Son gigantes! —gritaron Natsu y Naruto de sorpresa.

— **Increíble** —dijo Ritsuko de brazos cruzados.

—Debemos salvarlos —dijo Natsu, acercándose a una de las personas y comenzando a crear una fogata en el suelo, pero no ocurría nada, entonces destellos de llamas blancas aparecieron, era su parte Etherias, pero nada ocurría.

—El viejo dijo que no era normal… y pude fragmentar el hielo…—mencionó Gray, viendo la calle descongelada —Natsu, Naruto: intenten derretir los edificios, no a las personas o animales.

— **¡Yōryū-E no Akugeki! (Agarre del Dragón Etherias de la Lava)** —exclamó Natsu, tocando con sus manos el muro de una casa y ocasionando que el hielo se quebrara, para luego alejarse y evitando hacer que la casa se incendiara— ¿podemos liberar a los edificios del hielo, pero no a las personas?, eso es tan estúpido.

— **¡Kaiyō Ryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón Marino)** —exclamó Naruto golpeando con ambos puños el muro de la catedral, haciendo que una burbuja de agua la rodeara y el hielo se quebrara. El rubio cayó al suelo— ¿Eso estuvo bueno, o no?

—Baka —dijeron Ritsuko y Wendy.

—Yo descansaré, ustedes ayuden a descongelar todo —dijo Naruto, recostándose en el suelo.

— _ **Más que descansar, pareciera que no quisiera hacer nada**_ —pensaron ambas féminas.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** —exclamó Ritsuko, para luego escupir una llama de gran cantidad calorífica, que recorrió una calle entera, logrando descongelar una parte de los muros de las casas.

— **¡Hariken no Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Vendaval)** —exclamó Wendy, pero esa no era su voz, eran las voces de Grandeeney y Ea, las que escapaban de la garganta de la chica, quien sopló, causando un tornado, que logró llevarse grandes trozos de hielo.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, logrando correr a gran velocidad y lanzando puños al aire, pero siempre estando cerca de algunas casas, logrando descongelarlas.

Natsu y Ritsuko sonrieron, mientras que hacían que el fuego se quedara en sus cuerpos, como si fueran armaduras elementales y bastaba con caminar cerca de las casas, habitantes y animales, para descongelarlos.

— **¡Katon: Yōryū/Taiyō no Megami no Neppa no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ola de Calor del Dragón de la Lava/Diosa del Sol)** —una fusión extraña del Katon: Neppa no Jutsu, con el calor irradiado por el Dragón Slayer de Lava y el God Slayer del Sol, que logró derretir los edificios, animales y personas.

—Alguien llegó antes que nosotros —dijo un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos negros, vestía con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón del mismo color, tenía además una banda con el símbolo de su gremio en la frente y un cinturón de balas, en su mano derecha sostenía un rifle.

—Son jóvenes —dijo un hombre de estatura mediana y gran cabeza, tenía el cabello negro peinado con un copete, además de una barba y una gran nariz, llevaba una chaqueta café y un pantalón gris, su arma era un puño de metal de gran tamaño unido a un mango o más bien: una vara con un puño en su extremo.

—Perdonen, pero venimos por la Llama Eterna —dijo el de cabello plateado.

—No nos interesa ningún tesoro —dijo Gray.

— ¿Entonces que hacen aquí? —preguntó el tercer miembro, cuyo cabello era negro, llevaba una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón verde.

—Derretimos el hielo y salvamos a los habitantes —dijo Happy.

— ¡Eso es estorbar! —gritaron ellos.

—La llama eterna es un tesoro en sí mismo, se dice que arde sin nunca apagarse —dijo el de cabello plateado —Es un tesoro en sí mismo.

—Los gigantes, es decir, los habitantes y protectores del pueblo, no podíamos acercarnos —dijo el de pelo negro y chaqueta blanca —Ahora, todos se han congelado.

—Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de buscar ese tesoro —dijo el de cabello plateado.

—Somos ocho contra tres —dijo Lisanna —Si desean luchar, los venceremos rápidamente —todos se sorprendieron que fuera la chica quien buscara pelea.

—Tenemos algo para descongelar la llama y llevárnosla —dijo el de cabello negro y chaqueta blanca, para luego mostrar un frasco —el goteo de luna nos ayudará en eso.

—Lo necesitaremos para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, aunque hemos descongelado las cosas y de más, aun faltan los habitantes —dijo Erza, mientras que los cazadores escapaban —Tras ellos.

— ¡Vengan aquí! —gritó Natsu.

¡Entreguen el goteo de luna! —gritó Gray.

— ¡Jamás! —gritó el de cabello plateado.

— ¡Drake, tu sigue! —dijo el de cabello negro y chaqueta blanca.

— ¡No me estorbes Hiroshi! —Gritó Naruto, lanzándose sobre el de cabello negro— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —su puño se rodeo de una llama blanca.

— ¡Ven aquí, Gaki! —gritó el aludido, lanzándose al ataque con una espada larga, la cual fue golpeada por el puño del Mago-Shinobi.

—Vayan tras el otro —gruñó Naruto.

— **Yo me encargaré del que falta, vayan** —ordenó Ritsuko.

— ¡No estorben! —gritó Hiroshi atacando nuevamente.

— **¡God Force!** —Gritó Naruto, mientras que sus brazos eran recubiertos por tatuajes de fuego— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Megami no Yari! (Arte Secreto: Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —en la mano derecha de Naruto apareció una llama hecha de fuego blanco y negro, pero que era perfectamente solida, como para soportar el golpe de su enemigo, quien tuvo que retroceder, para no ser atravesado por la lanza.

— **¡Yōryū-E no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón Etherias de Lava)** —exclamó Natsu chocando su puño con el arma de uno de sus oponentes, aquel que llevaba un puño de metal unido a una vara —Se abrió para recibir el golpe.

— ¡Ahora es un puño para golpearte a ti! —exclamó su enemigo, lanzándole su arma/puño a Natsu y mandándolo a volar.

— ¡Natsu! —gritaron Lucy y Happy.

— **¡Ice Make: Freezer Lancer! (Creación de Hielo: Lanzas Congelantes)** —exclamó Gray, lanzando lanzas de hielo contra Hiroshi, quien cortó las lanzas de hielo.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Sakebi! (Grito de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, lanzando una gran cantidad de llamas blancas, que golpeo en la espalda a su enemigo, quien luego fue atacado por Gray.

Gray estaba en el aire— **¡Ice Make: Ice Impact! (Creación de Hielo: Impacto de Hielo)** —el mago creó un martillo de hielo y golpeo al sujeto, dejándolo desmayado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

El otro sujeto, disparó contra Happy, Charle y Céline, quienes esquivaron la bala, Céline se transformó en una Nekomata y desenfundó su Katana a la espera del próximo ataque del enemigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Lucy-San, huelo a pólvora —dijo Wendy.

— ¿Desde dónde? —preguntó Lucy y Wendy apuntó en una dirección.

—Miren esto… —Lucy sonrío, mientras que sostenía la llave de sagitario en su pecho— **¡Star Dress: Sagittarius Form! (Vestido Estelar: Forma Sagitario)** —ahora llevaba una blusa de cuello alto que dejaba a la vista buena parte de su escote, llevaba además una falda con forma de flor mostrando la ropa interior de Lucy, la parte trasera cubría más a Lucy, llevaba un par de largos guantes y unas botas negras. En su mano izquierda había aparecido un arco y en la derecha una flecha que terminaba en forma de estrella, Lucy apuntó en dirección al último enemigo y disparó.

La flecha entró en el cañón del arma de su enemigo, ocasionando una explosión y dejándolo fuera de combate. Los magos finalmente consiguieron el goteo de luna, pero desgraciadamente, el frasco se había roto. Cuando creyeron que todo había acabado en nada, el sol fue eclipsado por la luna, la cual dejó caer un rayo de luz, sobre el lugar en el que estaba el pequeño charco del goteo, un viento helado se formó en el lugar y una mujer apareció.

Era el espíritu de una mujer de cabello negro corto, ojos negros y vestida con un Bikini.

—Ur… —susurró Gray.

—Hola, Gray-Kun —dijo el espíritu.

— ¿Pero…? ¿Pero cómo…? —susurró Natsu.

—El goteo de luna, es un hechizo que yo misma cree, en caso de que algo muy poderoso se viera liberado —explicó el espíritu —Tuve más alumnos a parte de Lyon y Gray, pero solo Gray se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones de la amistad, al unirse a Fairy Tail, Lyon tuvo una época mala, cuando trató de vencer a Deliora y otros… ellos quizá ya no importen —Todos escuchaban atentamente al espíritu —Gray, ¿recuerdas cuando te enseñé, el lenguaje de Jack Frost? —Gray asintió —Jack Frost es el espíritu del hielo y la nieve, pocos podrían interpretar o siquiera leer sus palabras —Ur hizo aparecer unas runas hechas de hielo, que Gray susurró, sin que los demás pudieran escuchar. El hielo de la zona se cuarteo, el hielo que aun seguía en el pueblo, en los edificios, animales y personas se cuarteo y todos fueron liberados. Ur sonrío —Esto es lo que se le llama una "Deus Ex Machina" o en este caso, una Magia Machina, pues… es por obra de la magia, que todo vuelve a la normalidad. Tengan cuidado todos ustedes. Tengan mucho cuidado, ante el futuro que viene. Será vuestra misión, si el futuro será un paraíso o la perdición… —el eclipse terminó y el espíritu de Ur desapareció. Los Magos tomaron camino hacia el hogar de Warrod, para decirle que el pueblo estaba bien y descongelado.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

Cuando los Shinobis volvieron luego de la competición en los Juegos Mágicos, encontraron a Konoha a modo de un pueblo fantasma.

Izumo y Kotetsu no cuidaban la entrada, pero Kushina pudo vislumbrar un par de grandes torres. Perfectas para vigías que se emplearan en Kyūjutsu.

No habían aldeanos hablando en las calles, ni comiendo en los restaurantes, solo ANBU's realizando vigilancia, al recorrer las calles, los cuales se les quedaron viendo, luego de entrar.

—Esto ya no me está gustando nada —gruñó Minato, todos aceleraron el paso, para llegar la torre del Hokage, encontrándose con una torre aun más alta e incluso siniestra, pero cuando quisieron entrar, Minato y los demás fueron atacados por ANBU's, aparentemente especialistas en Taijutsu.

—Todos ustedes, están arrestados por órdenes de Hokage-Sama —dijo el capitán ANBU.

— ¡YO SOY EL HOKAGE, IMBECIL! —Gritó Minato, molesto como en contadas ocasiones.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Kakashi, fingiéndose distraído por su libro y casi que ido, cosa que enfadó a más de uno. Uno de los ANBU's se acercó a Kakashi, con una esposas, pero Kakashi fue más rápido y le colocó las esposas al ANBU, el cual desapareció en un Shunshin y apareció junto a un compañero, quien le quitó las esposas.

—Por resistirse al arresto, todos serán asesinados —advirtió el ANBU, mientras que él y sus compañeros desenfundaban Katanas, no Tantō's. Cada Katana, tenía en su hoja un extraño cristal, algunos cristales eran rojos, otros azules, otros blancos y otros amarillos. Los cristales rojos envolvieron las Katanas con Katon, los azules con una capa de Suiton, los blancos con una capa de Fūton y los amarillos con una capa de Raiton.

Kushina atacó con sus Kongō Fūsa, pero fue estas fueron cortadas en segundos y se deshicieron en el aire, asombrando a la Kunoichi.

— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Olas Decapitadoras de Agua)** —exclamaron Kushina y Saori.

— **¡Fūton: Oyako Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Espiral Padre e Hijo)** —exclamaron Minato y Kaito creando un único **Fūton: Rasengan**.

— **¡Raikiri! (Cortador del Relámpago)** —exclamó Kakashi, con su mano revestida de rayo.

— **¡Hyōton: Haryū Mōko no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Tigre Feroz)** —exclamó Naruko, liberando hielo y creando 3 tigres.

— **¡Jūken: Tenketsushin! (Puño Suave: Aguja de Punto de Chakra)** —exclamó Hiashi, Neji e Hinata.

— ¡Veamos si aprendiste, todo lo que te enseñamos Jiraiya-Sama y yo, Sasuke! —Avisó Azuma, Sasuke asintió y ambos realizaron sellos de manos, para un Jutsu maestro-alumno.

— **¡Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego Cortante)** —exclamaron Azuma y Sasuke, empuñando Katanas de fuego y cortando el aire, para crear líneas de fuego, que se lanzaron contra sus enemigos.

El viento del Rasengan de Minato y Kaito fue absorbido por las Katanas de cristal blanco, con la que luego el ANBU mató a Kaito.

El Katon no Jutsu, fue absorbido por una Katana de cristal rojo, pero Sasuke y Azuma usaron un Kawarimi, causando que un tronco fuera carbonizado y dando muerte al ANBU con Katana de fuego, usando un **Fūton no Jutsu** y un **Chidori**.

El **Suiton no Jutsu** desapareció, por obra de una Katana de cristal azul. El ANBU golpeó el suelo con la Katana, causando que el grupo fuera arrasado por un tsunami controlado.

Los Shinobis fueron rodeados.

—Salgan de aquí —dijo Sasuke.

—Chico, ¿Qué harás? —preguntó un preocupado Azuma.

—Busquen a los demás y si no pueden hacer nada por ellos, entonces escapen —ordenó Sasuke, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos, mientras que era atacado por muchos rayos, por un vórtice de fuego y viento y por una ola de agua, Sasuke saltó, hacia un edificio— ¡Katon: Jigoku no Ryu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón del Infierno) —Sasuke lanzó una llama de color carmesí hacia el cielo.

— ¿Por qué su fuego es más rojo que antes? —preguntó Hinata.

—Porque… el fuego que se suele utilizar, es un fuego en el que solo escupes una porción de tu Chakra, Sasuke… él está haciendo que el Chakra de su cuerpo se concentre en sus pulmones y se arremoline, alrededor de estos, antes de escupirlo —dijo Jiraiya.

—En otras palabras: Sasuke está usando todo su Chakra en ese ataque —dijo Kushina, mientras que cientos de nubes negras y cargadas de rayo se formaban en la inmensidad del cielo.

—Solo son marionetas, ya no son humanos —pensaba Sasuke, antes de concentrar el poco Chakra que aún le quedaba en su mano derecha, para realizar los sellos de manos: tigre, rata, caballo, mono, perro, dragón y carnero — _Al parecer… los ANBU's son marionetas. Seguramente, entre ellos incluso hay Gennin's, Chūnnin's, Jōnnin's y antiguos ANBU's normales. Solo hemos visto ANBU y todos obedecen a Danzō, maldito bastardo, ¿Qué otras sorpresas les esperan a los demás?_ —todos los ANBU's se reunieron ante el edificio en el que estaba Sasuke— ¡KIRIN! —Una bestia hecha de rayos apareció en el cielo, rugiendo, parecía tener cabeza de león y cornamenta de ciervo, la criatura se lanzó contra los ANBU's reunidos, Sasuke desplego e hizo crecer a su criatura, golpeando toda Konoha y falleciendo.

Danzō y un puñado de ANBU's habían sobrevivido.

— _Ese maldito mocoso… y pensar que Orochimaru y yo teníamos tanto proyectos para él_ —pensó Danzō.

—Danzō-Sama, solo quedamos nosotros —dijo uno de los ANBU's, eran 6 ANBU's.

—No importa —dijo Danzō —Debemos avisar a Orochimaru, perdón: a Damiyō-Sama, lo que ha ocurrido aquí y prepararnos, para capturar al Niño-Kyūbi y a su hija, para el ARC (Acta de Restauración de Clanes)

— ¡Hai! —dijeron los ANBU's, mientras que desaparecían.


	54. 53: LIII

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **53: LIII**

 **:::::::::::::**

Los sobrevivientes del ataque de Sasuke (Minato, Kushina, Kaito, Saori, Naruko, Hinata, Neji, Kurenai, Azuma, Tenzo, Hiashi, Kakashi y Guy), tomaron camino hacia Hi no Kuni, solo para encontrar más ANBU's y la mayoría de esos ANBU's eran usuarios del Chi no Jūin y el Ten no Jūin, Minato hizo que todos se tomaran de las manos.

—Otosan, son demasiados y nos están rodeando —advirtió Kaito.

—Lo sé —dijo Minato, tocando el hombro de Kushina y de Kaito— ¡Hiraishin no Jutsu: Kami no Sensha! (Jutsu Dios Trueno Volador: Carrosa Dorada) —todos desaparecieron en múltiples destellos, siendo imposible para los ANBU's atraparlos, Danzō y los últimos ANBU's de Konoha, aparecieron.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Orochimaru.

—Pediré a los restantes Kages, su ayuda, para capturar a estos Nukennin —dijo Danzō —Pide a los ANBU's y demás, que todos sepan de la situación actual de Konoha, ellos serán puestos bajo el rango SS.

Nadie sabía que Orochimaru era el actual Damiyō, creían que Hiroki seguía al mando y por eso mismo, cuando Orochimaru envío a los halcones, los restantes Kages respondieron al llamado y se puso una fecha para la reunión en Tetsu no Kuni.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu estaba enseñando el reciente combate en Konoha —Como ven: Namikaze y los demás, volvieron desde Earthland, así que…

—Por lógica: el Jinchūriki de Kyubi debería de estar allí —dijo Pein —De acuerdo, que Hidan y Kakusu vayan tras ellos —todos miraron a Pein, sorprendidos —Ellos nos guiarán, hasta el Jinchūriki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Los magos que habían salido en misión, se reunieron en el gremio y tras llegar, pidieron una audiencia con la maestra Mavis.

— ¿Escuchaste a uno de esos sujetos nombrar a END? —preguntó la maestra Mavis, acompañada de Makarov.

—Así es, Maestra, lo susurró, estoy seguro —dijo el chico de cabello rosa —Yo soy END, ¿verdad?

—END es un Etherias y es el maestro de Tártaros —dijo Zeref —Tártaros es un gremio creado por mis Etherias, en quienes imprimí la misión de asesinarme, cuando creí que ya no tenía nada más para vivir.

— ¿Nada más para vivir? —preguntó Naruto.

—Mi esposa había decidido sellarse y mi hijo estaría a salvo en el imperio Álvarez —dijo Zeref, para luego mirar a Natsu— ¿Quién te dio el libro de la maldición?

— ¡¿LIBRO DE LA MALDICIÓN?! —gritaron Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Naruto, Ritsuko y Wendy.

—El libro de hechizos de END, el libro del Etherias de fuego —aclaró Mavis, haciendo que todos suspiraran.

—Fue… —Natsu frunció el ceño —Su cabello era negro y largo, tenía un par de cuernos en su cabeza y un vestido de tirantes —Zeref frunció el seño, pero luego se relajó.

—Seilah —dijo él, para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa —Quien diría que esa pequeña Etherias, sería tan fiel a ti, Natsu-Otōto.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Preguntó Naruto —Además: no encontramos a los Etherias en Hot Village.

—No es nuevo que Larcade-Kun mienta —dijo Mavis con el ceño fruncido —Larcade-Kun creyó que lo habíamos abandonado y por eso mismo, está en un reino construido por Zeref-Kun.

—Pero… si es nuevo que los mande a un pueblo, para liberarlo —dijo Zeref.

—Disculpen, ¿podrían dejarnos hablar a solas? —pidió Mavis, con un rostro tan bello, que les ocasionó un miedo irracional y todos salieron corriendo de la habitación. — ¡¿QUIÉRES DEJAR DE HABLAR DE LARCADE-KUN, COMO SI FUERA ALGUNA CLASE DE DEMENTE?! —Gritó Mavis.

— ¡¿QUÉ OTRA COSA PUEDO HACER, SI NUESTRO HIJO ES UN REY, QUE HA ESTADO TOMANDO CIENTOS DE TERRITORIOS POR TODA ISHGAR?! —Gritó Zeref en su defensa.

— ¡TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE LE PONGAS UN ESTANDARTE DE CRIMINAL, SOBRE SU CABEZA! —le defendió Mavis, haciendo más uso de sus instintos maternales, que de sus instintos de maga.

— ¡HA MANDADO A SUS SOLDADITOS A PERSEGUIRME, LOS HE VISTO Y SON ETHERIAS! —gritó Zeref en su defensa.

— ¡¿SI QUIERA SABES ALGO DE SU SUPUESTO ATAQUE A TRAICIÓN, DEL QUE TANTO ME HAS ESTADO JURANDO Y PERJURANDO, ESTOS ULTIMOS **500** AÑOS?! —preguntó Mavis cansada.

— ¡SI! —Contestó Zeref con un grito, para luego salir e ir al comedor, donde estaban todos— ¡Todos reúnanse en la sala de conferencias! —todos le hicieron caso al mago de cabello negro, quien puso un proyector —Hace ya muchos siglos, fui maldecido por un dios llamado Ankhseram, provocando en mi, que trata de que… en cuanto más se crea en su existencia, más energía vital robará del alrededor, teniendo la capacidad de matar a cualquiera. Cuando no me preocupo por la vida, la magia no se activará. En contrapartida de esto, comencé a estudiar la Magia de Vida, es más: yo la cree, bajo otro nombre —todos se asombraron, pero luego recordaron cuan milenario era Zeref —Mavis y yo, tuvimos un hijo y ya que estábamos en guerra contra Acnologia, decidí ponerlo a salvo y lo llevé a un reino que yo mismo construí, para aquellos que no tenían otro hogar, para magos que hubieran cometido actos atroces y que decidan redimir sus pecados.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Edificio del gran Consejo Mágico**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—El tema a platicar hoy por el consejo, es Tártaros —dijo Org —En los últimos meses, **7** gremios oscuros subordinados de Tártaros, han sido eliminados. En caso de que un gremio legítimo los haya eliminado, requerirá de una retribución.

— ¿Y si es obra de ese gremio independiente: Crime Society? —preguntó un mago.

—Posiblemente —dijo otro.

—Seguramente es obra de Fairy Tail —dijo una anciana.

—Cuando se tiene poder, dan ganas de demostrarlo —dijo otro, de cabello afro de color negro, lentes, barba y bigote.

—Si volvemos a la fuente, ¿no creen que posiblemente, Tártaros esté tomando control de sus subordinados? —Aventuró Org —Además: se dice que hace 2 meses, ocurrió una explosión en el edificio de Tártaros, una guerra interna, al parecer.

—Demos de ponernos en marcha, ya fue suficiente tiempo, sentados detrás de nuestros escritorios y… Detrás de esta mesa —gritó el presidente Draculos, golpeando la mesa y quebrándola, alzándose por encima del actual presidente: Gran Doma, a causa de la situación, Draculos confiaba en Gran Doma para tomar algunas decisiones, pero no ahora— ¡Ya La Alianza de La Luz, nos hizo un enorme favor, al eliminar a un enemigo!, ¡la unión hace la fuerza, necesitaremos a todos los magos para sobrevivir, así como ya lo hicieron contra los dragones en los Juegos Mágicos! —Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie— ¡No debemos permitir al enemigo campar a sus anchas a pesar de que la eliminación de gremios oscuros sea positivo, también son vidas humanas y no merece, acabar así! —el presidente mostró un folder, al abrirlo y leerlo, todos se aterrorizaron, por la forma en la cual quedaban los cadáveres de los magos.

— ¡TENEMOS INTRUSOS! —Gritó un mensajero-rana.

Fuera del edificio se encontraba un sujeto joven, de cabello rubio, que tenía orejas sobre su cabeza, marcas de puntos bajo su ojo derecho, dientes afilados, vestía con un pañuelo sobre su cuello, una camisa de rayas, sin mangas y un pantalón holgado de color oscuro. El sujeto movió sus brazos en distintas direcciones— **¡Bakuhatsu no Rensa! (Cadena de Explosiones)** —Cuando los miembros del consejo desearon ir a investigar, una luz invadió todo el edificio y luego explotó.

Mest se puso de pie, de entre los escombros y tomó el cuerpo de Lahar, llamándola, pero ella no contestó, como era obvio— ¿Qué...?, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

—Veo que hay un sobreviviente —dijo Jackal con una sonrisa— **¡Baku! (Explosión)** —Mest logró saltar, para evitar ser golpeado por la explosión de su enemigo y se paró sobre un escombro.

— _Claramente fue culpa de este sujeto, pero… no es solo un terrorista, pues acaba de…_ —Mest esquivó otra explosión de su enemigo y se paró en el suelo — _Acaba de atacarme, para terminar el trabajo…_ —refugiarse tras una pared salvó su vida — _Busca algo más…_ **¡Kami Fubuki: Aka no Mai! (Ventisca de Papel: Danza Roja)** —Mest lanzó cientos de papeles contra su oponente.

—No importa que ataque utilices, Baka… —Jackal, salió volando, tras ser golpeado por una explosión — ¿Así que tienes magia explosiva, de papel? —Jackal rompió el aire con su risa…— **¡Bakuhatsu Sesshoku! (Toque Explosivo)** —Jackal tocó un trozo de madera, que antiguamente había sido un estante de libros, el trozo de madera explotó, creando cientos de astillas a modo de proyectil.

— **¡Kami Fubuki: Gur** **ē** **no Mai! (Ventisca de Papel: Danza Gris)** —Mest se cubrió con papeles grises, de las astillas— **¡Dairekuto Rain! (Línea Directa)** —el pelinegro desapareció, para advertir a su gremio, solo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Escapó. Debo advertir a Larcade-Kun y a Mard-Sama —murmuró el Etherias rubio, antes de salir de allí, con su **Shunshin no Mahō**. Luego de que END había despertado a causa de la traición de Seilah, Mard Geer Tártaros, se había revelado a sí mismo, como el verdadero maestro y fundador del gremio oscuro, esto causó una guerra civil, pero Mard los detuvo a todos, atándolos con tallos de rosas tan flexibles como para poder atarlos de brazos y piernas y tan duros, que ni siquiera Kyōka pudo emplear su magia de Vinculo Orgánico, pues la convicción de Mard era tal, que el dolor de las espinas no suponía nada para él… pero Kyōka logró huir.

La Etherias de cabello verde, estaba decidida a encontrar a su querida amiga Seilah. Mientras que Jackal, Tempester, Torafuzar, Ezel y Keyes habían decido servir a Mard. Mard había decidido que Franmalth era innecesario y por ello lo mató. En ese momento, Mard invocó una especie de cristal, del cual salió Minerva Orland.

Jackal, Tempester, Torafuzar, Ezel, Keyes y Minerva, fueron guiados por Mard, hasta el imperio de Álvarez, donde se alió con Larcade y los Spriggan 12.

Ambos tenían el mismo objetivo: subyugar al mundo mágico.


	55. 54: Tempester

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **54: Tempester**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gracias por aceptar este trabajo, jóvenes —dijo el maestro Yajima.

—Por nada, Yajima-Sama —dijo un sonriente Freed.

—Nos es bueno, salir de la rutina de magos de combate —dijo Evergreen.

—Verdad —dijo Bickslow, mientras que comenzaba a sacar las cosas de la nevera/refrigerador.

Comenzaron a llegar clientes al restaurante y todos a cocinar y llevar las órdenes. Llegó finalmente la tarde, eran casi las 3:30, cuando un hombre entró, los tomó con la guardia baja.

Bickslow y Freed trataron de atacarlo, pero el hombre recubrió su cuerpo con un tornado y los empujó.

— **¡Yōsei Kijū: Repurakōn! (Ametralladora de Hada: Leprechaun)** —exclamó Evergreen atacando, moviendo sus brazos y liberando agujas contra hechas de polvo de hadas.

—Hyuru —murmuró el desconocido, creando un tornado de gran alcance.

— ¡Ha! —gritaron Freed y Bickslow atacándolo, pero su enemigo se agachó y luego colocó una mano en el pecho de cada uno.

—Dodon —murmuró, antes de que sus enemigos salieran volando. Los 3 magos de Fairy Tail se lanzaron nuevamente sobre él —Nagashidai (Sumidero)

— ¡¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?! —Preguntó Freed quien había logrado apoyarse en sus manos, consiguiendo un agudo dolor en sus muñecas— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Los 3 estaban hundidos en el suelo, hasta la cintura.

—Las nueve puertas del infierno se han abierto, es el fin de la humanidad y ahora, los Etherias lo gobernaremos… —pero Tempester detuvo su predicamento, cuando un rayo azul cayó sobre su mano, haciéndolo soltar a Yajima.

—Así que no solo fueron tras los actuales miembros del consejo, sino también tras los anteriores —dijo Laxus quien acababa de llegar— ¿Quién es él?

—Un miembro de Tártaros, vienen tras todos los miembros del consejo —Informo Bickslow —Los antiguos y los actuales, quienes fallecieron hace algunos días.

—Ya veo —dijo Laxus— **¡Zeus no Ryū no Hōtengeki! (Alabarda del Dragón de Zeus)** —el rubio lanzó un rayo azul de gran tamaño contra su enemigo.

— **¡Inazuma! (Relámpago)** —el objetivo del hechizo, era encerrar a Laxus en una esfera eléctrica, pero el rayo de Laxus atravesó la esfera de rayos como si nada y electrocutó a su objetivo, con su magia de Dragón Slayer potenciada, despojándolo de su capa.

— ¿Un león, con un cuerpo humano, cubierto de pelo? —se preguntaron todos.

— **¡Burasuto! (Ráfaga)** —exclamó su enemigo, logrando hacer que Laxus subiera varios metros de altura— ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO AHORA?! —Gruñó, al ver a su rival apuntar con su cuerpo hacia el suelo, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de sus costados, cosa que le daría aerodinamismo para poder caer a gran velocidad —No importa, no podrá contra… **¡Furea! (Llamarada)** —un pilar llameante subió hacia Laxus.

— _Predecible_ —pensó Laxus, para luego sonreír— **¡Zeus no Ryū no Agito! (Mordisco del Dragón de Zeus)** —Laxus entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, como si rezara y lanzó un golpe contra su enemigo, mientras que un rayo gigante, oscurecía el cielo y bajaba, el rayo partió el pilar llameante por la mitad y electrocutó a su enemigo de paso.

— ¡Bien hecho Laxus! —dijeron los miembros del Raijinchū.

—Gran trabajo, muchacho —dijo un sonriente Yajima.

—Yajima-Sama, ¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó Laxus.

—El consejo no se encuentra operativo —dijo Yajima —Además... destruyó el restaurante.

—La sede del consejo quizás ya no esté operativa, pero… imagino que tendrá sucursales, ¿o no? —aventuró Bickslow.

— ¿No sería mejor llevarlo a Fairy Tail e interrogarlo? —fueron las palabras de Freed.

—Ustedes son muy poderosos, sin lugar a dudas —dijo Tempester, antes de desaparecer y liberar una niebla oscura.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —gruñó Freed.

—Esta… calamidad, destruye las partículas de Ethernano en el ambiente, es una barrera —dijo Tempester desde la nada.

— ¿Una barrera anti-Ethernano? —Preguntó Freed —Bien, ahora sí que estamos en problemas.

—Es un veneno *tos* que causa deficiencia de Mana —dijo Yajima.

— ¡Bickslow-Sama! —Gritó Evergreen, al verlo caer al suelo — ¡Yajima-Sama! —el anciano también cayó al suelo.

—Nadie morirá en mi turno —gruñó Laxus, comenzando a aspirar todo la niebla.

— _Los pulmones de los Dragón Slayer son especiales_ —pensó Freed, mientras que la niebla desaparecía.

— _¡Absorberé la niebla!_ —Pensó Laxus, quien finalmente logró tal hazaña y cerró la boca, mientras que las venas de su cuerpo se volvían negras —Llévalos a casa, Freed —pidió el rubio, antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

— ¡LAXUS! —Gritó Freed.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Polyusca comenzó a tratar a los envenenados. El primero en salir, fue Freed, quien inmediatamente rindió su informe.

—Era uno de los Etherias, tenía… tenía características de león —dijo Freed.

—Vuelve a la cama, deja que nos ocupemos de Tempester y los demás —ordenó Mavis.

—Sí señora —dijo Freed, quien obedeció. Mavis entró en la habitación y se recostó.

— **Fairy Scales (Escamas de Hada)** —Mavis brilló en un aura azul y rosa, que comenzó a curarlos a todos, los reflejos de Natsu, le permitieron agarrarla, cuando la rubia trastabillo y recostarla en una cama —En un par de horas estaré bien. Querido.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Zeref.

—Quiero que crees varios halcones, que puedan darnos reportes de Tártaros y el imperio Álvarez —ordenó Mavis.

Los reportes comenzaban a llegar: personas sin Mana afectadas, más de **100** muertos.

— _Si Tártaros va tras los antiguos miembros del gremio, entonces Jellal estará en peligro_ —pensó Erza, mientras que buscaba como ponerse en camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

— **¿Segura de que es aquí, Seilah?** —preguntó Kyōka.

— **Si** —dijo Minerva, antes de comenzar a tocar la puerta— **¡OTOSAN, END-SAMA!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Es Minerva —dijo Zeref, los demás no habían escuchado, pero él sí —Está tocando la puerta —Zeref caminó, hasta la puerta, pero cuando fue a abrirla, la puerta se partió, Minerva estaba haciendo tanta fuerza, que cayó sobre Zeref, poniendo sus pechos en el rostro del mago oscuro.

— **Otosan, es terrible: Larcade y los demás han perdido la cabeza y…** —Minerva dejó de hablar, cuando vio a Mavis— **¡Okasan!** —gritó lanzándose sobre la maga, cayendo ambas al suelo.

— **Deja de hacer eso, Minerva** —pidió Seilah — **Hola, Otosan.**

— **Hola Seilah** —dijo Zeref, mientras que era ayudado por ella a ponerse de pie — **Minerva, ya suelta a tu madre.**

— **Si señor** —dijo Minerva levantándose y ayudando a Mavis — **Lo lamento, Okasan.**

— **Larcade-Niisan se ha vuelto loco y ha estado atacando a todos los miembros del consejo, está planeando un ataque contra Magnolia y dice tener a una pareja de aliados inmortales, quienes van a tratar el asunto con Naruto-San y los miembros de Konoha, que han venido para vivir aquí** —dijo Seilah.

— ¿Qué sabes de ellos? —preguntó Naruto.

— **Dicen que son inmortales** —dijo Minerva, antes de sacar una Lacrima, la cual les había tomado una foto a ambas y entregándosela a Naruto, quien lo miró fijamente — **Están aquí, para capturarte o algo, Naruto-San.**

— **Kankō Kekkei (Barrera del Turista)** —bajo los pies de Naruto, se abrió un portal, haciéndolo aparecer en un pueblo fantasma, era la ciudad del sonido, la cual había sido abandonada, luego de que sus habitantes volvieran a la normalidad.

—Tú debes de ser, el Jinchūriki de Kyubi —dijo uno de los sujetos, el cual tenía el rostro tapado y dejaba ver su bandana, además de llevar su capa.

— ¡Serás el perfecto sacrificio para Jashin-Sama! —dijo el sujeto de cabello gris, con una guadaña en su espalda y la misma capa que su compañero.

—Adelante, ataquen cuando quieran —dijo Naruto preocupado, pues sentía varias presencias en el sujeto enmascarado, pero tenía que probar sus habilidades.

— **¡Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Trabajo Duro Inteligente)** —exclamó el sujeto enmascarado, lanzando una llama dorada. Para incredulidad de ambos sujetos, Naruto devoró las llamas de su enemigo— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó en shock.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Naruto— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Megami no Yari! (Arte Secreto: Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —una llama gris, apareció en la mano derecha de Naruto y luego se alargó, el rubio la lanzo hacia sus enemigos, como si en verdad fuera una lanza, la cual se clavó en medio de ambos.

—Eres un… —Hidan no terminó su frase, pues la lanza explotó, dejando un cráter.

—Ese sujeto —pensó Naruto, mirando al enmascarado, el cual se levantó — _Podía sentir_ _ **5**_ _presencias, ahora hay_ _ **3**_ _._

—Eso fue interesante, nunca antes había escuchado de ese Jutsu —dijo el sujeto— **¡Doton Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** —tocó el suelo.

—Sus brazos acaban de recubrirse de tierra —pensó Naruto, antes de realizar sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Sando no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Sándwich)** —un par de grandes formaciones de tierra se alzaron y se abalanzaron contra el enmascarado, para aplastarlo. Cosa que finalmente ocurrió.

— _Dos presencias_ —pensó Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Gran Presión)** —exclamó Kakusu, liberando un domo de viento.

— _Desgraciado_ —pensó Naruto, antes de estirar sus manos hacia el frente— **¡Kankō no Kekkei! (Barrera del Turista)** —cientos de destellos cubrieron el domo de viento, hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi Jutsu?! —gritó Kakusu incrédulo.

Ritsuko y Wendy aparecieron, Naruto sonrío y dejó que el Atsugai surgiera, solo para que Wendy se lo comiera, mientras que la mirada de incredulidad de Kakusu no hacía más que crecer.

Wendy se caminó de forma despreocupada, hasta quedar ante Kakusu— **¡Shoha: Tenkūsen! (Devastación de Luz: Tornado del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, creando rápidamente varias paredes de viento, alrededor de Kakusu y de ella, el viento fue hacia Kakusu a modo de un tornado.

— **¡Doton: Dojō Kōhai no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Destrucción del Suelo)** —exclamó Naruto, colocando sus manos en el suelo, expulsando Chakra para quebrarlo en cientos de trozos y finalmente el viento de Wendy, los guió contra el tornado, acabando con la vida de su enemigo.

—Gracias chicas —dijo Naruto.

—Por nada, pero: ¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó Wendy.

— **Akatsuki está detrás de los Jinchūriki's y cuando Minato y los demás volvieron a Konoha, seguramente en ese momento, supieron sobre Naruto** —dijo Ritsuko.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Minato, Kushina, Kaito y Saori habían comenzado a vivir en Magnolia.

Los demás vivían en sus propias casas y más pronto que tarde, fueron contactados por un Kitsune de Ritsuko, pero ellos dijeron que no querían problemas.

Ese mismo día, Kushina empleo algo similar al Jutsu de Hiruzen, para ver cosas, pero hecho de agua, era similar a Tōmegane no Jutsu y tal y como lo habían previsto, gracias a Itachi, Zetsu apareció en la zona de batalla.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Torakkingu Kuchiyose! (Jutsu de Sellado: Rastreo de Invocación)** —Zetsu apareció ante Kushina, quien desplegó sus **Kongō Fūsa** , para sellarlo y evitar que escapara.

— **¡Katon: Rasengan!** —con esas palabras de Jiraiya, terminó la vida del agente de Akatsuki.

— _Uno menos, faltan varios_ —pensó Neji.


	56. 55: Equipo Naruto vs Jackal

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **55: Equipo Naruto vs Jackal**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Zeref reunió a todos en el comedor y usando una Lacrima gigante, proyectaba una parte de un libro que había sido traído por Kyōka, mostrando la imagen de un hombre de cabello largo y ondulado de color negro, mostraba una gabardina de hombros blancos y camisa negra —Su nombre es Mard Geer Tártaros. Es el autentico líder de Tártaros a pesar de que END fue el primero en ser creado. Ninguno de mis Etherias posee un alma, excepto Natsu, quien es END y viceversa.

— **Todos creíamos que Mard Geer era la mano derecha de END-Sama** —explicó Kyōka, todos la miraron — **Cuando… cuando se suponía, que END era el líder del gremio, hasta las recientes palabras de Otosan.** **La maldición de Mard Geer, llamada Maldición de Espinas, le permite generar tallos de rosas, con largas espinas.**

— **Los Etherias creados por Zeref-Otosan, podemos generar una magia denominada Maldición** —explicó Seilah — **Kyōka-Chan puede alterar las sensaciones: puedo eliminar los 5 sentidos principales del cuerpo humano o hacer que la persona sienta mucho dolor. Mi maldición es… manipular las funciones del cuerpo, tanto en vivos, como en muertos.**

—Otro miembro, puede usar viento, fuego, agua y rayo —dijo Freed.

— **Eso me suena a Tempester-Kun** —dijo Kyōka.

—Una especie de león —dijo Freed.

— **Entonces si es él** —dijeron Zeref, Kyōka y Seilah.

—Todos necesitamos fortalecernos de forma… exponencial, cuanto antes —dijo Naruto, todos asintieron a sus palabras —Karin-Chan, Romeo-Kun, vamos a entrenar su magia de fuego a fondo.

— ¡Hai, Otosan/Naruto-San! —Dijeron ambos jóvenes emocionados, para luego ver al rubio sacar un libro de entre sus ropas y verlo pasar paginas.

—Vengan a verme, en 15 minutos, lleven ropa fresca, hará mucho calor al lugar al que nos dirigimos —lo vieron seguir pasando paginas, hasta detenerse en una página y sonreír —Kinana.

— ¿Si, Naruto-San? —preguntó la peli-lila, mirándolo fijamente

—Necesitaré que coloques… —Naruto sacó un pergamino y lo extendió —En este pergamino, comida que dure para una semana.

—De inmediato —dijo Kinana, comenzando a sacar comida y colocándola sobre el pergamino, la comida ingresaba en el pergamino, sorprendiéndolos a todos. El rubio enrolló el pergamino y los niños aparecieron, con sus maletas.

—Bien, aquí vamos —los niños tomaron las manos del rubio— **¡Kankō no Kekkei: Kuro Sabaku! (Viaje del Turista: Desierto Negro)** —debajo de los niños y el rubio, aparecieron 3 agujeros y cayeron por ellos, los agujeros se cerraron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el Desierto Negro**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hace calor —dijo Romeo, quitándose su bufanda— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en una dimensión distinta, se llama Kuro Sabaku —dijo Naruto —La arena es negra, debido a la actividad volcánica de esta dimensión. Ambos necesitan aprender, a tomar el fuego del propio viento ardiente a su alrededor —Naruto chasqueo los dedos y una llama blanca apareció en su mano —Concentren su Magia en sus manos y luego, libérenla en el ambiente pero deben… —Naruto sintió la magia dispersarse —Deben de lograr devolverla a ustedes. Liberarla y atraerla, como si lanzaran una caña de pescar y luego la atraen a ustedes, para ver que han pescado —los niños asintieron, concentrando magia en sus manos, lanzándola y atrayéndola, claramente no sería fácil —El fuego es activo, el fuego purifica, es cierto que el fuego puede destruir, pero… el fuego es el deseo. Su fuego se fortalecerá ante lo que ustedes desean proteger —los niños asintieron —Ahora, traten de darle forma, dejen que sus deseos y las llamas en sus manos bailen, para darle una forma definida.

— ¿Podrías darnos un ejemplo, Otosan? —pidió Karin, Naruto asintió.

En la mano del rubio apareció una llama, la cual luego de algunos segundos, tomó una forma alargada, plana, ancha y curva —Es una espada llamada Alfanje.

—Wow, le dio de haber tomado muchos años, Naruto-San —dijo Romeo asombrado.

—Yo inicie, del mismo modo en el que ahora los estoy entrenando —dijo Naruto —En frio no existe, solo es la ausencia de calor, pero… si logran atraer el Ethernano y acoplarlo a sus cuerpo, para luego expulsar su magia… —Naruto se detuvo, al ver a ambos niños ser rodeado por una armadura de fuego, en el caso de Romeo era una llama purpura, igual que la magia de Macao, en el caso de su pequeña Karin era una llama violeta — _llama de Kitsune_ —pensó el rubio —Bien niños, ultima parte del entrenamiento por hoy: concentren el fuego en sus manos y en sus pies y hagan lo que yo haré —Naruto procedió a mostrarles Katas de Taijutsu, que había aprendido gracias a su entrenamiento con Ritsuko y Mitsuki, cuando aun no se aliaban a Fairy Tail.

El rubio aun recordaba cuanto se tardó en conseguir una armonía entre el Kitsune-Ken y el Tenshi-Ken, mientras que un estilo era rápido y salvaje, el otro era lento y certero, demasiado tiempo, demasiados años, además: casi no lo usaba en combate.

El tiempo pasó. Pasó de forma muy distinta en ese reino, muy lento. Aquello le permitió a Naruto, asegurarse de que los niños comprendieran, como manipular el fuego y darle forma a su antojo, como podían fortalecer sus cuerpos y mente, como podían pararse ante un enemigo con valentía. Y cuando Naruto activo la Kankō no Kekkei, había pasado un día, pero para ellos, solo habían sido un par de años.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Naruto —dijo Mavis.

—Maestra —dijo el rubio.

—Quiero un equipo compuesto por Natsu, Lucy, Naruto, Ritsuko y Wendy, para proteger al maestro Michello —dijo Mavis, todos asintieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras lograr ubicar al maestro Michello, él les habló sobre Face: un arma, solo para que Naruto y Natsu salvaran a los demás, tras absorber el fuego de la explosión.

—Y yo que creía que todos explotarían —dijo un sujeto de cabello rubio, con rasgos de perro.

— _Explota esto, idiota_ —pensó Natsu— **¡Yōryū no Kenkaku! (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Lava)** —Natsu se lanzó contra su enemigo, rodeado por lava y tratando de embestir a su rival.

— **¡Tenryū no Kabe! (Muros del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, girando sus brazos de un lado al otro, hasta lograr, crear un muro alto de viento.

— _Se parece a ese combate contra ese sujeto de Eisenwald_ —pensó Naruto— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Sakebi! (Grito de la Diosa del Sol)** —una llama blanca, junto con una bala de lava humana, embistieron a Jackal, haciéndolo gritar.

—Y pensar que atacarías a alguien, bajo mi protección —murmuró Natsu, antes de liberar su modo Etherias, dejando a Jackal perplejo.

— _Imposible_ —pensó el Etherias — _Él... él no puede ser…_

— **¡Metsu-Ryū Ōgi: "Shiranui Gata" Guren Hōō Ken! (Arte Secreto del Dragón: Loto Carmesí Espada del Fénix)** —Natsu fue muy veloz, mientras que era rodeado por un fuego dorado y ascendía al cielo, con forma de una flecha, golpeando al Etherias en el vientre y mandándolo a volar— **¡Karyū-E no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón Etherias de Fuego)** —Natsu golpeo nuevamente a Jackal, pero esta vez, en su barbilla haciéndolo ascender aun más.

—Lamentamos lo de su casa, Michello-Sama —dijo Wendy.

— ¡Derroten a ese infeliz! —ordenó el mago, los demás asintieron.

— **¡Tenryū no Tsubasa! (Alas del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, mientras que un par de verdaderas alas de dragón, surgían de su espalda y tomaba carrera, hacia el cielo y hacia su enemigo, logró sobrepasar la velocidad de Natsu y Jackal— **¡Tenkū Haya! (Primera Flecha del Cielo)** —Wendy pateo la espalda de Jackal, mientras que su pie era rodeado por viento y empujaba a Jackal hacia abajo, Lucy, Michello y su hija, se alejaron de la casa, cuando Wendy cayó en el lugar, destruyendo todo y causando un cráter.

— **¡Bakuhatsu-Ito! (Hilo de Explosión)** —Jackal, movió sus manos, hacia Naruto, Natsu y Wendy, mientras que todos alcanzaban a ver como cientos de chispas hacían un recorrido hacia Naruto, Natsu y Wendy.

— **¡Kitakaze: Tenryū! (Viento del Norte: Dragón Celestial)** —Wendy movió sus brazos, haciendo giros con ellos, segundos despues, el viento fue hacia su enemigo, llevándose consigo las chicas.

— ¡NO! —gritó Jackal, antes de que su propia Maldición _(literalmente)_ le explotara en la cara. Natsu le cayó encima, para seguir golpeándolo, hasta que recordó que debían de preguntarle sobre su objetivo y su base, desgraciadamente, el Etherias estaba inconsciente.

— _Face… su objetivo tiene que ser Face_ —pensaba Michello — _Pocos dentro del consejo sabemos sobre ello. Sobre el legado blanco. Debo de esconderme_ —Michello no pensó, antes de hablar— ¡ENCARGUENSE DE ÉL Y TOMEN LA INFORMACIÓN QUE PUENDAN! —Resolvió rápidamente el hombre —Yo… yo debo de… comprobar que los demás antiguos miembros del consejo estén a salvo.

— ¿Ojisan? —preguntó la joven.

—Michelia, vamos —dijo el anciano.

— ¿Recordó algo? —Preguntó Wendy.

— ¡YO NO SÉ NADA! —gritó Michello.

—Si recuerda algo, cuéntenme —pidió Jackal, como si nada hubiera pasada.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado —dijo Naruto, agarrándolo del hombro — **Hijutsu: Kaiyō Ryū no Dai Kōzui (Arte Secreto: Diluvio del Dragón Marino)** —Jackal fue encerrado en una esfera de agua de la cual no podía moverse, abría su boca tratando de pedir ayuda, pero solo tragaba agua, trató de soltarse, solo consiguiendo que Naruto apretara más fuerte su hombro, logrando atravesarlo y cubriendo la burbuja de agua, con sangre del Etherias. Tonos notaron la sonrisa de Jackal, así que Naruto lo dejó respirar.

—Todo lo que toco, se convierte en una bomba —dijo Jackal.

—Aléjese de nosotros —dijo Naruto, muy calmado, antes de activar el Kankō no Kekkei, y enviar sus manos y pies a otra dimensión, haciendo lo mismo con Natsu, quien se asustó al no ver sus manos ni pies —Tranquilo Natsu, es solo mi método de transporte —la explosión no se sintió, cuando Naruto y Natsu sacaron sus manos y pies de la otra dimensión, estaban intactos, con raspones, pero intactos.

— ¡Imposible! —dijo un asustado Jackal, antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza, por obra de un ladrillo, lanzado por Lucy y quedando inconsciente.

—Y tu, irás a un lugar que te gustará mucho —dijo Naruto —Kankō no… —pero Jackal despertó y causó una explosión para desaparecer.

— _Esto no me gusta, si su objetivo es Face, entonces el mundo entero correrá peligro_ —pensó Michello.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Imperio de Álvarez; 23:09**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una sombra entró en el imperio, evitando ser notada por los guardias. La sombra colocó sus manos en el suelo — _ **Mejor me encargo de los guardias ahora, despues de todo: esto tiene que ser rápido**_ —pensó, realizó sellos de manos— _**"Idō Suna" (Arena Movediza)**_ —susurró, mientras que apoyaba sus manos en el suelo, pasaron algunos segundos y los guardias fueron succionados, ya fuera por las paredes cercanas a ellos o por el suelo, impidiéndoles hablar o moverse, pero dejándolos vivos y respirar. La sombra fue acercándose al punto deseado, podía ver las siluetas caloríficas de sus víctimas, así que actuó rápido y desplegó un par de alas de su espalda, hasta llegar a la torre más alta del castillo — _ **Y pensar que Tártaros estaría aquí, con este chico demente**_ —llegó a la torre en la cual estaban hospedándose los miembros de Tártaros, mientras que planeaban su próximo ataque.

—Seilah y Kyōka se fueron, además de que la niebla de Tempester y él, fueron eliminados —gruñó un enfadado Ezel.

—Descuiden, ya me estoy encargando de todo —dijo Mard, quien estaba muy calmado. Ezel, Jackal, Torafuzar, Franmalth y Keyes, miraron un pozo en medio de la habitación — **Franmalth, aunque tu maldición bien puede ser de utilidad, tu forma física no es muy intimidante, por favor, entra en el pozo.**

— **Si señor** —dijo Franmalth, sumergiéndose, pasaron algunos segundos y el pozo que parecía lleno de una sustancia negra como el alquitrán, se volvió roja como la sangre, de allí salió una Gárgola amenazante, la cual miró su cuerpo — **Este… ¿soy yo?**

— **Este pozo, fue maldecido por los adoradores de ese estúpido de Zeref y acabaron por atraer la esencia de Ankhseram, yo he aprendido a usarla a mi favor y a convertirlo en un catalizador, que permitirá la creación de un ejército, solo necesitaremos sacrificios humanos** —Mard comenzó a reír — **Pronto… muy pronto… Tártaros será un nombre temido, seremos millones… ¡Y NOSOTROS, LOS ETHERIAS, PRONTO SEREMOS LOS UNICOS HABITANTES DEL MUNDO!**

— **Suficiente, idiotas** —dijo la sombra, antes de elevarse, más allá del castillo y luego apuntar hacia abajo— **¡Kokuton: Kokuyōseki Keimusho no Jutsu! (E. Obsidiana: Jutsu Prisión de Obsidiana)** —una sustancia negra y viscosa salió de sus manos y cayó sobre el castillo, como si fueran gotas de lluvia, la sustancia comenzó a esparcirse poco a poco y a endurecerse, cuando tomaba una estructura entera — _ **La Obsidiana hará que el castillo caiga por su propio peso. Mi trabajo aquí, está hecho.**_


	57. 56: Face Medidas Desesperadas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Face + Medidas Desesperadas**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de derrotar a Jackal y tras enterarse sobre Face, Makarov decidió hablarlo con Michello.

¿Cómo se enteró de Face?

Porque el equipo Shadow Gear, fue el responsable de limpiar los escombros dejados por Jackal, al destruir el castillo del consejo. Entre los archivos que encontraron, vieron un archivo voluminoso, el cual sobrevivió de entre las llamas, tenían la palabra «F.A.C.E» y viendo que estaba firmado por todos los miembros del consejo, lo creyeron muy importante y lo llevaron con Mavis, quien se lo entregó a Makarov. El anciano comenzó a leer, las páginas intactas hablaban del mecanismo, su creación a manos de Crawford Theme

— ¡Sé que es confidencial pero no es el momento para secretos! —dijo Makarov, quien era la cara del gremio, pues, saber que una mujer de tal edad estaba en el reino de los vivos y además, el saber que Zeref, el mago oscuro estaba en pleno Fairy Tail, besándose con Mavis y ella le estaba bajando los pantalones, en plena sala…

¿Saben qué?, olviden lo último.

—Face… Face es una bomba de pulso mágico —reveló Michello, luego de ser presionado por Makarov —Face podría eliminar toda la magia del continente —esto hizo que todos, dejaran lo que hacían. Mavis y Zeref dejaron de besarse, Natsu y Lucy soltaron sus manos, Lisanna dejó de besarlo, Naruto y Wendy dejaron su partida de ajedrez, Cana dejó de beber, Gray y Juvia dejaron su libro de magia de agua y hielo, Bisca erró un disparo y casi le da a Max, Loke dejó de abrazar a sus fanáticas, Ritsuko accidentalmente rompió el nuevo vestido que le estaba cosiendo a Karin.

Toda Fairy Tail se congeló y todos miraron la Lacrima.

Nadie podía creerlo.

¿El Consejo tenía en su poder un arma que podía anular la magia entera en el continente?

—Todos… todos los magos sufrirían a causa de la deficiencia del Mana —dijo Cana tras lograr recuperarse.

— **Pero… nosotros los Etherias no usamos magia, usamos maldiciones. Otosan y Okasan también tienen Maldiciones** —susurró Seilah un poco más calmada, con tal de que Michello no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí, Mirajane se acercó a ella, a Kyōka, a Zeref y a Mavis y empleo su magia de transformación en los **4**. Todos miraron a Seilah — **La magia es la fusión de la energía espiritual y la energía natural, las maldiciones son la fusión de la energía natural y mental.**

—Michello-Sama —dijo Lucy —El enemigo al cual enfrentamos, dijo que ellos no usaban magia, sino Maldiciones.

— **Mientras que los magos del Continente estarán indefensos a causa de que no podrán usar magia, los Etherias tendrán vía libre** —dijo Charle.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron todos.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Ritsuko, hablándole al oído al rubio.

—Lo creo posible —dijo el rubio, quien vio a Natsu caminar hacia la salida del gremio.

— ¿A dónde vas, Natsu? —preguntaron Lisanna y Lucy, pero el mago de cabello rosa no contestó, ante eso, ambas decidieron seguirlo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

A Natsu no le tomó mucho tiempo, encontrar a Michello y usar una Lacrima a modo de grabadora, para poder tomar la información, que deseaba que el hombre soltara.

—Tres miembros del consejo, son la clave para la activación de FACE, sus vidas, son la llave —dijo Michello asustado.

—Debemos de buscarlos —dijo Lucy, tomando del hombro a Natsu, haciendo que el mago de cabello rosado, soltara al anciano —Debemos protegerlos.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—Viejo, creo que ahora todos entendemos lo que trama el enemigo —dijo Gajeel, por medio de la Lacrima —Si asesinan a los consejeros indicados, FACE será de Tártaros.

—Destruyamos FACE —propuso Zeref, todos lo miraron.

—Encontremos al presidente y protejámoslo, que nos diga quienes son los otros, constataremos al Equipo de la Luz, para tener un mayor rango de alcance —dijo Mirajane.

—El equipo de la Luz, solo era compuesto por Fairy Tail y Blue Pegasus, sin ofender, Wendy —dijo Gajeel, la chica solo asintió. Inmediatamente, el Dragón Slayer, fue a buscar una Lacrima, para contactar a Blue Pegasus, quienes ya estaban al tanto de la situación.

— ¡Maestro, acabo de encontrar la dirección del Ex-Presidente! —dijo Mest con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y listo para irse.

—Que vayan Erza, Mirajane y Jellal a proteger al Ex–Presidente —ordenó Mavis, los 3 magos, salieron inmediatamente —Tu te quedas aquí, Mest.

— ¡Pero, maestra…! —Mest quería ir, pero Mavis estaba muy nerviosa y enfadada.

— ¡Te quedas aquí! —gritó ella, usando su magia de vida y creando un Cancerbero, el cual atrapó a Mest, para evitar que se moviera.

— ¡Auxilio! —gritó Mest, pero nadie le hizo caso, mientras que el Cancerbero lamia el rostro del espía y más de uno tenía ganas de vomitar, ante la saliva que soltaba el can.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hogar del Presidente Crawford**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Se que no es cortes hacer esta pregunta a unas invitadas, pero… ¿Cómo descubrieron mi dirección? —preguntó Crawford.

—Al tratarse de un asunto de tal urgencia, conseguimos la información de nuestra propia forma, señor presidente —dijo Erza.

— ¿Y así consiguieron mi información, la cual es confidencial? —Preguntó Crawford —Estoy impresionado, los jóvenes tienen mentes agiles y grandes habilidades, es por esto, que el mundo siempre está en manos de los jóvenes.

—Crawford-Sama —dijo Mirajane.

—Oh, verdad —dijo él —Me sorprende que se movilizaran tan rápidamente, gremios de jóvenes con alto sentido de la justicia, esto es maravilloso.

—Para detener a Tártaros, necesitamos destruir Face, es el arma que, aparentemente ellos desean usar en contra del continente —dijo Erza.

— ¿Podría decirnos donde la guardan? —preguntó Mirajane de forma cortés, Crawford miró a Jellal.

—De saberlo, se los hubiera dicho a ellas, Crawford —dijo Jellal irritado.

—Por desgracia, yo tampoco lo sé —dijo Crawford. —No lo oculto por ser información confidencial. Aunque yo sea el antiguo presidente, no tengo la autoridad para saberlo.

— ¿Pero cómo logró Tártaros descubrir algo, que ni siquiera el Ex-Presidente sabía? —preguntó Erza.

—Un espía dentro del consejo, alguien que sabe sobre FACE se los dijo a ellos —aventuró Jellal.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Crawford.

— ¿Podría decirnos quienes son las llaves? —pidió Erza.

—FACE es un arma descartada, ni siquiera se puede revelar su existencia —dijo Crawford —Los consejeros-llaves, no son conscientes de que la magia de vínculo ha sido usada en ellos.

—Por eso van detrás de todos —se quejó Mirajane.

—La casa está rodeada —dijo Erza, poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que Mirajane.

—20 al menos —dijo Jellal —Mal día para salir de casa —el mago empleo Re-Equipo, vistiéndose como Mystogan. Si él era una llave, mejor que no lo capturaran o lo mataran a penas entrar— ¡CRAWFORD, VE A OTRA HABITACIÓN! —El hombre obedeció y al instante, la puerta de la casa explotó, dejando entrar a por lo menos una decena de soldados de Álvarez.

— **¡Kureha no Yoroi! (Re-Equipar: Armadura de Alas Negras)** —exclamó Erza, mientras que una armadura la cual solo cubría su pecho, costados, con un par de hombreras, guantes largos, espinilleras y alas de murciélago; recubrió su cuerpo.

— ¡Satán Soul! —exclamó Mirajane.

Erza corrió hacia los soldados y gracias a la velocidad extra de su armadura, pasó por en medio de algunos, lesionándolos.

Fairy Tail respetaba la vida del enemigo.

— **¡Darkness Stream! (Corriente de Oscuridad)** —exclamó Mirajane, liberando de un sello mágico, cientos de manos, transformadas en puños, que lanzaron a los soldados por los aires.

— **¡** **Gōsuto Hanabi** **! (Fuegos Artificiales Fantasma)** —exclamó Jellal, extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, mientras que cientos de fantasmas salían de su muñeca y golpeaban a los soldados— ¡Mirajane, Erza; a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero debemos de acabar con ellos lo más pronto posible!

—Es verdad —dijo Erza— **¡Entei no Yoroi! (Armadura de Emperatriz del Fuego)** —en las manos de la chica, apareció una espada de hoja roja y su armadura adquirió la forma de un vestido de baño de cuerpo entero con tonos naranja y carmesí— **¡Setsudan-En! (Llamas Cortantes)** —Erza, lanzó un corte con su espada, que dejó ir una medialuna de fuego, la cual eliminó a varios enemigos, luego cayó desmayada.

— **¡Satán Soul: Halphas!** —exclamó Mirajane cambiando su apariencia, de tener un traje de baño vino tinto, pasó a ser un traje de baño azul, además de un par de orejas de elfo, Mirajane tomó vuelo, por encima de sus enemigos, quienes se la quedaron mirando— **¡Cosmic Ray! (Rayo Cósmico)** —Mirajane disparó un rayo de gran poder, desde sus manos, eliminando a los restantes, solo para caer desmayada, afortunadamente, Jellal alcanzó a atraparla en el aire.

— ¡Mirajane, Erza! —Gritó Jellal, su expresión de preocupación, cambio a una de enojo —Ya decía yo, que algo no me estaba agradando, Crawford —lo señaló y el anciano sintió autentico terror, ante la mirada de ira que le dirigió su ex-compañero —Eres un agente de Tártaros.

—No. Tú no lo entenderías —dijo Crawford— ¡Súper Archivo: Explosión Nuclear!

— **¡Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui! (Círculo Mágico de Tres Niveles: Espejo de Agua)** —gritó un furioso Jellal, varios círculos mágicos aparecieron ante él y el hechizo del Súpero Archivo, se volvió hacia Crawford matándolo —Te equivocaste de equipo, idiota —Jellal tomó a las chicas —Espero y tú no formaras parte de la llave para la activación de F.A.C.E.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ciudad del Silencio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La ciudad del Silencio poco a poco, volvió a ser habitada, luego de que sus antiguos habitantes fueran liberados de la magia de invisibilidad, pero allí vivían unas pocas personas, menos de **13** personas, así que cuando la puerta de una casa explotó, todos los restantes habitantes, fueron a refugiarse.

— ¿Y ustedes creen haberme tomado desprevenido? —preguntó un hombre de cabello negro, nariz alargada, mostacho, una camisa blanca, una corbata de moño (pajarilla), una capa negra y un pantalón negro.

—Es el día de tu muerte, Draculos Hyberion —dijo un sujeto con un casco extraño, un rostro que recordaba a un cráneo humano, una capa con un patrón de cuadros, que cubría su camisa de cuello y corbata.

— ¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó un calmado Draculos, mientras que bebía de una copa de vino rojo.

—Soy tu segador… ¡EL SACEDOTE NEGRO, KEYES! —Su grito resonó en toda la casa.

— ¿Eres un mago o un Etherias? —preguntó un calmado Draculos, mientras que preparaba su magia.

— **Soy el primer y el ultimo Etherias que verás en tu vi…** —El Sacerdote Negro, dejó de hablar— **¿Qué está pasando, por qué no puedo moverme?**

—Es mi magia —dijo Draculos, mientras que giraba su mano y su enemigo soltaba un grito —Es la **Kyūketsu no Mahō (Magia de Vampiro)**

— **¡Chikara no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de la Fuerza)** —exclamó un joven de cabello castaño, vestido con un chaleco oscuro, una camisa rosa y un pantalón negro.

Ante el Etherias aparecieron **3** pantallas, las cuales explotaron, mandándolo a volar.

— **¡Eashotto! (Disparo de Aire)** —exclamó Ren saliendo fuera de la casa, atacando a su enemigo con una burbuja de aire, que arrastró cientos de rocas.

— **¡Howaito Fangu! (Colmillo Blanco)** —exclamó Eve, atacando con su Yuki no Mahō, creando un torbellino de nieve que envolvió a Keyes y lo mandó a volar.

— **¡** **Yuki no Fairu to Kūki Kapuseru** **! (Archivo de Nieve y Capsula de Aire)** —exclamaron Eve, Ren e Hibiki, empleando una formación de ataque: Hibiki empleaba varios archivos de cadenas, para atar a su rival, Ren encerraba a su rival en una burbuja de viento huracanado y Eve transformaba a su rival en un muñeco de nieve.

Cuando Draculos se acercó a su enemigo, con el objetivo de usar su Kyūketsu no Mahō e interrogarlo, su enemigo intentó liberar sus Partículas Mágicas y así "descomponer" su cuerpo, pero había sido sellado, sintió como su magia se iba definitivamente y solo podía pensar que habían usado algo más, seguramente runas mágicas, para restringirlo.

Por ahora "dormiría".

Ya tendría su venganza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **N/A Laura: Sabemos que Crawford Theme, no creó F.A.C.E, pero tampoco se sabe quien fue su creador, así que nos tomamos esta libertad.**

 **N/A Diego: Como pueden ver, reinventamos las maldiciones XD, perdonen si fue rebuscado.**


	58. 57: El Pecado de la Bruja

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El Pecado de la Bruja.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí, joven Vastia? —preguntó Mavis, ante la llegada del miembro de Lamia Scale.

—Lamia Scale, ha descubierto que Tártaros está aliado con el Imperio Álvarez —dijo Lyon —Es por ello, que deseamos volver a fundar el Equipo de la Luz, con tal de poder derrotarlos, tanto a Tártaros, como al Imperio de Álvarez.

Un cuervo apareció y se paró sobre el hombro de Zeref quien gruñó —Los 12 Spriggan, efectivamente están con Larcade y Tártaros, además: hubo un ataque al imperio, literalmente, el castillo se derrumbó. Larcade no parece saber quién es y están muy ocupados, tratando de reconstruir lo que se cayó. Y… —la mirada de Zeref se estrechó —Un hombre llamado Crawford, parece ser un espía de Tártaros.

— ¡¿UN ESPIA?! —gritaron Erza, Mirajane y Jellal, sin poder creerlo. Podrían haber sido secuestrados o algo peor. Natsu se puso de pie.

— ¿Cuál es la dirección? —preguntó Natsu. Jellal se la dio y el chico de cabello rosa, salió del gremio.

—Sabes lo que hará con esa información, ¿cierto? —dijo una seria Erza de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a Jellal, quien asintió.

—Él es temerario y es muy poderoso, podrá con lo que se le ponga por delante —dijo Jellal.

—Y si han sido atacados, estarán tratando de averiguar quién los atacó. Y no podrán defenderse —dijo Mavis. Tanto Lucy, como Lisanna suspiraron. Así solía ser su novio.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

— **Gran trabajo, presidente** —dijo una gárgola, que resultaba ser Franmalth

—No sospecharon nada y en estos momentos, Draculos debe de estar muerto —dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes —Fiore está… ¿Qué es eso? —Franmalth y Crawford miraron por la ventana, como una silueta volaba a la lejanía, era Natsu, con sus alas de dragón activas— ¡¿Cómo encontró este lugar?! —gritó el anciano.

— **¡Yōryū-E no Kōen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón Etherias de Lava)** —Natsu concentró Lava en ambas manos y luego las alzó por encima de su cabeza, formar una esfera de lava de tamaño considerable y lanzarla contra el castillo, pero la cual solo hirió a Franmalth y a Crawford —Finalmente los encontré.

—Esa… esa energía —murmuró Franmalth poniéndose de pie y asustándose, al reconocer la energía mágica que componía la magia del mago de cabello rosa— ¡NO, ES IMPOSIBLE!

— **¡Yōryū-E no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón Etherias de Lava)** —Gritó Natsu, lanzándose contra la gárgola, mientras que Crawford estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Franmalth, recordó que no era el mismo, recordó que ahora era una gárgola y sacudió sus alas rápidamente, creyendo que así podría detener a su rival, pero solo consiguió crear una gran ventisca, que creó un incendio detrás de Natsu, al ver esto, Franmalth dejó de hacerlo, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara.

— **Quizás ahora es una gárgola, pero sigue siendo Franmalth** —dijo una voz femenina, que resultó ser Kyōka — **El mismo cobarde que siempre ha sido.**

— **¡Gāgoiru no Tsume! (Garras de Gárgola)** —exclamó Franmalth, lanzándose contra Natsu. Solo para que Kyōka apareciera detrás de Franmalth.

— **¡Kyōka! (Reforzamiento)** —exclamó Kyōka, recubriéndose con un aura verde, ganando una gran fuerza y cortando un ala de Franmalth, quien lanzó un gritó.

— **¡Hi no Hoko! (Aliento de Fuego)** —exclamó Franmalth, pero Natsu se puso entre Kyōka y el aliento de fuego, absorbiéndolo con su cuerpo— **¡Imposible!**

— **¡Yōryū-E no Akugeki! (Agarre del Dragón Etherias de Lava)** —exclamó Natsu, agarrando a Franmalth, por los brazos y quemándolo, haciendo que sus gritos se escucharan en todo el castillo, reconstruido.

—Debemos salir de aquí, END-Sama, perdón: Natsu-Sama, antes de que vengan los guardias —dijo Kyōka. Solo para que se vieran rodeados por ambos lados, **5** soldados de cada lado —Rayos, esperaba no tener que usar esto… **¡Tōtsū no Kankaku! (Sensación de Dolor)** —los guardias cayeron al suelo, mientras que gritaban de dolor, Natsu parpadeo, pues no entendió casi nada, solo sabía que Kyōka lo había hecho, tras ese ataque, ambos salieron del castillo.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

— " _Buen trabajo, Natsu"_ —susurró Gray, quien estaba junto a Lyon. Ellos se habían infiltrado en el Imperio, para rescatar a Oración Seis, pues según los reportes, ellos estaban siendo torturados, Larcade les estaba arrebatando su magia poco a poco y a pesar de que eran sus enemigos, no podían permitir que sufrieran. No era el estilo de los gremios legítimos, el abandonar a alguien. Ni tampoco, era el estilo de Fairy Tail, el dejar que un enemigo tan amenazante como este, obtenga un poder de tal nivel. Pues, si iban a por los más poderosos y les arrebataban su magia… mejor no pensar en eso.

—Gray —dijo Lyon, Gray asintió y ambos entraron al castillo, evadieron a los soldados rasos y demás habitantes del castillo, hasta encontrar unas escaleras y bajar por ellas, solo para encontrar de forma inmediata la prisión — _"¿Listo para hacer esto?"_

— " _Lo estoy"_ —susurró Gray.

Ambos salieron de su escondite.

— **¡Ice Make: Floor! (Creación de Hielo: Suelo)** —gritó Gray, congelando el suelo y causando que los soldados resbalaran y no pudieran estabilizarse para ponerse de pie.

— **¡Daiyamondok** **ē** **ji! (Jaula de Diamante)** —gritó Lyon.

Los guardias fueron congelados, encerrados en prisiones y Oración Seis, liberado.

—Gracias, chico —dijo Racer con una sonrisa. Los encarcelados eran: Racer, Brain, Midnight y Klodoa.

— ¿Por qué nos están ayudando? —preguntó Midnight.

—Porque nos llegó información de que el emperador Larcade, ha conseguido una magia muy peligrosa y posiblemente desee apoderarse de sus magias —dijo Lyon, sorprendiendo a los magos oscuros.

—Gracias —dijo Brain.

— **¡Aku Shokku! (Choque del Mal)** —exclamó Klodoa, abriendo su boca y lanzando un rayo contra Gray y Lyon.

— ¡No! —gritó Racer, quien no alcanzaría a ayudarlos.

—Alto —dijo Midnight, poniéndose entre al rayo, Gray y Lyon. Esto provocó que el rayo se desviara.

— ¡Esperen, no…! —Klodoa fue agarrado por Brain y asesinado, solo por la fuerza de su puño. Los magos de hielo miraron a Brain.

—Ustedes acaban de salvarnos, no los atacaremos por la espalda —dijo Brain, antes de que todos fueran envueltos por Racer en un tornado rojo y cuando pudieron mirar, estaban fuera del castillo.

—Gracias, chicos de hielo —dijo Midnight, mirando hacia el castillo de Álvarez, mientras que los últimos miembros de la Oración Seis, se alejaban, sin traiciones y sin amenazas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gracias a todos por venir —dijo Mavis, en una nueva reunión —Pronto, el Imperio de Álvarez sabrá lo que ha ocurrido. Por ahora, la suerte es que Larcade-Kun, no sabe quiénes se infiltraron y liberaron a Oración Seis. Ahora, necesitamos recabar la información sobre F.A.C.E que ya tenemos. Si Larcade-Kun y Tártaros se han hecho con más información, la necesitaremos cuanto antes.

— **Ya estoy en eso, Mavis-Sama** —dijo Ritsuko, quien no debía de faltarle al respeto a la rubia a pesar de que ella era por mucho, más poderosa que la rubia— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** — **7** zorros aparecieron — **Verán: al oeste del continente, encontrarán un reino semi-destruido y con grandes refuerzos en sus puntos más importantes. Deberán de entrar, buscar su biblioteca y sus archivos, necesitamos archivos, que hablen de algo llamado F.A.C.E** —Los zorros asintieron y desaparecieron — **Deberíamos de haber aprovechado que ustedes estaban dentro y haber buscado los archivos** —dijo la Kitsune pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Ese no era el plan. El plan era solo evitar que tomaran el poder de los magos de Oración Seis —dijo Jellal. Los demás asintieron, podría haber sido muy peligroso si esa cantidad de magia era arrebatada por Larcade, aunque ni siquiera sabían para qué la deseaba, ni como la arrebataría.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esto es la libertad —dijo Midnight, con una sonrisa muy grotesca, que nunca antes nadie le había visto.

— ¿De qué hablas, Midnight? —preguntó Brain girándose hacia el chico.

— **¡Luce Oscura! (Luz Oscura)** —Exclamó Midnight, golpeando a Brain en la espalda, con sus dedos índice y anular, evitando que pudiera moverse — **Parassita Oscuro (Parasito Oscuro)** —todos vieron, sin emociones, como una masa oscura amorfa, salía de la mano de Midnight y pronto cubrió la espalda de Brain, haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor, matándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, su piel se aclaró y las líneas de su rostro desaparecieron —Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de ser su peón ahora, buscaré la libertad.

— ¿Y crees que actualmente tienes libertad? —preguntó un sujeto de cabello azul.

—Siegrain —murmuró Midnight, asombrado de ver ante él al antiguo Mago Santo.

— **¡Mōta! (Motor)** —exclamó Racer, un círculo mágico verde apareció bajo sus pies, antes de correr hacia el antiguo Mago Santo.

— **¡Miitia! (Meteoro)** —exclamó Jellal, moviéndose a la misma velocidad que Racer.

Sus puños chocaron en el aire.

— **¡Change of March: Red Zone! (Cambio de Marcha: Zona Roja)** —exclamó Racer, nadie le entendió, pero sí comprendieron que era otro idioma, mientras que un círculo mágico rojo apareciera bajo sus pies y corriera nuevamente hacia Jellal, ahora eran mucho más rápido, cosa que hizo a Jellal abrir sus ojos asombrado— **¡Nitro Fist! (Puño Nitro)**

— **¡Grand Chariot!** —exclamó Jellal, siete pilares de luz mágica, salieron de sus manos y golpearon a Racer.

— ¿Qué deseas? —Preguntó Hoteye, a Jellal, todos le miraron extrañado, la batalla se detuvo —Todos deseamos algo en esta vida, ¿Por qué luchas contra nosotros, si claramente no somos tus enemigos, ni estamos en tu contra?

— ¿No es obvio? —preguntó Jellal.

—No según lo que veo en tu corazón —dijo Hoteye, Jellal gruñó al ver que no podía engañarlo, todos se miraron entre sí.

—Estoy formando un grupo paramilitar. Nosotros, _Crime Sorcière (El Pecado de la Bruja)_ , haremos aquello que los gremios legales no pueden hacer, seremos el brazo ejecutor de todos los Gremios Oscuros y libraremos a este continente de su más grande virus —dijo Jellal de brazos cruzados.

—Cuenta conmigo —dijeron Hoteye, Macbeth y Racer. Jellal sonrío, mientras que concentraba su magia y un mensaje era mandado de esa forma a las otras miembros de _Crime Sorcière (El Pecado de las Brujas)_ , pronto, los 4 estuvieron en la base, siendo las otras miembros Ultear y Meredy. El lugar era muy tecnológico y todo accionado con Lacrimas, todos escucharon sus funciones: vigilancia de gremios oscuros, recabar información sobre sus miembros y coordinar sus esfuerzos para atacarlos y destruirlos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Silver Fullbuster, es el padre de Gray Fullbuster, es un hombre de cabello negro, barba sin afeitar, una cicatriz que empieza en su frente y termina encima de su ojo derecho. Siempre lleva una armadura plateada. Es el usuario de una magia Devil Slayer, específicamente de Hielo y es quien congeló el pueblo del sol; aunque él notó a Gray entrar, supo cuando usó su magia de hielo, pero decidió dejarlo escapar, pues creía que el chico podría darle una buena batalla más adelante.

Silver realmente había fallecido por el poder de Deliora, pero fue resucitado por Mard y ahora era un sirviente de Tártaros y un valiente soldado de Álvarez, quien había dirigido cientos de conquistas en nombre del rey Larcade, era quien llevaba los mensajes a un aliado del continente mágico, un tal Orochimaru, quien les enviaba nuevos soldados cada ciento tiempo, estos soldados eran "entrenados", eran obligados a usar magia, sus Tenketsus eran quemados al intentar tal cosa y tras obligarlos durante 5 semanas, estos generaban contenedores mágicos, luego era cosa de entrenar. Era así, que el imperio había estado engordando sus filas, preparándose para encontrar FACE, destruirla y tomar control de todo.

Las piezas se estaban colocando en su lugar, desde el ataque con Obsidiana y más pronto que tarde Mard y Larcade se enfrentarían en el campo de batalla, a los ojos de todos, para decidir quién de ellos sería el líder absoluto, el emperador absoluto.

 **El regente de Álvarez.**


	59. 58: Minato y Gildartz vs Pein

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **58: Minato y Gildarts vs Pein**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mard y Larcade, se encontraban frente a frente, estaban en un coliseo, preparándose para la batalla.

La batalla que definiría al regente de Álvarez y el futuro de la nación.

— **¡Ibara! (Espinas)** —dijo Mard Geer, atacando primero y arrojándolas desde su mano derecha.

— _Estúpido_ —pensó Larcade saltando, para evitar las espinas y subió sus manos por encima de su cabeza— **¡Kairaku! (Placer)** —todos cerraron los ojos y agacharon la cabeza, para no ver aquella luz, que los haría ver algo tan majestuoso, que morirían.

— ¿Creías que eso funcionaria conmigo? —preguntó Mard con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

—Bastardo —gruñó Larcade, frunciendo el ceño, la luz se apagó y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

— **¡Toge no Hassha! (Proyectil de Espinas)** —exclamó Mard haciendo gestos con su mano derecha y arrojando cientos de esferas de color gris/mostaza hacia Larcade.

— **¡Tamash** **ī** **Ryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de las Almas)** —exclamó Larcade, abriendo su boca y dejando ir un rayo de fuego celeste, que destruyó las esferas a pesar de su cantidad.

— **¡Bara no Toge! (Rosa de Espinas)** —exclamó Mard moviendo sus dedos índice y corazón, haciendo que su magia en forma de pétalos de rosa, fueran hacia Larcade, quien no pudo cubrirse y fue fuertemente golpeado por la maldición de Mard y lanzada al suelo, con sus costillas astilladas —Yo soy el más poderoso, de entre todos los Etherias de Zeref-Sama, porque yo fundé Tártaros, yo inventé la historia de que END era el líder, con tal de que fuéramos más unificados y una fuerza sin igual.

—Eres… un grandísimo, Baka… Mard —dijo Larcade en un estado lamentable, mientras que trataba de ponerse de pie —END… END no es solo un Etherias, él fue…

—El primero, lo sé. Pero yo los unifiqué a todos. El libro solo encerraba el poder de END, una magia de fuego poderosa, pero su consciencia no estaba en el libro, su consciencia estaba en su cuerpo resucitado —dijo Mard, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos —Y ya que Larcade ha fallado y ha sido derrotado por mí, ¡ESO ME COMBIERTE A MI, EN EL NUEVO REGENTE DEL IMPERIO! —Todos se arrodillaron ante él —Llévenlo al calabozo —nadie protestó, solo lo obedecieron, sin importarles que el rubio fuera el legitimo heredero al trono, por ser el hijo de su emperador Spriggan. No importaba que el rubio realmente llevara la sangre Dragneel y la sangre Vermilion, sencillamente, el nuevo líder era Mard —Necesitaré de un equipo de exploración. Buscaremos, encontraremos y activaremos F.A.C.E —Más pronto que tarde, los equipos estaban listos y dieron paso a irse, para encontrar el arma del consejo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Quien diría que F.A.C.E, se ocultaría aquí —dijo Jiemma, un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello blanco parado y barba grande, que no llevaba camiseta, en cambio llevaba un pantalón café. Jiemma estaba ante el gremio Sabertooth, hace ya mucho que él se había ido— **¡Bakuhatsu Rei! (Rayo Explosivo)** —gritó, alzando sus puños al frente, de ellos surgió una gran cantidad de magia, causando una explosión en el edificio. El hombre sonrío, al escuchar los gritos de dolor y ver alzarse el humo producto de la explosión, fue muy satisfactorio para él. Pronto, vio que habían algunos sobrevivientes —Vaya… así que los Dragón Slayer sobrevivieron a ese ataque.

— ¡TÚ! —Gritó Sting, corriendo hacia él.

— ¡STING, ESPERA! —Gritó Rogue, al ver a su compañero lanzarse sobre el antiguo maestro del gremio.

— **¡Hakuryū no Dageki! (Golpe del Dragón Blanco)** —exclamó Sting, con su puño rodeado de luz blanca. Pero Jiemma se agachó, haciendo que el puño de Sting pasara por encima de él— ¡¿Qué diablos…?! —Sting recibió un cabezazo en su estomago, que lo hizo caer al suelo.

— ¿A eso le llamas un ataque, Sting? —preguntó Jiemma.

— **¡Eiryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de las Sombras)** —exclamó Rogue, lanzándose contra su enemigo, con su mano rodeada de sombras.

— **¡Bakuhatsu no Rei! (Rayo Explosivo)** —contraatacó Jiemma, pero al ver la sonrisa de Rogue, se preguntó que planeaba el pelinegro.

Para asombro de Jiemma, Rogue pudo girar en el aire, esquivar su hechizo, llegar a él, patearlo en el pecho y retroceder, cayendo elegantemente al suelo— **¡Eiryū no Junta! (Erupción del Dragón de las Sombras)** —esas palabras no le gustaron nada al antiguo maestro, quien no alcanzó a contraatacar y fue golpeado por un geiser de sombras, que salió bajo sus pies, sintiendo como era quemado y al mismo tiempo congelado —Si cargo un hechizo y luego lo combino con otro, el resultado es el doble de devastador. Las sombras por lo general solo congelan o bueno… le dan esa sensación al cuerpo, pero si combino ciertos ataques, puedo hacer que den la sensación de quemar, cortar, entre muchos otros.

— **¡Kyodaina Bakuhatsu! (Explosión Colosal)** —atacó Jiemma, colocando todo su poder mágico en ese hechizo y lanzando hacia Rogue un muro de energía explosiva de color verde, era tan grande y abarcaba tanto, que Rogue se congeló en su lugar.

— **¡Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui! (Circulo Mágico de Tres Niveles: Espejo de Agua)** —exclamó una voz, era Jellal, quien acababa de emplear su barrera de agua, salvándole la vida a Rogue.

— **¡Hakueiryū no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión del Dragón de Sombra Blanca)** —el trabajo en equipo de Sting y Rogue, logró sobreponerse al muro mágico, romperlo y golpear a Jiemma, dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡Oye!, ¡¿por qué nos ayudaste?! —preguntó Minerva, pero Jellal solo desapareció. Minerva, reunió a los sobrevivientes de Sabertooth, tras lograr estabilizar a los heridos, todos miraron hacia el cráter, encontrándose con F.A.C.E

— **¡Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō! (Cañón Cargado de Partículas del Dios del Rayo)** —Olga Nanagear, cargó los rayos con sus manos juntas y luego las extendió, dejando ir los rayos negros, FACE recibió todo su poder, destruyendo el arma— ¿Por qué esto estaba enterrado bajo nuestro gremio?

Nadie le contestó. Nadie conocía la respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minato, habia sentido un Chakra nivel Kage, llegar a Earthland. Todos se extrañaron al verlo ponerse de pie.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Minato-Sama? —preguntó una preocupada Hinata.

—Alguien ha desembarcado en Fiore y es muy poderoso —dijo Minato, un poco preocupado

— ¿Crees que sea bueno el preocuparnos? —preguntó Kaito levantándose de su silla.

—Es un usuario del Chakra —dijo Minato, todos desearon ir con él, pues claramente lo iría a buscar —No. Si estoy en lo correcto y si la información de la nueva red espía de Jiraiya-Sensei es correcta, estos son miembros de Akatsuki.

—Con mayor motivo iremos contigo, Otosan —dijo Saori, Minato suspiró.

—No. Si ustedes se presentan y son capturados, Akatsuki sabrá que en ustedes se encontraba el Chakra y el Yōki de Kyūbi a causa del Shiki Fūin en sus vientres, verán que están vacios y se volcarán a buscar a su hermano y no permitiré que Naruto se enfrente a ellos, ya bastantes problemas tienen los gremios con estar tras el Imperio de Álvarez, quienes han iniciado el intento de conquistar Earthland —todos se miraron, los unos a los otros. Minato desapareció en un destello, tras lograr ubicar el Chakra enemigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Yondaime Hokage, entréganos a Kyūbi —ordenó un sujeto de cabello naranja en puntas y señalando en distintas direcciones, sus ojos eran lila con 3 círculos, como los ojos de todos los presentes.

—No lo haré —dijo Minato, arrojándoles varios Kunai's y preparándose para actuar, pero un sujeto calvo con muchas perforaciones se interpuso entre los Kunai's y sus compañeros.

— **¡Yōroi! (Armadura)** —dijo y recibió los Kunai's, los cuales rebotaron en su piel— **¡** **Misairu Yajirushi Tentō** **! (Misil Flecha Encendida)** —El sujeto extendió una de sus manos, dejando salir varios misiles de ella, los cuales fueron hacia Minato, quien desapareció, agarró uno de sus Kunai's caídos e intentó a apuñalar a su rival, pero el Kunai se partió y él tuvo que alejarse, los misiles comenzaban a caer en picada, sobre él.

— **¡Fūton:** **Kyūkei Kihō** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Burbuja Esférica de Aire)** —Exclamó Minato, creando una burbuja de aire sobre su cabeza, agarró la burbuja levemente con sus manos e hizo que el viento se formara dentro de ella, creando una esfera de gran tamaño— **¡Fūton: Bakuhatsu Dai Rasengan! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Espiral Explosiva)** —fueron las palabras del rubio, arrojando la esfera y haciendo que explotara, dejando un par de cadáveres: aquel que lo atacó y uno grande y fornido.

—Mataste a Shuradō y a Jigokudō, nada mal —dijo aquel que parecía ser el líder— **¡Banshō Ten'in! (Atracción Universal)** —Minato fue arrastrado hacia su enemigo. Un sujeto de cabello naranja largo, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Minato, cuyos ojos por un momento se volvieron blancos. —Entonces el Jinchūriki de Kyūbi está en Fiore, como miembro de un gremio llamado Fairy Tail.

—Sí y ya deberías de soltarlo —dijo una voz, los caminos giraron sus cabezas, era un hombre de cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás, su brazo derecho y pierna derecha eran reemplazadas por prótesis, llevaba una capa negra.

— _Su poder es alto_ —pensó Tendō, sintiéndose intimidado, por el poder latente de ese sujeto, aunque no quería estarlo. Su poder era muy alto de eso no había duda alguna.

—Les dije que lo soltaran —dijo el sujeto, elevando su poder mágico y lanzando a sus enemigos hacia atrás, solo con el poder del viento mismo.

— ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación) —exclamó la chica del grupo, causando que apareciera un rinoceronte.

El sujeto extendió su mano hacia el frente, mientras que el rinoceronte se acercaba a él— ¡Punkai! (Separación) —una red mágica fue hacia el rinoceronte, haciendo que aparecieran cientos de estos, pero en un tamaño tan pequeño, que huyeron asustados de su enemigo.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó aquel que parecía ser el líder, sinceramente sorprendido.

—No te importa y… lo lamento —dijo Gildarts, antes de desaparecer y aparecer frente a la chica— **¡Haja Kens** **ē** **Zetten! (Aplastamiento del Mal, Difundiendo la Verdad: Cielo Absoluto)** —aunque ella trató de esquivarlo, Minato arrojó una bomba de luz contra los otros enemigos, encegueciéndolos, impidiéndole a ella esquivar, el golpe que la elevó en el aire.

— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala Perforadora de Aire)** —exclamó Minato, lanzando una bala de aire, que acabó con la vida de la chica.

—No importa, si nos vencen a todos. Ustedes no podrán contra un dios —afirmó el líder.

Minato y Gildarts se miraron.

—Arroja tu Jutsu más poderoso, yo lo complementaré —dijo Gildarts —Por lo general, en Fairy Tail evitamos matar a nuestros enemigos, pero… haré una excepción a la regla, por esta ocasión.

El poder de Minato ascendió, sus parpados ahora eran naranja y sus ojos dorados con la pupila horizontal, Minato formó una esfera de Chakra que hizo a todos elevar una ceja— **¡Senpō: Fūton: Rasen Shuriken! (Arte Sabio: E. Viento: Jutsu Shuriken Espiral)** —Minato hizo que la esfera de Chakra se alimentara de viento, el viento la hizo más grande de lo que ya era e hizo aparecer cuatro aspas, el rubio arrojó el Jutsu hacia sus enemigos.

—Shi…

— **¡Haja Kens** **ē** **: Zetten! (Aplastamiento del Mal, Difundiendo la Verdad: Cielo Absoluto)** —Gildarts elevó su poder mágico tanto, que gran parte de Fiore pudo sentirlo, cayendo cientos de personas al suelo, por no poder respirar, a causa de la presión que ocasionaba el poder del hombre. Gildarts lanzó un puñetazo al aire, imbuido en magia, el viento lo obedeció y formó cientos de cuchillas de viento, que alimentaron el Rasen Shuriken de Viento, haciéndolo obtener un tamaño monumental, al cual no pudieron escapar los caminos de Pein y por estar estos conectados al original y el aire bañado en magia, Nagato, el Gedō, fue lastimado seriamente, preocupado a Konan y dejándolo a los Akatsuki con una mirada de incredulidad y terror.


	60. 59: Lucha contra Ezel

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **59: Lucha contra Ezel**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El continente entero, estaba recuperándose.

La liberación de tal cantidad de magia por parte de Gildarts, fue algo no solo inesperado, sino que el continente entero pudo sentirlo.

—Eso fue increíble, Clive-San —dijo Minato, quien estaba aterrado, ante el poder que el As de Fairy Tail, acababa de desplegar a su alrededor.

—Se lo agradezco, Minato-San —dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa —Bien, creo que se ha acabado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso parece —dijo Minato, aun sin saber que pensar o cómo reaccionar —Con su permiso —el rubio desapareció en un destello, Gildarts solo sonrío y volvió a paso lento y calmado, al gremio.

::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Ocurre algo, querida? —preguntó Zeref a Mavis, la rubia estaba leyendo una nota, que acababa de llegar al gremio.

—Eso creo —dijo la rubia, enseñándole a su esposo la nota, el pelinegro leyó la nota, proveniente de algún miembro de Sabertooth, el cual comentaba como habían sido atacados por un Etherias y de su gremio solo quedó un cráter, pero que FACE había sido destruido, por Olga Nanagear. Una vez más, todos se reunieron. Estas reuniones espontaneas, hacían que más de uno se irritara, entendían que el asunto era complicado y que Álvarez era un enemigo que no debía de ser tomado a la ligera, pero tantas estrategias y demás, hacían parecer que Fairy Tail era un gremio de guerra y más de uno, deseaba desertar —Sé que para algunos, nuestras reuniones son demasiadas y que están pensando en abandonar el gremio —comenzó Mavis —No los culpo. Ya hemos combatido gremios oscuros y Tártaros no tendría que ser distinto, pero el Imperio de Álvarez si lo es, pues han estado engrosando sus filas, cada vez son más. Y atacarán Fiore. No les pedimos ser soldados, solo les pedimos estar listos, ante cualquier eventualidad que ocurra, fuera de los muros del gremio —todos asintieron a las palabras de la maestra, eso era bueno.

—Maestra Mavis —dijo Levy —Nosotros nos vamos.

—Tengan cuidado, Levy-Chan —pidió Mavis y ella, junto a Jet y Droy se retiraron del gremio, para cumplir con su nueva misión —Cuando llegué, ellos eran los más débiles, ahora parecen ser fuertes.

—Solo han aumentado su poder, pero ese par aun no son tan fuertes. Creo que Levy es levemente más fuerte que Lucy —dijo Zeref.

—Oye —dijo la rubia ofendida.

—Maestra, una carta de Crime Sorcière —dijo Mirajane, entregándole a Mavis la carta.

—Otra carta mandada por Jellal y su… grupo de antihéroes —dijo la rubia con pesadumbre.

—Maestra —dijo Erza, pidiendo algo de respeto por los métodos no convencionales del chico de cabello azul, Mavis solo asintió.

—Jellal y su equipo, parecen haber detenido a un ejército de Álvarez, con aparentes órdenes de conquista —dijo Mavis, sin prestar mayor atención a la nota y saltándose quizás, cosas importantes, mientras pasaba sus ojos despreocupados por la nota, hasta que vio algo que no pareció gustarle— Se dirigían al Continente de Umiko, tenían arpones mágicos y con ordenes de despertar a una criatura —todos se tensaron y miraron a la rubia. El Continente Umiko, se decía que era un continente de gran tamaño, donde un grupo de personas habían convocado a una criatura marina y la habían hecho destruir dicho continente —Mandó una copia de un sello rúnico, encontrando en el lugar —fue Ritsuko quien se levantó, movida por una curiosidad antinatural en ella, para observar el sello rúnico, poniéndose pálida.

— ¿Okasan? —preguntó Karin preocupada, al igual que Naruto.

— **Esto… esto es… un sello para un Jinchūriki, pero a modo de magia** —dijo Ritsuko, viendo las runas y reconociendo varias de ellas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Crime Sorcière**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Jellal, estaba descansando sentado en una de las muchas sillas.

—No nos fue nada mal —dijo Erik con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad y evitamos que invocaran, lo que fuera que querían invocar —dijo Ángel con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Un grupo de 15 personas, todas vestidas de blanco y con el símbolo del imperio de Álvarez en su espalda, caminaban hacia Umiko, una antigua ciudad con grandes fuentes de agua._

— _¿Realmente estamos a punto de despertar a la criatura de la leyenda? —preguntó uno de los sujetos, bastante atemorizado._

— _No hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo una chica de cabello negro enrulado, vestida con una capa blanca y mostrando sus largas piernas enfundadas en unas botas —Liberaremos este sello rúnico sobre ellos y…_

— _**¡Rikuddo Guraundo no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de Tierra Liquida)**_ _—exclamó Hoteye, causando que la tierra firme bajo los pies del grupo se volviera movediza._

— _¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —gruñó uno de ellos, antes de intentar usar magia—_ _ **Faia Baretto (Bala de Fuego)**_ _—el fuego apareció entre las manos del mago y luego estrelló la esfera contra el suelo, esperando que esta se endureciera y él pudiera escapar, para luego ayudar a sus compañeros, pero no pasó nada. Segundos despues, todos fueron lanzados al cielo, por geiseres de tierra liquida._

— _¿Quién hizo esto? —preguntó la chica del grupo._

— _Esos seriamos nosotros —dijo Meredy, junto al resto del Crime Sorcière._

— _Rodeados —dijo una sonriente Agria (Ángel)_

— _Pues aun no hemos sido derrotados —dijo un sujeto calvo, con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, vestido con una gabardina blanca y un pantalón azul. El sujeto llevó sus manos hacia el frente—_ _ **¡Ken Rokku! (Puños de Roca)**_ _—cientos de puños salieron de la tierra y atacaron al grupo, uno de ellos trató de moverse, pero su líder se lo evitó._

— _**¡Tenshi no Dageki! (Ángel Golpeador)**_ _—exclamó Agria, haciendo aparecer un ángel enorme, sin un rostro y parecía más bien, una especie de esfera, con una boca, el cual golpeo la esfera de aire y al sujeto, dejándolo noqueado._

— _¡MUERAN! —Gritó uno de ellos, elevando su nivel mágico—_ _ **¡Takakkei San! (Ácido Poligonal)**_ _—múltiples esferas de acido, fueron lanzadas hacia el grupo, pero un sujeto Macbeth se puso en medio y las esferas se alejaron de la presencia de Macbeth, sobre todo cuando él liberó su magia, un aura gris lo rodeó y pronto también rodeo a sus compañeros, haciendo que las esferas los esquivaran, sin siquiera tocarlos._

— _**¡Supairaru Pein! (Espiral del Dolor)**_ _—exclamó el pelinegro y aquello fue suficiente para que todos los enemigos, fueran rodeados por una especie de viento blanco, los enemigos gritaron de dolor, el viento se detuvo y todos cayeron al suelo, noqueados, menos uno de ellos, quien, temeroso lo contó todo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— ¡Maestra! —Gritó Mirajane —Shadow Gear fue capturado por uno de los Etherias. Levy-Chan acaba de mandarme un mensaje con su escritura solida, necesitan ayuda, me dijo que estaban en… —Naruto, Ritsuko y Wendy desaparecieron en un destello, producto de la **Kankō no Kekkei** , la nota ya no estaba y ella quedó con Karin a su lado —Hay, Naruto —se quejó la albina. Naruto y Ritsuko eran sensores, Ritsuko ya había hablando sobre el "aura personal" que tenía cada persona, cada ser vivo y era así como encontrarían al equipo de Shadow Gear.

Cuando el equipo llegó al lugar, encontraron al equipo de Shadow Gear con algunos raspones en su piel, producto de la batalla. Ante ellos, un Etherias de gran tamaño, de piel gris, tenía 4 brazos. El Etherias veía al equipo de Shadow Gear como sus presas, cruzó sus brazos, ellos solo podían temblar.

— _Tengo… tengo que hacer algo_ —pensó Levy —Jet… Droy…

— ¡Juzumaru! —exclamó Ezel, liberando una onda de choque.

— ¡Escritura Solida: Water!—gritó Levy, empleando su escritura solida y haciendo que la palabra apareciera en el aire, volviéndose cada vez más grande.

— ¡LEVY, DETENTE! —Le gritó Droy.

— ¡ESTAMOS MUY CANSADOS, HEMOS ESTADO COMBATIENDO A ESTE TIPO, POR VARIAS HORAS! —gritó Jet.

— ¡SI LO ARROJAS, PODRIAS MORIR! —Gritó Droy, aunque era inútil.

La palabra alcanzó un tamaño ridículamente grande, pero el plan de Levy funcionó y el agua absorbió el sonido del hechizo, arrojando por su enemigo.

—Nada mal, chiquilla —dijo su enemigo— **¡Mikazuchi!** —preparándose para atacarlos.

— **¡Tenryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó una voz conocida para el equipo Shadow Gear.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —exclamó Ritsuko, liberando ceniza desde su boca.

— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Sakebi! (Grito de la Diosa del Sol)** —ahora fue el turno de Naruto, arrojando su aliento de fuego blanco, el cual se combinó con el tornado de viento de Wendy y las cenizas de Ritsuko.

Se creó un tornado de fuego y ceniza, hasta que Ritsuko mordió y la ceniza explotó sobre Ezel, además de ser quemado.

— ¡ONIMARU! —gritó su enemigo, balanceando sus brazos hacia afuera y desplegando una onda de choque, la cual devolvió al grupo el fuego que crearon, aunque ya no era tanto, como en el ataque combinado.

— **¡Escritura Solida: Sword!** —exclamó Levy, cortando por la mitad de fuego, absorbiendo Naruto la mitad.

—Creo que lograron herirlo, chicos —dijo un sonriente Droy.

—Creo que lograron hacerlo enfadar —dijo un aterrorizado y pálido Jet, mientras que el Etherias se lanzaba contra ellos.

— **¡Kaiyō Ryū no Ōkibona Kōgeki! (Asalto Masivo del Dragón Marino)** —los brazos y piernas de Naruto se volvieron de dragón, el rubio las recubrió con más magia y también con Chakra, antes de correr hacia el Etherias y chocar su puño con el del monstruo, el cual rugió de ira.

— **¡Escritura Solida: Earthquake! (Terremoto)** —exclamó Levy, causando un terremoto en el lugar sobre el cual estaba parado el Etherias, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

— **¡Hayabusa Tenshō! (Halcón de los Cielos)** —exclamó Jet lanzándose contra su enemigo a máxima velocidad, hizo que su brazo vibrará a esa misma velocidad y para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a darle golpes a su enemigo en el pecho y abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder, algunos metros.

— **¡Creo que su velocidad es cercana a la de Racer!** —dijo una asombrada Ritsuko.

—Descubrió como aumentar su velocidad, pero fue algo… peligroso —comentó un nervioso Droy.

— **¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Masacre de Valor)** —exclamó Ritsuko, lanzando su ataque más poderoso de su Kekkei Genkai.

— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Megami no Yari! (Arte Secreto: Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —exclamó Naruto, arrojando su lanza de fuego blanco.

Ezel gritó de dolor, mientras que una nube de humo negro se alzaba, cuando la nube se fue, se podían notar las quemaduras en su piel gris— **¡Mikazuki!** —fueron las palabras de un furioso Ezel, generando ondas de choque con forma de luna creciente, haciendo que Jet los agarrara a todos y los llevara a una distancia segura, mientras que árboles, rocas, incluso montañas cayeran a su alrededor.

—Escuchen, creo que… —Wendy tragó saliva —Creo que puedo herirlo con mi Arte Secreto. Naruto-Kun, sé que tienes algo aun más poderoso en tu arsenal.

—Sí pero… la Explosión Solar podría…

—Estamos en contra de un sujeto que ha cortado nuestros mejores hechizos como si nada, Naruto. Necesitaremos atacarlo con todo —dijo un Jet molesto y asustado — ¿Saben?, existe un hechizo de mi magia de velocidad, pero… mi maestro, quedó en silla de ruedas luego de usarlo. Puedo darle varios golpes y patadas, por lo que podría ser, casi una eternidad, pues… mi hechizo me permite ir a una velocidad cercana a la barrera.

— **¿La barrera?** —preguntó Ritsuko alzando una ceja.

—La barrera del sonido —dijo él, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos. Algo así sería imposible, ir a tal velocidad, podría matar a un ser humano.

— ¡Pero Jet! —se quejó Levy preocupada.

—Debemos acabar con el Imperio de Álvarez y con los miembros de Tártaros, Levy —dijo Jet —Sin importar los sacrificios, pues… es por el sacrificio de otros, que nosotros estamos aquí en este día —todos aceptaron el plan de Jet. Si él podía golpearlo

—Puedo... Yo puedo sellarlo y Naruto podría enviarlo a donde nadie jamás lo pueda encontrar, pero necesitaré tiempo para cargar ese sello —dijo Levy.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Jet, mientras que comenzaba a elevar su poder mágico.

Jet seguía elevando su poder mágico, mientras que un aura cian lo rodeaba.

El aura de Jet ahora era eléctrica y lila, abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran de ese color— **¡** **Sū Hyaku no ken: Kōsoku** **! (Cientos de Puños: Velocidad Luz)** —exclamó Jet, con una voz distorsionada, antes de desaparecer en una estela lila.

— **¡Katon: Kitsunebi no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Zorro)** —exclamó Ritsuko, siendo rodeada por **10** esferas de fuego, la pelirroja señaló a su enemigo y las esferas fueron hacia él, golpeándolo y explosiones sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar.

— **¡Such** **ī** **mu Ryū no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa Dragón del Vapor)** —exclamó Naruto, atacando con sus puños rodeados de vapor, pero no pudo golpearlo, pues cientos de destellos rojos rodearon a Ezel, haciéndolo gritar.

—Mi cuerpo ya no es humano, ahora soy luz. Alcancé la luz misma —dijo la luz. Efectivamente, ese destello era Jet, ese parecía ser el precio a pagar por el ataque más fuerte de la High Speed.

La esfera de luz, pronto tomó forma humana, era Jet. Levy gritó y se cubrió los ojos, Droy le pasó su ropa y un apenado Jet se vistió.

Para todos era sorprendente, finalmente haber logrado herir al Etherias— **¡Onimaru!** —exclamó su enemigo, cruzando sus brazos y lanzando su hechizo.

Wendy comenzó a desesperarse, pues no importaba con qué lo atacaran, sencillamente su enemigo volvía a levantarse, cosa que provocaba que la ira naciera en Wendy, pues ellos pronto se cansarían y su enemigo seguía en pie, la chica liberó una gran cantidad de magia, asombrándolos a todos, incluido a su enemigo, para su sorpresa, el cabello de la chica se volvió rosado, sus colmillos se volvieron prominentes, una escamas o plumas salieron de sus muñecas, tobillos y espalda— **¡Tenryū no Namioroshi! (Onda de Viento del Dragón del Cielo)** —gritó Wendy, atacándolo con un torbellino de aire, logrando hacer retroceder la maldición, hasta que Ezel fue golpeado con su propia maldición y luego absorbido por el tornado, siendo mandando a volar, el viento blanco, pronto se volvió negro, signo de que el viento mismo actuaba como una cuchilla, cortando la piel de su enemigo, haciéndolo sangrar.

Cuando el viento comenzó a desaparecer, Levy reaccionó, para darle fin a esta batalla.

— **¡Escritura Solida: Chain and Coffin! (Cadena y Ataúd)** —dijo Levy, encerrando a su enemigo en un ataúd, el cual fue rodeado por cadenas, para evitar un posible escape, además de que tuvo una caída desde una zona muy alta, haciéndolo lastimarse seriamente al golpear el suelo.

— **¡Kankō no Kekkei: Sansei Arashi no Sunpō! (Barrera del Turista: Dimensión de Tormenta Acida)** —exclamó Naruto, un portal se abrió y este fue empujado a una dimensión muy especial.

Ambos equipos de Fairy Tail se miraron entre sí y volvieron al gremio.

—Estoy muy orgulloso, Levy-Chan —dijo Naruto, cargando a la fatigada chica de cabello azul.

—Y yo estoy cansada —dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo un beso en los labios.


	61. 60: El Nacimiento de un Ejercito

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **60: El Nacimiento de un Ejército**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Donde… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una cansada Levy, encontrándose siendo curada por Polyusca.

—Tú y tu compañero gastaron casi toda su magia, derrotando a uno de los demonios de Zeref —contestó la mujer de edad avanzada, mientras que los curaba a ambos, con la Curación del Dragón del Cielo.

—Gracias, Polyusca-San —dijo Jet.

—Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, Levy —dijo Gajeel, con una leve sonrisa, la chica asintió.

—Y pensar que lograron derrotar a ese Etherias loco —dijo Polyusca, tocando el hombro de Wendy —Ella estaría muy orgullosa.

—Gracias —dijo una sonriente Wendy.

Natsu sintió un dolor de cabeza, pero creyó que solo era jaqueca, así que no le prestó mayor importancia.

— ¿Estás bien, Natsu? —preguntó Lisanna siendo precavida.

—Estoy bien… solo es… una jaqueca —dijo Natsu.

Wendy dio un paso al frente —Permíteme.

—Estoy bien, Wendy —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, restándole importancia— ¿Saben? —aquellos que estaban en la enfermería le miraron, él salió y camino por entre el gremio —Creo que esta lucha contra el imperio de Álvarez, nos tiene muy tensos, ¿Por qué no hacemos misiones?, digo yo: si seguimos así, volveremos a caer y a empobrecernos.

—Puede que Natsu tenga razón, pero por favor: realicen las misiones en equipo, no vayan solos —pidió Mavis, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscar misiones.

 _«Escucha mi voz, ven a mí: END»_

— _ **También lo escuchas, ¿verdad, Natsu?**_ —dijo END, desde su subconsciente. Ese susurro los estaba molestando a ambos.

—Claro que sí —dijo él.

— _ **Vayamos con Wendy, quizás ella, tenga algo en su magia, para dejar de…**_

 _«Libérate»_

Natsu elevó su vista al techo, sus ojos se blanquearon y se elevó en el aire, mientras que era rodeado por un aura de fuego.

 _«Explosión del Dragón Etherias de Lava»_

— ¡LA EXPLOSIÓN ABARCARÁ UN GRAN ESPACIO! —Gritó Zeref.

— ¡Todos acérquense! —Los agremiados corrieron hacia Naruto, tan rápido como pudieron, mientras que el aura comenzaba a quemar el techo del gremio— **¡Kankō no Kekkei!** —Todos fueron tele transportados, a una dimensión sin tiempo ni espacio, pues Naruto no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el lugar al quería transportarlos, segundos despues, volvieron a Earthland, del edificio, solo quedaban sus cimientos.

— " _Natsu"_ —susurraron Lucy y Lisanna, sentándose entre los escombros del edificio.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Macao preocupado e inconscientemente se giró hacia Wakaba, en busca de una respuesta.

—No lo sé, pero no parecía ser Natsu —dijo Wakaba.

—Era END a modo de… una alucinación, si a eso le sumamos su poder actual como Dragón Slayer de Lava, lo vuelve más peligroso —dijo Zeref, para luego golpear el suelo, todos creyeron que era de frustración, pero no fue así— **¡Shi no Kyū! (Orbe de Muerte)** —Zeref estrelló una esfera negra contra el suelo, haciendo un agujero y mostrando una colección de libros, debajo del suelo —Temía por un ataque enemigo, que pudiera destruir la biblioteca, así que copie tanta información como pude de nuestros libros y los coloqué en estos otros.

—Naruto-San —dijo Seilah— ¿Me permitirías usarte, como un medio de transporte?

— ¿A qué se refiere, Seilah-San? —preguntó una curiosa Karin.

—Tranquila Karin-Chan, no voy a lastimar a tu padre, lo prometo —dijo ella —La idea es que Otosan y Naruto-San, dejen sus mentes en blanco y yo canalizaré en un pensamiento, un nuevo edificio para el gremio, hasta que sepamos que ocurrió con Natsu-Sama.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—END —dijo Mard, mirando al Dragneel quien estaba de espaldas, pero cuando se giró, el rostro confiado del Etherias de cabello negro y largo, se formó en una máscara de terror: La mitad derecha del rostro de Natsu estaba cubierto por escamas, sus manos manchadas de sangre seca y la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y rostro estaba cubierto de runas negras, leer las runas asustó aun más a Mard Geer si es que eso era posible — _Nombres demoniacos y blasfemos_ —pensó, leyó entonces el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos, una zona de runas verdes, lo leyó en voz alta y cadenas espectrales aparecieron por todo el cuerpo de Natsu, permitiéndole a Mard Geer guiarlo hasta el Imperio de Álvarez, donde lo dejaría y permitiría que él fuera el líder de sus fuerzas —Hasta hace poco. El gremio de magos Fairy Tail, eran los suficientemente poderosos, como para oponerse a nosotros y ya nos han atacado 2 veces, pero ahora, nosotros tenemos algo que ellos quieren: END. Vamos a contraatacar —los soldados y los Etherias, lanzaron un grito de batalla, antes de dar inicio a su marcha.

— ¿Cuál será nuestro primer ataque? —preguntó Tempester, quien había vuelto a la vida.

—Quatro Cerberus —dijo Mard, sin saber que estaban siendo espiados por un escuadrón Kitsune, quienes al instante alertaron a Ritsuko y ella a los demás.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio Quatro Cerberus**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Maestro Goldmine —dijo War Cry —Fairy Tail, ha venido a ayudarnos.

— ¿Ayudarnos? —preguntó Goldmine confundido.

—El Imperio de Álvarez ha decido que ustedes serán su siguiente blanco, ya han destruido a Sabertooth —dijo Makarov, asustando a Goldmine, quien logró mantener la calma, aun en esa situación —Han logrado controlar a Natsu-Kun, con una magia desconocida y seguramente, él dirigirá el ataque.

— ¿Conoces sus números? —preguntó Goldmine, ya armando varias estrategias.

—Me temo que no —dijo Makarov —Pero, la maestra Mavis ha dicho que tiene un plan.

Goldmine abrió sus ojos, casi desorbitados— ¡LA MAESTRA MAVIS ESTÁ VIVA!

—Y nunca adivinarás quien es su esposo —dijo Makarov, los magos de Quatro Cerberus lanzaron un grito de horror y Goldmine fue a ver que ocurría.

— ¡¿ZEREF ES EL ESPOSO DE MAVIS?! —Gritó Goldmine.

—Zeref Dragneel, un placer, Goldmine —dijo él alargando la mano —El Imperio Álvarez fue mi creación y es mi… nuestro hijo, quien lo controla y quien ha iniciado esta guerra.

— ¡Maestro, el ejercito, viene hacia acá! —gritó Joy Fullbun.

—Prepárense —dijo Goldmine, quien abrió las puertas del gremio, encontrándose un ejército y Natsu al frente —No lastimen al chico de cabello rosa.

— **¡Massuru Supiku! (Hablar Musculo)** —exclamó Joy, mientras que sus músculos y fuerza, así como los de su compañero Wan crecían y ambos se lanzaban contra sus enemigos, pasándoles por el medio y golpeándolos.

— **¡Perro de Hierro!** —exclamó Wan, mientras que sus puños se transformaban en perros de hierro y mandaban a volar a sus enemigos.

— **¡Fairy Law! (Ley de Hadas)** —exclamó Mavis, dando fin a la batalla, ocasionando que sus enemigos cayeran, mientras que Zeref lanzaba un conjuro, junto a Seilah y encerraban la mitad Etherias de Natsu en el libro, para luego ser quemado.

—Oh, qué lindo —dijo Mard apareciendo— ¿Enfrentarán juntos la extinción…? —Mard sintió como sus tobillos eran agarrados.

— **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador)** —exclamó Kakashi desde el suelo, hundiendo a su enemigo en la tierra, hasta la cabeza.

Kaito, Saori, Naruko, Kurenai, Tenzo, Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, Azuma, Guy, Lee, Minato y Kushina, llegaron para hacer frente a Mard.

—Que linda reunión. Chakra y Magia en contra del Imperio —dijo Mard, antes de elevar su magia— ¡MI IMPERIO!

— **¡Katon: Kaen Senpū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Torbellino de Llamas)** —exclamaron Naruko, Azuma y Kakashi, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacio)** —dijeron Minato y Kaito, lanzando un par de esferas de viento, que hicieron que la esfera fuera aun mayor, Kakashi destapó su Sharingan y usó el Kamui, para quemar a su enemigo.

— ¡Dea Yggdrasil! —exclamó Mard, invocando una especie de vórtice de su mano, el cual se transformó en una torre de madera, que atacó a los magos y Shinobis. Los Shinobis pudieron esquivar el árbol, no así los miembros de Quatro Cerberus.

— ¡Namida! (Lagrimas) —exclamó Warcry, mientras que lloraba, para luego esquivar el árbol y saltar sobre él, asombrando a Mard, pues no cualquiera esquivaría su Jutsu.

Mard, al estar más concentrado en Warcry, que en sus otros enemigos, no la vio, sino hasta que fue muy tarde y Kushina atrapó sus extremidades con sus cadenas, para que Warcry lo tacleara, Kushina rápidamente soltó sus cadenas y fue atrapada por Minato, para evitar que ella fuera jalada por Warcry, quien entre más lloraba, más fuerte se volvía y más golpes lograba darle a Mard, quien no podía defenderse.

— **¡Grand Fourette! (Gran Azote)** —girando, Sems logró golpear a Mard, lanzándolo por el aire.

— **¡Fūton/Suiton: Rasen Shuriken!** —escuchó Mard, quien vio una oportunidad, al ver el Jutsu doble de los hermanos Namikaze. Eran un par de esferas, una de viento y otra de agua, las cuales poseían unas aspas y giraban a gran velocidad, antes de ir contra Mard.

— ¡Yo soy el fundador de Tártaros y no caeré de este modo! —Gritó Mard, reuniendo su magia y comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo— **¡** **Bakuhatsu Bara no Tatsumaki** **! (Tornado de Rosas Explosivas)** —Mard comenzó a arrojar rosas en todas las direcciones posibles, haciendo que explotaran y logrando herir a algunos de los Shinobis y algunos magos, consiguiendo él escapar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el bar de Fairy Tail, todos estaban investigando, como devolver a Natsu a su verdadero yo, algunos creyeron ver, pétalos de rosas los cuales caían desde el techo, pero pensaron que estaban alucinando, al no actuar rápidamente, todos cayeron dormidos, mientras que alguien entraba en el gremio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy despertó, encontrándose en una celda, en la cual entró Mard Geer quien le entregó unas llaves antiguas.

—Eres una maga celestial —dijo Mard Geer. No era una pregunta, estaba seguro de eso —Usarás tu magia, para vincular estas llaves a los Etherias y humanos que yo te diré —Mard Geer enseñó unas fotos de los Etherias de Tártaros y de unos cuantos soldados de Álvarez.

— ¡¿Dónde está Natsu?! —preguntó Lucy, solo para ser agarrada del cuello, por el Etherias.

—Si no deseas ser mancillada, haz lo que te estoy ordenando —dijo Mard Geer, para luego soltarla.

— ¡No lo haré! —gritó ella, mostrando valentía.

—Como quieras —dijo Mard Geer, chasqueando sus dedos, una luz roja brilló detrás de él y un Natsu demoniaco, saltó sobre Lucy, haciéndola gritar de miedo, para luego comenzar a golpearla, una y otra vez, aunque la chica intentaba cubrirse y le hablaba, el mago no parecía saber lo que ocurría, no tenía consciencia, ni control sobre su cuerpo. La golpeo hasta dejarla inconsciente —La magia RIP, la magia del placer, en una cantidad menor, para que puedas vivir —explicó Mard Geer—Haz lo que deseas hacer, END. Deja que el deseo carnal, te invada —dijo el Etherias de cabello oscuro, mientras que una luz invadía el cuerpo de Natsu y sus runas negras, brillaban en una luz dorada, antes de arrancarse las ropas y las ropas de Lucy, lanzar un rugido demoniaco, antes de proceder al acto. Mard se retiró — _Hace muchos milenios, cuando ÉL todavía existía y caminaba sobre este mundo, sus ángeles tomaron compañeras humanas para ellos_ —mientras que pensaba en esto, pasaba entre varias jaulas, dentro de las cuales se encontraba alguna maga prisionera de Álvarez y que seguramente ya habría sido "marcada" por END o tal vez, no. Por ahora — _Sus hijos fueron los gigantes, seres de luz y carne, mitad ángeles y mitad humanos. Fueron llamados "Nefilim". ¿Qué darán a luz, todas ellas, si no es a un ejército humano-Etherias?_


	62. 61: Rey

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **61: Rey**

 **::::::::::::**

—Natsu —susurró Lucy, aunque estaba sola en su prisión, hace ya unas dos horas que Natsu la había… se mordió el labio, decidida a no pensar en eso, recogió su camiseta rota y se la colocó por encima, su falda había sido destrozada, así que no había mucho que hacer allí. Al menos así no se sentía desnuda.

No del todo.

—Gracias, Maga Celestial —dijo una voz masculina junto a su celda.

— _¿Quién es?_ —Se preguntó la rubia — _Creí… que solo éramos mujeres_ —Lucy se puso de pie como pudo y se acercó a la pared de la prisión desde la cual venia la voz masculina— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy… Soy Larcade Dragneel —dijo el sujeto —Antiguo regente de Álvarez.

— ¡¿ERES EL HIJO DE MAVIS-SAMA Y ZEREF-SAN?! —Gritó una asombrada rubia.

—Lo soy —dijo el rubio desde la celda contigua a la de Lucy —Otosan… me envío a este reino olvidado, para… —lanzó una risilla, como si fuera gracioso —Protegerme y yo, lo hice prosperar.

— ¿Tú fuiste quien conquistó aquellos reinos, que dice la maestra Mavis? —preguntó Lucy, enfadada.

—Así es —dijo Larcade —Pero: no quiero que pienses mal de mí. No todos eran reinos, también habían algunos pueblos de campesinos —al presentir que ella se lo iba a reprochar, él habló —Pueblos campesinos a cargo de regentes que no eran honestos con su majestad: Thomas E. Fiore y que pedían impuestos a sus gobernados. Impuestos que, sencillamente carecían de sentido, así que me encargué de hacer marchar a mis tropas, asesinar a esos regentes y a sus tropas delictivas y permitirles, que el fruto de su frente, fuera para ellos.

— ¿Por qué dice la maestra Mavis que…? —Lucy no pudo terminar, cuando una idea llegó a su mente —Escucha, creo que tengo un modo de salir y tu también…

—No —dijo Larcade —Sé que me pedirás ir contigo ante Zeref-Otosan y Mavis-Okasan y explicarles todo, pero no puedo. No podemos. Además… con el pasar de los años: el poder corrompe. Mi ansia de proteger este reino, me llevó a aliarme con los Etherias de Otosan, como puedes ver: fui encerrado por el segundo de ellos. Si te lo preguntas, aquel dragón que los atacó en su examen, era…

—Acnologia, lo sé —dijo ella.

—Yo lo capturé y usé una maldición en mi mismo: la maldición del hambre eterna. Mientras que Acnologia estaba atado, lo devoré, tomando así, su magia para mí —dijo Larcade, asustando a Lucy, quien se alejó de la pared, tras escuchar aquello.

—Tú… ¿Tú devoraste a un dragón? —Lucy se mordió los labios. Tenía que salvar a Natsu y podía presentir que Mard estaba haciendo algo, Larcade también estaba sintiendo el poder del Rey del Inframundo, pero sencillamente ya se había rendido.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mard estaba en un laboratorio y estaba de pie en un círculo rúnico, sobre su cabeza, había una pirámide delgada y alargada de diamante, a la cual él dirigiría la magia Alegría, para que luego, el diamante, el cual solo era una parte de un diamante de proporciones descomunales y que estaba sobre el castillo, dirigiría la magia de Alegría a todo el continente.

El Etherias, comenzó a concentrar la maldición de Alegría, la cual comenzó a invadir al continente entero, Mard convertiría al continente entero en el Etherias más poderoso y aquel que podría acabar con la magia del continente, FACE no importaba.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy miró por una ventana, como las calles, se transformaban en una sustancia acuosa de color lila rojizo, la cual atrapaba a las personas y las ahogaba, poco a poco —Oh no, ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Es… la maldición de Mard… Alegría —dijo Larcade, Lucy lo escuchó toser.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pero el otro no le contestó— ¡¿LARCADE?!

—Maestra —escuchó Lucy.

— ¿He? —Se preguntó ella, girándose— ¿Eres tú, Acuario?

—Es Mard Geer Tártaros, ¿verdad? —le contestó Acuario, al tiempo que hacía una pregunta.

—Sí, es él —dijo Lucy.

—Si puedes detener a Mard Geer y si encuentras el libro de END, entonces podrías salvar a Natsu-Ojisan —dijo Larcade.

—Maestra, tiene que realizar un sacrificio —dijo Acuario.

— ¿Un sacrificio? —preguntó ella.

—La puerta del Rey Espíritu, solo puede ser abierta una vez —dijo Acuario —Solo él puede enfrentarse a Mard Geer Tártaros, como a un igual —Lucy, al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba, tomó una puntilla oxidada del suelo y luego tomó una de las llaves de Mard le había entregado y realizó símbolos en las llaves. Iba a engañarlo, haciéndole creer que había hecho lo que él pidió y cuando tuviera oportunidad, invocaría al rey —No servirá cualquier llave, el espíritu y el amo deben tener mutua confianza.

—Pero… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo… no podría perder a nadie —dijo Lucy.

— " _Se está acercando"_ —susurró Larcade, quien comenzó a concentrar su magia —Vas… vas a… —Larcade concentró magia entre sus manos, creando una esfera en medio de ellas — _**"Dokuryū no Tekken" (Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Veneno)**_ —susurró, concentrando el veneno entre sus manos, la cadena que tenía en su tobillo, le permitiría acercarse a las barras de la jaula y arrojarle la esfera a Mard Geer, pero necesitaba esperar el momento justo.

—Bueno, pero si es el Dragón… —Mard Geer no alcanzó a reaccionar y fue golpeado en el rostro, por un sonriente Larcade, haciendo que Mard Geer retrocediera, asombrado y confundido —Verdad… devoraste a Acnologia… *tos* —Mard Geer, fue rodeado por un humo negro, signo de que el veneno había hecho efecto en él. Una luz dorada surgió detrás de Mard.

— ¡ABRETE, PUERTA DEL REY CELESTIAL! —Gritó Lucy, mientras que todo era envuelto en una luz dorada y el castillo era destruido.

— _Buen trabajo_ —pensó Larcade, cuya cadena acabó por romperse, con la llegada del espíritu y él consiguió lanzarse hacía un lugar, en el que no habían escombros.

Ante Mard, se encontraba el Rey Espíritu: llevaba una armadura plateada, menos por los hombros y la capa los cuales eran verdes, en su mano derecha empuñaba una espada, tenía un casco con cuernos, su rostro estaba serio y era blanco como la cera, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía un bigote extraño.

— **Así que has llegado** —dijo Mard con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— **Mard Geer Tártaros** —dijo el Rey, cuya voz retumbó, no tardó mucho en fijarse en Lucy, quien estaba lastimada y desnuda— **¡TÚ!**

— **Ese no fui yo… no directamente** —dijo Mard, mientras que era rodeado por una luz lila y su cuerpo cambio: fue recubierto por una armadura negra, unos guantes o quizás sus brazos se volvieron negros y de ellos surgieron espinas, un par de alas demoniacas y en segundos, Mard alcanzó en altura al Rey— **¡Toge no Chāji! (Carga de Espinas)** —su cuerpo fue envuelto por espinas y magia, mientras que la espada del rey golpeaba contra su protección.

— **¡Ibara! (Espinas)** —exclamó Mard, causando que cientos de espinas surgieran del suelo y atravesaran el cuerpo del rey Espíritu, dejándolo inmóvil y a merced de su enemigo —Eso fue fácil y muy...

Mard fue despedido hacia atrás, estaba herido, llevó su mano a su hombro, mientras que sangraba excesivamente— **¿Sangre?** —se preguntó sorprendido. Él no debería de poder sangrar.

—No —dijo una voz conocida para él, haciéndolo girar, eran Zeref y Mavis, junto a Seilah y Kyōka —No es sangre, es… tu magia, desbordándose, por el poder del rey espíritu, quien te ha superado.

— **¡Zeref!** —Rugió el Rey Espíritu, mirando al pelinegro directamente a los ojos — **No… es distinto** —Zeref solo sonrío.

El Rey Espíritu se había liberado, cuando Mard se distrajo.

— **¡Meteor Blade! (Espada Meteoro)** —rugió el rey Celestial, mientras que su espada era rodeada por un ahora azul, al golpear el suelo, una gran cantidad de magia, fue hacia su enemigo, pero Mard se hizo a un lado, creándose un cráter o más bien: un cañón, como el del Colorado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! —gritó alguien, ante Lucy se encontraba un Etherias, vestido con una capa oscura, una capucha blanca, su rostro era el de un demonio— ¡Muere! —El sujeto reunió su magia en su boca— **¡Hyōma no Gekikō! (Furia del Demonio de Hielo)** —Lucy vio ir hacia ella el ataque de hielo, la rubia se cubrió con sus brazos, pero fue rodeada por una burbuja de agua, la cual giró tan rápido, que el ataque de hielo, se vio destruido.

— ¿Acuario? —se preguntó Lucy, quien estaba sana, salva y seca, dentro de la burbuja.

— _ **Star Dress: Acuario**_ —resonó la voz de la sirena fallecida, revistiendo a Lucy con un vestido de baño verde, con algunas partes amarillas, así mismo con una falda verde de borde amarillo, la cual se ataba a su lado derecho, un par de mangas verdes que iniciaban debajo de sus hombros y un par de coletas con listones verdes — _ **El Star Dress es el máximo uso de una maga celestial, pues combina sus habilidades y poder físico, con el espíritu celestial y ya que tú posees el Re-Equipo, el Star Dress será aun más poderoso, puedes hacerlo Lucy. Confió en ti, maestra**_ —Lucy se puso de pie.

— **¡Hyōma no Hassha! (Proyectiles del Demonio de Hielo)** —exclamó su enemigo, arrojándole hielo a la rubia.

— **¡Mizu to Shimo no Shōheki! (Barrera de Agua y Escarcha)** —Exclamó Lucy, protegiéndose con un cumulo de agua— **¡Suk** **ē** **ru no Sairen! (Escamas de Sirena)** —Lucy lanzó golpes al aire, pero cuando su enemigo estaba por sonreír e insultarla, salió despedido hacia atrás, notando que estaba recubierto de hielo.

— ¡NADIE ME SUPERA A MÍ, EN EL USO DEL HIELO! —Gritó su enemigo, elevando su poder mágico, pero Lucy y Acuario también lo hicieron. El alma de acuario no se había perdido, pues en el último segundo, la armadura de Cisne había tomado consciencia propia y se había apoderado de la esencia y el alma del espíritu del agua— **¡Hyōma no Kyūryū! (Torrente del Demonio de Hielo)** —exclamó su enemigo, arrojando una gran cantidad de hielo, como si fuera un torrente

— **¡Mizu to Shimo no Shōheki! (Barrera de Agua y Escarcha)** —exclamó Lucy, siendo protegida por un cumulo de agua, nuevamente para luego saltar en el aire— **¡** **Māmeido no Hāmonikku Songu** **! (Canto Armónico de Sirena)** —Lucy cayó sobre su enemigo con una patada, se agachó y le golpeó con una patada ascendente, que lo arrojó al aire.

— ¡¿Estoy siendo cubierto por hielo?! —Gritó su rival, antes de liberar su magia, haciendo que Lucy retrocediera— **¡Hyōma Zero no Hakyū! (Arco de Destrucción del Demonio de Hielo)** —su enemigo creó un arco de hielo de gran tamaño, tras aquello, mandó una flecha de hielo, contra Lucy, quien se amedrentó ante la flecha.

— **¡Yōryū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Lava)** —exclamó Natsu apareciendo y lanzándose contra su enemigo, con una patada doble y con sus piernas recubiertas de Lava, logrando destruir la flecha y partir su máscara, haciéndolo caer al suelo— ¡END!

—Ya no lo soy —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, girándose para ver a Lucy, quien sonrío y derramó algunas lágrimas —He vuelto a ser Natsu Dragneel y tú: vas a caer aquí mismo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Toge no Ken! (Puño de Espinas)** —exclamó Mard, atacando con su magia la cual rodeaba sus puños.

Pero el Rey Celestial, solo colocaba su espada ante su rival, haciendo que los ataques de su enemigo fueran infructuosos— **¡Meteor Blade! (Espada Meteoro)** —el Rey lanzó un corte desde lo alto, pero Mard lo detuvo con sus manos.

— **¡Toge no Kōsen! (Rayo de Espinas)** —exclamó Mard arrojando contra el rey su energía, en forma de un rayo de luz.

— **¡Galaxia Blade! (Espada Galaxia)** —el rey señaló con su espada el ataque de Mard, una columna de luz se liberó y el encantamiento desapareció.

— ¡Dea Yggdrasil! —exclamó Mard atacando ahora con todo su poder. Colocando toda su magia en ese ataque

— _Debo acabarlo en los próximos minutos_ —pensó el Rey, mientras que sentía como Lucy estaba muy debilitada y por ello él no podría permanecer en el mundo humano mucho más. El Rey esquivó el ataque de Mard, dejando al Etherias estupefacto, quien estaba tan debilitado como el Rey, quien se acercó al Etherias— **¡Blazar Spear! (Lanza Blazar)** —Mard sonrío, al ver como la espada del rey, era consumida por el Ethernano, pensando que el ataque no había funcionado, sonrío.

— **¡Bara Bakuhatsu…! (Rosa Explosiva…)** —Mard dejó de concentrar magia, cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen, bajó la cabeza, para descubrir que había ocurrido, encontrándose con que su abdomen había sido atravesado por una lanza blanca, el rey espíritu tenía su mano estirada al frente— **¿Qué…?** —Mard escupió sangre, mientras que partículas de Ethernano entraban en la lanza.

— **Los Etherias, son creaciones mágicas, están compuestos por Ethernano y solo la Gungnir, la legendaria lanza del fallecido dios nórdico Odín, podía encerrar tal cantidad de magia en su interior** —dijo el rey Espíritu, mientras que Mard, desaparecía transformado en Ethernano puro, siendo este encerrado en la lanza — _ **Ni siquiera tu... ni siquiera tu Mard, podrías enfrentarte al poder de Blazar: un agujero negro situado en el centro de la galaxia. Todo ese poder, fue reunido por mí, en la Gungnir durante todos estos milenios, luego de nuestra última batalla.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

En otro lugar, se encontraba Silver, ante su hijo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Gray, su enemigo no contestó.

—Eso no te interesa, mocoso —dijo Silver —Vas a morir, aquí y ahora —ambos liberaron su magia de hielo, comenzando a congelar todo — _Supérame hijo. Supérame y recupera lo que nos fue arrebatado_ —Silver tocó su pecho y una serie de runas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo —Cuando acabes conmigo, recuperarás tu pasado.

—El pasado no me interesa, solo el presente es importante —dijo Gray— **¡Ice Make: Súper Arrow! (Creación de Hielo: Súper Flecha)** —En las manos de Gray se creó un arco, del cual él lanzó una flecha con una punta la cual parecía la silueta de un pino, su enemigo supo que si era golpeado por eso, podría morir.

— **¡Hyōma Zero no Haken! (Puño de Destrucción del Demonio de Hielo)** —exclamó su enemigo, recubriendo sus brazos con guantes de hielo rosa y luego arrojando un puño al frente, el viento helado que se liberó desde el puño de Silver, fue suficiente para destruir la flecha de Gray y congelar el suelo.

—Tú… —murmuró Gray —Tu hielo es...

— **¡Hyōma no Tōketsu! (Congelamiento del Demonio de Hielo)** —exclamó su enemigo, encerrando a Gray dentro de un cubo de hielo — _Libérate. Tu madre te enseñó a usar magia de hielo, libérate hijo, supérame y obtén el_ _ **Devil Slayer de Hielo**_ _. Lo único con el verdadero poder, para vencer al demonio de Zeref._


	63. 62: Padres vs Hijos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **62: Padres vs Hijos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gray vs Silver**

— **¡Hyōma no Hassha! (Proyectiles del Demonio de Hielo)** —gritó Silver, atacando al joven.

— **¡Ice Make: Rampart! (Creación de Hielo: Muralla)** —gritó Gray. Ante él, se creó una muralla de hielo, en la cual se formaron varias grietas, al intentar bloquear el ataque, así que Gray rodó hacia un lado, mientras que su protección caía— **¡Ice Make: Death Scythe! (Creación de Hielo: Guadaña de la Muerte)** —tras modelar una guadaña, Gray se arrojó sobre su enemigo.

— **¡Hyōma Zero no Tachi! (Espada Larga del Demonio de Hielo)** —exclamó Silver, antes de forjar la guadaña y arrojarse contra Gray, ambas armas se rompieron al contacto, dejando a Silver asombrado — _Imposible... nada es más frio que el hielo demoniaco_ —sonrío.

— **¡Ice Make: Ice Impact! (Creación de Hielo: Impacto de Hielo)** —exclamó Gray, creando una perforadora de hielo, que dirigió hacia su objetivo.

— **¡Hyōma Zero no Hakyū! (Arco de Destrucción del Demonio de Hielo)** —exclamó Silver, forjando un arco, disparó una flecha de gran tamaño, que destruyó la perforadora, solo para sentir como una estaca de hielo, lo atravesaba por la espalda y él caía al suelo —Lo… lograste, me has… derrotado —dijo Silver desde el suelo, con una sonrisa y un trozo de hielo atravesándolo.

—Deliora… —gruñó un furioso Gray — _**"Ice Make: Sword" (Creación de Hielo: Espada)**_ —susurró el mago y en su mano derecha del pelinegro, apareció una espada, la cual colocó en el cuello de Silver —Vas… vas a pagar por… —Pero su enemigo atrapó su mano y lo jaló hacia él, tomándolo de la cabeza con ambas manos.

— **Molded Memory: Kai (Recuerdo Modelado: Liberar)** —murmuró Silver, creando una corona de hielo, alrededor de la cabeza de Gray, la cual le mostró la verdad. Su vida.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Se veía a unos jóvenes Ul y Silver juntos, quizás serian novios. Aparentaban unos 16 años._

 _Luego, a los 20 años, nació Gray y Ul estaba embarazada de otro bebe._

 _Ul y Silver estaban en la sala de parto, era una niña y su nombre era Ultear._

 _Pasaron varios años, hasta que Gray nació y cuando Ultear tenía 10 años y Gray 7, tras ser entrenados por sus padres, Deliora atacó._

 _Gray observó la batalla de sus padres contra Deliora._

— _**¡Ice Make: Gungnir!**_ _—Gritó Ul creando una lanza de hielo y arrojándosela a Deliora, quien rugió de dolor, para luego ser agarrada por Silver, salvándola de ser asesinada— ¡Silver: esto no está funcionando!_

— _**¡Hyōma no Gekikō! (Furia del Demonio de Hielo)**_ _—exclamó Silver abriendo su boca, lanzando un rayo helado y logrando golpear a Deliora, quien rugió nuevamente._

— _¡RAYO MÁGICO ESMERALDA! —Gritó Deliora, lanzando su magia a modo de rayo y destruyendo la ciudad._

— _**¡Ice Make: Rampart! (Creación de Hielo: Muralla)**_ _—exclamó Ul, defendiéndolos a ambos._

 _Un grupo de soldados, comenzaron a atacar a Deliora, consiguiendo lastimarlos._

— _**¡Hyōma Zero no Haken! (Puño de Destrucción del Demonio de Hielo)**_ _—gritó Silver, liberando toda su magia, concentrándola en su mano derecha y provocándole un golpe a Deliora, haciéndolo desaparecer, pero al hacerlo, no solo perdió su magia, sino también su vida._

 _«Regreso al Nexo, pude matarlo temporalmente y fue por eso que tu madre te entrenó» Gray no podía creerlo, su padre se había sacrificado para herir gravemente a Deliora «Todos nos temieron por nuestra magia de hielo y por eso, ustedes crecieron lejos de Carpeta» Gray comenzó a ver como su madre los entrenaba a él y a su hermana mayor: Ultear._

 _Un día cuando Ultear ya era mayor, él decidió irse. Su madre entró en una profunda depresión hasta que apareció Lyon en su vida, quien fue el hermano de Gray, durante el entrenamiento._

 _Deliora apareció nuevamente y fue allí, cuando Ultear se sacrificó—_ _ **¡Ice Make: Iced Shell! (Creación de Hielo: Caparazón Helado)**_ _—Ultear colocó sus manos en X y luego liberó su magia, transformando su cuerpo en la prisión de Deliora._

 _Un dolido Silver, apareció convertido en Etherias y con su vida jurada al Imperio de Álvarez, empleó el_ _ **Molded Memory (Recuerdo Moldeado)**_ _en Ultear, quien había vuelto a la ciudad y en Gray, para que no pudieran recordar que él era su padre, pero se equivocó y borró también los recuerdos de que ellos eran hermanos o que Ul era su madre, haciéndolos creer que eran huérfanos y ella había sido su maestra._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **Erza vs Irene**

Erza se abrió paso por en medio de algunos Etherias y varios guardias, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su enemiga esperándola.

—Me sorprendes, jovencita —dijo una mujer de cabello rojo, llevaba una blusa que inicia en el cuello y terminaba arriba del ombligo, se encuentra abierta en el centro, dejando ver una porción de sus pechos y su abdomen, llevaba una falda muy reveladora y unas botas altas.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Erza, llevando su espada al frente, señalando a su enemiga, la cual no se amedrentó.

—Soy la llamada Reina de los Dragones, soy Irene Belserion —dijo la mujer.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Larcade se había alejado del Imperio y ahora estaba caminando por un bosque, pudo notar un par de presencias ya conocidas para él, sonrío y llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Los estaré esperando —dijo Larcade con una sonrisa, tras notar las presencias de sus padres.

—No irás más lejos que esto, Larcade —dijo Zeref, concentrando su magia— **¡Ankoku Bakuenjin! (Circulo Explosivo del Estigio)** —exclamó, atacándolo a una larga distancia, lanzando su puño al frente, permitiendo que una ráfaga de magia negra fuera hacia Larcade.

—No. Ya es suficiente —dijo Larcade, con una sonrisa, colocando su mano en el pecho y activando varias runas, haciendo que su cuerpo se transformara en arena.

— ¿Suficiente? —preguntó Zeref en shock, sin poder creer que su hijo se rindiera y se suicidara. Mavis lo abrazó —Si él no deseaba luchar contra nosotros, entonces porqué… —todo comenzó a temblar y el cielo se volvió rojo con nubes negras, las nubes se arremolinaron y allí apareció una vez más Acnologia.

—El enemigo final, ¿he? —preguntó Mavis, mirando al dragón.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La tal Irene demostraba ser poderosa, Erza no estaba segura pero creía conocerla y más que eso, creía que era tan poderosa como el propio Gildarts, pero no podía dejarse amedrentar, a pesar de todo el poder mágico que emanaba su cuerpo.

— **¡Tenrin no Yoroi! (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo)** —exclamó Erza, dejando de amedrentarse y atacando con su Tenrin no Yoroi, haciendo aparecer una espada en cada mano y atacando de frente— **¡Ken Gobōsei! (Espada Pentagrama)** —Irene se re-equipó con un bastón y atacó, pero Erza apareciendo detrás de la otra pelirroja, pero al hacer desaparecer sus armas y girarse, creyendo que había herido a su rival, se quedó en shock, pues su enemiga no tenía ninguna herida pero al ver mejor, Erza pudo ver que ese bastón no fue lo que salvó a Irene de su ataque, sino sus brazos de dragón.

—Nada mal, querida… **¡Metsuryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Cazador de Dragones)** —gritó y al estar Erza tan cerca de Irene, el ataque fue a quemarropa, destruyendo la Armadura y lanzando a Erza a la distancia.

— ¡ERZA! —Gritaron Jellal y Mirajane, quienes acababan de llegar, para apoyar. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, así como la Crime Sorcière estaban atacando el Imperio de Álvarez.

Erza se puso de pie, no se dejaría amedrentar por el poder de esa mujer.

—Vamos Erza —dijo Gildarts, Erza recuperó la confianza en sí misma gracias a Gildarts —Jellal, Mirajane: vayan por los soldados y los restantes Spriggan 12, mientras que nosotros nos ocupamos de ella.


	64. 63: Tiempo y Debilidad

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **63: Tiempo y Debilidad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡NARUTO, WENDY! —gritó Lucy, llegando junto a Natsu, donde estaban el rubio y la peli-azul.

— ¡Lucy! —Dijo una sorprendida Wendy, al ver a su amiga herida— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Luche contra un miembro de Tártaros y… realicé un sacrificio, para que el Rey Celestial enfrentara al verdadero líder de Tártaros —dijo Lucy.

—Wendy, ¿puedes curar a Lucy, por favor? —pidió un preocupado Natsu, la chica asintió.

—No es necesario curarla, solo… está agotada —dijo Wendy, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella— **¡Tenryū no Chiyu! (Curación del Dragón del Cielo)** —Lucy fue envuelta por una luz verde. Su nivel de magia ascendió y su cansancio desapareció.

—Gracias —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, Wendy asintió.

—Fairy Tail, no sé si son valientes o estúpidos por atacarnos —dijo una mujer alta y joven, de cabello rubio corto, ojos marrones, llevaba un top negro y unos pantalones de rayas.

—Son estúpidos Di Maria, querida —dijo un hombre sobre una torre bastante alta, era extraño que se les escuchara tan claro. El hombre saltó al vacío y Wendy lanzó un chillido de horror al ver aquello. Sin embargo, cayó de pie —Soy Whal Icht —el hombre ante ellos era alto, su cabeza era pequeña en comparación con el largo de sus brazos.

Naruto puso una mirada afilada y calculadora, pues ese sujeto era en extremo raro y claramente algo no estaba bien —Wendy: encárgate de la rubia, yo voy por este sujeto…

— ¡Creación de Debilidad!* —exclamó Whal, mientras que un grupo de robots aparecían y él miraba sorprendido su hechizo —Interesante. Nunca antes había invocado robots con doble elemento.

—Y nunca antes habías enfrentado a un God Dragón Slayer —dijo Naruto, elevando su magia, el sujeto sonrío, pero Naruto también lo hizo, cuando fue atacado por uno de los robots, el cual liberó un chorro de agua. Los robots se detuvieron cuando Naruto cambio de magia a Chakra y realizó sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Otoshibuta no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Tapa Cayendo)** —el rubio colocó sus manos en la tierra, Whal elevó su mirada al cielo y lanzó un grito, cuando vio un objeto circular y plano, cayendo desde gran altura, los robots se transformaron en fuego y lanzaron una llamarada, atravesando la tapa— **¡Kaiyō Ryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón Marino)** —Whal volvió su mirada al frente, solo para ser golpeado en el rostro y mandado a volar, el rubio se puso ante los robots— **¡Doton: Kengan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Tierra)** —los puños del rubio se rodearon de tierra y aprovechó para golpearlos y atravesarlos de lado a lado— ¿Eso es todo?

Whal miraba fijamente a su enemigo, ese sujeto poseía Tierra, Fuego y Agua, colocó sus manos en la tierra y extrajo zinc y cobre del suelo— **¡Kyū** **Dangan Mirimētoru** **! (Balas de Nueve Milímetros)** —en un instante, cientos de balas iban hacia Naruto.

— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Bakuhatsu! (Arte Secreto: Explosión Solar)** —el rubio concentró magia de fuego entre sus manos, creando una esfera de fuego blanco, pero en lugar de arrojarla contra su enemigo, la esfera se expandió y protegió al rubio, las balas explotaron cuando hicieron contacto con la esfera de fuego— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el rubio confundido, pues, aunque él había concentrado el fuego, él no estaba manteniendo la esfera en alto, ni a modo de escudo.

— **Hola, Naruto-Sama** —dijo una voz muy conocida por él. Naruto se giro y sus ojos se abrieron: junto a él, estaba Mitsuki: su cabello se mostraba castaño, pero con mechones negros, sus ojos seguían siendo dorados y llevaba una armadura plateada — **Lamento lo de su Kokuton.**

—Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación —dijo Naruto, sumamente extraño. No era la misma situación, pero si la misma línea por parte del ángel.

— **Algo así** —dijo ella, dejando de lado la esfera de fuego, las balas no dañaron al rubio— **¡Kokuton no Yari! (Lanzas de E. Obsidiana)** —Mitsuki extendió sus manos al frente y cientos de lanzas fueron hacia su rival.

— **¡** **Yūdō Misairu** **! (Misil Guiado)** —exclamó su enemigo.

—Mitsuki-Chan, tenemos que separarnos —dijo el rubio.

— **Y nos lanzamos de cabeza contra el sujeto al cual se enfrenta Wendy-Chan** —dijo Mitsuki, Naruto sonrío, ambos comenzaron a correr (volar, en el caso de Mitsuki)

— ¡No podrán escapar a mi hechizo! —dijo el pelinegro, mientras que los misiles se acercaban a la pareja.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Wendy había sido herida por su enemiga y aun no entendía como la había atacado. Ni el cómo, ni el cuándo, mientras que repetía la batalla en su mente —No lo entiendo… —dijo Wendy, apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda y sujetándose el costado— ¿Cómo escapaste de mi hechizo?

La mujer sonrío —No escapé. Es una de las habilidades de mi magia: **Age Seal (Sello de Edad),** la cual me permite detener el tiempo por algunos segundos y ahora, mi querida rival… **¡Age Scratch! (Rasguño de Edad)** —exclamó Dimaria con un rostro que reflejaba sadismo puro, mientras que extendía una mano hacia Wendy, quien fue encerrada en un círculo mágico de color cian y gritó, mientras que sentía en su piel todos los dolores que había recibido en el pasado: si había sido golpeada por un enemigo: lo sentiría, si había sido rechazada amorosamente: lo sentiría. El hechizo dejó de surtir efecto y Wendy cayó al suelo —Esa es la diferencia entre un dragón y una diosa —dijo señalándose a sí misma y vanagloriándose de su logro, escuchó algo detrás de ella —Tú —dijo sorprendida al ver a Naruto.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Gritó Whal, Dimaria se giró, solo para poner un rostro de sorpresa, antes de que los misiles explotaran literalmente en su rostro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Dāku Gurippu! (Agarre Oscuro)** —exclamó Jellal, mientras que una gran cantidad de grifos de color rojo, envolvían a Irene y luego era estrellada contra el suelo —Hola Erza, vinimos para ayudar.

—Jellal —dijo una sonriente Erza, levantándose lentamente. Su armadura Kreuz había sido golpeada fuertemente por su enemiga, dejando varios cientos de grietas por ella —Ten cuidado... es muy poderosa —ambos miraron a su enemiga, mientras que el resto de la Crime Sorcière entraba en el campo de batalla como aliado de Fairy Tail.

—Oh, Erza-Chan —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, antes de ser envuelta por magia de un dragón de sombras y levantarse del suelo, para sorpresa y estupor de Jellal— ¿Porqué no le dijiste a mami, que tenias un novio?

— ¿Es tu madre? —preguntó Jellal, haciendo caso omiso a su sonrojo.

—Luego te explico —dijo Erza —Incluso para mí, es complicado. Pero no miente.

—Un novio muy apuesto —dijo Irene, pasando por sus labios su dedo índice, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

— ¡OYE ANCIANA, NO LE HABLES DE ESE MODO A JELLAL! —Explotó Erza furiosa, ante los cambios tan repentinos de personalidad de su progenitora.

Todas las batallas se detuvieron.

— ¡Pagaras por eso, mocosa! —Gritó Irene furiosa, elevando su poder— **¡Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai! (Destrucción de Tierra del Dragón de la Caverna)** —todos los miembros de Fairy Tail salieron volando, sin importar donde estaban o a quien se enfrentaban.

El castillo y la ciudad del Imperio de Álvarez, fueron destruidos y cientos de grandes escombros de suelo, se elevaron por los aires.

—Esto es a lo que yo llamo: un cambio de perspectiva en la batalla —dijo Natsu, cambiando de lugar rápidamente, para no caerse.

— ¡Star Dress: Forma Virgo! —exclamó Lucy, cambiando ahora a un traje de sirvienta, haciendo que Natsu saliera a volar.

— _Nota mental: matar a Lucy más tarde_ —se dijo Lisanna a sí misma.

— **¡** **Chikyū Fukkō: Purattofōmu** **! (Reconstrucción de Tierra: Plataforma)** —contrario a lo que Lucy y los demás pensaron, el suelo no volvió a su lugar, sino que se formó una gran plataforma cuadrada, en el aire— ¡Kyah!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Notando que su esposo y su hijo se habían distraído, con esa extraña plataforma, en la cual ahora estaban los Spriggan y los magos de Fairy Tail, Mavis decidió tomar la oportunidad, para atacar a Larcade y a Acnologia, quien solo volaba en el aire— **¡Fairy Law! (Ley de Hada)** —Larcade y Zeref miraron a Mavis, pero fue rodeada por una luz dorada.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Larcade, mientras que él y su padre eran envueltos por la luz, era obvio que Zeref no sería herido, pero Acnologia y Larcade sí.

Cuando el dragón negro vio lo que ocurría, trató de escapar, pero fue envuelto en la luz, chilló y se escuchó un golpe contra el suelo.

La luz comenzó a agotarse y apagarse.

Los miembros de los Spriggan **12** o al menos, aquellos con deseos de destruir el continente, habían muerto por obra del Fairy Law.

Los Etherias quedaron en el suelo y segundos despues, se transformaron en arena, las únicas que estaban a salvo, eran Seilah y Kyōka, pues ellas eran aliadas de Fairy Tail y Mavis las había llegado a considerar como sus hijas.

La guerra había acabado.

Mavis se acercó al cadáver de Larcade, su cuerpo estaba intacto, la cruz en su frente se desvaneció, así como los tatuajes del brazo izquierdo.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail y Crime Sorcière se acercaron, nadie dijo nada. Solo se quedaron acompañando a Mavis en su dolor, por provocar la muerte de su hijo, Zeref la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que ambos lloraban.

La guerra había sido ganada.

Los Spriggan XII habían seguido los deseos egoístas y de conquista de Larcade. Por ello habían muerto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _*Lamento ponerlo en español, pero no quiero ponerme a transcribir palabras romanizadas con letras "raras", algunas letras tienen una raya encima de ellas, como por ejemplo a U en la palabra "Fūton" y no encuentro la E ni la I, en el botón de "Insertar Símbolos", además que soy demasiado perezoso, como para buscarlo de otro modo._

 _ **N/A: El final no iba a ser ese. Originalmente, el Fairy Law solo eliminaría a Acnologia y la batalla continuaría, presentando a los otros Etherias y Spriggan XII, pero caímos en la cuenta de que el Fairy Law, elimina a todos los enemigos. También quisimos hacer una batalla entre Irene y Acnologia, pero no veíamos modo de que Irene se volviera buena a media batalla contra Erza y Jellal.**_

 _ **N/A 2: ¿Les gustaría una última saga contra otro gremio oscuro o seria cerrar aquí el Fic y colocar el último capitulo?**_


	65. 64: La chute de l'Empire Noir

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **N/A: El capitulo anterior, se nos hizo demasiado Deus Ex Machina, así que creamos este capítulo. Aun así, gracias por sus comentarios: Sakura y Zafir.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La chute de l'Empire Noir (La Caída del Imperio Negro)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Metsuryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón Slayer)** —exclamó Acnologia, arrojando un rugido de magia pura contra el imperio.

— **¡Ankoku Bakuenjin! (Círculo Explosivo del Estigio)** —exclamó Zeref, reuniendo magia en el centro de su mano y luego arrojando su puño derecho hacia el rugido de su enemigo, logrando herir de gravedad a Acnologia, quien chilló.

— ¡TÚ! —Rugió Acnologia cuando notó las presencias de Zeref e Irene— **¡Metsuryū no Ken! (Puño del Dragón Slayer)** —Acnologia se arrojó contra la pareja.

— **¡Hakueiryū no Ashiginu! (Seda Gruesa del Dragón de Sombra Blanca)** —se escuchó, antes de que Acnologia fuera golpeado y una de sus alas fue destruida, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— _El chico Rogue_ —pensó Zeref.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar —dijo Rogue, despidiendo poder de sombras y blanco.

— ¡Aléjense de aquí, lo más que puedan! —advirtió Zeref, mientras que reunía magia, para acabar con Acnologia.

— **¡Universe One! (Universo Uno)** —exclamó Irene, modificando el terreno y haciendo que la losa de piedra sobre la cual estaban, fuera dividida y alejada del lugar donde se encontraba Zeref.

Acnologia elevó su magia, Zeref hizo lo mismo— **¡Metsuryū no Hoko/** **Kuiaratame no Dangan** **! (Rugido del Dragón Slayer/Bala de Arrepentimiento)** —atacaron al mismo tiempo, todos vieron una magia cian y una magia negra, subir hacía el cielo, quedando Zeref como el ganador.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Junto a Gray, se encontraba Eve Tearm, miembro de Blue Pegasus, él y su grupo así como Rogue habían sido llevados hasta allí gracias a Mavis y ante ellos Invel Yura.

Yura liberó su magia y todo se cubrió de nieve, pero sus enemigos hicieron lo mismo.

—Gray, ¿Qué son esos tatuajes en tu cuerpo? —preguntó un confundido Eve.

—Mi padre fue un Devil Slayer de Hielo y me acaba de obsequiar su magia luego de fallecer —explicó él.

— **¡Howaito Fangu! (Colmillo Blanco)** —atacó Yura, liberando nieve, para envolver al enemigo.

— **¡White Out! (Blanco Fuera)** —Eve lanzó una tormenta de nieve, que arrojó a Yura a la distancia— **¡Burizādo! (Ventisca)** —Yura fue mandado a volar y Eve controló la ventisca, para que su enemigo se elevara aun más en el aire.

— **¡Hyōma no Tōketsu! (Congelamiento del Demonio de Hielo)** —atacó Gray, congelando a su enemigo o eso creía él.

— **¡Hyōzetsu Kamui! (Vestiduras Divinas del Rasgamiento de Hielo)** —su enemigo fue recubierto por una armadura medieval hecha de hielo, muy bien lograda, al aterrizar, atacó a ambos magos de hielo.

— **¡Ice Make: Rampart! (Creación de Hielo: Muralla)** —exclamó Gray, creando una muralla, la cual cayó por la fuerza de su rival y ambos magos tuvieron que saltar, lejos de los puños de su rival.

— **¡Water Cannon! (Cañón de Agua)** —escucharon, Eve y Gray, reuniéndose con Juvia, quien realizó un ataque lanzando un chorro de agua desde sus manos.

—Juvia, eso no servirá, su armadura es… —pero Eve fue interrumpido.

—El hielo es agua congelada, así que quizás Juvia pueda crear una segunda capa de hielo, volviendo tan pesada su armadura...

—Que acabe por romperse —dijeron unos sonrientes Gray y Eve.

— **¡Freeze! (Congelar)** —exclamó Gray, atacando, con todas sus fuerzas, empleando su Ice Make.

— **¡White Out! (Blanco Fuera)** —Exclamó Eve, usando ambos brazos, para su ventisca, pero su enemigo seguía en pie e iba hacía ellos— ¡NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO! —gritó Eve, pero sin dejar de presionar.

— ¡Te equivocas Eve! —Dijo Gray —Mira con atención: el hielo está recubriendo la armadura y…

— ¡LAS GRIETAS COMIENZAN A APARECER EN SU ARMADURA! —dijo un sonriente Eve.

La armadura de Yura fue resquebrajada y él cayó al suelo, tiritando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Sand World! (Mundo de Arena)** —Meredy y Hoteye, fueron golpeados por una tormenta de arena, ante ellos un hombre de cabello negro alzado como si fueran puntas hacía la derecha, tenía un par de vendas sobre el pecho y unos pantalones oscuros.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la maga de cabello rosa.

—Soy Ajeel —dijo el hombre— **¡Shi no Suna! (Arena de la Muerte)** —una ola de arena fue hacía sus enemigos —Este hechizo, reseca la humedad de todo lo que toca.

— **¡Rikuddo Guraundo! (Tierra Liquida)** —Hoteye, convirtió la arena en un liquido, impidiendo que su enemigo pudiera controlarla y arrojándole una ola encima.

— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —Preguntó Ajeel sin poder creerlo y luego enfureció— **¡Suna no Bakemono! (Monstruos de Arena)** —de la arena surgieron distintas criaturas.

— **¡Star Dress: Sagittarius! (Vestido Estelar: Sagitario)** —era Lucy, quien estaba usando la magia de Sagitario y atacó con flechas mágicas, eliminando a varios monstruos, dándoles indirectamente el mensaje a los miembros de CS, que ella se encargaría de los monstruos y ellos de Ajeel.

— **¡Chikyū no Te! (Manos de Tierra)** —atacó Hoteye una vez más, atacando a su enemigo.

— **¡Ramal Sayf! (Espada de Arena (?))** —exclamó Ajeel, creando un tornado de arena, del cual comenzaron a surgir espadas de arena.

— **¡Maguilty Sodom!** —exclamó Meredy, creando cientos de espadas de luz y atacando a su enemigo.

— **¡Sand Fortress! (Fortaleza de Arena)** —exclamó Ajeel, tratando de protegerse, pero las espadas de luz lo hirieron y él cayó al suelo. No estaba muerto, solo lastimado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ustedes no podrán destruir lo que se ha construido —dijo un anciano, dando un paso al frente, se encontraba ante Erza, Jellal, Lisanna, Natsu, Naruto y Wendy —Este imperio fue alzado por el Emperador Spriggan.

— ¿En verdad, él nos enfrentará? —preguntó Lisanna insegura de si deberían de atacar a un anciano.

— **¡Faia Baretto! (Bala de Fuego)** —exclamó el anciano alzando sus manos al frente y atacando con una doble bala de fuego, todos las esquivaron, menos Naruto y Natsu quienes abrieron sus bocas, listos para devorarlas. Pero la bola desapareció y el anciano apareció ante ellos, y los golpeo a todos, en solo segundos —Soy August Dragneel. El verdadero hijo de Mavis Vermilion y Zeref Dragneel.

—Eso… eso es imposible… —dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie —Larcade era el hijo de…

—Larcade fue mi propia creación, él debía de tener mi apariencia juvenil y todo mi poder reprimido en su interior —dijo August, para luego sonreír de forma maléfica —Las magias de fuego, sueño, sonido, celestial y Crash, todas esas magias estarían latentes en Larcade, luego yo tomaría su cuerpo, sería el nuevo emperador y sería eternamente joven.

—Es una lástima el que tu hermano esté muerto, Larcade-Kun —dijo Mavis, extendiendo su mano— **¡Shi no Nami! (Onda de Muerte)** —pero el anciano era más de lo que aparentaba y se movió rápidamente, dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail en el rango del hechizo— ¡MIERDA! —gritó la rubia.

— **¡Kankō no Kekkei! (Barrera del Turista)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que todos se hundían en un agujero de gusano y Naruto salía detrás de August o Larcade, eso no importaba— **¡Taiyō no Megami no Ken! (Puño de la Diosa del Sol)** —Naruto lanzó un puño a su rival, pero el anciano saltó para esquivarlo— **¡Himitsu no Geijutsu: Taiyō no Megami no Yari! (Arte Secreto: Lanza de la Diosa del Sol)** —Naruto le arrojó varias lanzas de fuego, las cuales el anciano esquivaba en el aire.

— **¡Grand Chariot!** —exclamó Jellal, atacando con siete pilares de luz al anciano.

— **¡Tentai** **Bīmu** **! (Vigas Celestiales)** —exclamó August, atacando con Magia Celestial y cientos de rayos a su enemigo.

— ¡Mierda! —Gruñó Jellal, saltando en el aire y dando haciendo maromas en el aire, mientras que las vigas.

— **¡Tenrin no Yōroi! (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo)** —exclamó Erza, lanzando contra el anciano, cientos de espadas.

— **¡Ansatsu Mahō! (Asesinato Mágico)** —escucharon todos, mientras que Naruto sentía algo muy similar a su **Kankō no Kekkei** en el aire, justo antes de que Lucy gritara de dolor.

— ¡Lucy! —Gritó Natsu, para luego mirar a August, pero un instante despues el anciano ya no estaba allí, Jellal gritó de dolor, al sentir como su pecho era atravesado por la mano de su enemigo, Natsu y dejó que la ira lo llenara— ¡TÚ! —Rugió el mago, mientras que su magia se incrementaba— **¡Yōryū-Ō no Hōken! (Puño Destructor del Rey Dragón de Lava)** —La magia de Natsu y el calor del ambiente se incrementó a grados que ninguno podría haber imaginando, todos cayeron al suelo, al ser sofocados y al estar el fuego tan ardiente, que les impedía incluso respirar, mientras que un aura de magia naranja rodeaba al mago.

— " _Miren"_ —susurró Wendy, señalando que Natsu inconscientemente había activado su Dragón Force, junto con el poder Etherias.

— **¡Ken Gobōsei! (Espada del Pentagrama)** —exclamó Erza, realizando un corte con forma de pentagrama, sobre el cuerpo del anciano, intentando así calmar a Natsu.

Pero el Dragón Slayer le pasó por el lado a la maga de cabello rojo — **¡All Crash! (Todos los Choques)** —gritó un asustado August, colocando toda su magia en ese hechizo, el cual surgió de su cuerpo, con forma de X y fue directamente contra un furioso Natsu, el cual estaba rodeando por un fuego carmesí, el mago de cabello rosado casi parecía un toro de lidia yendo directo hacía el torero, todos ahogaron un grito de horror cuando el hechizo pasó por el cuerpo del Dragneel, pero segundos despues, la X literalmente fue quemada, y Natsu golpeo al viejo en el pecho con su puño, el cual despidió fuego.

— **¡Kankō no Kekkei!** —exclamó Naruto, activando su portal y haciendo que las llamas, fueran absorbidas, por lo que, aparte de una fea herida en el pecho y un golpe con gran poder mágico, el anciano hijo de Zeref y Mavis debería de…

¡CRACK!

El sonido provocado por el quiebre de la caja torácica del hijo de Zeref y Mavis retumbó como un eco.

Uno tan fuerte, estruendoso y poderoso que todos dejaron sus batallas personales, para ver qué había ocurrido.

La guerra finalizó, cuando el Universe One, dejó de actuar y todos pudieron reunirse, en un mismo punto.

Irene estaba agotada y junto a ella, estaba el cadáver del autentico Larcade Dragneel: August L. Dragneel Vermilion, quien finalmente murió debido a la fuerza del puño de Natsu y no por su fuego.

—Erza —dijo Irene, desde el suelo, pues estaba agotada tras emplear ese poder y enfrentarse a Erza —Emperador —dijo mirando a Zeref y luego volviendo su mirada a su hija, quien no sabía que decir —Sigue adelante y nunca caigas en la oscuridad, como lo hice yo… —Erza abrazó a su madre, quien sacó una daga de entre las ropas de Erza y se atravesó el corazón. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, su cuerpo se transformó en magia.

— **Suterusu (Sigilo)** —escucharon todos, cosa que los puso alerta.

—Creo que es Jacob, Lord Dragneel —dijo God Serena.

—Refugien a todos —ordenó Zeref. God Serena, Ajeel Ramal y Neinhart, quienes eran los últimos miembros del Spriggan 12, obedecieron ocultando a los civiles, mientras que los magos se reunían en un mismo punto, para combatir al último enemigo.

—Esto es tan estúpido —la tensión de no saber dónde estaba el enemigo se difumó, cuando habló una enfadada Lucy, todos la miraron, pues ella no era grosera, pero ahora mismo se veía muy enfadada por haber sido herida— **¡Star Dress: Forma Leo**! —Lucy fue revestida con un vestido escotado que va desde el pecho hasta los tobillos, en la cintura llevaba una especie de manto a modo de cinturón, llevaba un par de mangas en sus antebrazos, su cabello era recogido en un bollo y una gargantilla en el cuello— **¡Regulus Flash Body! (Cuerpo Destello Regulus)** —el cuerpo de Lucy liberó una luz muy fuerte, que a pesar de que todos se cubrieron los ojos, creyeron que se quedarían ciegos, un grito en especial llamó la atención.

— ¡ESE DEBE DE SER JACOB! —Gritó Mavis cegada, al igual que los demás— ¡Ataquen!

— **¡Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku! (Llama del Infierno del Dragón del Purgatorio)** —exclamó God Serena, atacando de frente con una inmensa bola de fuego verde desde su mano, en una dirección al azar.

— **¡ANSATSU MAHŌ!** —exclamó su enemigo, todos se hizo silencio, hasta que un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

— ¡SERENA! —gritó Mavis, al ver al mago rubio en el suelo.

— **¡Koryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Acero)** —exclamó Gajeel, arrojando su hechizo más poderoso, hacía donde pudo percibir al sujeto.

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —gritó Natsu

— **¡Animal Soul: Arpía!** —Lisanna, transformándose y alzando más allá del brillo enceguecedor que comenzaba a desvanecerse, para usar desde el aire sus plumas como navajas, hacía su enemigo.

— **¡Kankō no Kekkei: Kōtsūseigen! (Barrera del Turista: Limite de Transporte)** —exclamó Naruto, accediendo al modo Sen'nin, para poder emplear Chakra y Magia —Ahora no podrás seguir escapando de nosotros, a través de las dimensiones... **¡Jōki no Megami Ryū! (Rugido de la Diosa Dragón de Vapor)**

— **¡Yōtō Benisakura! (Cuchilla Demonio: Sakura Carmesí)** —Erza, atacando con una única espada y dejando ir una medialuna de magia rosa, hacía su enemigo.

— **¡Kyūraishin! (Nueve Estrellas del Relámpago)** —Jellal, materializó 9 espadas de luz y atacó con ellas.

— **¡** **Chimamire no Shukufuku** **: Shoku! (Maldición Bendecida: Eclipse)** —Zeref y Mavis, unieron sus magias: Zeref (Oscuridad) y Luz (Mavis) y atacaron al unísono, lanzando lo que parecía ser un rugido de sombras y luz.

El Larcade anciano se puso de pie y se puso junto a Jacob, mientras que ambos elevaban su poder, planeando su siguiente ataque, pero las magias de sus enemigos, acabaron por unirse en la legendaria Magia Única y fueron erradicados de la faz de la tierra.


	66. 65: Final

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::**

 **Fin**

 **:::::::**

Tras acabar con el Imperio de Álvarez, todos habían vuelto a Fairy Tail, donde se produjo un profundo silencio.

—Zeref y yo, volveremos a nuestras vidas —advirtió la maestra Mavis, haciendo que todos la miraran —He traído la Puerta Eclipse…—Una pareja de Onís, creados con la Magia de Vida de Zeref, aparecieron trayendo la Puerta Eclipse, pero esta era más pequeña que la original, cosa que les extrañó a todos —La cual nos permitirá viajar a través del tiempo, evitar que Acnologia nazca y criar a Larcade en un lugar lejano de una fuerte de Ethernano tan grande, como lo es la Isla.

Ante los miembros de Fairy Tail la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron dos niños, uno de ellos tenía 9 años, cabello rosa hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, llevaba una gabardina blanca con grabados reales y unos pantalones azules. Era el Natsu Dragneel, que había crecido con Zeref en aquella casa de campo, hace ya casi 1000 años.

Otro niño de la misma edad del Natsu-niño apareció. Era rubio, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba una camiseta blanca de botones, una chaqueta negra y un pantalón corto azul, era Larcade.

Zeref había sido envuelto en una luz y cuando esta se "apagó", el pelinegro quedó vestido con un pantalón negro con grabados de hilo dorado, una camisa blanca, una corbata y un saco negro con más grabados dorados.

Mavis físicamente ahora tenía al menos unos **20** años, su cabello dorado, sus ojos verdes brillaban y llevaba un vestido blanco largo de una sola pieza.

—Hasta siempre, Natsu, chicos —dijo Zeref, mientras que su hermano, su esposa, su hijo y él cruzaban la puerta, la cual se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Zeref, Mavis, Larcade y… el otro Natsu-Ojisan, volvieron al pasado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Karin.

—Ese fue su problema —dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados, todos lo miraron —Vivir en el pasado y volver al pasado, para revivir sus vidas, porque… no sabían cómo vivir en este mundo.

—Hemos librado demasiadas batallas, por el bien del mundo mágico —dijo Makarov —Pero ya es suficiente. Ahora, debemos de vivir nuestras vidas, en un mundo lleno de magia y de sueños —todos sabían lo que vendría ahora, el ambiente se volvió pesado —Es por esto, que… Fairy Tail dejará de existir desde este instante —nadie sabía qué hacer, pero luego de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, los primeros en irse fueron Gajeel y Levy, luego Macao. Juvia y Gray se fueron juntos, Erza y Jellal. Naruto, Ritsuko y Wendy también salieron del edificio, para encontrar que Karin estaba sonriendo y que ella ya había recogido todo en un pergamino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 años despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿ENTONCES FUISTE PARTE DE UN GREMIO TAN PODEROSO, OJISAN?! —Preguntó un niño de cabello rojo, ante su abuelo. El anciano de cabello blanco y ojos azules asintió, en eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una mujer de unos **30** años, de cabello rojo y ojos azules, vestida con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro, cargando su bolso— ¡Okasan! —la pelirroja alzó a su hijo en el aire.

—Hagoromo, deja que tu madre llegue a casa —dijo Naruto, apoyándose en su bastón, Karin bajó a su hijo, quien se fue a jugar.

—Hola Otosan —dijo la mujer, dejando su bolso por allí y ayudando a su madre con el mantel y los cubiertos.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Naruto, saludando a su hija, con un rostro de facciones tranquilas, pero segundos despues, un oscuro pensamiento invadió al anciano, quien apretó su bastón.

—Otosan —advirtió Karin, tras sentir el enojo de su padre, quien estaba ocultando su verdadera apariencia tras un ingenioso Henke de anciano, al igual que lo hacían Ritsuko y Wendy —Otosan —pero el hombre seguía sin hacerle caso, hasta que una "anciana" de cabello azul claro le tocó el hombro.

—Cálmate, Naruto-Kun —advirtió Wendy, su marido asintió y suspiró —Karin-Chan ya te ha dicho muchas veces, que dejes de pensar en él —Karin había tenido un amorío con un joven, quien la abandonó, cuando supo que estaba embarazada, pero conociendo todo el poder político que tenía Naruto en Fiore y que era el consejero de la (aun) reina Hisui E. Fiore, el sujeto se había ido y por más que Naruto y los zorros de Ritsuko lo habían buscado, nunca lo habían encontrado para darle una paliza.

—Algún día encontraré a ese mocoso y le partiré la columna…

—Otosan/Naruto-Kun —advirtieron Karin, Ritsuko y Wendy, el hombre suspiró, justo cuando un automóvil se detenía frente a la casa, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a una mujer de cabellos y ojos azules, vestida con un traje de saco y corbata gris. Esta chica era Catherine Marvell, la hija de Naruto y Wendy, hermana menor de Karin.

Ya con la familia reunida, procedieron a comer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seguramente se preguntan qué fue de los demás, ¿verdad? Bien, haremos un resumen, para no dejarlos en el aire…

Lucy Dragneel se convirtió en la presidenta de un periódico llamado El Cáliz y tuvo una hija con su esposo Natsu, una joven de cabello rubio llevaba el nombre de Yukino, era la Copresidenta de una aerolínea, junto a su prima Karin Uzumaki.

Yukino tenía una hermana llamada Ámbar, hija de Lisanna y Natsu: ella tenía el cabello rosa de su padre y trabajaba con su tía Lucy en El Cáliz.

Evergreen acabó por casarse con Elfman, quien se volvió alguien calmado y ambos tenían puestos de poder en el gobierno y una forja de armas.

Luego de salir de Fairy Tail, Mirajane montó un restaurante 5 estrellas llamado "Little Devil".

Juvia y Gray, se casaron y se fueron a vivir a una aldea donde todo el tiempo llovía (no es a Amegakure, queda dentro de Earthland).

Sting, un resucitado Rogue y Minerva acabaron con un nuevo gremio oscuro que trataba de nacer, llamado Avatar, volviéndose héroes a nivel continental.

Gajeel y Levy se habían casado y habían adoptado a un niño llamándolo Michael (Gajeel quería llamarlo como su padre: Metalicana, pero su esposa no se lo permitió), Levy era maestra de magia en una academia y Gajeel era miembro del Escuadrón de Detención del Consejo Mágico.

Cana y su padre, abrieron un bar-restaurante.

Erza y Jellal fundaron un nuevo gremio y tuvieron dos hijos: una niña llamada Irene y un niño llamado Mystogan.

 _ **Nunca sabremos los giros que da la vida y tendremos que estar preparados, siempre tendremos que afrontar el mundo con la frente en alto, cuando todo se acabe y seguir en pie de lucha.**_


End file.
